La Luna Del Cacciatore
by sentinel10
Summary: She had an Imprint and she was in love. Funnily enough, she didn't find both in the same man. Leah
1. Cliff Diving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ll ONE**

Leah and Hunter emerged from the wooded tree line hand in hand, walking out to the rocky ledges and dangerous waters below. Leah chuckled as Hunter peeked over the cliff and gulped.

This would be this first time Hunter would actually jump. He had watched Leah do it countless times, but never had the courage to do it himself. Leah squeezed his hand as she felt his nerves radiating around them.

"You're going to be fine" Leah said amused at the boy's utter horror of the drop the cliff provided to the waters below.

"I don't know. That's a big drop Lee, I don't know if I can do it" Hunter gulped again, Leah seeing his adams apple bob in his throat she chuckled.

"Stop being such a baby!" She said playfully, dropping his hand and putting him in a head lock and ruffling his chocolate brown hair.

"Oh come on, quit it Lee!" Hunter cried as Leah used all her strength to keep him there. He was easily stronger than her, but he let her think she was in control, and would never try and use his strength against her. In fact he liked when she was physical with him, because that would allow him to be close to her and even get to touch her skin kissed body, even just briefly.

"Not until you say the magic words" Leah said playfully holding him still, his head tucked under her arm and it resting against her breast. Leah hadn't noticed how his face was so close to that intimate area but it did not go unnoticed by Hunter. Hunter had to think of horrible images to make the throbbing in his pants diminish. He wanted to reach out and cup her breasts, and watch her moan is name as he sunk into her warmth. He wanted to pepper he body with kisses, so he could taste every glorious inch of her.

"Fine. Leah Clearwater is the best wolf there ever was" Hunter grumbled. Instantly Leah let him free and when he looked up at her, her face was donned with the most beautiful smile ever. Hunter's heart began to race as he thought about kissing those desirable lips, being close, impossibly close to that toned, lean, body. To run his hands through all that pitch black hair and massage her scalp while he explored her hot mouth with his tongue. He wanted to kiss her so badly.

Leah studied the man that stood in front of her. His messy brown hair sat perfectly on this head, like it had been styled, his brown eyes where laced with specks of honey, outlined by a thick black rim, his lips where full but not like any Quileute man she had ever kissed, his chin was sharp and masculine like his fathers but then it rounded softly like his mothers. His body was toned and for his young age he was quite built. Not like any of her pack brothers. Hunter had lean muscles, perfectly shaped, his strong shoulder, set down to his toned arms. His chest was broad but not like Jacob's. Jacob was easily much bigger than Hunter.

Leah looked into those brown eyes and smiled. He was technically only 4 years olds in human standards, but he looked, sounded and felt like a 17 year boy. Funny thing was he wasn't human, so of course his body didn't abide by mortal rules. He was by all means the perfect man. His hands where strong yet delicate, he was smart, oh so smart, he was cultured, he played and wrote music, he was sweet, loving and kind. Hunter had been everything Leah Clearwater had waited for. He had helped her heal her broken heart. He had helped her find the strength to be that old Leah again. The Leah before all the pain, the Leah before the hurt, the old Leah. The better Leah.

As soon as she laid eyes on him as a baby she knew. Her world shifted. The gravitational pull to him, was like chains, joining them as one. It had felt like an earthquake inside her, yet he was the only one that didn't move. She felt like the only thing left in the world to live for was him. As she held him in her arms for the first time she knew. She knew that above all things that she would protect him, to the ends of the earth, she would gladly lay her life down on the line if that meant he would live. Though Leah didn't feel tied to his twin sister Renesmee, protecting Hunter meant protecting her.

Renesmee was important to Hunter so this meant that she was important to Leah. Though she was a sweet baby, she had turned into somewhat of a 'town bicycle' as Leah liked to refer to her as. She was very much the worst seed of the Cullen family. She swore, she drank, she slept around. But that was the least of Leah's trouble. Renesmee would always be on Hunters back about Leah. That she wasn't good enough for her brother, that she was a she-bitch that the people she loved had left her for a reason.

Hunter blushed as Leah pulled her shirt over her head, to reveal that most delicious dark blue bikini top, coupled with her short black cotton shorts. He tried in vain to look away but his eyes rested on her breasts. He cursed her, in his head, for being so utterly breath taking.

"Well? Are you going to jump in your clothes or?" Hunter looked down at himself. His light grey shirt hugged his body but not enough to show any kind of real masculinity. His dark green board shorts sat atop his hips snugly and his white kicks where now stained with the mud from the forest.

"Ahh yeah, just give me a minute" He said shyly.

"Oh come on, I have seen you naked before you know" Leah smirked at him.

"Yeah but I was a baby then" He scoffed slightly embarrassed she might she his extreme erection, concealed not only by his now tight board shorts, but his shirt.

Leah snorted "So what? You're still a baby, just a big one!" She chuckled as she reached down to slip her red converse sneakers off.

"Am not"

"You so are Hunter, remember the time you-" Hunter cut Leah off with a whine. There were many times that she could have brought up any number of his weakness, but he didn't want to hear it.

"Ok ok…fine, you win. Happy?" He said kicking of his sneakers and reaching for the scuff of his shirt, pulling it over his head.

Leah looked over Hunter. He was an attractive boy, his muscles where well defined and to most of the Cullen's disbelief he actually had pigments in his skin, which allowed him to tan. It was nowhere near Leah's deep, exotic natural tan, but it was better than the pale, sickly look the rest of the Cullen's including Renesmee had.

Leah reached up pulling the hair tie form her hair, letting her hair fall over her shoulders. Jake had let her grow it back and now she felt more womanly than ever. She had longed to have her deep, trussed hair back after Sam had made her cut it off after her first phase, and Jacob had been nice enough to let her. She was glad she had followed Jacob Black. He was her Alpha, hell, he was the true Alpha, and he had become one of her best friends and someone she could rely on.

Hunter reached over grabbing Leah's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"You ready princess?" Hunter said looking into the chocolate eyes, and long lashes of _his_ Leah.

"Ha! I have been doing this since before you were born" She laughed loudly at his feeble attempt to quell any fear she might be having. "The question is are you ready? I am about to take you cliff jumping virginity-" She smiled.

They inched closer do the edge.

"Leah you can take anything you want from me, you know that"

She smiled a small smile, knowing full well what Hunter was taking about.

"I know" She sighed patting his arm. "Let do this, before you chicken out"

"Hardy" He said rolling his eyes.

"Come on… I won't let anything happen to you. On the count of 3. 1…2…3"

And on Leah's mark, both she and Hunter sailed from the tops of the cliff, down in to the raging waters, letting out a thrilling cry, as they both sunk towards the bottom of the sea.

There were harder things in the world to understand at the moment. Much harder things. But that was neither here nor there. Leah had found some kind of solace in her imprint. She knew that things were going to get much more complicated. She had been feeling for months, the changing of Hunters feelings towards her, but she was still unsure of what she wanted.

They were both from the supernatural world. One, a female shape shifter, the first of her kind and one, half breed, born the son of a vampire, and a human mother.

She had an Imprint and she was in love.

Funnily enough, she didn't find both in the same man.

* * *

_Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love. _

_~Albert Einstein_

* * *

**AN: I really got to stop posting new stories! Let me know if this intrests you and I will continue.**

**Sentinel 10**


	2. Sheet Music

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ll TWO**

Leah sat on the white comforter, listening intently to the beautiful music radiating from the large black piano. His black shirt clung to his body as his soft brown hair dipped down in front of his face. His eyes were closed as his fingertips danced on the keys. A small smile graced his lips every now and then making her unconsciously smile as well. His fingers were making love to the black and white keys and Leah saw just how happy he was in this moment.

Hunter loved to play the piano. His father had taught him well. Leah had remembered the times Edward would play it to him as a baby and he would nestle tightly against her chest, breathing lightly and drifted off to the peaceful sounds it made. He was an adorable baby back then, and still to this day he was an adorable boy. Any girl would have been lucky to have him.

A slither of light snuck through the drawn curtains as he played. It was like god was sending his own little ray of light down to shine on him. Hunter finished the ballad in a low g note and slowly he bent his head down.

He peeked a look at Leah who had been sitting watching and listening to his new composition. He smiled before fully turning to her, shutting the lid. He first started composing it a few weeks ago after, Leah's father anniversary. She was so sad that day, but she hadn't come to see him. She was hurting but she wouldn't let him come on to the reservation. It was the one rule that Hunter could not break. Breaking that rule would start world war III. Not only had both Alpha's opposed his going there, but Leah's tribal council had also denied permission. After Renesmee had tried to seduce some of the local Quileute men, they had decided it best to revoke the Cullen's permission to walk freely among them. Not only that but she had also spread horrible rumours about Leah being the packs slut.

"You like it?" Hunter asked hopefully, his eyes shining with pure magic, as he watched her tap her fingers against her faded jeans. They were Leah's favourite jeans and he definitely didn't complain. They gave her such a shapely look, cupping all the right places and he would cringe every time she walked through the door in them. Uncle Emmett had commented that he was a very lucky guy to catch a 'super hottie' like Leah. Which also followed by a couple of slaps over the head by Aunt Rose. Hunter missed them like crazy. They had decided to go travelling for a while, taking his sister with them to show her that there was more to life than just what she was used to.

His mom and dad had freaked out at first but understood that the longer Renesmee stayed the more trouble and tension she was causing between the packs and his family.

Leah smiled and got up from the chair striding over to him. She bent down and hugged his shoulders, while softly kissing his messy brown hair. She dipped her down head and whispered in his ear lovingly. "Thank you so much, it was beautiful" She said as a proud waved ripped through her. He had always made such moving music. He was a natural.

"You were my inspiration, so I couldn't mess up. I just wanted it to be perfect, just like you" He whispered back lifting his head to meet those hazel eyes he knew so well. He loved her eyes. He could stare into them forever. When she was like this, calm, they held a soft green rim around them. He even loved them when she was angry, gracing her irises with a black rim. No matter what she did, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

Leah stood rigidly and ruffled his hair. "You got a lot of growing up to do Hunter. One day you're going to realise I am not as perfect as you think." She chuckled trying to play off his affection with humour.

She went to walk out of the room, only to be stopped by his arm, which was now snaked around her waist. He pulled her softly towards him, pressing her back against his chest. He sighed and ran his hands down, from her shoulders to her hands, eliciting a small shiver from her.

He swiftly intertwined their fingers and squeezed lightly. "You've got to give yourself more credit Lee. You may not be perfect in the literal sense, but you are perfect for me, just like I am for you. The day you realise that, will be the day it will all be perfect." He said nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck taking in her sweet wild scent. She smelt like a perfect waterlily, like the first rain in March, like the ocean.

Leah froze. She was frozen solid. This had been the moment she was least looking forward to in all her years. He had accepted her imprint on him and it was making her life unbearable. She wanted him to stay a small boy forever, to never grow into a man, to be forever a child.

But life was cruel and it was always such a burden to the she-wolf. She slipped out of his embrace, to slowly turn to face him. His eyes where so bright and magnificent, and she would feel so guilty letting him believe that they were going to be together.

Leah stroked his high cheeks and sighed placing a kiss there on his warm skin. "I love you Hunter" She said softly backing out of his embrace. "But-" She watched his eyes suddenly drop in a sadness that almost made her want to tear up too. "But there are more things in this life than just the pull of the imprint. I am not saying that we don't belong together." She rubbed the back of her neck to relive some kind of tension that was building in her body.

"Well then what are you saying" He asked with raised eyebrow, fully taken back by her words.

"I guess what I am trying to say is, you need to fall in love the _real_ way, you need to know someone so much, and love them regardless. You need to know every fall, every weakness, every wrong thing they have ever done. I don't regret imprinting on you because I love you. I am just not _in_ love with you."

Hunter didn't realise that stray tears where falling down his cheeks until Leah stepped forward and wiped them away. "I didn't mean to hurt you Hunter; I would never hurt you intentionally"

"Well you are-" He said coldly backing away from her. "I need you to leave" He said sternly looking away from her.

"Hunter, don't do this. I still want to be here for you, I just can't give you that-"

Hunter back away further, stalking to the large grand piano. He picked up the sheet music and tore it up, littering the room with what seemed like confetti. He could feel the anger coursing through his blood as he ripped off the lid of the piano and threw it across the room, shattering the dark wood into millions of pieces.

"Hunter, what are you doing?" Leah gasped as she watched him tear the piano apart, leaving no grain of wood damaged, and no string un-broken. She timidly walked towards him and placed a hand on his forearm. She needed to calm him down before he hurt himself.

Hunter was in such a rage he didn't notice it was Leah who touched him. He snarled at her before shoving her away, sending her flying into the plastered wall like a rag doll, cracking it immediately with the force that it exuded.

She landed with a grunt and slid down the wall. It felt like all the wind had been pushed out of her lungs. Stupidly, to stop the impact she had braced her arm back to inadvertently lessen the collision with the wall. She held her forearm feeling the immense pain shooting through it. It was definitely broken, she could feel that much.

Leah could feel the tears rising in her eyes. She couldn't believe he just did that. After all this time, after everything, he laid his hands on her and she watched as he further destroyed the room. Shelving, books, and glass were sent flying across the room, as he punched through everything he could get to. His eyes were cold and black as he made the destruction look like child's play.

She jumped in her skin when she heard Edward and Jasper smash through the door, immediately wrapping up Hunters arms to restrain him from further turning the house into a sullen pile of twisted metal and glass.

Hunter struggled against his father and uncle who had him pinned to the wooden floors. He could still only feel rage as he went to shove them away. He wanted to rip them apart, so they could feel at least a little of what he was feeling. His insides where twisting and his head was burning.

"Son STOP!" Edward yelled, holding Hunters chest down to the floor, while Jasper pressed down against his right arm and leg. Edward glanced over at the she-wolf who was cowering away in the corner of the room holding her arm. He could her Leah's thoughts and he winced seeing what had happened earlier, knowing that if those same words came out of the love of his life's mouth he too might have taken the same path as Hunter by destroying the room. He son was hurting and it was killing him.

_I am so sorry, Hunter, my god, is he hurt, should I help him, what have I done?_ The thoughts raced through Leah's head as she held her arm tightly, bracing her elbow and forearm to her chest.

"Are you happy Leah? This is what you wanted? You wanted me to hurt? Well I am" Hunter screamed as he continued to struggle with the vampires boxing him in.

Jasper was concentrating hard to try and calm his nephew as he fought against him. He had never seen him so angry. He could feel his hurt, his pain, his love for her, twisting into darkness.

"I _never_ wanted this" Leah whispered as she got to her feet. "I _never_ wanted to imprint. I am sorry" She sobbed as tear drops ran down her face.

Hunter looked into his father's golden eyes and glared. "Who is _he_?" He hissed knowing his father knew what he was talking about. There had to be a reason why she didn't want him, why she wouldn't accept the imprint. The only reason he could think of was that there was another man, there had to be.

Small things started to fall into place. Leah missing calls from him. Sue and Seth not knowing where she was when he called the house on occasion. Leah being freshly showered every time she had come to see him. The way her eyes seemed to shine on their own without any of his doing. There had to be a _him_.

"I am going to kill him_._ I am going to fucking kill him for touching _my_ Leah. Who is he father, tell me" He screamed into his father's face and struggling more.

"Calm down Hunter, look at what you're doing, you've hurt Leah, and now you will never be able to take that back" Edward said with sad eyes looking over his distraught son. Hunter stopped struggling and looked over to Leah who was still cowering in the corner with wide eyes, her bottom lip trembling, watching their exchange. His eyes shot from the crumbling plaster above her, to her hand holding her arm. He could see the small scraps and cuts over her body, which he could tell were already healing. Her face was stained with tears as she caught his gaze. He had never _meant_ to hurt her. He would never hurt her.

"Lee-"He whispered, gulping feeling his throat dry. Her eyes were trembling and he had never seen her so devastated, so afraid of him, so fucking terrible.

Leah looked away from him, wiping the tears with the back of her hand. She rose to her feet, never glancing back at him. Her body was trembling as her breathing was shallow.

He could tell she was in pain and he had hurt her. He didn't mean to hurt her, but she had hurt him. Hurt his heart. Ripped it from his chest.

"I have to go… I – I can't stay here. I am sorry Edward" Her voice sounding pained as she opened the door and exited the room.

Hunter could feel his heart lurch as she moved further and further away from him. The pull of the imprint was strong, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. She needed to come back, be with him. He needed to hold her, tell her he loved her, over and over again so she could get it through her thick head that she was always going to be the love of his life.

Hunter stopped struggling completely letting out a loud sob, before his body was being crippled by them.

Edward and Jasper simultaneously backed up and let him breath. Edward watched as Hunter curled himself into a ball and cried on the dark wooden floors. His body was twitching and shaking as he fought for large gulp fulls of air.

Hunter cried out and looked at his large hands. The same hands that hurt the woman he loved. The same hands that would kill whoever was touching what was _his_. He slowly curled his hands into fists and squeezed hard drawing blood from his palms.

Someone was going to die by his hands so he could have her back. And he didn't care one bit who the motherfucker was. He was going to die slowly and painfully.

No one touches what was _his_.

No one touches _his_ Leah.

* * *

'_Jealousy is the tie that binds, and binds, and binds'_

_Helen Rowland_

* * *

AN -

Finally Chapter 2! *rolls eyes* I know guys what a fucking slacker!

Hopefully my writing inspiration will stay a bit longer and I will be able to update my other stories too. I hope you all liked it, and I hope you all review…

The next chapter should be up by the weekend! I am also working in my 7th No Series one-shot; also don't forget to vote on my poll on my profile page… It helps to know what you guys want. 'No Escape' was written because of the poll. If the option you want isn't on their PM me and if I get enough requests, we will see what Sentinel can whip up!

Loves!


	3. Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ll THREE**

Leah sat in her bedroom, watching as the sun set. It had been 3 days ago since the 'episode' at the Cullen's. She'd stayed away from Seth and her mother, scared that they would see the state she was in when she arrived at the house. She had quickly twisted her wrist back into place with a loud scream, but managed to muffle it with the bed sheets she had stuffed in her mouth. It had been quiet a feat to sneak into her room without alerting anyone.

It was easy avoiding Sue because she lived over with Charlie in Forks but Seth had been much more difficult. He constantly knocked at her door asking if she was okay or hungry and what was the matter. She didn't open the door, instead she screamed at him to go away and that she didn't want visitors. Seth would just sigh and trod back to the lounge room. Even though he wanted to know what was going on, he abided by her wishes. Both Sam and Jacob had come by demanding what had happened and why Edward and Jasper where patrolling the treaty line. Seth had told them he knew nothing and that Leah didn't want to speak to anyone.

Leah looked down at her wrist and rubbed it tenderly. It didn't hurt anymore, it had healed by the end of the first night, but she was sure she could still feel the pain of the break. Maybe it was just the _reason_ it had broken and not the actual break itself. She sighed reaching for her towel and crawled off the bed and it to the bathroom to shower.

The water was hot and scolded her skin which eased some of the tension that was building in her shoulders and neck. She wanted to scream and hit something. She wanted to cry and yell. But what was the point. She had decided her own fate. And not matter how much it hurt, she was willing to live with it.

Leah _could_ have accepted the imprint and lived happily ever after with Hunter. She could have been a wife and maybe even a mother for his children. They could have sat on the porch, as the sun rose and watched the trees sway in the gusts of wind as they held each other. They could have traveled and seen the world together. They could have made love under the stars. They never would have fought, they never would have argued. They could have lived together, forever.

But there was one problem.

Hunter wasn't what Leah needed. She needed the man that would evoke emotions in her that she never thought she could feel. She wanted to fight next to her man, she wanted to fight _with_ him, love him, hate him, make love to him under not only the stars but under the whole universe, grow old on the reservation with him. She wanted to have _his_ black haired babies and she wanted _him_ to tell their children of their tribe's stories and legends. She didn't just want a house, she wanted a home.

She turned off the taps and dried her hair. Using the towel she wiped the fog off the mirror and looked over herself. Her eyes where puffy and her skin was slightly pink from the hot water. Her long black hair was damp and hanging off to the side on one of her shoulders. She smiled lightly trying to feel at least the small bit of happiness. She had done the right thing, she knew that. She knew she had to tell Hunter that she couldn't love him that way. She didn't want to string him along like she had been strung along when Sam had been seeing Emily behind her back, or when Bella was using Jacob so she could get over her leech boyfriend, leaving him utterly devastated when Edward came back.

Grabbing her brush she opened the door, walking out into the bedroom. She shrieked when she found a shirtless Jacob Black lying on her bed, with his hands behind his head looking at her with sad eyes. She looked back at him and felt her bottom lip quiver. Tears ran hot and fast down her cheeks as she clutched the knot of her towel and looked away from him.

Jacob swiftly moved from the bed to her drawers. He grabbed some of her plain black underwear and a large shirt, probably one of Seth's and grabbed her hand pulling her over to the bed with him.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. He leaned down and lifted each leg behind her knee and placed her feet in the pants and pulled them up over her legs and then to her hips under her towel, gently brushing her bronze skin with his fingertips.

He stood up in front of her and popped her head through the collar, gently lifting each arms through the sleeves. When he pulled the shirt down past her waist he slid his hands under the shirt and tugged the knot free, discarding the towel on the floor next to her feet. He cupped her face and kissed her lips slowly, softy and gently, letting the sparks between them remind her of _why _she had done what she did.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her down on to the bed and into his arms. He held her tightly against his chest, brushing his fingers through her wet hair and kissing her face. He kissed each tear that fell down her face, and kissed her hair nuzzling her face down into his chest and he rocked her lightly with his chin on her head. He hummed a soft lullaby that he remembered his mother used to sing to him when he was upset or in pain.

Jacob knew that Leah was hurting. He knew she was fighting fate. She was doing it all for him and he couldn't even fathom the amount of love he had for the woman in his arms. He couldn't believe that finally someone had fought for his love, for his heart. He had fought her too in the beginning, trying to show her that he loved her and that he would do anything to be with her and stay with her.

Leah had imprinted and almost crushed him. Both of them hadn't even thought it was possible for her. But they were proved wrong. The day she imprinted was the day Jacob Black thought his life was over.

_~Flashback~_

Jacob ran out of the house tearing the front door off its hinges as he ran. He couldn't be there any longer, too much was happening, and too much was falling apart. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like he couldn't think. His mind was on replay and all he could see where her eyes as she looked down at the half-breed. He couldn't believe she had imprinted on one of Bella's twins. He slammed his fist into the first tree in front of him, shattering not only the trunk but his knuckles under the impact.

He slumped in to the mud on his knees and screamed at the top of his lungs, pulling the ends of his short hair. He wanted to go back there and rip the little hybrids throat out, snap its neck. He should have let Sam kill them all.

His ears perked up when he heard her light footsteps running through the woods, quickly making up ground to get to him.

Leah held her breath all the way she ran from the Cullen's house. She had to find him; she had to make this right. She quickly caught up to him and she praised Taha Aki for giving her speed. She found him on his knees, hunched over and crying. His sobs where racking through his body and she felt like her heart was shattering.

"Jake" She said softly as she inched towards him with an outstretched arm desperate to touch him.

"Go away Leah" He muttered not glancing over at her. He needed her to leave to stop the ache in his heart. It was burning him, eating him alive knowing that she was about to say goodbye.

"No" She said sternly dropping to her knees behind him and engulfing him in a warm hug. She let her hands wander from his waist to his chest pulling him back into her. "I am not going away Jake. I am with _you_. End of story. When the time comes I will still choose you. When I say I love you I mean it. I don't mean I love you today. When I say I love you I mean forever." She said placing small kisses against his shoulder blades.

He slowly turned in her arms and engulfed her back in a monster hug pulling her from the ground slightly. He buried his nose in her neck and cried into her.

She lightly ran her hands up and down his broad back, only to hold him also. His scent was everywhere and he was the only one she could ever love as much as she did. Leah knew it was dangerous to love Jacob so much but she could stop nor deny the feelings she had for him.

"You promise Leah? You promise to love me from now until forever" He asked as he pulled away searching her eyes for the truth he needed so badly right then and there.

"I promise Jake" She whispered only inches from his mouth before she pressed her lips to his.

_~End Flashback~_

Jacob held her tighter letting her cry all her troubles into his shoulder. He would always be there for her. She had sacrificed the one thing he still had to come across. He hadn't imprinted and he was scared to the core he wouldn't be strong enough like she was. Leah had always been so strong, so fucking stubborn. He just wished that he would never imprint, because he was happy. She was more than enough for him and she would always be. He knew the pull of the imprint was strong but he also knew their love was strong, if not stronger. He knew he would fight till the very end, until his flesh burned, until his body hurt like it was being broken. She was worth fighting for because she was _everything _to him.

Her breathing slowed and her sobs died down as she nuzzled into his chest. Each breath she could smell and taste his scent. He was engulfing her in it and it seemed to help this time as it had every other time. Leah loved the warmth that radiated from his body.. She loved the sound of his heart as it beat in time with hers.

"Lee?" Jacob whispered in the dark room resting his forehead against hers.

"Yeah?" She asked softly cupping his face.

"I love you, you know that right?" He said moving in to kiss her lips tenderly.

"I know Jacob. Thank you" She sighed as she buried her face back into his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her neck lightly.

Her eyes closed and she slowly drifted into sleep, holding him close and feeling safe in his large arms.

Jacob closed his eyes and cherished the moment. And leant down and kissed her soft silky hair and breathed into her hair.

"No thank you for loving me so much." He whispered into her ear, kissing her temple and laying, letting his body relax.

He knew they would talk about what happened over at the Cullen's in due time. He didn't want to stress her any further. He just wanted to bask in the moment. She had picked him and he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

_'Its a choice- not chance- that determines your destiny'_

_- Jean Nidetch_

* * *

**AN- **Another update! That's right….

Aww… I love Blackwater, it feeds my soul and I can't believe there aren't more people writing it. *screams* Come on guys! I am so sick of looking at all the search pages for Bella-tard and Ed-weird. Seriously people, can you say, boring?

R & R my Blackwater lovers and feed my soul.

Just a quick shout out to my WILF lovers *waves* Love you!


	4. Treaty Line

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ll FOUR**

Paul and Jared sat behind the treaty line watching the mind reader leech and the emotion controller intently. They had been watching over the vampires for the last 15 hours and where just about at their wits ends. Sam had informed them not to move and only to howl if the vamps decided to cross over.

Sam, Brady and Quil had been the first to stand guard, followed by Embry and Seth, each doing close to 18 hour shifts. Neither Edward nor Jasper had uttered a word to them the whole time which made each wolf even more uneasy.

Jared was sitting under a large tree with his head cocked watching as the emotion controller flipped a silver coin between his fingers, alternating between throwing it in the air and making it disappear into his palm. Even under the moonlight the vampires had a weird glow about them.

Paul snarled when Edward moved from next to a small shrub to sit atop a large boulder. Paul hated being stuck here watching over the two vampires. He didn't know what the hell they were doing and why the hell they were stalking along the treaty line. Sometimes Jasper would run up and down the invisible line checking the soil and plants for any kind of clues for something. Paul didn't know what was going on, but something smelt fishy… and bleachy.

Finally the mind rapist spoke which caused a shiver to run down Paul's spine.

"Where not going to cross over Paul, were actually protecting your land" Edward said in a spooky voice that scared the shit out of Paul. He had never liked the mind reader leech; he had caused so much turmoil within LaPush, all over a pale face girl named Bella. Not only had the silly girl fallen for the vamp, she also had his off spring and he had been forced to turn her into one of those cold, rocklike monsters.

"You may not like me or my family Paul but please understand we are only doing this for your own good" Edward spoke again, closing his eyes and scrunching his forehead looking like he was concentrating on something.

Edward shot up from his rock which made Paul yelp and stumble backwards taken off guard. Jared joined Paul next to him watching Edward dart his face between the darkness of the trees.

_What the fuck is he doing?_ Paul asked Jared as the crouched low, ready this time for anything.

_How the hell am I supposed to know?_ Jared asked snarling at the blonde leech who had taken his place beside his brother with their backs turned to the growling wolves.

"He is approaching and he is almost here. He means to use force to get to her" Edward whispered in a low voice trying to be discreet in front of the wolves.

_He?_ Paul quizzed as he shuffled on his paws, his eyes now darting in between the trees.

_I don't like this Paul; it seems like some kind of a trap. We should call the others!_ Jared declared through the mind link, glancing over at Paul to be met with a nod.

Before Edward could react Jared let out an ear piercing howl, summoning his pack brothers to provide back up.

"NO!" Edward screamed pointing his hand towards the wolf. "What have you done Jared? I was trying to stop _this_ from happening. You don't know what you have done!" Edward yelled towards the wolf that was now clawing at the dirt ready to rip the vampire limb from limb.

Edward spun back around facing the trees. "Jasper my brother, whatever you do, don't let him get across that line. He can't go near her. He _cannot_ pass into LaPush"

Jasper nodded as his ears perked and he saw the brown hair boy step from the behind the trunk of a large tree. There was something about the way he moved, it was eerie, even from a vampire point of view. Jasper frowned at the boy who was moving forward, letting his fingertips run along to tops of the shrubs as he walked past them. Hunter looked different. Like he was there but he wasn't. Jasper was mostly concerned when he couldn't feel any emotion emulating from him. There was no rage, no doubt, no fear, no love, no nothing.

Edward could only hear snippets of his son's mind as he watched him approach. He could hear the conversations Hunter had had with Leah over the years and he could almost hear her voice as well in Hunters mind.

"Son, what are you doing out here?" Edward asked calmly trying to keep his sons glance towards him.

"I could ask you the same thing, _Father_" Hunter sneered as he stopped merely 10 feet away from the vampires.

"You know you cannot be here. That you cannot cross the treaty line?" Edward said throwing a glance to the two wolves that were pacing the area, with their shackles raised and ripping up the dirt as they shifted back and forth.

"You tell me what I need to know and I will _consider_ leaving this very minute" Hunter chuckled looking a little deranged.

Edward sighed and rubbed his face with his palms. "You know that is not for me to tell Hunter. Leah is her own person and you should give her the grace and let her tell you herself"

Hunter felt the ripples of rage moving under his skin. Of course his father would be all respectful about this matter. His father didn't understand how much he needed Leah and that he loved her so completely without her was like walking through the forest but not being able to smell the rain, or the trees or the flowers. Without her was like watching a calm blue sea turn into a churning, choppy raging ocean, with waves smashing upon the rocks in a violent storm. Nothing made sense without her. The sun no longer held any warmth; the trees no longer held any shade, the moon no longer held any appeal. She was the only thing, the only one.

"Cut the crap Edward. You either tell me yourself or you let me pass. That is the deal" Hunter shifted his eyes to the wolves and glared. They were always butting in on his and Leah business. They were always around and always wanting her attention like she was the only girl in the world.

Seth, he wasn't too bad because he was pretty nice and understood that Hunter was perfect for his sister and loved Leah the only way Hunter would agree with. Even though the other wolves had imprints, he saw the way they stole glances at _his_ Leah, the way there eyes travelled up her legs, down her golden shoulders, to her chest lingering there way too long, to her perfect apple shaped ass. It made him sick thinking of their eyes trying to grope _his_ woman. Imprint or not, those pack brothers of hers wouldn't need a second thought to fuck her.

The only wolves left to imprint where the younger ones Colin, Brady, Derek and Jonah, followed by Embry and Jacob. Hunter noticed the way his father's eyes widened at the Alphas name.

_Jacob?_ Hunter hissed in his mind as his glare pierced his father.

"I am sorry Hunter. You need to understand that somethings can't be helped. You can't choose who you love sometimes" Edward said stepping forward slightly, trying to corner the young hybrid.

"Oh I understand perfectly" He seethed with complete hatred dripping from his perfect voice. "I understand that some people just want what they can't have. Something that doesn't belong to them"

Jacob Black. Hunter had trusted him to look after Leah, to keep her safe when he couldn't. He did not however agree to allow him to start any kind of relationship with her. To kiss her, to touch her intimately, to make love to her, to have her cry out his name and not Hunter's. Hunter wondered how long this charade had been going on behind his back causing him further to whip into a internal fight with himself.

He had _trusted _Jacob Black and now he was going to pay the ultimate price.

He was always trying the wreck his families lives. Not only was he in love with Hunters mother a long time ago and tried to get her to love him instead of his father, he had now managed to do that with Leah.

Jacob Black was always trying to take things away. He was always behind everything. The sneaky wolf had managed to claw his way into Leah's life, heart and no doubt bed.

Of course, how could he have been so stupid to allow the closeness between Leah and him? The way Jacob would hold her tightly around the waist when she tried to rip Quil's head off, or the way he would spin her around in the garden making her laugh. The way he would watch her when she swam in the river or dived off the rocks on a sunny day. The way he would whisper into her ear while they all enjoyed a movie or the way he would tickle her until she cried and threatened to wet herself.

It was all there. All of it. Everything.

* * *

Leah nuzzled her nose into Jacob's chest in the darkness of the room. She could hear his shallow breathing and his light snore as he slept. She sighed in utter contentment as she wrapped her arms around his torso looping her fingers in his cut-offs.

Leah could see his lips tug up into a smile as he remained with his eyes closed.

"Aren't you uncomfortable in these Jake?" She whispered placing a small kiss against his throat. She slipped her fingers under the material and took a palm full of his tight ass into her hands.

Jacob growled low as he opened his eyes to look down at her. Her hair was in a messy bunch, as it had dried naturally letting the natural waves in her hair tangle into each other. Her lips where pink and full as she ran her tongue across her bottom lip. Her brown eyes where shinning in the moon light slowly turning into a black sea of lust.

"Lee baby, you're so naughty" Jacob breathed as he reached down cupping her neck, pulling her face towards his. As their lips touched they both felt the embers of fire light between them.

Kissing Leah was like kissing the rain. Sometimes it was so light it felt like feathers against his skin, other times it was like a constant drum beating against his flesh, coming down hard and heavy.

Jacob moaned as there tongues swirled in each other's mouths. She tasted like everything he ever knew. Everything he grew up with. The ocean, first beach, the rain clouds, the campfire, the frosty mornings, the hot summers. Her scent engulfed him in a calm state of being, yet it made his heart beat a million times faster than it should. She was slow and soft yet hard and demanding but despite everything Jacob was still madly in love with her.

He moved his hands down to her hips and slowly inched them up under the material to cup her full breasts. He ran his thumb over the hardened peaks as she moved her hands from the back of his cut-offs only to slide them to the front to swiftly undo the button. She snaked her down his pants grasping his hard cock in her hand, moving up and down on it with her warm hand.

Jacob moved down kissing her neck and nibbling at her collarbone as she worked him until he was insatiably hard. Leah smirked as she pushed against his chest to set him down against his back. She crawled into his lap and kissed his neck and chest while he ran his hands up and down her thighs, cupping her panty covered ass.

She ground her hips into his calculatingly and watched as eyes flutter closed from her intimate movements. She pushed his cut-offs down slowly and grasp his cock in her hand running her thumb over the tip where his pre cum had already formed. She loved the way Jacob would react to her so quickly and she needed him now more than ever.

"I love you Jacob" She breathed pulling her panties to the side and sliding down on to his erect cock. Jacob groaned as she slid down on to him, pressing there hip bones sharply together.

"Don't you ever forget that" She moaned as she steadied herself with her palms on his chest, raising herself up and then letting herself tightly grasp him again with her tight pussy.

"I won't baby, I won't. I love you Lee." Jacob growled as she picked up speed, lifting herself up and then grinding her hips back down on to his. Jacob tore the front of her shirt open to expose her breasts that where pouncing up and down for him. He cupped them tightly squeezing them and rolling her nipples between his fingers. She bent down to capture his lips as she worked away for a release for both of them. Jacob soon was meeting each thrust, tightening his ass checks and pushing up off the bed burying himself inside her hot, wet walls.

Between the moans and sighs of their love making neither heard the howl of their pack brother, calling for assistance, summoning the wolves to stand.

* * *

As the sun shone through the dark curtains Leah stretched across the bed, letting her right leg hook over Jacob's warm body. Almost instantaneously the house phone began to chime from the living room. Leah groaned as she stretched her arms above her head and got off the bed. She went to her drawers and pulled out another shirt, chuckling as she looked at the ground to find the shirt from the previous night in tatters.

She quietly opened the door, attempting not to wake her sleeping alpha and quickly darted to the living room.

Jacob stretched out feeling around the bed for Leah only to find still warm bedsheets. He had heard the sound of a phone and some movement not merely 30 seconds ago. He threw his long legs over the side of her queen sized bed and groaned when he glanced at the alarm clock.

9:18 am.

Jacob mentally scolded however was calling at this ungodly hour. He went to Leah's drawer finding some cotton boxers he had left there previously and slipped them on. He rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the living room, picking up her glorious scent.

He could also smell something else, a salty smell. He stopped in his tracks to find Leah sobbing on the single recliner. The house phone was discarded on the floor and her face buried in her hands.

Jacob immediately ran to her side and dropped down in front of her, pulling her hands away from her face. Her eyes were puffy and her tears where fresh. It pained him so much to see her upset.

"Lee, what's wrong?" He said pulling her towards him on the ground and engulfing her in a hug. She cried for several minutes stuttering and mumbling but making no coherent sense. Jacob pulled her shoulders back and searched her eyes only to find pain.

"He's been bitten" She said softly.

"Who? Leah who" Jacob demanded with a growl.

"Jared…"

* * *

_'There is always so madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness'_

_- Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

AN- Another chap for y'all. I am on a flaming roll people!

*looks at emails* O_o An update for 'Wake Up Call' yay! Kei, I knew you would grant me my wish! Now people review and let me know what you think, while I read WUC and review there. Follow me when you're done.

Also quick note… I will be removing the option of 'Jacob- Alpha wants a mate' from my poll as "No Escape" is up and runs in line with that one.

*shakes head* Gosh! I am shamelessly promoting my smut to the world. *chuckles* too bad people… read it and feel the Blackwater butterflies fly in your stomachs. *thinks* though my butterflies fly a little lower *slaps forehead*

Also I know the smut was very minimal in here and that is because it just didn't fit in the story line… just yet. It will get there I promise. I may need to borrow that book from Seth though (the one he stole out of Leah and Jakes room that has naughty positions in it) you know, just to spice it up a little. Leah is pretty flexible after all. *winks* Thanks Hilja!

Anyways… love all the WILF ladies and all the reviewers.

P.S – To answer you Blackwater Crazziii – Yes you are correct. Though I was told it was translated to 'Hunters Moon' but same thing I guess. Hehe I don't speak Italian!


	5. Waterlily

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ll FIVE**

Jacob pushed the front door to Sam's home open and was met with the most horrific and emotional scene, he had born witness to. Emily and Rachel were holding each other tightly, both women whimpering. Jacob had heard them from the moment he neared the house. It was unnatural seeing the two women so dependent on each other instead of their men. He could already feel the thickness in the air.

Sam looked up from the couch he was sitting slumped in. His eyes where desolate and desperate, almost empty, but the rage behind them was unmistakable. Jacob could see his blood shot pupils as they stared blankly towards the door. Sam breathing was uneven and he could hear his heart beating a million miles an hour. His finger where dug harshly in the material of the couch arms, pulling the material so tight it was beginning to rip.

Jacob could here Paul in the kitchen, punching what sounded like cupboards and swearing at the top of his lungs. Paul voice waivered as the profanities slipped from his lips, threatening to crack under both his rage and sadness. Paul had always been close to Jared, ever since grade school they had been best buddies.

But it was Kim that broke something inside of him. Jared was lying over the table with his head turned to the side. His shoulder length hair was smeared over the visible side of his face and his arms where sprawled. His chest was still and even through the madness Jacob could hear that his brother would never take another breath. He could hear that the once strong beat of Jared heart was no longer. Kim was slumped over the top of his chest, holding on to him for dear life. She shaking and trembling as the tears fell from her eyes. Her breathing was low but he could tell she was talking softly to him, her lips settled close next to his ear. Her normally brown eyes where full of despair as she clutched tightly to his limp body.

Just then Leah came bounding through the door pushing a frozen Jacob aside to take in the turmoil in front of her. Her breathe caught when her eyes met Jared's body. Before she could open her mouth to ask if he was okay, her eyes caught Kim's. In an almost sudden rage, Kim shot up and stalked towards Leah, raising her hand high and slapping her right across the face, sending a hollow sound through the house.

Leah's hands came up to cup her heated cheek as Kim screamed at her with an undeniable fury "You deserve that. It's your fault"

Leah closed her eyes and opened them again to look back at Jared lying deadly still. She could see the scratches and marks on his body that where still openly bleeding but it was the bite in his shoulder just above his bicep that made her skin crawl. His arm was hanging limply over the table and she could tell his opposite arm had been completely crushed. "Had Jared not been out there protecting _you_, none of this would have happened."

Tears fell to Leah hot cheeks as she distorted her face in confusion. "What the hell are you taking about? Protecting me from what? " she whispered stepping back slightly. Her stomach was twisting and churning inside her.

"You know what from. That fucking abomination you call your imprint. Your soul mate did this to Jared. He is a killer, just like _you_" Kim sneered pointing her finger at Leah as Rachel held her back by the waist.

"No wonder you're soul mates. You killed your _father_ and then your imprint kills _my_ Jared" Kim screamed struggling in Rachel's arms.

Jacob watching on couldn't take it any longer. "Kim that is uncalled for- I know your upset but-"

"But what Jacob? He's dead, _my_ Jared, my love, he's dead and he's not coming back, all because of _her_ and those fucking vampires." Kim hissed before breaking down in Rachel arms. Rachel stumbled to the floor with Kim, shushing her and rubbing her back and trying to comfort her any way she could.

Jacob looked to Leah who was crying with her eyes closed. She was shaking and flexing her hands in and out of a fist. Jacob could tell Leah was about to break down, so he moved towards her to take her hand.

He was pushed away fiercely as her eyes opened, blackening by the second. "Don't" She disparaged through clenched teeth.

"Leah come on, you know Kim doesn't mean it"

It was then that Sam spoke rising out of the recliner to look her dead in the eye. "Kim's right Leah. _You_ caused this. If Jared hadn't been watching out for you none of this would have happened. Because of you, one of our brothers are dead, and nothing will ever bring him back. You should leave, before we do something we will regret." Sam's voice held no emotion but pure disgust.

"I didn't even know what was happening!" Leah cried "I could have handled it myself"

"Leah you can't handle _anything _on your own, you're not with Jacob because you love him, but because he can protect you. You need some sense beaten into you!" Sam said stalking closer to her.

"Don't you fucking speak to her like that. None of this is her _fault_" Jacob roared stepping in between the two. "You lay on finger on her Uley and you're a fucking dead man" He seethed, his chest moving violently up and down.

Sam stepped forward getting up in Jacobs face. "What if it was _your_ father? Or _your_ sister, Black? Or Leah next time? What would you do? When will you learn this life is not just about you or _her_? It's about all of us. All of us are connected. You need to do what is right; you need to _end_ those Cullen's once and for all."

Leah could have sworn she heard a pin drop in that moment. She looked towards Jacob and Sam who were only inches from each other's faces, before Jacob caught a side glance at her and nodded his head. "You're right" Jacob said softly.

Leah suddenly felt all the blood in her body rush to her head as she fell to her knees and emptied her stomach contents on to the floor. Her arms shook as they held her upper body from the floor. She was breathing heavily and all she could think about was Hunter. Just because she had picked Jacob to love, could she let them destroy her imprint?

~Flashback~

"Lee, what's that one called?" Hunter asked pointing to a small white flower that was floating gracefully on the ponds water.

"It's a waterlily. Do you want to know what a waterlily represents?" Leah said with a smile on her face as she ruffled Hunters brown hair. As Leah sat with her knees pulled against her chest, Hunter tip toed around her and hugged her back, his tiny little designer shoes, scuffing in the dirt.

"A lotus represents life in general. As the lotus flower grows up from the mud into an object of great beauty, people also grow and change into something more beautiful. So the flower represents the struggle of life at its most basic form." Leah said holding his little fingers as he held on to her neck.

"Leah, I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world" Hunter said burying his face in her ink black hair. "You're _my_ very own waterlily"

Leah laughed and spun around and crawled after him. Hunters smiled a heart-warming smile before shrieking and hiding behind a tree. "The big bad wolf is coming to get you" she sing songed stalking after him.

Hunter giggled and as he went to run to another tree to hide, Leah snatched him up and tickled him. Hunter laughed in joy, squirming and giggling before Leah set him down on the soft grass.

"Leah, will you protect me from the _real_ monsters if they come to get me?" Hunter asked sincerely crawling on to her lap and holding his toy car in his hands.

"Of course Hunter. I will _always_ protect you. I will always be here for you, no matter what" She said softly kissing his hair and resting her chin on his head.

~End Flashback~

As Jacob walked over to Leah to grab her upper arm, she slid her feet along the wooden floors and backed away from him. She wanted to kick and scream and claw at him for making such a decision without consulting her, but maybe he already knew what she was going to say.

Leah stumbled to her feet, palming the walls and ran out the door, away from all the eyes, away from her dead pack brother, away from Jacob and away from his desicion. She had to find out what had happened, why Hunter would do such a thing. She refused to believe he was a killer. She had been with him since he was a baby. That sweet beautiful boy could not have done something so… wrong.

Jacob sprinted out of the house after her, catching up to her and pulling her back by her upper arm, spinning her around. "Don't go there Leah. It's not safe. I have to find out what is happening before I can-"

"Before you can what?" Leah screamed "Before you can kill him? Before what Jacob?" She was hitting against his chest and sobbing making her body lurch from the pain.

"Leah I can't just _let _this slide. You knew what would happen if one of the Cullen's ever did this. I cannot just change the treaty as I see fit. I can't lose you" He said bringing her body close trying to comfort her.

Leah shook her head and scoffed. "Bullshit. You did it for Bella"

Jake ran his hand up and down his face before glaring down at her. "You know that was different Leah!" Jacob scolded.

"Why, huh? Because you were in _love _with her?" Leah said shoving against his chest before spinning on her heel heading into the forest.

"Leah!" Jacob called out to her, jogging to keep up with her. "Stop!" He yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and holding her in a vice grip. "Don't do this Leah. Don't walk away from me." He said a little softer looking into her big brown eyes.

"How can you just _kill_ him? When you know what he means to me?" Leah said looking down at the cold damp forest floor, her throat growing ever drier.

"He killed Jared Leah!" Jacob yelled out of frustration. "_He_ killed him! What the hell do you want me to do? Forgive him? Spare him?"

"Why are you doing this" Leah asked as the tears fell again. "Why are you doing this to _us_?"

"ME? I didn't do shit. It's _you_ that is running to save a killer, not me! You know Sam is right" Jacob moved to take her in his arms but he was pushed away again.

"I can't let you do that Jacob" She said softly, her brown eyes shaking watching him as she backed up.

"Excuse me?" He breathed.

"By you killing him, you'll be killing me. I love you but I can't let you do this"

"Lee please, the treaty is broken, its fucking ash! This _will _be done"

"No" Leah said backing away from him shaking her head.

"Lee come here" Jacob said pointing to the space in front of him, letting a growl rip from his chest.

"No" She breathed, connecting eyes with him.

"Leah- _please_" Jacob said softly holding out his hand to her waiting for her to take it.

* * *

**AN-**

Will Leah let Jacob destroy Hunter, and if not what length will she go to, to protect him?


	6. The Oleander

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ll SIX**

Leah looked down at Jacob's hand and shook her head. "I – I can't" She stuttered as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Take it Leah. Show me that you chose me" Jacob said in a small voice, pleading with her.

"I do choose you. I do" She said before she turned away and ran through the wooded area. Jacob watched as she ran away from him, her strong legs swiftly gliding through the trees.

"Leah!" Jacob screamed as he chased after her trying to pull her away from the danger she was about to be in. "Get back here"

She was moving out of sight. She was the fastest fucking wolf and Jacob knew that no matter how hard he tired he could never catch her. Leah was a runner. That's what she did. If she was angry, she ran. If she was happy, she ran. She was always running, but this time it was away from Jacob and toward that mother fucker Hunter.

Jacob hated the kid from the day he watched the love of his life imprint on him. The kid looked way too much like Bella and was way too handsome. It wasn't that Jacob was threatened by his looks; it was the way Leah was around him. As a kid Hunter could make Leah smile wide and high. She was so beautiful when she smiled and Jacob seemed to notice it much more when she was with the little bloodsucker.

She would sit with him and hug him, she would play with him and talk to him, tell him stories, share things that only Jacob should know. Jacob couldn't count on his fingers the number of times they fought about the little monster, arguing often about the need to be at the Cullen's.

~Flashback~

"I don't know what you want me to do Jake. It's not like I _want_ to see him. I need to see him. I need to know he's okay, that he is safe" Leah said kicking a hole through the wall and huffing.

Jacob pulled a hand roughly through his hair, tightly gripping it, wanting to rip it out from the frustration. "Of course he is fucking safe Leah, he is surround by a whole coven of fucking bloodsuckers. You think anything is going to get through their boarders without them knowing?"

"Whatever" Leah said rolling her eyes and reaching for the door handle only to have the door pushed closed again. "Move Jacob" She sneered baring his teeth to her.

"NO! You will not go and see him. He's a fucking kid. He is four years old. You spend more time with that abomination than you do with me. Do you understand how much it hurts me watching you love him more than you do me? Do you know how many nights I worry that you're going to choose that little shit? You don't need to baby him, he _has_ a mother" Jacob snarled looking down at her and noticing her scowl disappear.

"Jake-"Leah said softly reaching out to touch him chest to calm him down.

Jacob shoved her hands away and opened the door. "You know what, go. Choose him. I don't care." He snarled shaking his head at her and walking into his room, slamming the door and throwing himself on his small bed.

Within minutes he could smell her again. She was no doubt leaning against the bedroom door like she always did when they fought. Jacob wiped the stupid tears from his face and rubbed at his neck, trying to suck the air in that was lacking in his chest.

"I'm sorry" Leah said leaning her back against the door. "I'm sorry" She said louder, hitting the back of her head into the door. She got up and kicked the door and screamed making Jacob jump. "I'm fucking sorry okay?" And with one last bang on the door, her scent disappeared and she was gone.

~End Flashback~

Jacob slumped to his knees and hit his fists against the cold wet earth. His forehead lay against the grass as he mumbled profanities. Soon enough a hand appeared on his shoulder helping him up.

"Come on man" Seth said, his voice running with sincerity. Seth had to slide an arm under his Alpha's noticing his body was drained of all energy. "Give her time Jacob, she'll be back."

"I'm letting her go to a killer Seth. What if – what if he hurts her?" Jacob asked Seth, swallowing the fear of losing Leah down his dry throat. "I can't lose her"

"You won't, Hunter won't hurt her, It's impossible. Are you sure you know who my sister is? She's Leah Clearwater, ass whooping extraordinaire. Plus Hunter loves her too much." Seth said first amused then looking sadly at Jacob at his last statement. "Look man, I know what you're going to do. And while I don't want to have my sister hurting, it's the right thing to do. You're doing the right thing." Seth pat his back and walked with Jake back to the house, noticing his Alpha glancing over his shoulder every now and then.

* * *

Leah ran through the forest, stumbling every now and then, the sticks and rocks leaving small marks on her skin, which healed faster than she could run. She could see the treaty line approaching and noticed that there was no sweet stench at the border and quickly jumped over the small stream. She felt like her heart was beating out of her chest as she ran. It felt like the air was too thick to suck in and that only once she got to the Cullen's house would she be able to breathe.

Leaving Jacob standing there was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. The pain that flowed through her veins felt like they were splitting apart under her skin and slowly releasing a deadly poison. She loved him, hands down, no question. She was in love with him. He was the best man she had ever known, that she ever will know. But she wondered if he deserved to be treated like this. She didn't want him to ever be second to anyone. He didn't deserve any of it.

But how could she deny this one thing. She had promised Hunter that she would be there, the protect him, to never ever let anything hurt him. And while she was running to shield him, she thought of her promise to Jacob. That she would always love him always. But this wasn't stopping her loving him. _Nothing_ would ever stop her from loving him.

Leah stopped at the break in the trees and looked over the Cullen home. She clutched her knees and breathed in deeply through her nose, trying to catch the glorious feel of the air that reached inside her. She walked fast towards the house, noticing the garage empty bar only a Silver Volvo. Edwards here she thought, picking up the pace and jogging to the door.

Edward opened the door quickly letting her inside and shutting the door. He had quickly scanned the trees and satisfied that no one had followed ushered Leah through the house. "Stay out of this Leech" She snarled at Edward as he gingerly followed her.

"Leah you have to understand that it was an accident, he didn't mean to-"

"Shut up Bloodsucker and get the fuck out of my face before I _end_ you!"

Leah didn't need Edward to tell her where Hunter was. Not only her nose but also the imprint pull guided her clearly enough to the large study, usually occupied by Carlisle.

Hunter sat with his feet on the desk, tapping his military boots together, smiling as though he was highly amused by the sight of her.

"What have you done?" Leah yelled as she stomped towards him. "Why did you kill him?"

Hunter removed his feet from the large redwood table and smiled at her as he sat in his seat. "I've been thinking my Leah. I have been thinking that it's time to move and that we should start our new life somewhere with better weather. Somewhere where the sun is bright and the sand is white" He said sweetly taking in her angry form. He smiled at the white sundress she wore. It reached her mid-thigh and made her legs look absolutely insatiable. Her feet where bare and her hair was wild. Her scent was floating around the room, causing his manhood to ache. She was a vision of beauty and she had come to _him_.

"Tell me why you did it!" She seethed looking down at him, bailing her fists by her sides and breathing deeply. She had made sure to emphasise each word, so there would be no misunderstanding when he answered.

"You know I was thinking about many things Leah, and I have come to the conclusion that you're more like an Oleander than a Lilly. While both are equally beautiful, you have to be weary of the Oleander. You see, its beauty is the thing that entices a victim. It grows in the most common of places, often staying out of sight, and waiting for the right moment to thread its self between the other plants"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Shh-"He said quickly grabbing her upper arms and switching positions with her, sitting her down on the chair while he paced the room. "Now where was I. The Oleander is one of the most poisonous plants in the world. Do you know that if you digest too much of the Oleander it can cause death? It attacks both the heart and the central nervous system. The initial symptoms include trembling of the muscles, seizers, an erratic heart beat and even a coma. Yes, you are _definitely_ more like the Oleander."

"Fuck you!" Leah spat watching his eyes roam over her. His eyes where quivering and his breath was short. He leaned down resting his hands on the arms of the chair and sent the sweet scent of his breath across her face. Leah could feel her body react to his closeness, and it seemed like it wanted to reach out to him.

"Ahh Leah, I thought you'd never ask" He sighed tucking a piece of her wild hair behind her ear. He noticed her body tense as he slid his hand from her cheek, across her jaw line and down her neck. He stopped and pressed his fingers into the back of her neck lightly while he ran his thumb over the hollow of her throat. "You've left the wolf?" He asked watching her face.

Her answer was a shake of the head as she shoved his hands away. "Don't touch me. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you. Do you understand what you have done? The treaty is broken and both the packs are coming to fucking kill you! You- you – killed Jared" She said with tears running down her face.

"Come here Leah" He said tugging on her hand for her to stand up. Leah tried to pull her hand away but Hunter held tight. "Please" He said pulling again noticing her body starting to relax.

As he embrace her he felt the pumping of blood running through his body, lighting up, making him feel alive. Her warmth was so incredible and he would never ever get enough of it. "I'm sorry for killing your pack brother but it had to be done" He whispered into her hair. "I did it for _you_"

Leah pulled away abruptly finding her mind suddenly. "What?" She yelped with wide eyes.

Hunter nodded and leaned his forehead against hers. "I did it because nothing will ever come between us. No one will ever stop me from getting to you Leah"

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked looking away from her imprint.

"Because" He said pulling her chin softly back towards him. "Because what would I be without my soul? I would do anything to have you Leah. _Anything_." He said closing his eyes and pressing his mouth to hers.

Leah had her eyes wide open when he kissed her. She didn't dare close them. Hunter was greedily kissing her mouth and holding the back of her head to his. She felt betrayed and hurt, and his lips felt like they were everywhere. She didn't want this man, but she had to protect him. She wanted Jacob Black and only his lips. She felt sick but at the same time her body was shooting fire through her veins, being connected so close with her imprint.

She was trapped between the man that owned her heart, and the man that owned her soul.

Jacob or Hunter.

Heart or Soul.

* * *

_Now it seems to me that love of some kind is the only possible explanation of the extraordinary amount of suffering that there is in the world. _

_– Oscar Wilde_

_

* * *

_

**AN - Will Jacob attack the Cullen's and kill Hunter? Or will his Leah stand in the way?**


	7. Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ll SEVEN**

Leah used all her strength to pull away. She raised her hand high above her head and used brute force to strike against Hunter's cheek with a large slap. The sound echoed through the study and Hunter seemed stunned for a moment. He nursed his cheek feeling it redden. He stuck his index finger in the side of his mouth and chuckled.

As he pulled the fingers out of his mouth Leah could see the blood on their tips. "Yes, definitely the Oleander" He said looking over her and sighing. "You're so beautiful when your angry, I can actually see the blood rushing through your veins"

Leah looked over him and noticed the way his usually perfect hair was dishevelled and almost as wild as her own. But it was he's eyes that she noticed most. The irises of his eyes where black, like a thick black ring around the normal chocolate colour that where his perfect eyes.

"How long has it been since you feed? Tell me" She said forcefully grapping his jaw and twisting his face to study his eyes closer.

He pushed her hands away and looked across the room. "Don't worry about that. I'm not hungry"

"Bullshit. How long?" She yelled as she watched Hunter pick up several books from the desk and place them back in shelf.

"I told you not to worry Leah!" He snarled through clenched teeth holding his palms open against the shelves. Leah looked over him and could see the muscles in his body tense and relax as his hand gripped against the wood of the shelf. She glanced out the window through the trees noticing movement out the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure but she would swear she saw a flash of russet fur blur through the forest.

Leah pressed her palms against the glass and watching the trees carefully, noticing the shrill winds blowing easily through the leaves. Her skin crawled with uneasiness as Hunter snuck up behind her and hugged her with his body. His hands slipped around her waist and he sat his chin upon her shoulder. His fingertips ran smoothly across her abdomen pressing against the skin hidden under her white dress.

"I can make you so happy Leah" Hunter sighed kissing her neck softly, letting his lips drag over her heated skin. "I love you so much and I don't want to fight with you. I want you to pick me. I have never needed anyone so much in my life" His kisses increased as he brushed her hair to her other shoulder. "I need you, can't you hear my heart" His hand moved to sit over her heart that was beating wilding in her chest. "My heart only beats for you Leah. Hit me, hate me, kick me but please never leave me."

Leah let the tears fall as she listened to Hunter's sweet words. She wondered if she just sat here, looking out of this window for all time that maybe it wouldn't feel like the world around her was crumbling. She loved Hunter. She was in love with Jacob. She had to protect Hunter. She couldn't hurt nor let Jacob be hurt.

* * *

Jacob lay tossing and turning in his small bed until he couldn't take it anymore. There was too many things on his mind too much situations to consider. If he and the pack fought against the Cullen's to take the life of Leah's imprint, would she stand in the way? Would she defend him till the death? Would Jacob himself be able to make her stand aside, would he Alpha command her to let them tear apart a boy she had literally raised.

Jacob sat on the side of the bed. His hands were pressed tightly into hair with his elbows on his knees. He looked around his small room in his father's house. He and Leah had decided to wait until they both knew where the relationship was going to get a place together. Leah had always brought it up with Jacob that they should get a place together but he had always had reservations about that. What if once Hunter was grown, she decided she didn't want him anymore? Where would that leave him? Leah had even gone further one night to try and convince Jacob that she wanted to make everything real and move on together… he should have listened to her.

~Flashback~

"Marry me Jacob" Leah asked softly as she ran her fingers around the shell of his ear.

Jacob's eyes widened and he caught her wrist as her fingers moved across his cheeks. He stared at her long and hard waiting for her to speak again.

"Marry me Jake" She said softly dragging her lips from his opposite ear to his jaw line. She stopped when she didn't hear a response pulling her face up to look into his eyes. "you don't want to marry me?" She asked as a hurt expression moved over her painfully beautiful features before it turned into a hard glare. "Right" She scoffed. "Of course not, I am so stupid to believe that this would go anywhere" She said pushing herself off his chest and stomping around the room to find her clothes.

She snatched her panties from on top of the dresser and slipped them on along with one of Jacob's shirts that were laying on the ground.

Jacob lay in the bed, propped up on his elbows and watched her as she stalked around the room. She sat on the window sill slipping her oversized boots on. Jacob frowned taking in the boots. He knew whose boots they were and that was the exact reason he didn't give her an answer. They were the half breed's boots. The kid had had a birthday party earlier that day and Leah had been absent until the sun went down. He looked like a 15 year old but in reality he was on 4 human years old. Jacob greatest fear was that she would never come back from the Cullen's one day and he would be left to rot in the turmoil of his own bitterness. He wanted so desperately to scream at the top of his lungs that he would marry her and that he loved her and that he would die for her.

"Lee…" He said softly noticing that she was wiping her cheeks hard to make the tears go away.

Leah hated crying in front of Jacob. He made her into a sissy. He loved her but still he doubted that she loved him back just as much. She just wanted him to understand that she didn't want her imprint. She had rejected any quells of becoming sexual in her relationship with Hunter and that even if her imprint wanted it she would be loyal to Jacob.

Leah ripped off the promise bracelet Jacob had made for her and threw it at him, smacking him right in the face. "Fuck you Black" She seethed through her wet eyelashes. "What are we without trust? What are we?" She screamed unafraid to wake up Billy down the hallway.

"We are… _us_" Jacob said softly. "We are Jacob and Leah. We are us" He said feeling the hurt of her face crush his windpipe like a tonne of bricks.

Leah stared blankly at him, void of any emotion. "Wrong answer Jacob." She said wrapping her arms around her torso and crying into her own shoulder.

"I don't know what you want me to say Leah. I don't know how to-" Jacob was stopped by Leah placing a hand to signal him to go no further.

"I love you Jacob and until you realise that I would die for you, I don't think we should do this anymore."

"Wait Lee… just-"Jacob ran a hand through his ink cropped hair looking down at his own chest before looking up at her again. "Just can we wait? I mean, I need to be sure that nothing – that the imprint… urg! Just _please_, give me time"

Leah looked over at him and felt her bottom lip tremble as she nodded. "Okay" She whispered feeling like someone was squeezing all of the blood out of her veins. "I have to go" Leah sighed opening the window and letting the cool LaPush breeze sweep through the room.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Jacob asked watching as she placed a foot out the window.

"Sure" She nodded giving the best smile she could attempt at the time.

Jacob hit his head against his pillow as her scent slowly disappeared along with the soft sounds of the boots as she ran across the grass. He groaned as he wiped the tears that where now streaming down his own face. Why couldn't he just say yes? Why did he have to be such a fucked up kid and keep denying that he wanted nothing more than to have Leah by his side always. She was always running 10 steps ahead of him and this time, it was _him_ running away from her.

~End Flashback~

Moments later Seth barged through the door almost ripping the hinges off as well. His eyes were wide and his face was full of worry which made Jacob react immediately. He jumped to his feet and moved toward the pup, gripping his shoulders in his hands.

"What happened Seth?" He said feeling his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. "Seth, speak!" Jacob yelled shaking him.

Suddenly Seth snapped out of his trance snarling at his Alpha and speaking quickly "Paul was on patrol and noticed a silver Volvo driving along the State Highway. He went to investigate and found the Cullen home empty. There gone. All of them" Seth said as tears welled in his own eyes.

"And what of Leah? Tell me Seth!" Jacob said watching Seth closely never wavering his gaze.

"She's gone. She went with them…" Seth said with sorrow in his eyes.

Jacob didn't have time to think and quickly pushed the young shifter out of his way and ran towards the front door, busting through it and flew across the yard. His heart was beating the thick blood through his veins faster than he could have imagined. He knew what she was doing and he wouldn't allow her to. She was going to sacrifice herself so that none of them would be hurt, including Hunter. Jacob let his legs blindly push him to the tree line before he burst into a huge russet wolf mid step and ran even faster through the dense forest.

He wouldn't allow her to leave like this and he would definitely not allow her to leave with that fucking bloodsucker.

* * *

_"The truth that many people never understand, until it is too late_**,**_ is that the more you try to avoid suffering the more you suffer because smaller and more insignificant things begin to torture you in proportion to your fear of being hurt"_

_-Thomas Merton_

_

* * *

_

**AN- Is Leah doing the right thing? Would you leave to save the ones you loved even if it meant dying inside?**


	8. Free

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ll EIGHT**

Leah felt like everything was moving in slow motion as she walked around the Cullen's home leaving Hunter in the kitchen to cook for her. She had refused sternly, insisting she didn't need to be feed, but as usually Hunter decided to ignore her request and start a meal.

Her arms were folded, and her eyes were red and swollen from all off the tears that managed to escape from her eyes. She walked slowly around the living room, seeing and taking in everything properly for the first time.

There were pictures of Hunter and Renesmee as human sized toddlers. The picture hand been taken by Leah 4 years ago and she felt a sob remembering that day. His brown eyes where sparkling and his smile was breath taking. He was the most beautiful child he had ever seen, and while she had always though Bella was just a plain jane, Hunter seemed to have it all. She noticed that his skin didn't shine like his twins and even as a grown man he still was graced with the most adorable dimples ever.

He had on his favourite shirt. It was a little blue polo with a little sewn on brown wolf on the chest, and black cargo shorts, paired with his little white sneakers. He was sitting on a picnic blanket holding up his favourite toy car. Snuggled closely was Renesmee in a frilly pink dress with white ballet shoes on. Her bronze hair she had inherited from her father curled down her tiny little pale face and her skin had a slight shine to it.

"He was such a beautiful child, so full of life and bright. I often wonder if it is all just a dream. Us being here, this danger he has brought upon the family. I wonder often maybe if I had been a better father that I could have-"

"Edward" Leah sighed, dropping her head before she lifted it to look up at him. "You can't blame yourself for this. If I hadn't of come here, Imprinted on him, then… then maybe, maybe he would have had a chance. It's _my_ fault no one else's Edward. Don't blame yourself for things you cannot change"

Edward nodded and drifted over placing a cold hand on her shoulder a squeezing it lightly. "Don't be too hard on yourself Leah. You had no choice over the matter either." He squeezed it again before letting his hand drop to his side.

"How did- no wait- what was Jared's last thought's Edward? How did… Did he go quickly?" Leah asked frowning at the silver framed picture of the two hybrids.

"It wouldn't have been fast Leah. The bite, it works through your blood stream slowly and painfully, he would have been begging for death by the end. I don't know his last thought but when Paul dragged him by the shoulder in wolf form and retreated, he thought about Kim. He thought about what he would say, he thought about the moments he would miss with her, growing old together. But mostly he thought about _you_-" Leah wiped her eyes listening intently and leaning her head against the shelf.

"He thought about protecting you, and he was afraid that if Hunter got to you he would kill you. He was worried that he had not done enough and that you would meet the same end as him"

"Jared always hated me" Leah cried, letting Edward pull her into an embrace. She hit against his chest and screamed into his shirt, clutching tightly on to the material. Edward held her tightly and when she was exhausted from all the anger he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"He loved you more than he would ever say. You were his sister and he proved that he would die to protect you" Edward whispered.

"It's not fair" Leah whined unaffected by her instinct to kill the bloodsucker she held for dear life to.

"Nothing ever is Leah. Trust me, I know. I have lived 112 years and have still not seen a perfect life nor love. Being in the predicament you are you should know. There are no smiles without tears, no true loves without hate, no happiness without sadness. Everything in this world has a purpose Leah."

"Tell me what to do Edward. I need you to tell me what the right thing to do is. I can't hurt Hunter. I can't hurt Jacob. Maybe if I-"

Edward growled in his throat reading her mind. "Sacrificing yourself is not the answer. Do you really think if you were to die that either man would _live_? Look Leah… I can't tell you what to do. As much as I have grown fond of Jacob, Hunter is my son. I would do anything for him Leah, sanity or not. After Bella I thought my life couldn't get better, but when those two arrived, it was something else. Something so strong I knew not even the Voulturi could take them away from me. Bella is my soul, but those two children-"Edward said pointing to the photo "They are my heart. And even though it doesn't beat anymore they make me feel alive, like I actually did something right in the world, that all my years of suffering where suddenly wiped clean and I was given a second chance."

"I cannot ask you to spare Hunter Leah, because I can understand whole heartedly your decision, but I will fight for him. I will fight for the good that is _still_ in his heart."

Leah pulled away from Edward and nodded her head. She had known all along what she was going to do when she got to the Cullen's house. Her head may have not caught up to her sub conscious but she knew what had to be done to ensure the love of her life was going to be safe. She had no doubt in her mind that the Cullen's would find assistance from the Denali coven and 12 vampires against 12 wolves would cause a massacre. Maybe even the Russians would come again. She could not bear the thought of Jacob nor Seth nor any more pack brothers blood to spill on the ground on behalf of her.

She was going to save Jacob. And she was going to choose Hunter.

* * *

The trees flew by at an astonishing rate. Leah could barely make out the shapes of the trees and soon the lamp posts on the motorway. They were heading towards the rest of the family, where they would prepare and move to another country. They would set up a new life like the Cullen's had done when they first arrived in Forks. Edward had told her of their intentions and she was certain Jacob would never be able to find her. He was going to be safe. He would get married, have children, and love his wife. He would get to be free and that was the only thing Leah ever wanted for him. She would gladly live in her own prison, knowing that Jacob was happy.

Hunter reached for Leah's hand and intertwined their fingers, pulling her close in the back seat of the Volvo while his father navigated towards their new future.

"I love you Leah. I will make you the happiest woman on earth." He said kissing her knuckles. "I am going to make you so happy baby" He whispered moving her hair away from her neck and kissing her shoulder.

"I know" Leah said defeated, gently pulling her hand out of his and pressing herself against the back door as far away from him as she could possibly get. She wound the window down a little to get some fresh air into her lungs. It felt like her chest was going to implode and crumble in on itself.

Hunter felt a little part of his chest crumble as she moved away from him. She was still trying to fight fate. She was a stubborn one _his_ Leah but he would not give up. Never. She just needed time to forget about Jacob and then they could start their life together, get married, have a family, love each other like destiny had planned. He lay a hand on her thigh squeezing it for a moment as a sign of reassurance. She was still yet to say she chose him but by leaving with him, he knew she had. She was ready to give her heart to him and he would heal her. The wolves had done much damage to her and he wanted desperately to pull her out of the black hole she was in.

* * *

Jacob pushed his legs hard and fast. He could feel the burn in his rear muscles as he shot through the trees towards the motorway. He would be able to catch her. He needed to catch her. She was everything to him and he needed to tell her once and for all that she was the love of his life, no fucking question, imprint or not. She had fought so hard for him and his fear continued to push her away.

She was his shining star, the one he could tell anything to. His greatest fears, his dreams, his wishes, his goals. He knew that fate was punishing him for being an absolute moron. He just wanted to be with her and love her, even if it was just one last time he had to see her beautiful face.

~Flashback~

"You should grow your hair out" Leah said running her small hands through his hair, massaging his scalp. "I always loved your hair" She said leaning down and kissing his forehead, resting her chin against it.

Jacob nodded and lay his head on her collar bone, his chin lightly nuzzling between her breasts. "I love this" He said kissing the hollow of her throat and squeezing her back, pressing her closer to him. She slowly moved down pressing against him and sliding onto his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. She took the tops of his ears in between her thumb and forefinger and rubbed lightly watching his eyes flutter.

"I love this too" She said running her fingers gently over his eyes and letting them travel down his face. "I never want this to stop" She said kissing him softly.

Jacob looked at her and knew he was drowning in a love a want and hope and most of all happiness when he was with her. She smelt so warm, like cinnamon and spice on a cold morning. Calm and sage. Her body pressed so tightly against his, he could feel how they fit perfectly together like a jigsaw puzzle. Two halves making the most exquisite whole. Separately they where nothing but together, together they where everything.

"I love you" He breathed cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly taking her bottom lip in between his.

~End Flashback~

The grunts where coming in violent bursts as he pushed he wolf form to the extreme. Everything in his body was telling him to stop. His heart was beating too fast, his legs were burning giving the illusion that they were numb, his paws were bleeding from the sheer force that they hit the ground below him.

Suddenly in the bleak night he smelled her distinct sweet scent, it was faint, but it was there. As he neared the motorway he didn't slow at all, bursting throw the tree line and jumping the road barrier. His wolf eyes searched for miles taking in the presence and trying to find a flash of silver. There were no cars to be seen but he could feel the tar of the road vibrate underneath his feet.

The smell was quickly fading towards the east and his wolf knew she was heading that way.

_Towards the mountains. _

His russet fur blew wildly in the wind as his head bowed as he used the last bits of strength he had to surge forward. The smell was disappearing fast and he began to fret. He could feel his inside start to churn, filling him with a deep pit of emptiness. He was losing his fight and she was being taken.

Jacob collapsed against the road, skidding almost 100 feet as his body fillet and his muscles spasmed from the unbelieve pain shooting between his joints. His nostrils flared trying to suck in the air he was lacking. But it was the pain in his heart that was threatening to kill him.

He had failed.


	9. Happy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ll NINE**

Seth and the rest of Jacob's pack found him 3 hours later sitting in the front yard of the Cullen's. Had it not been for the smoke and bright lights coming from the Cullen land, Seth was unsure if he would have found his Alpha.

Embry pulled his cut-offs on quickly running out of the trees to take in the scene before him. Jacob sat with his forearms resting on his knees and his head bowed down. Embry had never seen Jacob so… desolate. His body was tense and Embry could see the palms and feet of his Alpha's were adjourned with blood. But it was the flames that where drawing Embry's attention. The once beautiful yet creepy Cullen home was burning. Each and every window of the house were smashed, the shards of glass, reflecting the orange of the flames making the colour of the fire illuminate the forest around them.

"Jake…" Seth whimpered as he edged closer, feeling the hostility rolling off him. He had smelt the blood from the treaty line and almost hoped that Jacob hadn't caught up with the Cullen's, sensing that he would definitely been out numbered. "Jacob" He called a little louder hoping to get his attention.

Jacob looked over at the group, his face red and his eyes watery. He felt broken inside. It came nowhere near the feeling of losing Bella to the bloodsucker, nor even the death of his mother. He felt like his insides where torn, exposing his heart for the rest of the world to see how truly fucked up he was. She was gone and he was here. She'd felt him for the hybrid and taken Jacob's heart with her.

Jacob sighed, and hung his head again, wanting his pack to leave him be. He justified destroying the Cullen's house on the sole fact that they had destroyed his life. They had taken the one thing that meant the world to him. They had taken something that belonged to him, something that he loved, that he lived for.

"Jacob man, let's get you out of here" Embry said walking over and crouching by his best friend, laying a hand on his shoulder. Embry had been filled in by Seth on what had happened. He himself couldn't believe that Leah would just leave with Hunter. He had killed Jared, her pack brother, yet she chose the willingly go with him. Sure, he was her imprint but he had heard from her own mouth that she chose Jacob and would fight for him, unlike Sam had fought for her. Embry wondered what had changed her mind and why she would leave, knowing that it would kill Jake.

Jacob let Embry help him to his feet and with one glance back at the burning mansion, the pack disappeared into the woods headed for LaPush.

* * *

Days and weeks turned into months for Jacob. The pack noticed that Jacob, who was once a lively, young and free spirited boy turn into a reserved, quiet, lonely man. He barely called pack meetings and tried his hardest not to see his pack brothers. Seth had taken it the worst. He not only lost his sister that day, but also lost the man he looked up too and idolised.

The Clearwater house was no longer over run with the chatter of pack relations and the smell of Leah's cooking. It no longer had the homey feeling it once did when all the pack would gather around the table and discuss what they did the night before or how their patrol went or even how bad smelling vampires where.

Even Sue no longer came home anymore opting to stay in Forks with Charlie. The hurt was too much to handle having her only daughter leave with a family of cold ones. It became pointless sitting by the phone or letterbox waiting for some kind of contact to say that she was okay and doing well or even if she was alive. Sue had always had doubts about Jacob and Leah being together. The pull of the imprint was strong and even though she hoped Leah could fight it, she had been wrong. Leah had given in and succumbed to the hybrid, leaving Jacob, barely alive and in pain.

Jacob sat in the recliner of his father's small house staring mindlessly at the television. He didn't even want to be sitting surrounded by his pack but his father had ordered him to leave his dark cave-like room and join in. He couldn't really give a flying fuck about the game that was on TV or about the pack members that sat around him. Each and every one reminded him of _her_. The way she loved to watch football with them and hoot and holler at the screen, screaming profanities at the 'stupid prick of a line backer' that couldn't hold his own. Or the way she would sit on the floor in between his legs with her back against him running her fingers lightly up and down his calves as if on auto pilot. Or the way she would make Seth give her piggy back rides home when she ate too much crisps and had a stomach ache and refused to walk home.

It had been 4 years and not one of them had heard a peep about Leah. There had been no news, no contact, no letters, no nothing.

Life had gone on as per usual in LaPush it seemed, for everyone except Jacob. He just couldn't seem to find the strength or courage to move forward. Truth was, he didn't want to. He didn't want to forget her; he didn't want to let the image of her beautiful face be clouded by anything or anyone else. He loved Leah and he didn't want to stop.

* * *

A small inflatable ball bounced eagerly down the large hall. She could hear his happy squeals of delight as he tried to maneuvere the ball closer to the room. When he was a few steps away she could hear the ball come to a stop and two grubbing little hands pushed the door widely making it swing and hit the wall behind it.

The red ball was tucked safely under his arm as he ran towards the bed, with a wide smile on his face. "Mumma, look-" He said happily holding the ball up to her face and jumping in front of her.

Leah laughed taking the ball from his hands and spinning it in her hands, before setting in back down in his. "And where did you get such a pretty ball from baby?" She cooed reaching down to pick him up and set him on her lap, tickling the small child's sides.

"Mum-a stop! It tickles" He laughed, squirming to try and get away from his mother. Leah heart swelled hearing his laugh. The sound was so like his father's and she loved each moment of it. His big brown eyes glistened with tears of joy, as he escaped from her grasp and got to his feet, jumping up and down on the large wooden bed.

"Daddy gave me the ball, he saids I could have it if I was good, and see, I am" He squealed each time his little blue shoes hit the bed. His jet black hair bounced up and down in front of his eyes, each time trying to jump a little higher.

Leah laughed getting of the bed and snatching him up, and laying him down. "It time for bed, my little energiser bunny." She said slipping his right shoes off, followed by the other.

"But Mumma, it's still early. I don't want to go to bed" He whined. "The sun is still up" He quickly flipped to his stomach and grabbed the sheets to crawl away.

"Oh no you don't" Leah laughed pulling his ankles and flipping him over and tucking him in. "I promise that you can play all day tomorrow and I won't say anything" She moved in to kiss his little forehead and wiggle his nose.

"Even if it rains?" He asked with doubting eyes.

"Yes Will. Even if it rains" She sighed moving in to kiss his cheek.

"Mumma?" He asked in a small voice, yawning and stretching his arms up to look at her. "Can you tell me a story?"

"William, you know the rules. You must be asleep before the sun goes down. Here on this side of the world it is very late when it does go down."

"But Mumma, I love your stories and they make me dream of the big trees and water" He said using his puppy dog eyes to convince her.

Leah didn't need much convincing when it came to William. He was the shining light in her darkness, and he was the only one that made her truly happy. She sighed and nodded patting his bum over to make room for her. She lay down next to him, letting him cuddle up to her side, laying his hair on her shoulder. His little hand was pressed against her stomach and he played with the material of her dress.

"Which one do you want to hear?" She asked softly brushing her fingers through his soft hair, reminding her even more of his father.

"The one about the big wolfs Mummy. I like that one best." He said yawning again.

"Okay" She whispered as she started the story that she had memorised from Billy and her own father. She wondered if her father would have been proud of her and if she had made the right choice. She let her mind wonder often thinking about many things in her past, but they all led her back to one thing.

_Jacob_.

* * *

Leah jumped when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. Hunter buried his face in her neck and kissed the bare skin of shoulders that the dress exposed. He gently brushed her hair aside and took his kisses from her shoulder trailing all the way to her jaw line.

"Is Will in bed?" He asked nipping at her golden skin.

"Yes" She sighed tilting her neck to him and grabbing on to his forearms.

"Did you lock his door?" Hunter asked turning Leah around and lifting her by the waist up on to the kitchen counter.

"Of course" She moaned as he suckled the hollow of her throat pressing the lower half of her body to his and pumping their pelvis bones lightly together letting her feel his erection in between her thighs.

"I need you" He said massaging her neck in his hands and pulling her mouth closer. He kissed her feverously, nipping at her bottom lip and slipping his tongue into her mouth. He slowly swirled his tongue inside her mouth, groaning at the taste he had become so accustomed too. She was still as sweet as ever.

Leah pulled away panting looking up at Hunter. "Let's go into the room" She breathed, as Hunter ran his hands under the back of her shirt allowing his fingertips to shoot electrical currents up her spine.

Hunter shook his head ripping the straps of her dress in his hands "No. I need you now!" He growled, pulling the dress down to expose her upper body to him. Her purple bra was full in his hands as he cupped her breast, eliciting a moan from her lips. He licked his own as he pulled the length of her dress up her legs, quickly discarding her panties on the cold slate flooring.

* * *

Leah lay against Hunter's chest in their large bedroom, the dark red walls creating the light through the window to seem bright. Their bodies where covered barely by a white bed sheet, intertwining them closer, as Hunter held tightly on to Leah.

"Do you think life will get any better than this?" He asked looking down at her to only have her look up at him through her long eyelashes.

"I don't know Hunter." Leah signed, pulling herself away from his chest and running a hand through her long black hair.

"What do you mean?" He asked propping himself up on his elbows and watching her move from the bed to the dresser to retrieve a silk bath robe. "Are you upset Leah? Did I say or do something?"

Leah shook her head and moved to the bedroom door letting her hand rest upon it. "Are you happy" She whispered in a tiny voice, had he not had vampire hearing he may not have caught.

"Of course I am Leah. I will always be happy with you." Hunter said unsure of what she really wanted him to say. "Are you happy? With me?"

Leah stared at the doorknob before turning it and looking over her shoulder at him. "I am checking on Will" She moved quickly not wanting to hear him any longer. She could hear him calling out her name, but she refused to go back in there and talk to him.

After a quick shower, she slipped on some long pyjama pants and a silk singlet and let herself into Will's room. He was sleeping soundly in his bed, his sheets half kicked off. She slipped under the covers and kissed his forehead, pulling the blanket up over him and letting him cuddle into her. She brushed his hair out of his face and whispered into his ear.

"Mummy and Daddy love you baby. Daddy doesn't know you, but he would love you"


	10. Dim

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ll TEN**

Leah woke to the sweet sounds of the baby grand coming from down the hall. Its low notes softy rang in her ears. She shifted slightly on the bed, noticing that some of the warmth had left the bed. She groaned into the pillow noticing the drapes had been opened and the orange of the sun was streaming through onto the bed. The window was ajar slightly allowing the rich scent of the outside world wafting in surrounding the room. She could smell the valley of grapes start to ripen signalling the start of harvest season, the time when the rich grapes would be turned into the finest wines and ports for the people to drink.

She sat up on the bed looking around the room. Will would normally be up and playing with the vast array of toys Hunter had bought for him over the years. Will was so spoilt. Yet still he remained humble and only the simplest of things thrilled his mind. He loved playing with anything that bounced high in the air, he often liked to watch it like a little puppy. His eyes would gleam watching it, following intently with giggles and grunts as he chased after it. He liked to look at pictures in his books, often pretending he was reading the words even though the book would sometimes be upside down. He liked touching the pages and dragging around his favourite ones in his little pack back.

Her eye brow lifted as she looked in the cupboards and in the ensuite bathroom for him, his scent growing fainter as she moved around the room. The motherly instinct inside her started to flare with panic as she clutched the key on her neck, moving quickly out of the bathroom to the bedroom door. She could see the door ajar slightly, making her feel sick in the stomach. Moving quickly she jumped the array of toys on the floor and pushed her way through the door. The bile in her throat was rising as she moved through the house, her feet padding quickly against the cold wood.

She braced herself against the doorframe of the study and snarled at Hunter who sat upon the stool in front of the piano. Her eyes momentarily took in William sitting on the lip of the piano with his pack back on, turning back to glare at Hunter. She stomped into the room, snatching Will up from the piano, holding him tightly and kissing his head.

"Don't ever worry Mummy like that again" She mumbled into his hair, looking over the top of his head to glare at Hunter who sat watching the two.

"Sorry Mumma, daddy said we could play before you got up" He explained patting her cheek, dwelling her worry.

"Go play in your room baby" She said putting him down and watching him run back to his room giggling. She waited until she heard the click of his doorknob as he pushed the door closed to turn back to Hunter.

"Don't you ever fucking touch _my_ son again" She said unable to stop the trembling which was twitching underneath her skin.

"Calm down Leah. Will was just sitting her watching me play. He always loves to spend time with me" He said lowering the lid of the keys and running his fingers along the wood, his body unaffected by her anger.

"That's not the point and you know it. I told you never to take him out of his room." She sneered watching his face become amused.

"No. You told me that I couldn't take him out at night. Not in the morning. I don't see the big deal. Nothing will harm him inside these walls Leah. Everyone knows their place and wouldn't dare step out of line." He rose from his stool walking over to her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Plus, he will always be safe with me"

Leah flinched away from him and scoffed, pushing his hand away from his face.

"What's _wrong_ with you? Why do you continue to not let me be an important part of Will's life? Why do you insist I keep my distance from him? I _want_ to be his father Leah. I want him to be my son. I want us to give him baby sisters and brothers to play with." He said trying to keep her eye contact as she shifted her face away from his.

Leah stood silently a moment before turning her deep chocolate eyes back to his. "William _has_ a father." She said softly before trying away from Hunter to exit the room. Within a split second her body was pressed up against the wall inched from the door. His body was covering hers completely pressing hard into her, making the plaster of the wall creek.

Her cheek was shoved against the wall and her arms braced for the impact on either side of her body but she couldn't push her body up. She was pinned and felt helpless.

"It's always about _him_ isn't it Leah? When will you forget about that dog and move on? You really think he would wait for you all this time, you think he can love you as much as I do?" He violently whispered into her ear, grasping a chunk of her hair and pulling her head back to his lips. He licked the shell of her ear, before moving his hand from her hair to the front of her neck, squeezing down hard enough to make her pant. "You're never going to belong to him. You're never going to see him, your mine and you belong with me." He pulled her a little away from the wall giving him enough space to rip her shirt open. He palmed her bare breast in his hand, pinching and grinding her nipple in between his thumb and index finger.

Leah tried to scream but Hunter sensing it, placed his free hand over her mouth, still using his body to control hers.

"You're _never_ going to be better than you are with me Leah." He said moving his hand off her breast to pull her pyjamas off her hips and down her legs.

Leah's eyes widen as he removed her bottoms, her tears running over the clamped hand over her mouth. She knew what he was about to do to prove that he was the one for her.

"I'll make you forget Leah. I'll make you forget every kiss, every embrace, and every touch he ever _dared_ give you. I'll make you forget his scent, his voice, his dick inside you, because it's all mine" He hissed unbuckling his belt and pushing his jeans down his own legs. After a few strokes of his hard member he braced his knee between Leah's legs to open her up to him. He could feel her withering in his grasp but he couldn't take it anymore. In one thrust he buried himself tightly and deeply inside of her, groaning into the skin of her back. He loved the feel of her wetness around his cock, her walls tightly grasping his dick like a vice.

He shifted his hips up and back, desperately trying to contain the excitement that was building in his sack. "I am going to fuck you whenever I want Leah. I am going to have you scream out my name until you can't even spell _his_. I am going to make sure you're covered in my scent, so that no other man will _ever_ touch you." He hissed through clenched teeth as he thrust into her over and over again. He could feel her bite down on his hand which only excited him more.

* * *

Leah sat at the kitchen table looking down at her plate. She glanced over at Will who was using his fingers to eat his spaghetti, which was also all over his chin and on the front of his shirt. She looked back at her plate and moved the food around with the silver fork. She tensed when she smelled him enter the kitchen. He walked in and ruffled Will's hair earning a cold glare from the little boy who was less than impressed.

"Don't do that" William pouted as he stuffed more spaghetti in his mouth.

"I'm sorry son, your hairs just so cute" Hunter said laughing and standing to start on the dishes Leah had made from making dinner. He ran the hot water and added detergent letting the water bubble.

"I don't know why you refuse to eat in the great hall with the others" Hunter said adding the cutlery and pasta strainer to the water.

"You know why I don't want William there." Leah sneered slamming her fork down on the table, making William jump and spill some of his spaghetti on his lap. She noticed Will's reaction and tried to compose herself, but instead opted to push the food out of her face and lay her head on the table, her cheek laying against her forearm.

"Mumma what's wrong? You don't like your sketti?" Hunter said eyeing his mother and her plate.

"No baby. I am just not in the mood. Hurry up and finish and I will give you a bath and I can tell you some more stories. You can even add the bubbles" She smiled at him, trying to use her poker face on him.

"Okay" He said excitedly, finishing the last bite of his meatball and licking his fingers. He climbed down from the seat, picking up his red ball and ran to the bathroom.

"Is something wrong?" Hunter asked glancing over his shoulder, leaving his hands in the bubble water.

"No, everything is just fucking peachy" Leah derided rolling her eyes and getting up out of her seat kicking the chair back with her heel.

"Leah –" Hunter warned watching her stomp around the dining table to snatch up Hunter's plate and throw it in the soapy water. She turned to leave the kitchen before Hunter caught her arm and spun her back around to him. "I'm sorry about earlier" He said looking over her hard face and narrowed eyes "I would never hurt you intentionally"

Leah shrugged him off and scoffed. "Give me a fucking penny for every time someone has said that and I would be rich."

"Do you forgive me?" Hunter asked grasping her wrist in his hand "I can't take it when you're upset with me"

"You should have thought about that before you _did_ what you did" She said turning her face away from his and staring at the wall.

"Leah-"

"Mumma – I am ready! I need my blocks. The BLUE ones!" William called from the bathroom, no doubt getting annoyed waiting for her to run his bath. Leah tried to pull her wrist from Hunter only to have it clamped down harder.

"I need to tend to Will, Hunter. Let me go" She growled.

"No! Not until you talk to me" He said pulling her closer.

"Let go!" She screamed, filleting her arms and trying to push him off. She pulled at his collar and scratched his neck in an attempt to get away. In less than a blink of an eye Leah was stomach down on the slate floor and cradling her face. The pain in her cheek bone shot through her as soon as his hand had connected. The skin was already swelling and she could feel the bone under her eye start to set again and reform. She cupped her eye and began crawling away from him, his deep breathing sending a warning of danger through her. His hand closed in around her ankle pulling her back, when she took the initiative and kicked the heel of her foot into his jaw sending him flying back. Before she could rise he was already holding her down, her back against the slate and her hands pinned above her, his face only inches from hers.

"Why do you make me do these things to you? Why can't you just take my love?" He growled at her, straddling her hips pinning her to the ground.

"I don't make you do anything! You're doing this, not me! You're hurting me – and I hate you. I wish I had never looked at you and imprinted. I wish Sam would have killed you, your sister and your fucking cunt of a mother" Leah spat, baring her teeth at him. "I regret ever leaving with you. And I don't love you, there is only one man I will ever love-" She screamed in his face, inching hers closer to his.

"Don't you dare say it… Don't you-"

"I will _never_ love you, like I love Jacob Black."

"You fucking bitch" He said wrapping his hands around her neck and pressing his thumbs down against her larynx tightening her airway. Hunter closed his eyes as he pushed harder feeling Leah scratch and claw against his hands, wishing her voice swirling around his head would just shut the fuck up.

"I love you" He cried opening his eyes and grinding his teeth together. He could see the light in her eyes slowly dimming and he felt like his heart was about to burst. She had betrayed him and all he had asked was that she love him and never leave him. Hunter knew the moment he would give her a meter she would take a mile and try to run back to LaPush. But he wasn't about to let that happen and neither would the whole Voulturi Guard surrounding the city.


	11. Running

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ll ELEVEN**

"Mumma?" William whimpered as he stood in the doorway, his ball tightly clutched in his chubby hands. Hunter head shot up to see _his_ son standing looking down at his mother who was paling by the second. Her eyelids where fluttering and her mouth was ajar trying to suck in the slightest amount of air.

Leah could hear Will's voice somewhere in the distance and when she felt Hunter's fingers lose some hold on her throat, she swiftly brought her knee up and kneed him right in the groin. His hands shot from her neck to his crotch as he rolled off her and held his package in his hands, withering on the ground in pain.

She stumbled using the wall to get up and took in as much air as she could muster. Still feeling lightheaded she looked down at Hunter and sneered. In one swift movement she turned around and let her foot connect with his jaw, immediately making his body go limp.

"You fucking cocksucker. You rapist bitch" She said kicking his unresponsive body repeatedly. She spat at him and fell to the ground in a heap. Her body was still trying to get use to the feel of oxygen, her muscles aching and her body feeling the weakest it's ever been.

"Mumma-" William cried dropping his red ball and running to her. Leah grunted when William collided into her, his little arms holding on tightly around her. She scooped him closer, pressing him against her chest, letting him bury his head in her shoulder. His little body was trembling against her and she rubbed his back and tried to calm him.

"It's okay Will, Mumma is here, it's alright, Mumma will never leave you" She said as fresh tears escaped her eyes, running into his soft jet black hair. Within minutes he stopped shaking and he pulled away looking up at her. She knew she must look like hell, her eye still feeling swollen and extremely tender.

"Sore" William said touching her neck, fingering the black and blue bruising against her throat. All Leah could do was nod and watch his face as his bottom lip trembled.

"Come on Will, we have to get out of here." She said slowly getting to her feet and pulling him up with her. She was still sore but she knew she had to make the most of Hunter's unconscious state.

Will looked down from his mother's arms to look at his father lying on the ground unsure of what had happened. All he knew was that his dad was trying to hurt his Mum and that she had used bad words, that he would never ever use because mummy would be upset. He held on to her for dear life and she padded down the hallway it to her room.

She sat William on the bed and pulled a knapsack from out of the cupboard. She moved around the room quickly stuffing a change of clothes in her bag while pulling on a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt and some of Hunter's old boots. She ran into Wills room grabbing a few changes of clothes and some shoes, dressing him in no time. She threw all of the clothes out of the top drawer looking for something she had kept hidden from Hunter.

When she had first arrived in Italy with the Cullen's she had started to save for her escape route once things calmed down and she was able to get back to Jacob. She knew it would take a long time and in saying that it wasn't like she worked so whenever she could she would sneak money from Hunters wallet. She also had a stash of expensive jewellery he had brought her over the years, necklaces laced with diamonds and even an engagement ring she was made to wear even though he had not proposed and that she never had any intention on saying yes.

She scooped it all up, stuffing it in the black knapsack and slinging it over her shoulder. She shoved the keys to Hunter's car in her pocket and also grabbed his cell phone.

"Come on Will" She said holding her arms out to the toddler on the bed. It only took him a second to be perched on his mother's hip as she used the key she wore around her neck to unlock the front door.

Will noticing the fading light coming through the windows down the large hall spoke. "We can't go outside Mumma, its almost dark time" He said watching the windows as they passed them.

Leah shifted him higher on her hip and kissed his little head. "Its fine baby. I will protect you from the bad monsters; no one will ever take you from me"

It wasn't long before Leah reached the large steps of the building and began running down them without Will being affected by the pace. "Mum, my ball, I need my ball" He said realising he had left it in the kitchen.

"I'll buy you a new one" She said hurriedly and she reached the bottom steps and kicked down the usually locked basement door.

"But Mumma, it's my favourite, I don't want a new one." He whined as she strode through the car park looking for the blue Maserati. Using the keys in her pocket she began pressing the unlock button to detect any flashing head lights. A beep in the distance made her ears prick up and she just about wanted to burst with joy in finding the car.

"Listen Will. I will buy you a whole fucking cage full of those balls but you need to listen to Mumma and do everything I say okay. If Mumma tells you to run, you run. If I tell you to be quiet you do that okay?" She sighed trying to keep her voice from cracking.

Will nodded defeated at her and spoke touching her face. "You said a bad word." He was frowning at her when she glanced at him and she couldn't help but smile. Every little tiny thing he did reminded her of Jacob. His inquisitive nature, the way he would pull faces when he was sleepy or angry or happy.

"Good boy" She said opening the passenger side of the 2 door sports car, buckling him in tight.

Hunter the son of a bitch seemed to always be allowed to leave the city while she was stuck in the floors they made their home. After Aro had learned of Hunter and Renesmee's birth he cordially invited them to join the Voulturi guard. It only took a year for Hunter to move up from the rank of solider to be sitting pretty next to the cock sucking vampire royalty in the great hall. Renesmee was still travelling with Emmett and Rosalie trying to become normal or whatever the fuck that meant and had promised Aro she would join his ranks by the time the century was up.

The son of a bitch loved Hunter like a son he never had and had kindly allowed him every privilege. Leah also knew that Aro was intrigued with the fact that a she-wolf shape shifter and her potential Alpha son would be staying in Voulterra with them, hoping that William would one day join his ranks once he made the transition from human to shape shifter.

Leah sped out of the underground garage as safely as possible stretching out her arms to hold William in his seat, as the seat belt did not hold him fully. She tore out up the ramp and soon hitting the hard pebble stone roads of the city headed for the western gates.

Leah knew the western gates did not harbour any guards just before sunset and knew that the wooden gates would be no match for a car ploughing into it at high speed. She noticed people still walking along the streets; the yellow light of the sun slowly lowering against the buildings, letting her know that sun down was imminent and fast approaching. Soon the quiet city would be lurking with blood suckers looking for a deep vein to sink their teeth into and feed off of.

She could she in the distance the large wooden gate approaching so she pushed her foot down harder on the pedal making the roar of the engine almost deafening. "Hold on" She yelled to William who was holding tightly on to his mother's arms that was thrown against his body.

"I'm scared" He cried, he fingers digging in deep on her skin.

"Don't be afraid Will. Your mummy's big boy. I love you." She said grapping the edge of his seat to make sure he was kept safe at all costs.

The moment the Maserati collided with the wooden gate, it felt like an explosion. The pieces of wood flew up and around the car, sending it spiralling like a wave of fire was engulfing the car. Will screamed at the top of his lungs, the large crashing noise scaring him and making him panic. His eyes where closed tightly and his grip still hadn't loosened on her arm.

Leah punched the accelerator flying down the dirt road in the direction of Rome. Knowing that the Maserati could do incredible speeds she knew that it would only take several hours to get to the great city. She took her first breath of air, feeling her chest getting lighter as she drove away from Voulterra. Looking back in the rear view mirror she exhaled and removed her arm from across Will's body and running at hand through his hair.

"You did good baby" She said patting his back and glancing every now and then at the road. She hoped with Will being so young he would barely remember this time in his life. That he would forget about his so called father and that he could have a normal life and not one stuck in his room, but one playing in the yard, or at first beach, with the other children on the reservation.

Will didn't speak much and eventually fell asleep in the seat with his hands clutching the knapsack and Leah's constant touch on him. When she had tried to move her hand away from him he whimpered until she lay it back on his head or shoulder. The small movements of her fingers, like playing with his hair and softly tickling his back calmed him more than anything.

An hour out from Rome she dug Hunter's phone out of her pocket booking plane tickets for both her and William to head to the states, then dialling one of only two phone numbers she had managed to remember after all the years of being away from home.

* * *

Seth grabbed the microwave dinner out and peeled the plastic back looking at the pathetic excuse for a boxed meal. The box was glorified showing a hearty roast and vegetables when really the meat was similar to shaved ham and the vegetables tasted like they were years old.

He threw another two in the microwave certain that he would be hungry after he ate the portion made for beauty queens. He took a beer from the fridge and used his teeth to pop off the cap and grabbed his tray moving to the couch.

He sat comfortably on the old tattered couch his mother had so kindly left behind and began surfing through the horrible array of Tuesday night viewing. He couldn't stand watching anything remotely family orientated which was all that seemed to be on. He turned the box off and threw the remote on the coffee table and pulled his feet up to lie across the couch.

He couldn't be bothered getting up to remove the extra food out of the microwave and just listened to it beep. His breathing became steady and his eyes started to burn.

Seth rarely ever slept anymore. With the extra patrolling he had taken up and the constant feelings of being alone, he liked more than anything just to stay up and think about his life. He thought about how if things had turned out differently that maybe his sister would still be here and that his best friend would still be happy. That the pack would still be a tight nit unit and that he would actually be happy.

How strange life had turned out.

They always thought Leah would never imprint and unexpectedly she had. Only Quil and Leah had imprinted so far as well as the older wolves in Sam's pack.

Paul had taken up the task of being Sam's beta after Jared's murder and had eventually married Rachel Black and were in the process of welcoming their first child and renovating the house Paul's grandfather had left him.

Sam and Emily where currently expecting their second daughter, to accompany Gracie, their 3 year old. The little girl was cute and a constant chatter box. When he had visited Sam and Emily at a dinner party to celebrate the news of Emily's second pregnancy Seth had been bombarded with a multitude of questions from the little brown eyed cutie. At first it had been okay but after an hour of listening to 'why is the sky blue, why are you so big, your ears are funny, where is you mummy?' Seth had secretly escaped her detective like questions and positioned himself out of her firing range.

After Jared's death, Kim had moved to Seattle to try and get away from the reservation. She said that everything about it reminded her of Jared and that she was sick of crying at night, when she knew he wouldn't ever walk through the door again. Last Seth had heard Kim had found herself a nice big shot lawyer and was engaged to him. Sam at first had taken the news hard, especially considering the guy was a pale face, but Seth didn't really give a shit what his heritage was. Kim was starting to get her life back on track and that should have been the only thing that mattered.

Seth groaned when he heard the home phone ring, knowing that the only person who called any more was either his mother to ask him if he had put the bins out for the rubbish man or Embry who had taken a liking to clubbing when he wasn't on patrol.

Ignoring the phone he slipped his hands under his head a closed his eyes tightly and stretching across the small lounge. He smiled when the sound of the phone stopped and before he could turn to his side and hopefully get some shut eye, the phone rang again.

Seth hoped up from the couch and snatched the phone of the receiver. "What?" He grumbled down the mouth piece oozing hostility.

"Seth?" As very familiar female voice said.

Seth rolled his eyes and cut her off before she could talk again. "Mum, I took the bins out, ate and mopped the floors. Relax already." He scolded into the phone.

After there was no answer except a couple of quick breaths Seth spoke again. "Mum? Are you-"

"Seth, it's Leah" The voice on the other end started, sounding like she was crying on the other side.

"Lee- Leah?" He half screamed unable to untangle his tongue or get rid of the large lump in his throat.

"Yes" She breathed. "I – I need your help" She said sounding desperate. It had been so long since he had heard her voice and he wanted nothing more than to break down in tears and jump around the reservation letting people know Leah was alive.

"_Anything_" He answered completely amazed that he was actually talking to his sister who he had thought he would never hear from ever again.

"I am catching a plane in 2 hours and I will be in Seattle in 14 hours. Can you come and pick _us_ up?" She said hurriedly. Seth's ears pricked up hearing the roar of an engine in the background.

"Us?" Seth asked wondering if Leah was actually brining her imprint back on LaPush land. "I don't think it's a good idea to bring Hunter here Leah. Are you crazy? Jacob and Sam will kill him"

"It's _not_ Hunter. He is elsewhere and I am heading to Rome. I have someone I need you to meet. Uncle Seth" Leah half chuckled having to bite back a laugh imagining Seth as an Uncle.

"Are you fucking serious?" Seth screamed into the phone, making Leah pull it away from her ear. "You had a fucking kid with the hybrid? Dear god, Jacob is going to fucking hang himself." Seth groaned slapping his forehead and rubbing at one of his temples.

"He is 3 years and a half Seth" Leah said calmly making Seth want to scream some more.

"I don't give a shit how old he- wait… _3 and a half_? Holy shit Leah! Holy FUCKING shit!" Seth yelled catching on eventually.

"Jacob's?" Seth asked softly rubbing the back of his neck, wanting to take a whole bottle of Prozac for the tenseness he was now feeling.

"Yeah. Jacob's" She said quietly. Seth shifted uncomfortably in his seat when he heard the sound of a little voice.

"No baby, I am on the phone" Leah sighed. "To your uncle Seth. No. No. William come on. Fine." She grumbled. "Seth he wants to talk to you, is that okay?" Leah asked trying to bend away from William who was reaching for the phone.

"Uhh… I guess" Seth said unsure of what to say. He knew he wasn't the master with kids because they usually ran circles around him. He could hear the phone being passed and he braced himself for the onslaught.

"Hello?" A little voice rang out from the headpiece.

"Hey" Seth said back, sounding a little too high pitched and a little shaky.

"My name is William. I am 3 and a half and I can count to 10. Wanna hear?" Seth's mood brightened thinking about little William. The more the kid talked the happier he got. He wasn't demanding like little Gracie was and he actually let Seth get a word or two in as well.

"My favourite colour is Red and I am this tall"

Seth could hear Leah's voice in the back ground. "He can't see your hands through the phone Will"

"Oh yeah." He giggled. After a moment of silence Will spoke again. "Are you really my _Uncle_?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yeah buddy, looks like I am" Seth said with a huge smile of his face. He really liked the kid and he knew William would have been a bright light in Leah's life judging by the immediate weight he lifted off Seth's own heart.

"William where is your uhh…Hunter?" He inquired wondering why Leah was heading in the opposite direction as her imprint. Seth could hear the hesitation in little boy's voice as he tried to find the words he needed.

"Daddy hurt Mummy. He made her cry and say swear words. We had to go and I left my red bouncing ball at home. Do you like bouncing balls Uncle Seth?" William asked.

Through the shaking of his body Seth was able to let out a short _yes_ through his clenched teeth.

"That's enough William. Pass Mummy the phone." He could hear his sister say to his nephew.

"See ya Uncle Seth. Mummy say's I'll see you soon. Love you" He said with a small yawn.

"I – um –" Seth started clearing his voice. "Love you too. Bye"

Once Leah got on the phone Seth rage came flooding back. "Did he fucking hurt you Leah? Did he? That motherfucker is a dead man. I am going to rip his head off and shove it so far up his ass-"

"Seth stop. I'll explain everything okay? Just don't tell anyone especially Jacob yet. I have to tell him myself. I need him to know the truth about me and _his_ son" Leah sighed.

"Okay fine. You better tell me everything and not leave out anything. I want to know every detail Leah." Seth growled thinking the worst thoughts about what had gone on between his sister and the hybrid.

"I love you Seth" Leah said. Seth had longed to hear those words for so long, his heart constricted with her words, shooting a tinge of pain in his chest. It was a good pain.

"Love you too Sis. I'll see you in Seattle." He said pulling the phone any from his ear and hanging up.

A small creak in the wood made Seth spin around and he almost dropped the phone. Jacob was leaning against the doorway, his elbow dug into the frame and his eyebrows drawn.

"Shit Jake, you scared me" Seth half screamed placing the phone back on the receiver and leaning against the bench.

Jacob looked up at him and Seth could physically feel his pain. The brown of his eyes where glassy and he was desperately trying to blink fast to stop the tears.

"How much did you hear?" Seth said tearing his eyes away from his Alpha's and staring at the floor.

"Enough…"


	12. So Close

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ll TWELVE**

Jacob could feel his heart beat in his ears. The room was spinning and it seemed like it was getting smaller by the second, boxing him in and ready to crush him into a withering heartbroken pulp.

Moments earlier he had walked in almost glad he had patrols. His hands were buried deep in the pockets off his cut-offs as he strolled into the Clearwater home. He still felt uncomfortable stepping inside the house knowing that Leah wouldn't be waiting for him on the other side. Her big brown eyes shining and glistening up at him, the one he could still see when he closed his eyes at night.

Thinking about her still caused him so much pain it was almost embarrassing. After four years any man should have come to the conclusion that she didn't really love him and that she was just biding her time to find someone new or in her case let her imprint grow up so she could be with her soul mate. But no matter how hard Jacob tried he couldn't bring himself to think like that.

He wanted to hate her, he wanted to scream in her face that he didn't love her anymore, he wanted to hurt her like she had hurt him, but he couldn't. He couldn't because it was all untrue. More than anything he wanted to hold her, breathe her in, touch her lips with his fingertips, run his hands through her black hair, love her, marry her, and be everything and more for her.

When he had read a quote on the small paper calendar on his father's fridge a few months ago he wanted to tear it apart and scream at it, telling the stupid piece of paper that it was stupid and didn't know shit.

_Absence makes the heart grow fonder._

Fuck fonder, it made him crazy as hell. It made him feel like some kind of psycho ex-boyfriend that couldn't get over the fact that she should be in his arms and not the arms of a fucking piece of shit kid. The hybrid could never love Leah like he could. While Hunter gave her a house, Jacob could give her a home. While Hunter could love Leah with all his soul, Jacob couldn't choose not to.

She had been the one from the very beginning. The girl with the long black hair that would and _could_ climb any tree the boys could, jump any stream no matter how wide, could run any distance no matter how long. The girl that stood up for her friends and family no matter the situation, the girl that had no quells in punching Benny Briggs, a boy twice her size, in the nose for calling her baby brother a 'cry baby'.

When he heard Seth talking on the phone he shrugged and leaned against the wall waiting for him so they could run patrols. Officially Jacob hadn't appointed Seth as Beta but Seth being the loyal brother he was, took up his sister's position, arguing that he was only keeping it warm and that she would be back.

The words _'__Love you too Sis. I'll see you in Seattle"_ almost made his heart stop in his chest. He could feel the blood pumping wildly through his veins making him feel like he was a volcano ready to explode with emotion. Was Seth really talking to Leah? Was she really going to Seattle? Was she already there? How long would it take if he ran there now? Who was she with?

When Seth turned around Jacob knew the answer. He could see the guilt and the sadness rolling off Seth's face. He was also extremely nervous fumbling with the phone before setting it on the receiver.

"How much did you hear?" Seth asked his eyes darting to the ground.

"Enough…" Jacob replied feeling the hot fat tears rolling down his cheeks. "She's in Seattle?" He asked watching Seth fidget in his spot, wiping his finger over the bench pretending to wipe some kind of mark away.

"She'll be there soon. I have to go and pick her up" Seth mumbled turning away from Jacob and rummaging through the fridge to grab another beer.

"Beer?" He asked. Watching Jacob shake his head he closed the fridge door and moved into the living room, leaving Jacob standing in the doorway still.

"Where was she?" He asked taking a seat from across Seth, watching him intently. Jacob crossed his arms across his chest and tapped his foot impatiently. He just wanted to Alpha command Seth to phase so he could hear it all, he wanted to shake him to tell him everything about the woman he loved.

"Rome" Seth replied bringing the neck of the bottle to his lips and glancing at Jacob. He could see the tremors move under Jacob skin and could almost hear the deep primal growl that the Alpha gave off unconsciously warning anyone in close proximity to him to back down.

"She's not with Hunter dude. I _think_ he hurt her." Seth said closing his eyes and unknowingly holding the grip he had on the beer tighter, only letting up when he heard the small crack of glass coming from it.

"How long?" Jacob said clenching his teeth together trying to bite back a sneer.

"14 hours. She must have to detour to London or something. I'll take mum's car and then-"

"_Bullshit_. We'll take the rabbit." Jacob hissed getting up out of his chair and walking to the door.

"I don't think-" Seth started before he was cut off by a pissed off looking Jacob.

"If you _think_ I am going to sit here and _wait_ for her you're sorely mistaken. I couldn't bring her home then, but there is nothing stopping me from brining her home this time. I can't sit here on this fucking rez any longer knowing she will only be an hour away. I have to see her Seth, I have to know if she still – still wants me in her life. But I swear to you this Seth. If one hair on her head is out of place, I am going to kill every single one of the Cullen's. Starting with the hybrid boy" He said slamming the front door and taking off into the woods.

* * *

Leah ditched the Maserati in the long term parking bay leaving the keys in the ignition so some lucky guy could take Hunter's pride and joy. She opened the passage door and crouched down, picking up William and holding him against her chest letting his little head rest in the crook of her neck. She picked up the knapsack by the strap and hung it on her shoulder. Then kicking the door closed she headed into Rome's Leonardo DaVinci airport.

The hustle and bustle of the busy airport made Leah relax a little as she blended into the crowd as much as she could. The huge and equally impressive airport was an architect's dream. Its high beamed ceilings where a sight and the amounts of glass walls everywhere reminded Leah of a little cube. A glass cube. A prison. One she was about to break out of. For the sake of her sanity and the sake of her son.

She knew the moment she found out she was pregnant she should have escaped Hunter's possessiveness and ran back to Jacob. But no matter how hard she tried it always felt like there was a constant eye on her, watching her every move and took note of every breath.

The walls had eyes in Voulterra and she had no doubt in her mind that Hunter would be losing his fucking mind and forming a god fearing army to drag her back there. She knew it was wrong but she hoped that the pack would still be welcoming and help her, even after her imprint had killed one of her pack brothers.

Most importantly if everything else failed, she wanted William with Jacob. She knew in her heart once she gave William to him, Hunter could do what he liked to her. He could rape her, beat her, kill her, but as long as William was safe she couldn't care about any of that.

William needed his father. He needed Jacob. He needed to feel the bond between them and he needed to look at Jacob and know exactly where he came from. He was his father's son, no matter how much Leah pouted that he didn't look at all like her. From his eyes, to his hair, to his hands, William was the splitting image of Jacob. The son of a great family, _his_ family. The Black name would live on through her son and he would be Alpha one day.

Stopping in Calvin Klein much to her disgust, Leah grabbed a few clothes, paying for them and changed in the parents washrooms of the airport. She lay William in the small recliner set up for breastfeeding mothers, opting to change just partially behind a curtain so she could keep one eye on him at all times. She threw off her old clothes discarding them in the bin.

She could still smell Hunters scent all over them as well as her body. She walked out in her underwear and bra, grapping a paper towel and letting some soap and water soak into it. She washed her skin quickly and snatched up the bag full of recent purchases. She pulled on her tight black jeans and white singlet, before ripping the tags off the dark grey sweater. She tucked her jeans over the black high heel boots and tied her hair up with a lackey band she found at the bottom of the knap sack.

She walked over to William picking him up and placing him on her lap. He still had a little spaghetti on his chin and shirt looking like he had had a fight with some pasta sauce. She softly wiped his face was a wet paper towel, watching his big brown eyes open and look up at her.

"Hey there" She smiled sweetly dabbing at the last of his stained chin. William smiled and shifted into a sitting position on her lap. She could tell he was still scared because he was fidgeting with his fingers, playing with the hem of her grey sweater. "What's wrong Will?" She asked placing her hand on his back.

"I want to go home Mumma- I don't like it here" He cried letting little drops of salty tears run down his red cheeks. "I want my toys and I want you to tuck me in and read me stories"

Leah nodded and pulled him in for a hug. "I'm so so sorry Baby." She whispered crying along with the heart broken boy. "Mummy wishes she could, she really does, but it's not safe. We are going to see your Uncle and your Grandma. We are going to have so much fun." She whispered again, trying to kiss away his small tears.

Leah tilted his head up to her "Do you remember the stories that I told you Will? The ones before bed time?" She asked wiping her thumbs across his cheeks.

"The ones about the big wolfy's?" Will asked touching her cheeks as well. His little hands where warm and when they touched her face, Leah felt some on the tension leave her body.

"Yes. The big wolves. Would you like to go and _see_ them?" She watched his eyes go wide and he nodded his little face in her hands.

"I always knew they was real Mumma. I want to see them." He said wrapping his arms around her neck and giving her a sweet hug. "I dream about them Mumma. They are so big and pretty, but my favourite is a big one that looks like chocolate ice cream. He is so big Mumma, you should see him. He takes me for rides and we go in the woods looking for little birds that have broken feet's. We save them Mumma, me and the big brown wolfy."

* * *

All changed and feeling fresh William was now wide eyed and awake on her hip, taking in everything around him. He had never been in such a big place with so many people. There were girls with bright coloured clothes on, the where old men that had long hair on their faces and they wore funny glass things on their eyes. Everyone seemed to be pulling a bag with wheels on it and talking into a little piece of plastic on their ear, like a telephone. Will had never seen so many different people in one place, it was fun.

"Look at that one Mummy. Look" He squeal hoping up and down in her hold making her grunt. Leah glanced over her shoulder and noticed a blonde haired boy in a wheel chair who was looking up at them.

"William-" She started but was cut off.

"I like your chair. It's cool. Can I get one Mumma? Please?" He said happily not affected by the glaring parents of the boy.

"Dude, you really don't want one of these. They suck" The boy who looked about 12 said, sighing and placing his chin in his hand.

"Joshua" His mother scolded and fixed the collar of his shirt only to have her hands slapped away. "I'm fine _mother_" He sneered.

Leah, feeling more and more uncomfortable standing in line, turned around a put her bag down. "I'm Leah, this is William" She said extending a hand to the boy whose eyes widen at her gesture.

"Umm – I'm Joshua, but my friends call me Josh or Wheelie." He said taking her hand in his.

"Wheelie? Cool…" William hummed as he ran around the chair looking at everything. Leah chuckled thinking about how much he was like Jacob. They both couldn't resist something on shinny wheels.

"Well hello there Josh. Where you headed to?" She asked cocking her head to the side ignoring the parents up turned noses at her.

"Just going to New Jersey to visit some family. Urg! It's going to be _so_ boring. I _hate_ family reunions." He whined making Leah chuckle.

"Well Josh, if you're ever near LaPush reservation in Washington look us up. I am sure William and I can show you a good time."

"Like a _real_ Indian reservation? Wicked…" Josh said shaking his head enthusiastically.

"Next please" The lady at the counter called out, signalling Leah to come forward.

"That's me. Come on Will. Nice meeting you Josh." She smiled sweetly and chuckled noticing the slight blush come to the forefront of his cheeks.

"See ya Leah. Bye William." Josh smiled ruffling the excited russet skinned boy's hair.

"Bye bye Wheelie." Will called being lead to the counter by his mother.

"Buon giorno Madam, dove sta andando?" The lady behind the counter in the American Airline uniform asked, her make up flawless and her hair pinned into a French twist.

"Seattle." Leah answered letting the attendant know she was heading back to the states.

"OH! I am sorry, English. Will it just be you and your son checking in?"

Leah nodded feeling her heart swell a little more. She was only one step away from being home. And one step closer to seeing the man she loved.

* * *

Leah couldn't help but laugh at William as he climbed over the seats in the waiting area and asking random people what they were doing. Most of the women cooed over him and gave him candy from their hang bags.

She closed her eyes and lay her head back, her neck supported by the top of the chair. She breathed out a sigh and felt her whole body relax. Soon Will would be running on first beach, playing in the sand, wiggling his toes in the ocean. He could built sandcastles and see his real family. Leah didn't know _how_ she was going to approach Jacob but she had a feeling it would, more like a _hoping,_ that it would all go smoothly, and even if he didn't want her back, she desperately wanted Jacob to accept William. She had fucked up so many things but she wished that he could look past that and not blame William for anything.

Leah sat upright and looked over at the chairs for William. She stood quickly and darted her eyes around the waiting area, unable to find her son. Panic began to rise in her stomach, and she felt sick all over again. How could she close her eyes for a second and let him disappear?

"Shit!" She hissed as she tilted her head in the air and tried to use his scent to sniff him out quickly. Will had so much energy it was almost impossible for her to expect that he would still be sitting near her, but rather opting to run through the crowds of people.

She felt her heart skip a beat when she smelt it. Its sickly sweet smell was wafting through the air, making her nose burn and her fists ball.

_Vampire_.

On instinct a growl ripped through her chest, but before the shaking could start, she had to find her son. She pulled her she-wolf in and ran through the crowd. He was the most at risk and he was everything to her. Her heart was pounding against her ribs as she wove through the people calling out his name.

"Will! William! WILL!" She screamed close to hysterics. She noticed some onlookers, searching her with their eyes wondering if she had gone insane or not.

She felt like a crumbling statue when she caught sight of him running towards her with a big smile on his face. But it was something else that alarmed her most. Her walls where crashing and she was dying all over again, like someone had punched her in the stomach and pulled the very essence of her soul out of her body.

It was the bright red bouncy ball he held in front of him.

"Look Mumma, my ball! My bouncy ball, Uncle Seth can see it now!" He ran until he stopped right in front of her holding the ball up to her, for her to take and see. "Mumma?" William questioned noticing that his mother was paying him no attention, but rather looking in the direction he had come.

It was then, in that very moment, her heart stopped.


	13. The Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ll THRITEEN**

Leah felt William tug on her jeans but she couldn't move, she was frozen in her place looking into those light brown orbs. Not merely 100 feet Hunter stood, his left leg propped up on the seat of a waiting chair. His elbow was against his knee, with his fist against his cheek. His brows where drawn slightly yet his face was graced with an vicious smirk that made even her, afraid of him. Seeing his lips move, even over the ruckus of the loud airport she could hear a whisper float over the crowd.

_Leah, Leah, Leah…_ He said shaking his head at her, his eyes never faltering.

His military boots where strapped high to his mid-calf and mud was splattered over the toe, his black button up shirt looking less than perfect and his dark wash jeans holding tightly on his waist. She could see that he had run all the way here. Him and his small army.

Of course Demetri his fucking lap boy would be at his side. Ever since Aro had assigned Hunter as the head of the Voulturi Guard, the human blood drinkers followed his every move. Demetri was Hunter's right hand man. Every artificial breath they took, every life they ended was all for him. Hunter relied heavily on Demetri, using his sensory tracking powers to find anyone they wanted. She had hoped she had enough time to escape, especially by using the car, but once again, Leah misjudged his power.

_Where are you going? My Oleander?_ The same whisper drifter over the crowd, it's tone burning in her ears making her heart clench.

To Hunter's left stood Felix. He was a giant of a vampire using more brawn than brains as she liked to put it. He was weak in the aspect that he didn't possess any special powers but he easily made up for it in size and strength. He was able to kill a vampire in 3 moves, swiftly breaking their hard cement like bodies, and grinding them into almost ash.

Felix made up the three. The three come to take her back to Volterra, to forever be stuck by Hunter's side. To be forever broken and beaten and killed, over and over again with every soft touch, with every disciplining hand and with every locked door.

Where are you taking _my_ son? Hunter sneered moving toward her at a quickening pace, his two goons not too far behind his stride.

She still couldn't move, her legs had failed her and without looking down she whispered to William. "Run baby" She said pushing him behind her. When she didn't hear the patter of his feet she turned to him, noticing the tears streaming down his face and crouched down. "William run for Mumma, run and hide and I will find you. Don't stop until you are safe. Go" She said hugging him quickly and pushing him away, watching the crying boy run as fast as his little legs could take him, tightly clutching onto his red ball.

As she stood and turned back around, the smell of vampire burned in front of her. Hunter's arms reached around, pulling her forcefully, by the small of her back, seizing her hips to his. Her arms were limp beside her body as he brushed a stray hair from her cheek, his fingertips burning into her skin. His breath washed over her as he leaned forward and placed his lips beside her ear.

"You've been _very_ naughty Leah. First you _leave_ and then you take _my_ son with you. Have you no devotion to your soon to be husband" He hissed quietly into her ear, pressing his sharp fingers into the skin of her back.

"Have you no love for me or my feelings? No respect?" He leaned down running his nose against the exposed side of her neck taking in her fear, her scent radiating 10 times stronger than usual. "Do you know how dishonourable it makes me look, when my woman leaves my side, when she leaves our home" He grasped her hair tightly growling into her neck. "Do you not understand how weak that makes me look?" He sneered running his teeth along the pulsing vein in her neck, wanting to bite down and take her within an inch of her life.

"Fuck you!" She growled out, her neck still exposed as she heard the last of the small patting of Williams shoes. His scent was almost completely gone from the air and she couldn't be more grateful that her son listened to his mother. Even in fear, he still did as he was told.

Hunter pulled away, grasping his hands around her upper arm and pulling her with him. She tried desperately to get out of his vice grip until she heard the 3 words that made her heart sink.

"Get the boy" Hunter growled at Felix, cocking his head in the direction William had run.

"No! No! _Stop_ Hunter! Stop!" She screamed fighting against him, the crowd doing nothing but staring a moment before continuing on. She could tell they were frightened by the group, and while they had the power to dazzle human's they looked completely fear-provoking.

"Listen to me and you listen good Leah" He growled pulling her up by her collar, so that their lips where only millimetres apart. "No matter how much you try and fight it, your mine forever, you understand?"

Leah growled back and spat in his face, watching his features turn from pissed to murderous.

"I could kill you. I could rip out your throat, while I fuck you pussy and send you in a fucking body bag back to that _dog_." He hissed clamping his fingers around her throat. "Or…" He started glancing at Felix and Demetri walking between the thrones of humans. "Or I could find little William and send _him_ in a body bag back to Jacob Black" He spat, moving his hand to the back of her neck and licking up the hollow of her throat.

"You make me sick you asshole. Do what you want to me, touch one hair on Will's head and I'll fucking kill you myself" She condemned.

Hunter pressed his mouth to hers hungrily, darting his tongue around her mouth, rubbing against her tongue, her teeth and the inside of her cheeks. He groaned into her mouth as Leah pulled at his hair to get his head away from her, to take his mouth from hers. She felt sick and she squirmed and kicked, only to be kissed deeper.

When Hunter pulled away he sighed and smirked at her, running his hand up the thigh of her jeans, to grasp her ass. "You taste so fucking sweet when you're angry"

Leah was utterly mortified and spat on the ground next to them, trying to get his taste out of her mouth. "I fucking hate you" She expelled pushing the hair out of her face.

"Oh you're going to hate me much more once I get you back to Volterra Leah. Yes…" He drawled out "I suspect you might want to even kill me"

"That wouldn't change anything. I want to kill you _now_" She scolded pushing against his chest.

"Leah my sweet, my love. Your passion makes my veins run hot. I love you so"

* * *

William ran through the hordes of people clutching at his ball. His little feet hurt and his heart was beating so fast, every time his foot hit the floor small whimpers escaped his lips. He ran and ran until he came to a little opening of a luggage carousel. He climbed onto it much to the horror of the women standing around waiting for their bags. He let go of his ball and placed his hands over his head, as he entered the little opening, the rubber strands running against his skin as he ducked under. It only took a few seconds before he was sitting on the rotating rubber looking around in a large warehouse. He could hear the roar of a big blue plane as it passed the big metal doors and he held his hands over his ears, closing his eyes tightly.

He yelped when he felt a pair of cold hands pick him up around the midsections and held him tightly against their cold chest. He tried to scream but his mouth was covered as the person holding him ducted into a little room. He kicked and squirmed to get out of the hard grasp and clawed at the hands covering his mouth.

"Shhh William… be good" This melodic voice said softly in his ear. He stopping moving immediately and turned his face to the person, his eyes widening and tears of joy running down his face. Slowly but surely the hand was removed and the big golden eyes looked back at him.

"Grandpa…" He cried, clutching tightly to Edwards collar and engulfing him in a desperate hug, attempting to crawl into his arms.

Edward sighed and let the boy dig himself tightly into his chest and arms. Edward had listened to Williams thoughts and had hopefully stayed out of Felix and Demetri's sights. He hugged the little boy back and brushed a cold hand up and down his back. He didn't want to waste too much time with the tracker and giant looking for William but he knew he needed the comfort now more than ever.

Hunter accepting Aro's hospitable offer had indeed indicate to him that Hunter was truly unstable. Edward and the rest of the family could not comply with Aro's request and instead stayed on the bordering land outside Volterra. Edward contemplated often the actions of both his children and it pained him to think about the life they had lead. They had been born against the natural grain of existence. They were not human children. They were anomalies. Edward had tried his hardest to think of only the good in them, but as time wore on, there was only one thing that became apparent.

They were _both_ monsters.

Even though William was not his biological grandson per say, Edward still felt the pull of the little boy. He gladly accepted him into the family unlike his wife. Bella had it in her mind that William should have been destroyed the moment Hunter's imprintee was pregnant to another. It didn't help that that person was Jacob Black. No, not at all.

"You have to be quiet and come with me. Don't make a sound. Grandpa will take you to your Uncle Seth." He said picking the boy up and patting his back.

"What about Mumma, she said she would come and find me? I have to stay for Mumma" William cried out digging his fingers into Edwards's rock hard arms.

"I have to make sure your safe first. Listen to me William. I never did anything to help your mother, but _now_, I have to make things right. I have to do the right thing and your mother wants you in LaPush. You will be safe with the wolves William. I will make sure Leah finds you one day. It may not be immediately, but I will find a way."

Alice had seen a vision of William, both him running down the lengths of the airport away from Felix and Demetri, and one of his limp little body beaten and broken if they would catch him. Once he had scanned through her thought's Edward knew he had to intervene. His own son was no longer innocent, but William was.

Edward could feel both the essence and humanity radiate from the little boy from the first moment he was born. He had never experienced the same with his own children, which he had dearly longed for.

Running quickly with William in his arms, they reached a large secluded hanger with a leer jet going through the motions of powering up. The jets engine hummed a fine tune as Edward bypassed the deafening sound of the propellers, moving quickly up the steps. After securing William safely in a seat, he turned to pull up the extended steps. He locked the door tightly and moved into the cockpit.

"It's time Jazz." Edward said placing a calm hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Are you sure about this Edward?" Jasper asked his golden eyes looking up into very similar ones.

Edward nodded and held the seat as the jet moved out of its bay to wait on the flank on the runway.

"This is Leer jet 457. Authentication code, seven, fiver, three, Charlie, Bravo, Delta. We require immediate permission to use any accessible runway." Jasper spoke into the headpiece with such conviction, learning quickly over the years to master any kind of military or civilian modes of transport.

"Leer jet 457, please identify your Captain and position, followed by your Security Clearance." A deep voice spoke through the speaker of Jasper's head set.

"Control Tower this is Captain Jasper Hale, Special Forces, Delta Craft Team: Echo, Bravo, one. Direct clearance from the President: Tango, Tango, Zulu, four."

After a moment of silence and the sound of a keyboard furiously being struck, Jasper received his reply.

"Captain Hale. Runway seven on the eastern side will be open within moments. Follow the blue ground light and notify when you are ready for take-off. Good luck solider, your country is behind you." The controller said seriously into the radio making Jasper smirk and Edward shake his head.

"Really Jasper? The president?" Edward asked trying to conceal a chuckle.

"Jenkins said he could do anything right? I just put _my_ money where _his_ mouth was. Plus, it feels nice reliving the good old days, when I was rather useful, instead of being just an emotional simulant."

"Speaking of that, could you please do something?" Edward asked glancing down at the Black haired boy, noticing his body shaking and his thumb in his mouth.

William crawled into Edwards lap and hugged him tightly feeling just a little scared now and hoping his mummy was okay. Edward cringed at his thoughts and ran his fingers through the little boy's hair trying to give what comfort he could, on top of Jasper's gift. Edward knew that this would be just one step on the road to redeeming himself for his years of turning a blind eye, but he knew he had to start somewhere.

* * *

Leah struggled against Hunter her eyes firmly fixed on the airport, constantly scanning to get a glimpse of Felix or Demetri. Had William hid well enough for them not to find him? If they could find her would they find him?

Hunter draggled her along, constantly having to pull against her to follow him. When he got to the safety of the darkness in the car park, he smirked to himself. Leah had stupidly left his keys in his car and luckily no criminal human had taken off with it. She started to punch and kick at him, trying to shake off his grasp.

"Stop doing _that_" He growled bracing a hand on the waist of her jeans and one on her upper arm.

"Please-" Leah cried softly, her feet unable to fight against the cold tar of the road under her anymore. She could feel her body start to go limp with the feeling of dread. "Please Hunter" She cried gripping on to his shirt at his torso, trying to look into his eyes. She had to do something; she couldn't just leave her son.

"Oh so _now_ you want to listen?" He growled pulling her swiftly up by both her arms. "Now you want to be good? Answer me" He yelled shaking her delicate body in his large hands.

"Yes… I'll be good." She answered shutting her eyes tightly and breathing heavily.

Hunter eyed her suspiciously and ran his thumb down her top lip and over her bottom, watching them as they parted. Was it possible that she had gotten more beautiful in the couple of hours she had been missing? "Say it" He said leaning his forehead against hers and brushing his lips over hers.

Leah's lips thinned and pressed together tightly before letting the words slip out. "I love you"

Hunter used his thumbs to massage to tops of her ears before running his hands through her hair. "Say it like you mean it" He sneered pulling her hair tightly and closing his eyes as well, the feel of her eyelashes brushing against his cheeks.

"I – I love you" She whispered mustering as much as conviction she could to make him believe her. Leah's eyes shot open when he began to laugh. His brown hair was moving across his forehead in wisps and strums as he laughed incredulously at her.

"You're a very bad liar Leah. But we'll work on that." He moved forward to cup to back of her head, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. "Now get in the car" He growled pushing her toward the vehicle. Leah caught off guard fell forward hitting her face on the side of the car. She groaned as she got up, spitting the saliva and blood out of her mouth. She leant against the car with her head hung between her out stretched arms. She could feel the metallic taste of blood as it swirled in her mouth, the inside of her cheek cut open from her own teeth. Her lip felt torn as well as it swelled. She could feel the bone of her nose, sharply shooting pains through her face. She reached her hand up feeling her face.

"You _broke_ my fucking nose" She cried feeling the blood mush against her fingertips.

"Shut up and get it the car" Hunter hissed from the driver's side of the car, hoping into it quickly and starting the engine.

Leah timidly touched her nose and let out a screech as she broke her nose back into place. The blood ran quickly down the front of her grey sweater, travelling over her lips and down her chin. The front of her sweater was ripped at the collar and it felt like her throat was on fire.

Her ears pricked up when she heard the sound of a cell phone. She ducked her head down and peered through the open window listening closely.

"What?" He hissed into the phone, agitated by the whole day. He just wanted to go home and make love to his woman and hold her in his arms.

"Demetri has located the child. He is fleeing in a Leer jet." Felix said quickly through the phone.

"WHAT!" Hunter screamed hitting his fist against the dashboard, slicing his hand all the way down through to the top of the inbuilt stereo system. "What the FUCK do you mean?"

"He had _help_ Hunter…"

Hunter let out a primal scream and punched his fist through the rest of the stereo, sending plastic and shards of metal flying around the inside of the car. "From . whom?" He sneered grinding his teeth together.

"Demetri said he could pick up a mind link and a fuzzy feeling of comfort. He believes it is the mind reader and empath, if we leave now we should be able to catch-"

Felix was cut off by Hunters growl. "GOD DAMN IT! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" He cried.

Hunter got out of the car and slammed his fists against the roof, denting it like it was a piece of paper. He had been betrayed by his own family. His own _father_. Fucking Edward Cullen. He should have known that do good Mary Poppins motherfucker would somehow find a way to wreck his plans. He knew his father was weak; he was always trying to prove his humanity, his loyalty to the human race. Hunter's body was shaking and he could feel the ripples of rage leaking from his very being.

After a few moments he pulled himself together and answered. "Tell the guard to prepare for a fight."

"What about the boy? We could-"Felix started again.

"_Leave him_… for now. I know where they're going. There is only _one_ place they would go. Tell the guard to storm the Cullen mansion outside Volterra and seize them. Make sure they capture the pixie. If the empath is involved, she has _something _to do with it."

Hunter hung up the phone, throwing it to the ground and smashed it under his boot, making sure the pieces where crushed into smithereens. He ran a hand through his hair and looked back over to the passenger side, a fury igniting in him again.

"LEAH!" He screamed into the emptiness of the car park as he watched her running full pelt, disappearing into the airport terminal.


	14. Honeysuckle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ll FOURTEEN**

_13 Hours Later…_

"You need to sit down man, your making me dizzy" Seth scolded watching Jacob paced back and forth in front of the large double welded glass window that separated them from the tarmac and the arrival planes.

Jacob, opting to ignore Seth continued to pace the carpet floor. He felt like he was running scuff marks into the carpet walking 3 or 4 meters and turning to walk the same distance back. He ran a hand through his hair every now and then rubbing the muscles in his neck, trying to squeeze all of the anxiousness out of his body.

In one aspect he wanted to close his eyes and wait and in the other he wanted to burst out of his human form and run laps of the terminal until the plane arrived. He wondered what she would look like now. Was she happy? Was her dark coal hair still long and wavy? Did it still brush against her skin? Did she still smell like the woman he love in love with, was _still_ in love with?

"Ladies and Gentlemen American Airways Flight 209 Rome via London to Seattle is now arriving in gate 67." A female voice called out over the speakers. Seth immediately shot up and dusted off his light blue polo and adjusted the belt on his grey cargo shorts. He wanted to look good for his sister; he hadn't seen her in so long. Adding to the effect he would be meeting little William for the first time as well.

Seth took a quick glance a Jacob who looked like he was about to hurl. His was fisting and relaxing his hands and mumbling something under his breathe that Seth couldn't quite hear. Seth gulped thinking what Jacob was going to do meeting his son for the first time, especially in a public place. Seth's eyes searched for a restroom or exit that he could push Jacob through should he become a giant wolf in the middle of Seattle airport.

"Shit" Seth hissed to himself pulling at the buttons on the neck of his polo. How in the hell was he going to explain to Leah why Jacob was here? She was surely going to kill him for putting her on the spot. Maybe Leah wouldn't kill him in public? Fat chance.

Jacob's head snapped up as the two female flight attendants pushed the metal doors open and fastened them to the wall. They stood against the wall with huge smiles on their faces as he heard the patter of feet drudging up the walk from the plane. He wanted more than anything to run down the corridor and find her, scoop her up and never let her go. He wanted to swing her around in his arms and watch her laugh and giggle and rest her forehead against his. He wanted to breathe her in and burn her smell into his own, so he would never let go and never forget.

The people poured out of the double doors, first in thick droves, but eventually thinning, until a lone passenger exited. An old man in a dark suit with a long thick beard emerged pulling a deep brown travel case. Seth and Jacob held their breathes the entire time and finally letting all the air go, Jacob stumbled back into the grey plastic terminal chairs and closed his eyes tightly. He could feel his heart sinking to the pit of his stomach and clenching his chest he leaned forward, gulping in scrupulous amounts of air, trying to get his lungs to work again.

"Man…" Seth mumbled watching both the door and Jacob. "I – don't – I don't know what the hell is going on. Leah said she'll be here" He said kicking the side of a metal boxed bin and indenting it. He slumped down next to Jacob and sighed, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

Seth could hear Jacob's heart beating the hell out of his chest cavity threatening to just about explode and leave a messy crime scene for some poor cops to clean up the mess.

He turned his head watching Jacob closely as his eyes widened and he patted the front of his white V-neck shirt. Slowly but surely Jacob got to his feet and looked around feeling _something_. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something pulling him, something deep within, looking past his human form and deep within his wolf. He could feel the Alpha trying to claw its way to the surface but it felt different to phasing. Jacob became overwhelmed with a deep protectiveness and claim move inside him. He could feel his chest constricting but not in the normal way like when he was in pain. It was different; it almost felt like he was suddenly alive.

"Could Mr Clearwater, please report to the information desk on the ground level" The same voice from the first announcement called over the speakers, both wolves heads snapping towards the speaker on the side of the wall.

After a quick glance at each other, they ran swiftly trying not to draw too much attention. They excused themselves and even in some cases pushed people out of the way as they ran down the escalator and zigzagging in between the congestion of people and suitcases.

They arrived at the front desk, both with a glimmer of sweat cast over their foreheads, and Seth panting being the least fit of the two, just managing to keep up with Jacob. When Jacob had taken off with a flying start Seth scolded himself for his lack in discipline, meaning too much beers and take out. He shrugged the thought off quickly slapping his rock hard stomach muscles.

"And how can I help you gentlemen this fine evening" The desk attendant asked flirtatiously, scanning her eyes across the tightness of their chests and the thin material covering it.

"Hi –" Seth narrowed his eyes to her badge "Josie. I'm Seth Clearwater; a message just rang out for me over the speakers".

She darted her eyes and slipped him a lanyard with a bar-coded swipe card attached. "You're going to need this" She whispered leaning closer to Seth, him nodding as if agreeing with her. "Come with me please gentlemen" She said standing up right and adjusting her skirt, moving from behind the table and striding over to the terminal buggy and hoping in the driver's seat.

"Hop in and I'll take you where you need to go" She said waving them over. Both wolves doing as she requested squeezed into the small vehicle.

"Where exactly _are_ we going?" Jacob asked massaging the skin over his heart, trying to ease the light feeling he was having. It felt uncomfortable _yet_ so calming. Like a soft breeze on a hot day, or a drop of water on your tongue in the shade of a tree.

"Well I was informed that Captain Seth Clearwater had an emergency to attend to in Hanger 17." She said eyeing Seth. "Though, you do look much too young to be a captain." She cooed battering her eyelashes, making Seth blush.

Jacob shot Seth a warning glare telling him to ramp up his game. Even though the closer they got to the massive steel hanger then better he felt, though being Alpha he had a suspicion that something was up. The clues didn't make sense: Instead of Leah being on the plane and she was missing, suddenly someone had informed this air hostess that Seth was a Captain, and they were being driven to a large structure harboured with who knows _what_ inside.

Seth reading Jacob straightened up in the small cart vehicle. It was so tiny for their huge body mass and he was actually surprised it moved as fast as it did.

The fresh air was blowing through their clothes, making them even more doubtful that anything good lay beyond the closed steel doors. The cold became a bad sign after both boys made the transformation my human to wolf. The cold made them both uneasy as the buggy came to a stop, Josie turning sharply making a small screeching noise.

"This is it boys. _I_ don't go any further. Use the door over there to get inside" She nodded pointing to a small black door. "Use the card on the swipe panel and go right in. I believe they are waiting for you."

Both boys hoped out of the buggy and muttered a thank you, quickly moving towards the door. Seth's hands shook as he swiped the card through the slot, watching the red light turn green with a beep.

On instinct Jacob took the lead and let his step-in Beta trail closely behind covering the back. Both wolves growled deep in their throats, Jacob's being more menacing than Seth's when their nostrils were hit with a familiar sweet sickly scent. Jacob could also smell something mildly human that made his spine tingle.

He moved quickly walking around a blind corner to be hit with the sight of a large white jet sitting under the fluorescent lights over hanging from the high ceiling. The stairs where raised down and the lights where on in the cabin of the plane.

Seth came to stand by Jacob's side and also took in the environment. He could smell the hot burn of engine oil and fumes indicating the jet had just recently powered down. His eyes bludged when Edward Cullen stepped into the door way at the top of the jets steps to block out some of the light of the cabin.

"_Cullen_…" Jacob sneered, a hot white flash ripping through his spine. Within seconds Seth was showered with torn clothing and a large russet wolf was in Jacob's place instead of a man.

Jacob moved forward baring his teeth and growling. Edward Cullen was about to die. The leech had escaped him before but not this time. Leah was gone and he still hadn't gotten the revenge he so desperately craved for the amount of pain the Cullen's had caused.

"Jacob wait" Edward yelled holding up a pale hand. "Hear me out!"

Ignoring the blood sucker Jacob continued to move forward both the smell of human and leech amplifying. There was something mesmerising about the human smell. Like the spray of the ocean and the honeysuckle flowers when it rained in LaPush. It was wafting in the air, squeezing a part of his chest inside. Trying not to be distracted Jacob shook off the feeling and snarled at the leech, crouching low, his ears pinned back and his hackles raised.

"Move grandpa" I tiny voice said from behind Edward, making Jacob freezing in his place.

A tiny russet skinned boy shoved at Edward's knees and moved around him, holding on to the railing of the steps, turning to his side and placing one foot down after the other. His little face was scrunched in concentration as he took each step calculatingly.

Jacob sniffed the air and noticed the smell was coming from the little boy. His white shirt sat against his skin beautifully and his black short where crinkled and looked brand new. Jacob glared at Cullen wondering what he was doing with a human toddler in his presence. He better not have been about to-

"Calm down Jacob" Edward said rolling his eyes "I would never do such a thing."

Suddenly Jacob felt a hand on his fur placed on his chest. He looked down to see the little boy patting him and running his finger through his felt.

"Look grandpa… he is brown like I said" He little boy giggle digging his fingers deeper in Jacob's fur almost making him purr until he heard the word _Grandpa_. Cullen was a grandfather? Meaning that this was-

"The term is used loosely Jacob, biologically he isn't mine. Only _your_ father can claim that honour." Edward explained, making Jacob's eyes go wide, backing up and bowing his head down at the little kid.

"Where are you going Wolfy" William frowned moving forward to reach out to the wolf. Grabbing hold of Jacob's snout and holding it between his tiny hands he looked up at the large russet wolf. "Mummy told me stories about the big wolves" He said playing with the small whiskers on Jacob's snout. "She said they would protect me and that if I was ever in trouble, and to run just like the big chocolate ice-cream one." He took a breath and continued.

"I dreamed of you. You were running fast through the big trees and we were happy. Mumma said she loved the wolfy and she never stopped… she said if I wish hard enough, one day I will be a big strong wolfy too…"

Jacobs's eyes widen as those big brown eyes looked up at him. There brown hue, mimicking his own, even in wolf form. Realisation dawning almost instantaneously.

_My son_ Jacob thought glancing up at Edward.

"Yes." Cullen said folding his arms and smirking at the two interacting for the first time.

_His name?_

"William."

Hearing his name Will turned around to look at Edward. "Yeah grandpa?" Will asked letting one of his hands slip off Jacob snout. Jacob brought his snout back up and pressed his nose into Will's hand, the wetness making the small boy giggle.

_I love him already… _

Jacob's ears perked up hearing the glorious sound coming out of his son's mouth. Feeling the light sensation in his heart he let his tongue lull out of his mouth and licked the boy's hand. Suddenly a sharp sting in his nose made him yelp.

"Don't do that" William said wiping a sticky hand on his shirt. "Mumma says it's yucky to lick things you don't know" He scolded the russet wolf.

_Did he just _smack_ me?_ Jacob asked himself completely stunned and wrinkling his nose still feeling the slight burn.

Jacob turned to glare when he heard the sound of Seth's booming laughter. Seth couldn't believe William had just hit a wolf easily 100 times his size. He was definitely his sister's son.

William let out a squeal and ran back toward the plane. Edward no doubt reading the boys mind went to retrieve the red ball from the seat and passed it to Will.

The little boy came bounding back and stood in front of the large man, guessing easily who it was. There was something about him that reminded him of Leah. He didn't know what it was, perhaps it was the eyes? His Mumma had the prettiest kindest eyes ever.

Seth crouched down to ruffle the boy's hair. He was the cutest thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Uncle Seth?" The boy asked looking down at the floor and wiggling his feet from side to side.

"Yeah buddy?" He asked leaning his face closer.

William looked up at him and he could see the tears. "Hey, hey come on now" Seth said pulling the boy to him and hugging his little body. "What's wrong?" He cooed.

"Mummy" He whispered to his uncle, blinking his wet lashes profusely.

Jacob having hid behind a crate and phased moments earlier and having had Edward throw him a pair of some pilot's black slacks and a white shirt from the cabin, froze when he heard William speak.

Seth stood picking the boy up and patting him on the back, bouncing him in his arms to calm his nephew's sobs. "Shhh buddy, Shhh… it's okay. Uncle Seth's here"

William looked over Seth's shoulder and saw another large man standing there. He looked strong, nice and warm. Something inside William told him the man was safe and that he knew about the wolfy too. He reached over his uncle's shoulder and extended his hands out toward him wanting to be safe in his arms instead of his uncles.

Jacob felt like his broken heart soared right out of his chest and seize together. He didn't understand if the little boy knew who he was but he would gladly take anything from him. He just wanted to hold him and comfort him, whisper in his ear that daddy would never let him down and would love him forever. That he would go to the ends of the earth for this small being, Jacob felt afraid. He knew more than anything that in the few seconds of knowing William, his heart would never beat again without him. He'd hold on, tooth and claw, to keep him forever.

Jacob reached over Seth's shoulder and lifted William up bringing him down again into his broad chest. His strong arms wrapped a cocoon around the boy, sheltering him from any storm. Jake buried his face in William's hair breathing him in. His smell made Jacob's wolf hum with satisfaction. He smelt like his mother and him, wrapped up in a tiny bundle, he smelt like just like love should.

_Mine… my son… mine_

Holding him felt like everything in the world was right. Shifting from side to side, softly swinging the boy in his arms, feeling the sobs disappear Jacob kissed his hair and leant his cheek against the soft black silkiness. Tears weld in Jacob's eyes running into the boy's hair, making William shift in his arms.

Pulling away but still holding on to Jacob's neck with one hand, he touched the tears with his tiny fingers. "You're sad. Why are you crying?" William asked concern etched over his little face.

Jacob let out a low chuckle and shook his head. His deep voice ran shivers through William's body. "I'm not sad. I'm happy. Happier than I have been in a _long_ time." He whispered looking over William's face, taking in his tiny nose, his pink full lips like his mothers, his eyebrows, and his small ears just like his.

A grunt snapped Jacob out of his gaze over his son, and straight to the plane.

Edward moved swiftly inside the plane and knelt down brushing Leah's wet hair away from her forehead. "Leah" He whispered. "Wake up. Someone is here to see you" Edward watched as her eyes fluttered open. He noted her bottom lip was still cut and the bruising under her eye had almost fully healed.

"Go away Eddikins. I want to sleep." She moaned pushing his face away from hers in an attempt to roll over and let the rest of her body catch up with the healing process. Her ribs where still tender and her knee ligaments where still re-forming, and all she could think about was sleep, her body had adjourned more pain than she could have ever imagined. She had escaped with the help of Alice just within an inch.

Just as she snuggled into her soft white pillow, her senses picked up. It was a smell she hadn't smelt in a long time. A smell she dreamed about dearly and a smell she could never forget.

"Leah?" She heard the deep voice whimper softly, as he touched her head and leaned down behind her. Slowly turning on the seat she felt her bottom lip tremble and her heart pound.

"Jacob" She cried softly reaching out and running a hand over his face. She bit her lip and fisted his hair lightly. "Your here-"

"Yes baby, I am here" His voice and scent were intoxicating her whole being.

"I love you" Jacob said looking into those big brown eyes, his own trembling trying to stay connected with hers. His love, his Leah was here and so help him god she would never leave him again.

"Me too. I love you too" She leaned up and closed her eyes, holding the back of his head, pressing their foreheads together.

William squirmed in Jacob's arm and reached out hugging both their necks, feeling the need to be close to them. He lay his cheek against theirs and giggled, his mother's hair tickling his face.

"Mumma-" He whispered wiggling his fingers around their necks, making both their spines tingle and their wolves purr softly. "The chocolate wolf loves you." Nuzzling against their cheeks he closed his eyes and yawned. "But not as much as _me_ loves you"

* * *

**AN - Next chapter will cover how Leah ended up on the plane and some lovely Blackwater.**


	15. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ll FIFTEEN**

_10 hours earlier…_

Leah ran full pelt out of the dark, empty, open spaced car park and straight for the terminal. After hearing his conversation with Felix on his cell, she took the opportunity to run before his anger quelled and his concentration came back over him.

She knew when Hunter was whipped into a tantrum throwing frenzy; his mind was able to lapse, clouding over with a severe darkness. She knew he would be occupied, his mind working overtime to form some kind of reason or sense. Had she not been by his side since he was born she wouldn't have taken the opportunity to run. Leah knew that half breed or not, he wouldn't be able to catch her once she got a good head start on him. She was the fastest wolf for a reason. Out done more times than she could count with size, her ancestors had graced her with an option. Fight or Flight.

Knowing that Hunter constantly had the upper hand in the fight department she only had one choice left. It wasn't until the sliding doors of the terminal entry open that she realised that flight _had_ been a bad option. She may have been able to put up a resistance against Hunter but against two ancient vampires she had no chance.

Felix and Demetri stood smirking at her just beyond the perplex glass, smiling viciously as if like a vulture at a carcass. Skidding on her heels, the cool marble having no grip what so ever, she flew back on her ass. Her eyes where wide as she scooted back, her feet pushing hard against the white floor, making her back track her movements.

The giant and the tracker stalked slowly towards her and it felt like everything begun to move in slow motion. She quickly pushed her weight up off the ground and threw her nimble body into survival frenzy. The stench of the vampires wafted through her sensory track, pushing past the oblivious humans, profanities in Italian being shouted her way.

She ran straight through the security check of the international area of the terminal, alarms ringing and sounding, hollering coming from the two overweight security guards who were also in pursuit. Her eyes darted and tracked the two possible routes. Keep running towards the ramp of the plane and hope to god they don't find her in time or take the high visibility exit door leading out to the tarmac. Leah spotted the armed guards running up the terminal from the left and gave into her alternate choice.

Ramming her shoulder against the hard metal door they busted open and she took off running across the black tarred ground, its reflective strips guiding her towards the booming engines of the huge 747 jumbo jets. Her legs were starting to burn and her heart was close to going into arrest as she rounded the first hanger.

BAM!

Her body was in so much pain as she wriggled on the floor. Her breaths sounding like the splatters of a drowning person. She hunched over, spitting out the increasing amount of blood in her mouth, her eyes fluttering form the pain shooting both in her shoulder and her right lung. She could feel it on the verge of collapsing but she pushed through, though faltering, her feet skidding along the ground as she tried to get up. Her head was hung between her arms, her palms flat trying to push her body up again, only to have her leg's skid out from underneath her.

"It's not wise to run _dog_" Felix sneered glancing down at the pathetic woman. He stood only a meter away cracking his knuckles and reaching down for her hair. He snapped her head back to his, his fist clenched tightly around a tuft of her hair looking her over. What Hunter saw in the girl was not apparent to him. Though her body lithe and slender, and her face incredulously beautiful, the smell was almost unbearable.

"Fuck you ice dick" She sneered, a trickle of blood running out of her mouth and dribbling down her chin. Her eyes trying to stay open and her breathing uneven he leaned forward to lick the blood off. He quickly spat out the disgusting warmness and pulled her head harder.

"You even _taste_ disgusting" He scolded pushing her head away from his and standing next to her withering body.

"I wonder if her pussy taste's any better" Demetri said squatting next to her and eyeing over her body. "Hunter said she tastes sweet, like nothing he ever tasted before. Like honey drops and tulips" Demetri cooed running his hand up her jeans to cup her sex.

Even though Leah's body was coursing with pain, she waited for the right moment, bringing her heeled boot up and kicking Demetri straight in the throat, piercing his marble skin. He stumbled back not anticipating the attack and held his throat, his eyes turning black and his usually stunning face twisting into a murderous rage.

Just as Demetri lunged at her Felix grabbed him by the collar throwing him into the metal wall of the hanger. "NO ONE TOUCHES HER!" Felix's deep voice boomed with a vicious growl. "Hunter gave you direct orders that she is not to be touched or hurt in anyway" He yelled, forgetting obviously about his expert clothes line move he pulled moments earlier.

"Now Leah we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. You come with us and comply or you continue to lose" Felix asked crouching back down and grabbing her arm flipping her on her back.

Leah shrugged out of his grasp wiping the blood from her chin with the sleeve of her sweater smearing it across her face. She looked up into Felix's red eyes and glared. "Comply with _this_" She hissed spitting her blood soaked saliva in his face.

With a swift punch to her torso, Leah felt the weight of the force snap at least three of her ribs. She grinded her teeth together as to not give the vampires the satisfaction of seeing her cry out for them. In a swift movement she was thrown over Felix's shoulder "Hunter will not be pleased with your actions" He scolded gripping down on her ankle. "This will ensure you cannot run away again" She could hear the smile in his voice as his hand gripped down harder, his pure strength cracking the talus bone in her ankle.

"FUCK!" She screamed feeling the pain shoot up her calf and through her spine. She suddenly wished she had continued to phase after William's birth so she could tear the two bloodsuckers apart. Even though they were strong and quick, her wolf would have endured a better chance than her human form she was now suffering in.

* * *

Hunter smiled when Felix carried his barely conscious fiancé out of the airport. He was leaning against a black rental SUV and Hunter being the gentleman he was, opened the back passenger door letting him set her down.

Leah squirmed on the black leather seats and coughed violently her lungs filling with blood, causing it to spray on the roof of the vehicle.

"Disgusting" Demetri muttered to himself straightening out his woollen overcoat.

"Nice Car" Felix smirked closing the door and leaning against it, highly amused at the sight of the she-wolf squirming in pain.

"Thanks. I try" Hunter chuckled, his fringe slipping in front of his eyes.

"You know- Aro is going to be very pleased to see his protégé has grown into his own. First leading his armies against the fight in the south earlier this year and now, ordering the capture of the great animal drinkers, the Cullen's. Tell me, does it feel strange to turn against your own coven?"

Hunter brushed his hair to the side and picked fluff of the sleeve of his shirt. "I have no allegiance Felix. I belong to no coven. I, yes, currently run under Aro, but as employee not as minion. I am free to do what I want. It has always been like that. The Cullen's there like a distant memory really. My mother was a god fearing woman, yet she still choose to be with my father, the righteous Edward Cullen. Bella was never like a mother should be. I had no bond with her unlike my sister. I didn't feel the need to be berated by her and cooed at. The rest of the family are so vain I even wonder if they knew I existed. You see Felix, you're like me"

Felix cocked an eyebrow "Really? How so?"

"We are both stuck between two worlds. You're a vampire who longs to screw any woman acceptable and I am a hybrid that is in love with a shape-shifter. While you create havoc from your hate of women, I create mine from my love, for one." Hunter said seriously, placing his hand against the back window of the car, glancing at Leah's dark form on the seats.

"I _can't_ let her go Felix. I know in your heart of hearts if you could have someone to love you back, you would do anything to keep her. Leah was made for me and I for her. When you find that much devotion you cannot let it slip through your fingers" Hunter curled his fingers to his palm and dropped his hand from the glass. He turned slowly closing and opening his eyes, a small smile tugging on his face. "Hello Grandfather" Hunter mused, letting his lips dance into a full blown smile.

"Hello son." Carlisle nodded, his face was calm, yet his body betraying him standing in a staunch position ready to be on defence.

"What do I _owe_ for this pleasurable visit" Hunter cracking his neck as he spoke.

"We need you to _give_ Leah to us." Carlisle spoke softly, flicking his wrists, summoning the other vampires from the shadows out.

Hunter knew they were close, he knew the pixie would see them, when he made his decision to get them out of the house. It had been a slow forming, slither of a plan, he'd been thinking about for the last 3 years. In that house, bordering the green fields outside Volterra, tucked safely in Carlisle's safe was something he very much desired and needed.

"We made a mistake" Alice breathed from the end of the car park, Esme looking at her with a quick glance noticing the terror ripping through her face. "We need to get back" She whispered softly as she walked quickly toward Carlisle and Hunter, whilst also keeping an eye on Felix and Demetri who had dropped back waiting for orders.

"Oh Aunt Alice, I wouldn't want you to give my secret away, so how bought we keep it between ourselves?" Hunter said watching Alice, knowing the expression she had on her face a moment ago must have weighted in his favour.

"What does he mean Alice" Carlisle asked turning his head. Alice kept her eyes down to the ground and mumbled under her breath, not even vampire picking up the words.

"Demetri" Hunter called snapping his fingers over at the vampire to come closer. He lay his palm flat. "Phone"

Demetri fished into his jacket pocket and pulled a cell out. Hunter quickly dialled a number and rested it against his ear. "Casius, did you storm the house? Excellent. Did you find anyone in the house. Really, my poor mother" Hunter chuckled, looking up at Carlisle, as if taunting him.

"If she tries to escape from the castle lock her in the dungeons. I may need her _eventually_." His tone turned dark thinking about his father who had taken the boy. "Tell your men to go to the study. There is a safe behind the arc angel's pictures. Retrieve the wooden box but tell them NOT to open it. "I will come for it. Oh and Casius, tell Aro he will have _his_ war." Hang up the phone he tossed it back to Demetri and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This was fun, _really_, but as you can see, my wife needs to get home" He turned only to be stopped by Carlisle tugging on his arm.

"Son, think about what your about to do, this war, that box - nothing good will come from it. Once broken, nothing can be fixed."

"It would be wise to remove your hand from me, old man" Hunter sneered whipping his arm back out of his grandfather's reach.

"Hunter don't do this" Alice pleaded. "You're going to start a war, the biggest war our worlds have ever seen" Her eyes pleaded with him, trying to make him see sense.

"If they don't hand me the boy, they will _all_ die. It's actually quite simple to understand."

"He is _not _yours to claim, Hunter. He is Jacob Black's son." Carlisle hissed, his patience wearing thin.

In a flash Carlisle was pinned against the black SUV, hisses and growls coming from both vampire and hybrid. "I have been with him since he was a baby. He is mine. Leah is mine. and no one will take them from me" Hunter snarled breathing heavily, his hands ripping against Carlisle's collar.

"We are taking _her _Hunter. She is not safe with you. You are unstable" Carlisle glared at his only grandson.

Hunter let out a breathy laugh, throwing his head back and almost laughing like a maniac, into the darkness of the night. Regaining his composure slowly his lip turned up in another snarl. "Try and take her, and find out what happens"

"Alice, grab Leah." Carlisle motioned at her with his eyes.

Within a flash Alice knocked Demetri down and moved to the opposite side of the car. Carlisle brought his palm up and pushed up with so much force he shattered Hunters nose. Hunter's eyes began to drop and his normally hawk like vision buzzed in front of him. He swung at Carlisle, trying to hit anything, his posture of balance and his body aching.

Hunter dropped to his knees and coughed a chuck of blood up, spitting it loudly on the road. "What the fuck"

"That dear boy was for the old man comment. I may be older than you but don't forget I am a full vampire and whilst I don't have to ability to heal like you do, that doesn't make you susceptible to pain. Your nose is shattered, so I suggest some ice cold water and a few days in bed" Hunter could hear the taunting in Carlisle voice as he spoke.

"FELIX" Hunter screamed coughing up another gulp of blood. "Kill him..." He whispered before letting his head slump to the ground.

Esme panicked and ran towards the two vampires pairs of vampires fighting. Alice smelled to have to upper hand over Demetri as she was fast and nibble and could dodge almost every fist flying her way. But it was Carlisle she was worried about. Her husband was many things in his life, but a fighter he was not. And fighting against Felix was not going to end well. Felix was Aro and Hunters best solider for a reason. He was a juggernaut of a man. Standing at over 6 foot 6 and probably weighing close to 300 pounds, he was the biggest vampire or man she ever seen, even bigger than the shape-shifters from LaPush.

Esme wanting to help her husband but Leah needed attention first. She could smell the wolf girl's blood as it wafted out the SUV's open door and straight to her nostril. Esme moved quickly and climbed in the car's back seat's checking over the girl.

"Leah" She said shaking her shoulder, only to be graced with a yelp. "Come, we must get you away. We have to get you to Venice."

Leah only gurgled a response, Esme keeping an eye on the two fighting couple's. "Leah please" Esme signed trying to move her body. She picked her up gingerly and hoped out of the SUV running toward the car the three of them had arrived in. She drop Leah's body earning a grunt from her as she buckled her belt. Esme was terrified out of her mind, but she knew that Carlisle had given her one request.

Get Leah away from Hunter. Take her to the military airstrip 4 miles outside Venice.

That was what he had asked of her and that is what she would do. The trip would only take 45 minutes but it felt like the longest trip Esme had taken. She was driving away from where she wanted to be, standing by her husband and helping Alice.

* * *

"Where here Leah" Esme said softly, stroking Leah's forearm, attempting to wait her. During the drive Leah hadn't woken up and Esme had to check every now and then that she wasn't dead. The she-wolf's breathing had improved, and she had stopped herself many times pulling over and helping her but she knew, she had to get to that airstrip. Edward and Jasper would be waiting to collect her to take her home.

Esme grimaced thinking about the earlier conversation Hunter had with Casius, over his mother. Bella had refused to leave the mansion. She refused to help Leah and Will, stating that Leah deserved whatever was coming to her. Esme didn't know why Bella had such terrible things to say; why her daughter in law was always unhappy with her life be it something Edward did or didn't do. She would never know what her son had seen in the pale human girl, but never the less took her under the family crest anyway.

She parked the car, watching the surrounding fields through the dirt road she had taken earning her access to the back on the runway. The white Leer Jet sat on the tarmac already power up, it's propeller, blowing a thick wind around the open spaced night.

When Edward appeared out of the plane Esme wanted to cry. Edward reading her mind was hugging his mother in a flash. He whispered in her ear rubbing her back. "Everything will be fine. Carlisle is strong." Pulling away she nodded and glanced at the car.

* * *

_Present..._

Looking into Jacob's eyes was just about making her want to cry. His baby brown eyes were still the same as when she left him at the wooded line 4 years ago, though looking in her eyes, he returned the sentiment. Her bottom lip trembled when she heard whimpering from the door of the plane. She motioned him over and Seth fell to his knees clutching her legs and laying his cheek against her calf.

"I missed you Lee "Seth cried. "Don't ever leave again"

Leah let me arm snake down to his hair, stringing it lightly. "I won't. I _want_ to stay" She sighed softly.

"Mumma-" William called struggling out of Jacob's arms and setting his feet down on the floor.

"Yes baby" She said tearing her eyes away from Jacob's and looking over at him.

"Can we go home now?" His asked, his little eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Of course." She replied with a small smile reaching up for Jacob's hand that was resting in her hair. "Take us home Jake" She smiled wider, running her thumb over his knuckles and then intertwining their hands.

With a nod Jacob leant down and kissed Leah's forehead and rested his nose in her hair, re-kindling every memory with her. "Okay. Let's go home" He whispered his hand squeezing hers.

"Jake" She said looking up at him and running her other hand over his cheek with the back of her palm. "Something bad is going-"

Jacob leaning down cut her off with a kiss. It was soft yet needing, laced with a hint of sweetness. "Rest Leah, we can talk when you wake up again" He spoke eyeing her injured body over.

"But-"

"I'm tired" William said interrupting Leah and rubbing his eyes with a yawn. Leah reached out a hand to him and pulled him on to the couch seat, turning onto her back and laying him on top of her, patting his back. "Sleep then, so William and Mumma can have dreams about running with the wolves together." She cooed.

With Seth curled up at her feet and William in her arm's she gave Jacob a remorseful look. He just it off with a smile and sat down next to them on the ground and laid his hand on William's back on top of hers.

"Sleep Leah. I'll be here when you wake up"

She nodded closing her eyes, feeling the power of the engines hum through her body as Jasper starting up the plane again. She felt like a great calm had come over her with her three boys all around her, their energy and love pouring straight into her soul. With one last exhale of breath Leah slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of the forests in LaPush, watching a small silver wolf run next to the Alpha of the pack, a large russet coloured wolf.


	16. Jacob's Lullaby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ll SIXTEEN**

When Leah woke she could smell the fresh rain. Its soft low hum against the tiled roof calmed her being, as she stretched on the large bed. Turning she lay her face in the light blue pillow, unable to hide her smile. She nuzzled her cheek deeply into the pillow, taking in its scent.

Leah knew she was in Jacob's bed, his heavenly smell roaming around the room, bouncing off the walls, drowning her. He had always smelt heavenly to her, even when they couldn't come to terms with each other's decisions or if they were about to kill each other.

She peeked open one eye and saw the window ajar slightly, the dark green curtain blowing slightly from the winds of the storm outside. The window was fogged slightly, the cool of LaPush's woods staining the glass.

Leah had forgotten how much she missed the weather in LaPush. While it was often overcast and wet, it could calm even the most unsettled soul. It allowed you to concentrate and focus on things; it gave time for thought and decision making.

Italy's constant dry weather and cloudy skies could never replace her home. This had been where she grew up, where her family was and was from, her ancestors; passing the land down for their people to flourish and to nurture.

The door opened softy and Jacob slipped inside, noticing Leah was finally awake. She had been asleep for the last 3 days and he sat by her for almost each and every second, with the exception of ordering the rest of the visitors away.

He didn't order them away _just_ because he wanted to have her all to himself, but because she _really_ did need the rest. Sue and Seth hadn't left the black house the whole time, them being the only visitors Jacob allowed to see Leah. Sam had demanded to see her at once, ranting and raving something about him needing to see her for himself, which resulted in Jacob and Sam phasing, with Jacob trying to keep Sam out of the house, and Sam trying his everything to get in.

Sam stopped when his wolf eyes caught on to little William, clutching at Sue Clearwater's knees, watching wide eyed from the porch at the ravenous fight between the russet and black wolf. Sam could see instantly that the little boy shared traits with Jacob. His inky black hair, somehow blacker than everyone else on the rez, his deep set almond eyes, his lips, and even the slight dimple of his chin, all indicating his was in fact Jacob's _son_.

When Sam overheard Rachel telling Paul that Leah had brought a son back to LaPush, he didn't think twice about running from the house and phasing mid-step, intent to see for himself. They had believed Leah became a protector because she couldn't have children, her wolf stripping her of that privilege. But when Sam found out she imprinted on the Cullen's twin boy, he knew that maybe it was possible because that is why the imprint happened, to make a stronger line of wolves to protect the tribe. At first Sam stewed in his own turmoil, asking himself if she really could imprint then why wasn't he good enough, why did he imprint on her cousin if she was destined to be what she was.

Sam snarled at Jacob, though stepping back. He took one more glimpse at the little boy and ran deep into the woods letting out a painful howl. Jacob had been the one all along and they didn't even need an imprint to bind them.

"Hey" Jacob said softly moving to the bed and crawling down next to her, his huge weight shifting the bed slightly.

"Hey" Leah smiled back, her voice still thick with sleep.

"I brought you something" He said running a warm hand from her shoulder to her wrist and rubbing her forearm. He placed in her hand an open bottle of water.

Leah pulled herself up, her body own feeling a little sore from her injuries and sat back against the headboard. She took a few timid sip's letting the water run down her perched throat. With her lips around the bottle and it tilted up she glanced down at Jacob, who was propped up on an elbow, staring up at her. Once she pulled the bottle away and resting it on the side table beside the bed she mimicked his pose.

"Thanks" She whispered, making Jacob body shiver.

Jacob lay a hand on her hip stroking it a couple of times before both leaned forward. With Leah brushing her nose softly against his she spoke. "I missed you so bad Jake." Her voice low and hurt filled. Jacob brushed his nose against hers, shaking his head.

"Me too." He murmured as he closed the small space and kissed her gently, both just basking in the joy of their unmoving lips pressed tightly together. Leah titled her head slightly and began moving into the kiss as Jacob's hand cupped the small of her back and brought her body closer. She allowed her hand to move from his arm to his chest, gracing her lips with a smile as he muscles tensed and twitched under her touch.

Jacob brushed his tongue over her bottom lip, melting her mouth and parting a little for him. Their tongues swirled and massaged each other's, earning a low growl from the Alpha and a small moan from Leah. His hands slipped under her shirt, cupped her skin and tracing small heated circles along the length of her spine, and once reaching the top dragging them down slowly to rest once again on her hip.

Pulling away Leah couldn't help but smile like an idiot. She nipped his bottom lip quickly and pulled away fully, lying her head back on the pillow and her back flat on the bed. "So you finally learnt how to kiss" She tease playfully as Jacob moved over her, holding himself up by his forearms and looking down at her.

"Wanna see some more things I've learned?" Jacob smirked back, dipping his head and running his nose along her jawline. "I think you might appreciate them" He whispered huskily, letting his hips drop down on to hers, to show her his need.

Leah groaned, clutching his back, as he nibbled against her increasingly heating skin, whilst moving his hips softly against hers. She hitched a leg around his waist in an attempt to bring him closer into her, his body covering hers completely.

Jacob pulled away looking down at her leg and then back to her face cocking an eyebrow. "Aren't you still hurt?" He asked trying to hold back the desire he wanted to release on her.

"Only a little" Leah replied shifting a little weight of her shoulder and sighing.

Jacob leaned down and pecked her lips, then taking the chance to roll of her. "We've got all the time in the world Leah. It's okay. We will just wait a little longer. Plus your mum and Seth are down the hall waiting for you to wake up, and I doubt they would appreciate the sexy orchestra coming from this tiny little room." His laughs shook the bed as Leah reached out to punch his chest.

"Shut up" She laughed. "That was _one_ time. Plus, you're not even that good anyway." She smirked over at him.

"Are you sure about that?" Jacob asked with a devilish smile on his lips.

"Don't you dare Jake" Leah scolded narrowing her eyes at him.

"Don't I dare what?" He smiled as he reached out for her, grabbing on to her mid-section and tickling her sides.

"Oh my fucking god" Leah shouted through the fits of giggles as she squirmed to get away from him. "Stop- Fuck – stop" She cried as the tears of laughter rolled down her cheeks.

Jacob pulled away quickly as William pushed the door open, no doubt being alerted to Leah's voice. He smiled wide before his little feet carried him to the bed and scurried on to the bed, throwing himself on to her.

He hugged her tightly squeezing on to her neck while she held his back and buried her face in his hair. She felt the little sobs coming from his body and she could also smell his tears. Leah pulled him back with her as she lay back down next to Jacob, throwing him a worried glance.

"It's okay Will, its fine. Mummy's here. Mumma loves you." She cooed feeling Jacob his arm under and around the top of her shoulders to bring both of them closer to him. Leah relaxed her head against Jacob's chest as she patted Will's back.

Leah's eyes widened as Jacob moved her hand off Will's back and replaced it with his. "I got this Lee" He whispered into her ear and kissing her temple.

She nodded and closed her eyes.

The wind from the parted window began to pick up and the rain poured a little heavier as Jacob began to sing. He sung deep and low, the bass making Leah feel it in her very chest. His voice drifted around the room making it seem like the safest place in the world. Leah remembered when her own father would sing. The Quileute lullaby's passed down on to each of the males in the family for the next generation to embrace. Even though women didn't sing the songs she knew every word. Jacob had sung them over and over again to her when she was feeling upset or alone. His voice carried that deep tone perfectly as he sung in their shared language, the old language.

By the time Jacob finished the song William was sound asleep, his snores light and breathy against Leah's chest.

"He's perfect" Jacob said kissing her temple again and sighing as he continued to pat his son's small back. "I can't believe that four days ago I had nothing and now I have the two of you" Closing his eyes tightly, he took a deep breath. "I know I should be mad for missing out on William's life but I don't want to be. I don't want to be angry because I am _not_ angry at you. If anything I am angry at myself for letting you go after-"

"Jake you didn't let me go. I left. I left because I was afraid that something would happen to you, and I was too weak to fight the imprint. I should have left when I found out about Will. I should have told you, something, done anything-" Leah cried softly, her eyes welling with tears. Jacob turning her chin kissed her lips and brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Lee it hurts too much. _Don't_ think about it. The past is the past, leave it there. Let's just move forward from all of this. You're here; I am here, our son's here. Let's just live for now, for the future." He closed his eyes and lay his head in her hair, pulling her impossibly closer.

"I love you Jake, I have always loved you. Nothing gets better than this." She whispered, before realising in the few moments of Jacob resting his head down he too had also fallen away into sleep.

Leah looked up seeing her mother in the doorway, looking lovingly down at her and the two snuggled against her. Sue walked into the room, the wooden floors creaking slightly and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Welcome back" Sue whispered pulling away and walking back to the door.

"Thanks mom" Leah yawned.

"It looks like your hands are full at the moment, I'll come back later" She said closing the door softly.

Leah stared up at the ceiling smiling to herself. The sound of the rain beat in perfect unison with all three hearts in the small room, making its own sweet lullaby.

* * *

Jacob woke to a soft tap on the door. Slipping himself from out of the tangled limbs he kissed both Leah and William on their foreheads, earning a little sigh from William. He opened the door quietly to find Seth standing there with a dim look on his face.

"What do you need man?" Jacob asked rolling his shoulders and running a hand through his hair.

"You have a visitor" Seth said softly cocking his head down the hall.

Jacob walked down the hall to be greeted with the stench of leech, Cullen Leech to be more precise. Edward and Esme stayed seated on the couch while Carlisle stood to greet Jacob. Jacob eyed his out stretched hand for a moment before taking it into his own, giving a firm hand shake and a nod.

"Take a seat everybody" Billy said as he rolled into the living room.

"Yes that would be best, considering the recent events" Edward explained in a low voice.

"What's _this_ all about?" Jacob growled leaning into the recliner his arms crossed against his chest.

"I need to tell you about a story-" Carlisle started glancing at Billy.

"You came here to tell us a bed time story, fucking hell" Jacob sighed.

"Be quiet son, you need to hear this… It involves you and Leah." Billy scolded.

Jacob's back tensed and his eyes narrowed at the three leeches in his living room. "This better be good" He growled watching them all looking towards him.

Seth leaned against the doorway watching intently over the crowd, as Carlisle remained standing and ran a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"What I am about to tell you may change everything you ever believed in. You see _both_ our legends started long ago, when there were many different tribes around the area. The most common tribe was the _Chalani_ Tribe, of the most northern tip of Canada, they are an old people, older still than the Quileute-"

Jacob stole a glance at his father to confirm Carlisle's story. The fact the Billy looked nervous and tense was confirmation enough.

"The Chalani Tribe where a people who believed that their ancestors also, turned into the great animals of nature, to protect the people and land of their tribe from the red eyed devils. What you all don't know is that we don't hunt near Canada for a reason… The Volturi have also sought to destroy their kind from the very beginning."

"Are you telling us that there is another fucking tribe running around in Canada changing into wolves that we know nothing about?" Jacob yelled. He couldn't believe no one had ever heard about this tribe let alone told him about the dangers just beyond they're boarders.

"Jacob sit down" Billy shot him a hard glare making Jacob sit back down in his seat.

"No Jacob. I didn't say anything about _wolves_. They have been hibernating for 500 years. When they awake there is no telling what they will do. We must convince them to join _our_ fight should war come to us"

"Then what are they?" Seth piped up from the doorway, his eyes gleaming with worry.

"What grows to over 8 feet and weighs close to 500 pounds?" Carlisle asked looking around the room.

"_A bear_" Leah whispered standing behind Seth in the hallway, making all the heads whip in her direction.


	17. Bedtime Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER ll SEVENTEEN**

**

* * *

**

"_A bear_? Please tell me your fucking kidding me" Jacob grumbled leaning his head down and running his hand through his hair, then rubbing the tensed muscles in his neck.

As if almost ignoring Jacob, Billy turned and smiled at Leah waiving her over. "Nice to have you back Leah"

"Nice to be back Mr Black" Leah smiled walking past him, pecking his cheek, and taking a seat next to Jacob. She tucked her legs underneath her while she lay an arm across Jacob back and rubbing his neck for him.

"No need to be formal Leah. It's Billy to you… or dad if you want" Billy smiled warmly at her adding a little wink at the end. Leah blushed profusely at Billy as she took a seat next to Jacob, rubbing his forearm warmly.

"So as I was saying-" Carlisle stated finally taking a seat, seeing Leah giving Jacob the comfort he needed. There were so many things about to be unloaded on both of them and the pack they would need each other more than ever.

"The Chalani Tribe are shifters like you though with a few exceptions. They do not pass down their shape shifter ability through the genes. There has only ever been _one_ pack. The pack known as _the Charee_ have been in hibernation for over 500 years. They are the _only _pack in their tribe to ever change in history."

"The Chalani Tribe believe that _the Charee_ were created to fulfil balance, they strive for freeing those that are oppressed, to empower those that are weak and to seek peace in the world."

Carlisle looked around the room at the faces of the crowd. Billy was nodding intently and Seth just about had his jaw on the floor. Jacob had pulled Leah closer leaning her head on his chest, while Edward sat across from Esme who rubbed his back for a little support.

"What does this have to do with me and Leah doc?" Jacob growled kissing Leah's head and pulling her closer, like someone was going to take her from him. Just the natural hum of her pulse made Jacob feel comfort. It was as if she was tuned into him so perfectly that once they drew closer to each other everything around them didn't matter.

"When I was still a part of the Volturi I was there lead record keeper. I was in charge of keeping all of the secret documents they had attained over the many years when I came across a script. It was a script of the legend of the Charee and where they rest, though knowing the world we live in, legend is usually fact. Now you must understand there is a path but no _exact_ location, so we cannot merely find them."

"There is a small paragraph on the script that talks of a like power from the south that will summon them, to fight alongside them. That they will have with them a child that is made from pure love and that child will bring them hope. It says that in order to-"

Leah cut Carlisle off "In order to command the great bear tribe, the child will speak unto them, awaking them, to bring back balance to a world in turmoil. The child will speak in the great hall of light and his love will be tested."

"How do you know that?" Carlisle gasped at Leah with wide eyes.

Leah looked up from the ground and spoke softly earning a growl from Jacob's chest. "Hunter used to tell Will that story ever night. Hunter believed that William is the child"

"So do I Leah" Carlisle looked at her with sad eyes.

"What do you mean _Will's the child_. There is no way I am sending William anywhere to speak to a pack of bear men… seriously? Bear men? I am _not _sending my son anywhere, I just got him. If the Volturi come looking for a fight we'll be ready, we have enough wolves to hold _our_ own, _we_ can protect the rez" Jacob snarled getting up off the couch and pacing the room. His shoulders where squared and his forearms where shaking, with balled fists just about ready to draw blood.

"Aro has other plans Jacob" Edward spoke which seemed like the first time. "Aro believes that should Hunter take William to the hall of light to wake them allowing the Volturi to unleash their army on the Charee, forever riding them from this world, you see-"

"The bears are _more _powerful than other shape shifters. While in your wolf form you are all stronger, the Charee are _just as strong _in their human forms, they also heal much faster and are not susceptible to vampire venom. Aro fears that should they awake the Charee will destroy the Volturi and take his power from him. The Charee have been in hibernation because of Aro."

"What happened?" Leah breathed clutching her stomach, feeling sick with dread.

"The vampires found an old Chalani medicine woman whose family was being held captive and they had her cast a spell on the Charee to keep them bound forever, but the old woman was smarter. She had them under a summon spell and only those pure of heart could command their great pack, leaving them never open to the Volturi's plan. William's soul is true and he does not know of hate, you have seen it yourself. He has never committed a mortal sin and he was ultimately born from true love." Billy finished for Edward.

"Dad, why didn't you tell us about this?" Jacob hissed his teeth clenched and his shoulders contracting with ripples.

"It wasn't my story to tell son, but it is now. I have known for many years, but like the shape shifter's in our own tribe, I did not believe fully until I saw it. I know a man, he is Chalani, an old elder that still lives in the area, we could contact-"

"No" Jacob snarled shaking his head.

"Its inevitable son, you will need Will to-"

"Jacob's right, I don't want Will anywhere near the Charee let alone near the Volturi again. I had a hard enough time keeping them away from where we were. You can't ask this of him, he is a fucking kid from crying out loud. He shouldn't be worrying about wars and vampires; he should be running on the beach playing with other children." Leah yelled gripping the arm of the seat.

"Leah I understand but the Volturi will be organising the collection of all their alliances. Every loyal nomad will come to their aid, Alice saw the Volturi with a mass number of fighters. They will instil fear in other vampires to draw their allegiance." Edward spoke looking at her knuckles turning white on the arm of the chair.

"How many?" Seth asked from the doorway walking over and sitting by Leah to calm her before she ripped the arm of the recliner off. He pulled her in and hugged her shoulders letting her grip move to his back and not to Billy's only good couch.

"Alice says it is sketchy, because there is a huge blur over her vision which we are not sure if it is the wolves or something else, but she estimates their numbers to reach into the thousands."

"What?" Leah choked out, her throat feeling increasingly drier by the second. "We don't stand a chance" She whispered, feeling like she was about to puke. Seth rubbed his hand up and down her back feeling the fear roll of her.

"How long?" Jacob asked.

"A little over 11 months, hopefully it will give you enough time to think about the decisions you will make before then. It's a burden no parent wishes to carry, I'm sorry. We will be making our abode in Seattle for the time being until we find more suitable accommodation."

"What happen to you mansion in Forks" Leah asked with a cocked eyebrow, glancing suspiciously at Jacob.

"It seems that a fire raged through the area." Carlisle said with a nod.

"Carlisle may I ask how many Charee are in the pack?" Billy asked rolling after Carlisle.

"If the documents are correct there are over 200. They dwell deep in the caves and are hidden well. They will sleep for now but if we are to awake them we must do it soon."

"Thank you" Billy nodded. "For bringing back Leah and my grandson. I know you didn't have to- but- I am thankful you found it in your heart to help my son"

To Carlisles surprise Billy out stretched a hand to him. Carlisle took the chief hand and shook it firmly. With a firm handshake and a wise nod Carlisle put an arm around his wife and headed out the door and to the black car in the driveway.

Edward stood in front of Leah, but soon leant down. "Leah I won't let anything happen to him. I know I am not Will's grandfather but I will still fight. I am not promising you the world but please know this- I am willing to give up _my_ son's life - for _your_ son's life" Edward patted her knee and followed both Esme and Carlisle.

Once the door shut Jacob exhaled a long and deep breath and slumped back into the couch, resting his forearms over his eyes. "We need to call a tribal meeting Dad. We will inform the packs of this new development, but we will not be making any decisions tonight. Can you please arrange it?" He peeked from under his arm to look at his father.

Billy nodded. "Of course." Turning out of the living room and to the kitchen Billy called Quil Snr first.

"It might be wise to tell Will about you know who" Seth smiled cocking his head in Jacob's direction. "That is before all the imprints start asking about who his father is" Seth chuckled.

"Yeah-" Leah smiled. "I think he has a suspicion though. He and Jacob are literally twins. It's so unfair."

"Hey I can't help it that I am super-hot and that our son will be a lady killer when he is older" Jacob smirked leaning forward on the couch and holding his hand out to Leah. She let go of Seth and walked over to Jacob letting him pull her into his arms.

"No son of mine will be a ladies man Black. He will be sweet and pure and innocent just like his uncle. Isn't that right Sethy" Leah sing songed.

"Yep" Seth smiled pooping the 'p' and getting up from the seat. "Well I better tell the guys about the meeting tonight. See you guys later. Love you sis"

"Nawww... love you too" Leah laughed waving at him as he exited the small house.

"Are you tired?" Jacob whispered slipping his hands to Leah's waist and caressing the skin of her belly.

"Never" Leah turned smiling up at him with a 100 watt smile. She brushed her nose against his as he leaned down to capture her pinkened lips. His hand cupped her face, his thumbs feeling the smoothness of her cheeks before she laced her hands in his hair pulling him down closer to her.

Jacob growled when Leah shifted her body so that she was straddling him and her body was pressed solidly against his, the embers between them threatening to light and burn a hole in their clothes. His lips danced on hers softly and controlled, letting his tongue scrap against her lips every now and then. Leah parted her mouth gently for him, slowly, allowing the sensation of their taste mix upon each other's.

As the kiss became more heated with moans and whimpers Billy coughed into his hand. "Not to interrupt the frenching lesson you kids have going on, but my game is on soon." He laughed watching both Leah and Jacob's faces turn bright red. "Don't worry kids, I used to be young too, I have had my fair share of passionate-"

"Dad!" Jacob cried covering Leah's ears, looking in absolute horror at his father. "Can you not bring that up - like - right now?"

"Give it a rest Jacob" Leah laughed pulling his hands away from her ears. "I am sure Billy knows that it wasn't just kissing that got William here" She rose from his lap, pulling his hand up with her. "How do you think _you_ got here?"

"Gross Lee" Jacob's face twisted and Billy shoot him a death glare.

"I'll have you know that once upon a time Billy Black was an incredible lover, how else do you think I ended up with a beauty like your mother." Billy smiled winking at Leah behind Jacob's back.

"And on that note-" Jacob whispered as he scooped his arm under the backs of her knees and resting her against his chest. "-_we_ - have business to attend to" His long strides made it easy to get to the bedroom fast. Jacob strode the whole way with Leah cradled against him and her hands in his hair. The fire from their passionate kiss was shooting a wave of undeniable heat through her. It burned heavily in her chest and she pulled away slightly smiling at him.

"Jacob you're forgetting something" She whispered as she arched her neck and bit into the side of his jaw.

"What?-" He stuttered back, in taking a sharp breath and letting his eyes shut.

"MUMMA!" William cried as he watched the two come through the door. He stood on the bed with an array of colourful pens and pencils spread out around him and jumped happily. Leah could see the bedspread was stained from some on the pens whose lids weren't placed back on.

"William, that's what" Leah laughed at Jacob before she patted his chest indicating him to let her down. "What you got their baby?" She cooed crawling on to the bed on her knees and plonking down next to him. Leah noticed Jacob re-adjust himself as she crawled across the bed and laughed making Jacob pull one of his innocent puppy smiles.

"I drew a picture for Jake" William indicated picking up a piece of paper and bouncing around with it in the air. "Look Jake, look" He cried catching Jacob by surprise and bounding from the bed and jumping straight at him. Jacob thanked his wolf reflexes and caught his son, letting him rest against his forearm and looking down at the picture. William enthusiastically pointed to his drawing, and Jacob noted that even his pictures where perfect. "That's me and mumma and you. That is our house and our puppy dog. There is the sun and a cloud."

"It's great, you really did this just for me?" Jacob asked feeling the pride swell in his chest.

"Yup. Because I love you and mummy and poppa Billy and Granma Susy and-" William paused and shook his head. "Oh and Uncle Seth."

"Well I love you too" Jacob said kissing his hair and letting him down back on to the bed.

"Mumma? Why does Jacob kiss you?" William asked looking between the two with raised eye brows.

"Because, I love your mother very much." Jacob answered sitting down on the end of the bed and stroking Leah's calf.

"Mumma? Why is Poppa Billy my Poppa?" The tone in his voice grew softer and he let his head fall down, suddenly sounding not so confident.

"Because-" Leah breath "Because Jacob is your father baby. Mumma and Jacob love each other very much and we made you because of that love" Leah reached out and grasped his little chin angling it up. "Do you understand Will?"

He nodded slowly and looked up at Jacob through his long eyelashes he shared with his father. "Will you hurt mumma too? Hunter said he loved mumma, but then he made her cry and sad. Please don't hurt my mumma" His tears leaked through his lashes sending them tumbling down his red cheeks.

"Oh Will-" Leah sobbed covering her mouth to stop them from escaping as Jacob picked up the little boy and rocked him. Jacob felt Williams little hands cling to his neck and his head buried in his shoulder.

"I am never going to hurt you or your mother buddy. I promise, I love her so much, I love you and I want us to be a family forever." Jacob buried his face in the little boy's hair and sighed. "Come on buddy, we are going to have some fun tonight okay? We are going to meet everyone in your family. All of your Uncles and Aunts" Jacob said ruffling Will's hair hearing his breathing calm. "You ever been to the beach?"

Will shook his head and smiled a little.

"Well this will be fun then..."


	18. Titanium

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**CHAPTER ll EIGHTEEN**

**

* * *

**

Hunter scowled as he walked down the cobbled steps leading towards the dungeons tucked safely away deep in the Volterra castle. He could hear the hisses of the two vampire women arguing back and forth and he was about ready to snap someone's neck. He was slowly feeling the affects of not having Leah close enough to touch and he noticed he'd developed some what of a migraine, thinking about all of the copious things her and that fucking Alpha of hers may be doing.

He had already met with Aro and had to explain how both Leah _and_ William had escaped. The head of the Volturi was not pleased at first until Hunter had given to him the script that was tucked safely in Carlisle's safe. Its writing was barely chicken scratch to Hunter but Aro was hundreds of years older than he and could in fact read it. Aro had become fascinated once Hunter told him the legend, much like when his own grandfather had told him as a boy. Hunter once believe he would be that boy, who would awaken the great bear tribe, and lead them into battle, though that dream was quashed as he observed the _supposed _true love between his parents.

Hunter noticed the way Aro's eyes lit up as he read through the writing, a dangerous smile gracing his lips. He chuckled and clapped his hands together thanking Hunter for his work, though leaning down to whisper about the importance to keep tabs on Leah and the boy, as they would need him soon.

Hunter hissed back in Aro's ear to allow him to take an army straight away to take back _his_ Leah and _his_ son, but was swiftly denied, Aro stating that Hunter should let things calm and strike when they had an upper hand over the Cullen's and LaPush. Hunter had almost defied Aro, he wanted to spit in his face and call him a coward, but soon saw reason in his plan. He believed that there is always push and shove balance in the world they lived in and Hunter knew that if LaPush's wolf population had increased over the years, they may be more difficult than anticipated. He wondered if they would still harbor ill thoughts about him, and his need to kill Jared. Had the stupid wolf not been protecting the border from him seeing Leah, none of the misunderstanding would have happened.

He stalked down the stairs and jumped the last four to land with a thump, making the dust of the concrete floors rising slightly off the ground. He eyed the small blonde watching the prisoner with a devilish look on her face as she tried to break through the mind block. Jane was a sexy little vampire, though too young even for a man like Hunter. He knew the naughty little things the girl did for Aro, often dishing him more pleasure than pain. She was a cunning one, much like her fruity brother that would follow him around the castle and make chit chat. He didn't have time for his fucking twenty questions and he ridiculous accent.

"It's no use Jane. You won't be able to penetrate her mind block" Hunter smiled as the blonde turned to glare at him. Hunter loved to stir her up, her little red eyes burning holes through the material of his clothing. He knew she didn't have the guts to try her pain trick on him, otherwise she would have to answer to the masters of the chamber hall, which her lover sat. "Oh don't be so upset darling, it is an incredible gift, my father chose himself an… appropriate wife" He chuckled eying his own mother behind the bars.

"Hunter-" Bella called as she ran to the iron bars and reached out to him. "_Tell _them to let me go son. I have _done _nothing wrong" She cried shaking the bars. Bella had always had a disliking for small confined spaces and didn't enjoy this treatment at all.

Hunter took in the sight of his mother's vampire form as she shook against the bars doing nothing to the titanium bars, that had been installed in the stead of just iron. He smiled widely at her and walked to the bars, cupping her face and running his thumb across her cheek. "Don't be upset mother" He cooed. "I am only doing this as a precaution. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you" He smiled wide at the fear in her eyes as they trembled.

"Where is your father?" She asked regretting it almost instantly when his eyes glazed over and his hand became tight his grip on her face making her cringe.

Hunter's teeth grinded together thinking about the treacherous trader he had for a father. "He is probably in LaPush with the rest of them." He hissed watching her golden eyes flick with hurt.

"Why would they be in LaPush?" She asked glancing behind him. "Where is Leah, Hunter?"

"She is visiting her mother; she will be home soon enough." His spoke in an eerier calm, though his hands trembled. "She'll be back, she loves me, I _know _she'll be back."

Bella's eyes narrowed at her son's statement. She had always known Leah was trouble from the moment she embarrassed her at Sam's house the first time they met. She dared imply that she was toying with Jacob, though she was merely being supportive and was ultimately invited by Jacob to come and hang out with the rest of the pack while Edward and Carlisle looked for more clues on the army Victoria had created. She could understand their concern for her life unlike Leah.

When Bella found out that once she married Edward, Leah was there for Jacob _acting _like his best friend when that title belonged to her and only her, she wanted to throw a tantrum and ring Jacob telling him that Leah was a bitter harpy and would destroy his life if he ever let me into his heart. She should have been the one comforting Jake, not the she-bitch. When Bella had found out that Jacob and Leah's had started a sexual relationship, Jasper even had a hard time controlling her, and Bella soon destroyed half of the coast line peninsular. She was so angry that Jacob had not listened to her advice and that he merely brushed off her comments, about Leah not being good for him, with a shrug.

But _everything _took the cake after Leah imprinted on Hunter as a newborn baby.

Leah dared take everything away from her. First Jacob, her best friend and then her _only _son. It hadn't been the same between mother and son from that moment on. Hunter would lovingly opt to go to Leah instead of his own mother. He would laugh as a child when she cooed at him and blew raspberries on his belly, making the green eyed monster roar inside Bella. After that moment she couldn't bare hold her son, opting to focus on Renesmee who could show her affection unlike her twin brother. Every time she looked at Hunter, he reminded her of the woman that _stole _Jacob Black from her.

Bella cursed the day, Leah Clearwater was born.

"You really believe that baby? You really believe she will come back once Jacob _sees _William? Do you really think that Jacob will let go of her and the child once he sees his son" She sneered baring her teeth thinking about Jacob lovingly take Leah back into his arms, the place only reserved with her. Jacob was a good guy and wouldn't even turn away a whore, if she had his child. He was all about being moral and doing the right thing.

Hunter growled back, dropping his grasp to her neck and tightening his hold on her pale skin. "You take that _back_" He cried, pressing down against her throat. "You're just jealous that Leah and I can raise _our _son perfectly and give him all the love he needs" He screamed watching her claw at his hands as he heard the first bone break. He threw her back and she hit her head hard on the rock wall before slumping in her metal prison against the dirty floor.

"You _never _gave me a chance to love you Hunter" She cried, her body weeping on the floor. "You only had time for the female wolf, and once she imprinted on you, you were _hers _not mine."

"A boy _always _needs the love of his mother, no matter the circumstances." He hissed, slamming an open palm against the metal bars. He had wished deep down that his own mother would have been just like Leah and the way she was with William. But could his mother ever love anyone else more than her own life. He dared dream.

"Your exactly like a Daffodil. Your pretty and easy on the eyes but that is ultimately ones undoing. Once ingested you poison ones blood stream rushing slowly through their veins. You lay hidden, weakening your victim until you ultimately cause death. You _mother_, where the mistake. Nothing you have done in your meagre existence has ever brought anyone joy nor happiness, but _only _death and despair. You let father, turn you into a monster while Leah makes me a better man. My love didn't kill me, my love made me into a king" He scolded watching her slowly make her way to her feet. "I will be the one leading a great army to victory, and Aro will give me everything he promised. Leah will see that I will be more powerful than her stupid bastard Alpha and will crawl back to me on her knees" His eyes glaze with a think blackness, his voice changing to a dark tone.

"You think Aro will allow you to _ever _take his crown from him?" She laughed at her own son's idiocy. "You think he has only warmed the seat of the head of the Volturi awaiting _you_. Well your wrong dear son, you may be special but you will never be a _full _vampire, you don't even have a power. Your humanity _is _your weakness. You continue to fight against your father's venom rushing through your veins, seeing it as a weakness when it has only _ever _been your strength" She screamed, her voice echoing into the empty cells accompanied next to her own. "I pity you, because you choose to love a woman not worthy of your love. She _didn't _deserve Jacob and she sure as shit doesn't deserve you. The only thing she deserves is to rot in hell with her father and the rest of LaPush." She hissed.

Hunter nodded at her and smiled. "Finally the truth comes out _mother_. I always knew you hated Leah. You were always jealous of what she had, _whom _she had." He tisked in her direction and turned on his heel to a silent Jane who was watching the exchange. "Jealousy is the one tool you have been able to hold on to through your transformation, and while commendable, utterly _useless_."

"_Kill her_" He smiled at Jane as he turned towards the steps and left his mother in the capable hands of the little blonde vampire.


	19. Seaweed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ll NINETEEN**

Emily stood stirring the potato salad as she had been hovering over for the last 20 minutes. She couldn't help but feel the tension roll off of her husband as he sat on the log staring blankly into the fire. Sam's brown eyes, usually soft and carefree, were now close to black as they trembled watching the flames jump from the burning fire wood.

Sighing she rubbed her 3 month old baby bump feeling a slight flutter. She couldn't believe she was having a second child with little hyperactive Gracie already taking up eighty percent of her time. With Sam still patrolling it was hard to juggle Gracie, the house work and everything else that had to be done. Emily often relied on the other imprints for assistance with the food shopping and the garden beds she tended to during the day, often feeling lethargic and tired.

Once Leah left, more young boys phased and joined Sam's pack making it almost impossible to feed the tribe of wolf boys she had constantly drudging through her living room and kitchen. There where now twelve other wolves in Sam's pack, most of them phasing when they were around 15 years old, making Sam usually drained and lifeless when he did come home.

"Hey Em, you okay?" Rachel asked walking over to the table, placing the plastic knives and forks she had retrieved from the car down. Rachel had felt the need to walk over having noted that Emily seemed obsessed with the potato salad.

"I'm fine" Emily smiled, her lips only lifting into a half-hearted smile.

"Is it Sam?" Rachel asked walking around the table to stand next to her friend, both their baby bumps matching. Paul had commented it must have been mating season because both him and Sam's imprints where knocked up at around the same time.

"What do you mean?" Emily whispered back, glancing over at Sam once again.

"You know with Leah coming tonight. Paul told me that-" Rachel began, twirling her hair between her fingers.

"What do you mean Leah's coming? She's _back_?" Emily gasped and held a hand to her mouth.

After everything that had happened Emily was sure Leah would never come back. Kim, Sam and Paul had all said such hurtful things to her about being responsible for Jared's death, that she never contemplated her cousin would want to live back on the reservation. Emily couldn't forget the flash of hurt that passed Leah's face when Sam screamed at her.

_You caused this_. Emily couldn't believe that it was her Sam speaking such hateful words. She knew that Leah couldn't control an out of control Hunter, any more than she herself could stop an angry Sam, the same angry Sam that had torn her face apart. Even with the vast amounts of promises and apologies nothing could bring back Jared or Emily's face.

Rachel cocking an eyebrow looked between Sam and Emily nodding slowly. "Sam didn't tell you?" Rachel whispered, unsure of why Sam would hold back on such information. She always believed that out of all the imprints Sam and Emily's bond was the strongest. Sam having to give up and hurt Leah showing that an imprint was strong and the links of their bonds almost unbreakable. She knew that Sam never wanted to leave Leah, but he couldn't resist the pull. It was the same pull she had tried to resist when Paul imprinted on her. She had struggled with herself, trying to find anything remotely familiar she could share with Paul besides the obvious desire in both their eyes. Rachel found it hard building a forever out of a sex only relationship.

"Maybe Sam didn't know" Emily asked dropping the spoon of the salad to hold her stomach protectively, rubbing the little being inside her.

"He _knew_, Emily. Trust me, he went to Dad's house to see her, resulting in Sam and Jacob having a fight in their wolf forms" Rachel explained running her hands through her hair and twisting it into a bun, allowing a few tendrils of hair to fall over her face.

Emily frowned remembering the day Sam had come home looking like he had been in a fight, with scratches and cuts down his chest and arms. Sam had told her it was from the training he had been doing with the younger wolves and that he had to break up a fight that got out of hand. He'd gone and sat in the back yard, slumped into the fold up arm chair, running his hands through his hair attempting to pull it out by its ends. He looked frustrated and upset, so Emily let him be. Later that evening when he came in he kissed her possessively and taken her up to the bedroom after turning off the stove, she also gave in. He'd gone a little overboard that night showing his dominance over her but Emily thought best not to say anything and let him have his way with her, after all, she was his wife.

Glancing over at her husband she noticed his back snap with tension as he looked toward the car park. Emily could see Jacob's large form trudging forward with a small woman at his side. Emily knew that Leah was tall but standing next to Jacob she concluded that anyone would be small. As they walked closer Emily noticed Leah's appearance. Even though she wasn't aging she looked more grown up.

Instead of having the body of a teenager her body was graced with larger curves and wider hips giving her an even _more_ seductive walk. Her hair was long again, its form littered with bouncy waves, making Emily that little bit more envious. She remembered that she'd always wanted hair like Leah's instead of the straight glossy black of her own.

She watched as Sam stood up, as slight tremor moving through him, both of them catching Leah and Jacob's intertwined hands as they moved closer to the crowd.

"Leah's _back_ with Jacob?" Emily asked turning to Rachel. She had thought for sure the relationship her cousin and the true Alpha shared was only for convenience sake while Leah waited for her imprint to age.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "But that isn't even the best bit. Wait till you see-"

"Mumma! Look" A little boy with inky black hair screeched, running wildly after the two, with his hands full. He was out of breath when he reached them, Seth closely in tow. "I found these _things _in the sand. Aren't they pretty" He bounced happily shoving his hands above his head up towards her.

It only dawned on Emily once Leah bent down, taking the small boys hands and sifting through the collection of shells he had gathered. "They're called shells and yes they are very pretty baby" She cooed ruffling his hair, then laughing, looking up at Jacob who also was looking down with a large smile on his face watching the two.

"Oh man, I am _so_ hungry, my stomach is talking" Seth groaned rubbing his chiselled stomach. "Let's go eat something Will. Before I eat you" he laughed in a deep voice.

William laughed holding his hands up to be picked up by his uncle. "Don't give him too much sweets Seth, otherwise he won't sleep for days" Leah laughed kissing her son's forehead who was nestled safely in her brother's arms. Leah knew that Seth would be a great Uncle; he was just that type of guy. Loyal, understanding, patient and willing to lay his life down for his family, hell if he could put up with Leah all those years, he could put up with anything.

"I won't Mumma, I will make sure Uncle Seth doesn't eat too much too" He whispered to his mother, not knowing about Seth's wolf hearing. Seth chuckled walking off with Will towards to guys who were busy filling their buns with hamburger meat.

Emily's chest twisted in panic. Leah had an imprint and she had a son, who was definitely not her imprints but Jacob Blacks. She wondered if Leah had broken the imprint and if so, could Sam also do the same? Would Sam leave her, Gracie and the baby on the way?

"Are you okay Em" Rachel asked placing a hand on her shoulder and rubbing her blade. She could see Emily's eyes begin to glassy with unshed tears looking over at Sam.

"Yeah" Emily said clearing her throat. "Just great" She sighed, tugging the hem of her shirt, to hide her bump a little. Leah had always had an amazing body, which made Emily envious and even now that she had Sam she still felt the overwhelming need to keep in shape.

Leah laughed as Jacob whispered something in her ear, resulting in her slapping her palm against his chest. Jacob anticipating it caught her hand and brought it back to his chest, making it sit tightly over his heart.

"Can you feel that Lee. It's beating again." Jacob smiled bringing her hands up to kiss her fingertips and then placing her hand on his neck. He lent down letting their lips brush against each other's before the sound of someone clearing their throat stopped them.

"Can I help you Sam?" Jacob growled his forehead still pressed against Leah's; his eyes never faltering from her face.

"I just wanted to say hi and welcome back" Sam said looking at Leah's face. Her eyes were closed, and her lips lifted into a small smile, with Jacob's hands still cupping her face and neck. Leah kissed Jacob's lips once more before turning to Sam and opening her eyes.

"Thanks Sam" She whispered, moving her arm around Jacob's waist and snuggling into his side. "It's nice to be back"

Before Sam could talk again, Emily strode over and stood by her husband mimicking Leah's pose, pulling herself into Sam's chest. "Hey Em, long time no see. You look really great" Leah smiled catching Emily off guard. She'd thought for sure Leah would brush her off and ignore them like she had since Sam imprinted.

"Oh – uh – yeah thanks." Emily couldn't believe she was acting possessive over Sam.

"So where is Gracie? Seth has told me so much about the little princess. Will you introduce me?" Leah sounded sincerely interested in Gracie and she couldn't be happier. Emily had dreamed of the day when her and her cousin would be able to move on from all of the drama in their lives and finally move on. Emily didn't expect Leah to forgive her, but at least talking was a start on the road to redemption.

"Really? Oh - well _sure_" Emily brushed off the awkwardness and grabbed Leah's hand leading her away from the obvious Alpha stare down that was happening. "Gracie would love to meet you too."

* * *

"Talk Sam and talk fast because I don't feel like I can deal with anymore shit today" Jacob growled, his jaw tightening as he glared at Sam who was watching his wife drag Leah away to see their Gracie. Sam's wolf eyes had picked up the slight bruising on Leah's arms though they looked like they were healing fast. Even though she looked a little worse for wear, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. When Sam had heard her voice again, he felt like he was the stupid naive 14 year old boy, talking to Leah Clearwater, the prettiest girl at school.

"Where is the hybrid?" Sam asked turning back to Jacob, clenching his fists by his sides. He prayed for the day that he would be able to avenge Jared's death, the death of his brother.

"Somewhere in Italy, I don't know. I'll speak to you later about it. Once the bonfire is over, I'm calling a pack meeting. I have information you all need to know. We will need to make preparations for the future. War is coming to us."

"_War_? You mean the leeches are coming back for Leah?" Sam hissed under his breath making sure not to alert his pack. Sam's eyes drifted to where Jacob's line of sight was resting.

"They are coming for more than Leah" Jacob sighed watching as William ate a hot dog, sauce smeared over his face and a blob of mustard on his nose. He was giggling uncontrollably as Seth pulled faces at the little boy.

"Later then" Sam nodded, turning to find Paul and his pack, to let them know about the pack meeting immediately after the bonfire. Leah was one of their own, Jacob was the true Alpha and their son was a pure blood shape-shifter. Under all costs, no matter the history, Sam decided there and then, that he would use all his resources to protect _his _own.

* * *

"Gracie" Emily called to the little girl running bare foot after one of Sam's pack brothers. Her dark hair was riddled with yellow streamers as she stormed down the black sand after Anthony, one of the boys that had recently phased. Sam and Emily had questioned Anthony's infatuation with Gracie, with him almost acting like she was his imprint. After a few tears Anthony admitted his baby sister had died when she was 3 and he only wanted to protect Gracie because she reminded him of her. Sam and Emily both felt relieved, at the same time horrible for questioning Anthony once they found out.

"I am gonna get you" She cried happily with a handful of seaweed in her hands running after Anthony, catching him and dumping the sea weed in his hair.

Both women laughed watching Gracie climb over Anthony's back and wrap her arms around his neck. Picking her up Anthony ran over to Emily, grinning like a fool.

"Hey Em" He said, spinning Gracie around and pulling her to the front. Anthony looked at the woman standing next to Emily and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Hey Mummy" Gracie smiled, her glance wavering in between the women.

"Baby this is your Aunt Leah" She said taking Gracie in her arms and turning to Leah.

"_Leah_" Anthony breathed looking her up and down. Her white tank top was riding up a little showing her midriff and her legs looked like supermodels in the small denim shorts.

Leah rolled her eyes at the pup who was obviously trying to hide a boner in his shorts. "You _know_ Leah?" Emily asked, shifting Gracie in her arms.

"Yeah" Anthony nodded licking his lips and staring at the length of her legs.

"Oh really?" Jacob growled coming up behind Leah, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, and glaring at the pup who was ogling his woman.

Anthony's head shoot up hearing Jacob's voice and started to back away from the situation. If Jacob found out that one of Sam's memories about Leah had slipped out this morning, he'd be a skinned puppy and then Sam would kick his ass for telling Emily. "Uh - no - sorry, I thought you were another person"

"You know another person named Leah?" Emily asked confused at Anthony's behaviour.

Pulling a hand through his hair Anthony shook his head and pleaded Emily with his puppy dog eyes. "I have to go, I have - my mum needs to be to move some furniture" He said turning and heading down the beach.

"At 9 at night?" Emily called out watching him almost run away. "That was weird." She shrugged.

"Uncle Jake are you dating _her_?" Gracie glared looking at his arms wrapped around Leah's middle.

"Yeah, you could say that" Jacob smiled kissing Leah's temple and smiling at little Gracie.

"Do you _love _her?" She spat, crossing her little arms across her chest and pouting.

"Yes, with all my heart" Jacob laughed, kissing Leah's cheek this time.

"I hate her mummy" Gracie whispered into Emily's ear. Leah rolled her eyes watching the little girl glare at her and then look at Jacob and smile sweetly.

"I'm sorry Leah, maybe you can come over and we can try again. She's very possessive over the boys in the pack. She just wants them all to herself. She doesn't like to share. I'll call you guys okay?" Emily watched Leah nod before taking Gracie over to the huddled blankets to warm her up, the hem of her dress soaking from playing amongst the seaweed.

"I can't wait to get you home" Jacob whispered moving Leah's hair away from her neck and kissing its length.

"What about your girlfriend, we wouldn't want to upset her" Leah laughed cocking her head towards a scowling Gracie.

"Oh trust me, you haven't seen anything yet. When she sees you with Seth she is going to be one pissed of little girl." Jacob laughed brushing his nose over Leah's shoulder. "Seth is her teddy bear"

"How sweet. She can have Seth, but you - _never_" Leah said turning in Jacob's arms, leaning up and chewing on his bottom lip, running her tongue along it to tease his mouth.

"_Fuck_ - I want you so bad right now, but - " Jacob sighed tilting his head and moving into her lips again, capturing them in a fire dwelling kiss, making the hairs all over Leah's body stand up. Pulling away Jacob hummed biting his bottom lip looking down at the beautiful woman in his arms. "I have to do something first" He smiled kissing her nose.

"Your meeting with the packs right? Do you want me to-" Leah was cut off when Jacob placed his index finger over her lips.

"No Lee. Go home, tuck Will in and I'll be as fast as I can. I have a surprise for you"

"Fine" Leah groaned running her hands down Jacob's chest and letting her fingers loop into his belt hooks. "But it better be a really _big_ surprise" She said biting her bottom lip and looking up at him through her lashes.

"You're going to be the death of me Lee" He mumbled pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

"I'll see you soon?" She asked running a hand through his hair to behind his ear.

"Of course" He smiled kissing her once more, before rounding up the guys.


	20. Awake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ll TWENTY**

After putting William down to sleep in Rebecca's old room that the guys had managed to clear out and arrange for the little guy, Seth slumped onto Billy Black's old worn couch. He groaned as his head hit the arm of the chair trying to sprawl out on the couch. It had been a long night. Jacob had been organising the packs to fill them in on the news and he had excused Seth so he could take Leah home. After too many hotdogs and too much soda he was glad Jacob sent him back.

"You're too big for the couch Seth. Why don't you go home and sleep in your own bed?" Leah yawned slapping his calves so he could move his feet up to make room for her.

Groaning again, Seth sat up next to his sister letting her plonk down next to him. Seth pretending to yawn put his arm over her shoulder and hugged her head softly, letting his rest against hers. "I don't want to go home" He mumbled leaving his head pressed against hers, the silk tresses rubbing against his cheek, just like when they were kids.

"Why not Seth? Tell me..." Leah murmured letting the sound of his calm heart beat strum in her ears. She always loved the warmth Seth gave off, while nowhere the same as Jacob's, it was just as comforting. "Actually don't go anywhere. You're so warm Seth. I forgot you where this warm." Leah yawned again stretching out an arm and bringing it back to loop around Seth's forearm.

Seth chuckled lightly letting Leah nuzzle into him. After a few minutes of silence, he decided to answer her question. "You want to know why I don't want to leave?" He whispered, listening to Leah's heart beat slowly calming in her chest.

"Yeah" She hummed stroking his forearm playing with the light hairs there.

"I don't want to leave because I'm afraid. Afraid that you're not going to be here, when I come back. Afraid to wake up to how it used to be by walking back through the door to find Jacob sitting on this very couch waiting for a sign that you would contact him, that you were alive or that you still loved him. Both of us. But the biggest thing I am afraid of is that while my guard is down or my back turned, Hunter is going to come to LaPush and take both you and William away. But I won't let him Leah. I won't let him take you again. I won't let anything hurt you or my nephew."

Leah felt hot silent tears running down her face as she listened to him talk. He was so grown up, so much like a man. She'd missed out on a large part of his life and she felt bad that she wasn't there to give him encouragement during his late teens.

"Thank you Seth. And if it's worth anything, you're the best brother _and _Uncle in the world." She muttered, closing her eyes tightly and burying her hair in his chest.

"Those words are worth their weight in gold Lee." Seth smiled as he kissed her hair. "But on a more serious note, guess who turns 21 in a month?"

"Holy shit… really? Wow – I _am_ getting old. So what do _we _have planned?" Leah chuckled at Seth's attempt to lighten the mood. The kid was always happy, bubbly and he was just down right infectious with his big grin.

"I was actually hoping you would be able to string something together, you know since I am shit house at organising parties and stuff. I think I wouldn't be able to organise a piss up in a brewery" Seth explain, though stopping to eye his sister. "But you know, only if you want" He mumbled quietly shrugging his shoulders.

"Of course, though I am not that much better Seth. Remember that time I tried to organise Rebecca Black's 13 Birthday and all she did was cry the whole week after?

"Hey! I liked it..." Seth said smiling and remembering the party. Leah was a tomboy and had expected Rebecca to like everything she did. Leah had blue icing on the cake with little green soldiers on the top. They had managed to convinced Old Quil to let them borrow the community hall's jumping castle, whilst also decorating Billy's backyard with yellow streamers and car posters. All the guys had loved it, especially when the water balloon fight erupted, but Becca took one look at it and locked herself in her room for a week.

"I might have to ask Mum or something, to give me a hand. I am sure William will be happy to decorate as well" Leah smiled pulling away from Seth and reaching under the coffee table for a light woollen blanket. "I'm so lucky I have all my boys, girls are just... well, _girls_"

"Cool. Thanks. I really appreciate it. There is one problem though. Dad's not here to pass me the Rite's so I may have to ask Billy Black to do it."

"Oh Seth, I forgot" Leah felt bad immediately. She had forgotten about the Rite's that were meant to be placed down to the men in the family once they reached a certain age. It had been a Quileute tradition that had been passed down much like the lullabies. At 21, Seth was supposed to become a man, their father handing him the Rite's to the Clearwater family, and sanctioning the ritual with a ceremony. This could only be done by the head of a household, the eldest remaining male in the family, but with both Harry and their grandfather deceased, Seth wouldn't be able to have a proper ritual. All the bells and whistles would be there but in reality Seth would still be viewed as a boy in the eyes of his tribe.

"It's okay Lee" Seth hummed, tapping the back off the couch with his fingertips. "It doesn't really bother me, just some stupid tradition right?"

Leah and Seth sat side by side on the couch quietly taking in the sounds of the Black house and conversing in light conversation.

After an hour Leah could feel the weight of her eyelids start to take over and finally excuses herself to go to bed. She really wanted to stay awake until Jake got home but she knew that she wouldn't last until then.

"Goodnight Sis" Seth whispered with a kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning"

"Yeah Seth" She smiled patting his shoulder. "Love you"

"Love you too" He says as he shifts on the couch to find a comfortable position. He lies on the couch staring at the ceiling, waiting until he hears the soft close of Jacob's door, signalling Leah's safe in the room. He was dead tired but he decided he wouldn't go to sleep just yet. Moving his hands to cup behind his head he thought of how much he enjoyed spending time with his cute nephew. He was pretty cool for a 3 and a half year old.

* * *

Leah slipped under the cool crisp sheets, instantly feeling a wave of sleepiness sweep over her. Her limbs are still aching a little but every minute it gets a little easier to move and she continues to stretch them out. Her ribs from the impact of the giant bloodsucker is only a little more than a nagging throb, and the rest of her body just feels sore likes she's been running all day.

In reality she _had _been running. Running from a life she never asked for and running to keep her head above the water. She feels like she is finally winning the running battle with her life as she rolls amongst Jacob's sheets, taking in his scent. Her eyelids unable to stay up anymore drop heavily, letting her eyelashes brush against her cheekbones and stay there.

In the middle of the night she stirred when she heard the turn of the door handle and the smell that the drift of wind had brought in. She smiled softly feeling Jacob's warm body and arms wrap around her, snuggling in close. His warm breath running ripples down her spine and his fingers coming up to the base of her neck, massaging the skin lightly before placing tiny baby kisses against it.

"I know your awake baby" Jacob laughed, placing another kiss and dragging his lips along the skin.

Leah smiled but remained with her eyes closed as she felt his warm skin call to her. Their heat mingling so delicately together, Leah could feel the tiniest change it temperature each one of them experiences it.

"Hmmm" Jacob hummed as his hands wandered up and down her sides, his fingertips only lightly brushing her skin, making her skin jump. "You're so beautiful Lee." He sighed slipping his hands under the baggy bed shirt she is wearing, no doubt one of his.

His hands rubbed in circles around her flat stomach, cupping and squeezing the skin there. "I really wish I could have seen Will growing inside of you. Seen the roundness of you belly, knowing that _you_, the woman of my heart, was carrying _our _son. Keeping him safe, loved and nurtured. I would have placed kisses on your stomach when I woke and when I went to sleep. I would have talked to William as he grew, I would have told him I loved him every day and couldn't wait to meet him. I would have told him how beautiful his mother is, how her hair smells like honey bees, how when she's happy she dances in her cute panties which makes me want to kiss her and when she's angry she pouts which makes me want to kiss her even harder. How I love her more than _anything_. How I love you both"

"I'm sorry Jake, I wish you were there too..." Leah hummed tickling the back of his hand which was resting on her stomach, stilled by her strokes.

"Maybe I'll get the chance soon enough..." Jacob chuckled into her back as he kissed the top of her spine, implying only one thing without words.

"Maybe..." Leah whispered back, turning in his arms to kiss his mouth.

The kiss was soft and beautiful as their tongues dragged along, smoothly moving together like an unrequited dance of love, like a slow tango. The motions of their hands moving in time with their locked lips, sliding and steaming against each other. Leah felt her heart beating wildly as her chest pressed up against his, the fire between them igniting once again... as it had... so long ago.

* * *

AN - YAY! Who deserves at lemon? *scratches reader's wolfy heads* _You _do... Next Chapter bitches!


	21. A Question

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ll TWENTY ONE**

Leah could feel her heart beating wildly in her chest as she kissed Jacob, her hands roaming over his body as he firmly dug his fingers in her hair. Just his scent alone was driving her crazy. Over the years she had dreamed of this moment. The moment when the two of them would become one soul, one entity, one being, _again_. The moment the lines blurred confusing where he ended and she began.

His tongue swept through her mouth, the sensations making her feel like she was drowning in him. Every fibre in her body was screaming Jacob's name, willing him closer to her body, her mind and her soul.

"Leah..." Jacob groaned moving his kisses from one side of her jaw to the other lightly nipping and biting against her hot flesh. It felt like he was on fire, coming back to this, this woman, _his _woman. "I still can't believe your here with me. I waited for you Leah. I waited until I could hold you again. Love you. Your everything to me-"

"Jake-" Leah moaned, holding his head down to her neck, running her fingertips along his scalp, enjoy the pleasurable feeling he was making her feel. Jacob had always had that effect on Leah, even before the imprint and well after. The intimacy of having one another was almost over whelming and bringing tears to her eyes. "I'll always be with you, no matter what" She breathed feeling his hands grasp the hem of her bed shirt to slip it over her head. "Even death couldn't keep me away from you Jake"

Jacob brought his lips back down to hers kissing her harder, before pulling back with her bottom lip between his teeth. Looking down at her he sighed, her hair sprawled out around the blue pillow like a halo, her golden form withering under him, arching and squirming to be touched. She was bare besides the tiny material of underwear, her heart beating wildly in her chest and her eyes half lidded with an undeniable wave of lust. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on Leah. You're perfect"

Leaning down he captured her lips again in a kiss, rubbing his hands down her body. "I'm not perfect Jacob." She moaned, running her hands down his back and kneading the hot flesh there. "I've made so many mistakes, so many wrong choices. I wish I could take it all back. Your hurt, William's hurt, Seth's, my mother's ..."

"But your perfect for me baby." He whispered kissing his way around her neck and nipping at the hollow of her throat. "And I would never blame you Lee. You did what you thought was right, and I would never condemn you for those choices. You are strong, you are kind, you rule with an iron fist Leah. You are my perfect match, you are my equal. I don't want you to follow me; I want you to stand beside me, as my partner. You are just as much Alpha as I am and I love you."

"Thank you Jacob" She whispered, as his hands rolled down to her hips, swiftly sliding her underwear down and letting his fingers rub soothing circles against her clit. Biting down on her bottom lip she moaned as his fingers slipped deeply inside of her, reaching places she never thought possible.

"Urgh… hmm – oh - Jake" She whispered kissing his jaw and taking his earlobe in to her mouth. His fingers moved expertly inside and out of her, rubbing rigidly against her walls and curling his fingers, earning a low moan from her as she squeezed his shoulders for some kind of stability. His ability to do such things with only his hands was maddening and she needed more of him. All of him.

"Jacob, make love to me" Leah smiled kissing his chin, letting her teeth drag along his jaw. Letting her hand run through his glossy hair to his neck, she pulled him ever closer just wanting the feel of him to move through her. "_Please_"

"With pleasure my honey bee" He chuckled, hearing the desperation in her voice, while he cupped her full breasts in his palms, adorning their weight and licking against the soft skin. "There's nothing I would rather do" He sighed thumbing his saliva over the hardened nubs his mouth had left.

Swiftly removing his cut-offs Jacob laid back against her, nestled in between her long toned legs letting her wrap them around his waist. Her heat was simmering against his hard cock as she grinded up into him, her hips rising, her back arching.

Her whimpering was driving his insides insane with want, his wolf wanting to please the female, the human part of him wanting to love her beyond the great divide. Without warning Leah flipped them over with a smirk of her full lips, straddling his waist, her hands still around his neck.

"Too slow baby. Sit up Jake" She murmured pulling him up towards her to feel his hot muscles pressed tightly against her chest. Her nipple were hard against his even harder chest and they pressed their bodies closer, feeling the embers of fire burning through their skin.

Reaching between them Leah grasp his swollen erect cock in her small hands and began to stroke his shaft, running her smooth fingers up and down on the thickness of him. "I love you Jake" She whispered increasing the strokes against him, feeling his hips thrust up into her hand. With her thumb she smeared his pre-cum of his tip, earning a low guttural moan as reward.

Carefully with both of them sitting, her straddling his waist, she raised her self slightly up, pushing the head of his dick to the lips of her pussy, she slowly sat down on him, impaling herself on his cock. They both hummed at the smooth sensual feel of her walls gliding down him, making a nice wet slippery cavern for him to immerse himself in.

She was as tight as he remembered her to be, her pussy fitting him perfectly. She was able to feel every rigid stroke as she raised her self off him slowly and lowered her hips down taking him fully into her. Hunter could never even dream of coming close to Jacob.

Jacob was perfectly handsome, loving, understanding, patient and forgiving, while Hunter was a secretive, obsessive, angry, grudge holding type of person. Never once did she feel a connection stronger than what she had with Jacob Black. It had been a lingering feeling even when they were kids, the bond they had, the undeniable pull they had towards each other.

Her chest was on full and beautiful display, his eyes soaking in the sexy image of her hardened nipples, still slightly wet from his kisses.

The moment was more intimate than Jacob had ever known before as he started to move inside of _his _Lee, first slow and long, eventually his strokes became faster and faster, as she cried for release, his lips finding the skin of her neck while her legs were locked around his back.

With another thrust, he began to kiss her again, this time her lips, as he moved within her. Thrusting, rotating, driving, she began to feel the climbing of desire again, even greater than before. He brought his hands under her bottom, lifting her, changing the angle and driving even deeper than before.

"Oh Jake... Jacob" Leah cried tugging on his short hair and she threw her head back and rode his cock, her back arched as she gasped letting him slid even deeper, then beginning to flex her thighs, moving in their favourite rhythm. "Cum with me Jake" She moaned, touching his face, his neck, his chest, his everything.

She could feel Jacob trembling, his whole body tensing. A film of sweat covered his brow and his eyes remained on her. Holding her hips to his he sped up his movements even faster, powerful and fast, burning away the aches that they felt over the years without each other. Over and over he made heated powerful strokes.

Leah began to shake, her pussy clenching around him as he made on more thrust sending her over the edge, her orgasm ripping through her entire body.

Pausing he almost withdrew before a second later pressing deeply into her, stroking a few more times before freezing and letting his seed empty inside her. She could feel him pulsing inside her, a slow, steady throb. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"Lee..." Jacob smiled, brushing the stray hair away from her neck and shoulders and placing several kisses against her skin. "Ask me" He smiled again as she lifted her head and cocked an eye brow at him, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Don't you think you should be asking me babe?" She laughed looking into his baby brown eyes which where being illuminated by the moon light streaming in through the window.

"Ask me Leah" He smirked kissing her chin and cupping her breasts in his warm hands, running his thumb over them until they hardened.

"No fair" Leah moaned, leaning forward to capture his lips once again, enjoying the warmth of his lips as he allowed her tongue to search his mouth. "Your not playing by the rules" She breathed pulling back.

"All's fair in love and war" He smiled watching her eyes search his face, finding something there she wanted, that she'd always wanted from him.

"Jacob... Marry me?"


	22. Influence from the South

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ll TWENTY TWO**

Hunter sat idly on the large chair, seated at the head of the dining table in Aro's normal place. The fine linen of the table and its silver ware reminded him much of when his grandmother would organise lovely dinners for him and Leah. He'd always loved watching her eat, accompanied with her small moans and squeals of pleasure when she would slide a caramel parfait between her pink lips, lips he'd kissed later, still tasting the sweet desert on.

Aro had taken up kindly to visiting personally a coven of vampires that had caught his eye. He was extremely interested in the powers two of the coven members possessed, and was almost blissful when Demetri had located them. One of the men in the coven, Lawrence was able to manipulate fire and heat earing him quite a reputation in Spain during the great Spanish inquisition, while his mate Danshee had a rare and interesting gift that could be heard for miles and shattered even the strong ears and hearing of vampire for hours after the initial attack. The gift of a sonic scream was potentially a deadly weapon if used correctly.

Aro had may papers and journal describing the different types of super powers one human could potential come to have should they be bitten and turned. Many were self-explanatory like his uncle Emmett, possessing great strength as a human and carrying the trait over into vampirism. His Aunt Alice had been locked away in a Mental Institution claiming she could see things that had not yet happened, and when she was turned, gained the great gift of foresight.

But it was a nomad that Aro was particularly interested in, and had a portion of the Volturi guard tracking for over fifty years. They had finally captured her and were currently holding her in a facility in the city of Cairo, Egypt. She was a feisty little thing from what they'd heard, her power outweighing anything they could have ever imagined. She could not be taken lightly and she was what Aro had been looking for all his life to add to his collection of toys. Hunter smiled thinking of the jealousy Jane would be feeling once Aro brought his prize home. Long had she been Aro's pet and favourite of the guard, kept closely to her master not only for her powers but from what he'd heard, her insatiable sexual appetite.

If this new vampire would have been a hybrid Aro would no doubt have taken her as a mate to breed all kinds of scary little creatures. Hunter had seen the way Aro's eyes lit up when the guard had contacted him, letting him know she was being held in a secure facility and was not being granted permission to be seen by anyone until Aro's arrival.

"We should be heading to the feeding room now, as the quests will be arriving soon" Felix said cocking an eyebrow looking at Hunter who was sitting at the empty table, his polished army boots on the 300 year old wooden table, defiling its graces. His boots were leaving slick marks of mud as he tapped his shoes together and clapped his hands.

"Right on time"

Felix noticed his tired demeanour and the bags around his eyes, no doubt from the missing she wolf. He himself could not understand how Hunter could even believe that the she wolf should be his mate and not the Alpha of the packs mate. She was sexy of course but he could still smell the underlying scent of animal on her. Felix had long ago supposed that the boy had only taken the wolf as a mate because of his father. His father had been stupid enough to take a human for a mate and subsequently had created a whole new form of monster.

Felix knew the hybrids where much sneakier than normal vampires, their adapt nature of being able to hide in plain sunlight and even the faint beat of a heart were true camouflage weapons. Blending in had been the bane for most vampires, with most having a much to strong allure for humans to keep away from, often making them move around and not stay in the one place for too long, that and the fact their skin sparkled in sunlight. But hybrids they were able to pass these obstacles and almost live in a totally human existence. They were rare and Hunter was a prize.

"Yes Felix, you will have to accept my apologies. I will be unable to attend as I have visitors of my own coming" Hunter explained removing his boots from the table leaving behind a slight puddle of the warm Italian mud from his previous patrol of the lands.

Striding to the cabinet Hunter toyed with the lips of a vase before turning back to his number two in command. "Tell me, how is Aro? Has his endeavours been successful as yet?"

"Yes. He has gained many allegiances and we are expecting them all to be ready when the time comes. Though the army continues to grow increasingly larger as each day progresses. Hopefully we will be victorious and Aro will rid his _obsession_ with the Charee Shifters once and for all. As for the Quileute tribe, they will be dealt with accordingly. Aro will make sure their lands burn, the men are killed and their women, fed from." Felix smiled darkly as he spoke, his venom circling his mouth as he thought of such an exotic snack. "Though I will use them for much _more _at the time, death will be the ultimate result."

Hunter nodded at his statement knowing already of the plan to wipe out both tribes. Only Leah and _his_ son would be spared, the rest left to die. Perhaps Hunter would allow the brother shifter to live should he pledge his allegiance to them.

"_Good_" Hunter mused trailing his fingers along the wood grain of the shelves. "Very good. That will be all"

"Yes master" Felix nodded and with a small bow of his head vanished out of the room, hungry and intent on getting his fill of blood from the unsuspecting guests touring the castle.

Hunter sat on the edge of the table and pulled out his cell phone, dialling the number he'd memorised ever since he was allowed to use the phone. He punched the numbers in quickly and held the small piece of technology to his ear, listing to the ring on the other end.

"Hello?" A small voice answered almost immediately making Hunter's hybrid heart come close to beating out of his chest.

"_William_?" He breathed feeling his heart warm hearing the voice of his son through the speaker.

"Yes?" The boy asked confused who would be on the other side of the phone. William knew he shouldn't be answering the phone but both his mummy and Nana Sue where outside in the garden, and Uncle Seth and Jacob where getting the barbeque ready for dinner.

"It's Hunter, Will. Your _father_" Hunter spoke into the phone with a little frown on his face. He wondered if his son had already forgotten him, after it had only been little over than a month since they had left.

"Um-"Will muttered into the phone, looking around for assistance. Mummy had told him not to answer the phone and if anyone called from his old house he wasn't to say anything to them.

Will's eyes became wide as his father walked through the door with a huge smile on his face, the same kind he'd give Will's mother when she came home from shopping or hanging out with Aunt Emily.

Jacob's smile turned into a hard frown when he saw the white house phone pressed to William's ear and him biting down on his lower lip like he'd done something wrong. Walking over to the small boy Jacob crouched down. "Who you speaking to son?"

Hunter hissed as soon as he heard Jacob Black's voice through the receiver and felt like his whole world was crumbling. He'd been instructed to wait until Aro's say so but now Jacob was claiming Hunter's only son. The son that he had helped raise, the son that he loved with all his heart.

Jacob hearing the hiss snatched the phone from William's hands and growled low and threatening into the receiver. "_Who _is this?" The Alpha inside him demanded, wanting to know who was speaking to his son. He slammed his fist down on the small coffee table, shattering it to pieces, demanding once again for the caller to identify themselves to him.

The unknown callers answer came in a low deathly chuckle. "Jacob Black. So _good _to speak to you again. It's been _so _long" Jacob immediately tensed hearing the deep tone of the caller. He could feel his whole body quake with undivided rage and the need to kill.

"How the _fuck _did you get this number?" Jacob voice boomed into the phone, alerting almost everyone at the Clearwater house. Leah was the first to arrive, taking a small scared Will, who was cowering in the corner away from Jacob, into her arms.

"I'm sorry mummy. I answered the phone, then Jacob got angry, and I – I didn't mean to" The small boy wailed into her chest clutching on to the material of her shirt.

"Its okay honey, Jacob's not mad at you, no one is baby" She cooed, holding him tightly and brushing her fingers through his thick black hair.

Jacob waited idly for Hunter's response, while the wolf in him attempted to claw its way to the surface. He couldn't phase in the middle of the living room and endanger both Leah and his son's lives, plus he needed answers from the hybrid on the phone.

"Unfortunately I did not call for _you_, Is Leah there please, I would like to speak to _my _beloved" Hunter mused through the line, taunting and teasing the Alpha wolf.

"Like fucking hell I am going to let that happen. You listen here and you listen well, half leech. You call, speak or come within 100 miles of _my _Leah; I'll rip your fucking throat out." Jacob spat into the phone, its white handle coming close to cracking under the immense grip he had it under.

"You're Leah? _Yours_?" Hunter laughed at Jacob's incredulous statement. "Tell me Black, has Leah told you how I like to fuck her? How I like to touch every inch of her skin, smell her, taste her. Has she told you how I can make her scream in both pain and pleasure? Has she told you that I was even willing to _take _it, when I felt like it?" Hunter took a deep breath and let his eyes flutter down remembering the sensations of her heat pulsating around him. "I think you are _mistaken _Black, she will _never _be yours. She may stay with you now, she may even love you, but when push comes to shove, _Leah will always choose me_. I am perfect for her in every way…"

Leah looked down at the floor as Jacob glanced over to her every now and then listening to Hunter's words. Jacob knew Leah would most likely hear his words as well with her super hearing that all wolves possessed.

She hadn't told Jacob anything about that part of Hunter and what had happened over the course of the last few days she had been with him. She felt as if it was her own fault. If she hadn't gone with Hunter none of it would have happened, the blame lying solely within her. She'd been stupid enough to believe that he could never hurt her, that he wouldn't be able to because of the imprint but she was wrong.

"You sadistic little fuck. You come anywhere near my lands, I'll _kill _you, you hear me? You threaten her in any way, touch or talk to her or my son in any way; my pack will be eating you as a fucking snack." Jacob's voice yelled, booming around the little house and through the receiver.

"We will see Jacob Black. But I _promise _you this; she will be with _me_, one way or another." Hunter hissed into the cell, slamming it shut and throwing it into the dark painted walls, watching it shatter to a million pieces.

"I _will _have her back" Hunter muttered to himself as he turned towards the entry of the room, alerted by the low knock at the door.

Turning he caught the bounce of her bronze curls as she entered the room. She was as beautiful as the day she had left with his Aunt and Uncle except for one unmistakable feature. Her eyes were blood red.

"Brother, it's been so long" She smiled extending her arms and moving into his embrace.

"Yes it has" Hunter chuckled as she pulled away, her breasts popping from the tight material she had them in. It seemed she had grown taller until her noticed the 4 inch heels her feet were slipped into. "I'm glad you got my message and agreed to come"

"What kind of sister would I be if I didn't? Plus I have always hated that low life native bitch. She's never deserved such a sweet man as you." Renesmee smirk run her small hand down his face.

"Don't talk about her like that." Hunter said grinding his teeth. "She is not to be harmed" Renesmee nodded at his words before moving back into his embrace.

"I brought you a surprise brother, something _special_. She will help you" She whispered, kissing his cheek and turning towards the door.

In walked a dark haired tiny exotic woman with eyes to match his sister's. Her bust was fuller and her hips curvy from her supposed Mexican heritage. He'd heard much about her and her ability and lack of conscience when she'd created new born armies. Uncle Jasper had told them both many stories of the power she'd secured in the south during the confederate war.

Turing to Renesmee, Maria smiled. "Your brother is very _para chuparse los dedos_. Much more _handsome _than Jasper was. I think I might stay a little longer" She said sliding her pink tongue along her red full lips.

**

* * *

**

Jacob grinded his teeth together, slamming the phone down on to the hook and stomping outside, with Leah hot on his heels. "Jacob calm down" She said passing a scared William to her mother who was only just being alerted to the yelling and pulling her garden gloves off.

"No" He yelled back, not bothering to look over his shoulder as he continued to stomp towards the wooded tree line, his form shaking a ready to phase.

"Jacob _please_" Leah breathed, catching up with him and tugging at his forearm trying to stop him.

"I can't believe you Leah. Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob yelled turning to her and snatching her up by her shoulders and slightly shaking her. "Why didn't you tell me her hurt you like that? Why?" He yelled again, this time his voice cracking and his glassy eyes betraying him, sending hot fat tears down his anger reddened cheeks.

"Jacob – I – there was nothing to tell. _I _made my decisions and _I _had to live with them okay? _I_ did this to me; there was _nothing _you could do. I made the wrong choice and suffered. There was nothing you could do about it anyway – I – I didn't want to hurt you" Leah replied bitting down on her bottom lip and letting a few of her own tears escape.

"You should have _told _me Leah. You should have told me what he did to you" Jacob whispered pulling her into a bone crushing hug and holding her the closest she'd ever been before. "I love you Leah, you should have told me, I would have waited, and I would have asked if you were ready to be intimate with me, I should have asked…"

Leah pulled away and cupped Jacob's face in her hands. "I love you too Jake and I have been dying waiting for you, to be with you, your my life, don't you forget that. I love you with the intensity of a million suns. You're my sunshine Jake. You make things seem better, brighter and I love you for that, I really do. I didn't want to worry you Jacob; I didn't want you to feel any guilt when you had no hand in it. I wanted to spare you." She leant forward kissing his rough lips.

Jacob's hands wrapped around her small wrists, rubbing heated circles on her golden skin, while she brushed his cheeks. "Lee I _don't _want to be spared. I want to feel the good, the bad, the fucking infuriating, the sexy, everything. I want to feel everything because me and you, we are hear together. I want to work for this; I want us to talk about our deepest fears, our regrets, and our loves. I want the real you. The hurt you. I want you as you are, not as you think you should be." Jacob moved her arms around his neck so he could move his hands to her waist.

"You don't have to be strong for me Leah; I _know _how strong you are. But I need you to know that no matter what, I'll be your strength, should yours ever falter, I'll be there when it all comes crashing down and I'll be there to catch you and put you back together Lee. Me. I'll be here when the sun sets and the moon rises. I'll be here no matter what" He said softly watching the tears run down her cheeks as she nodded.

"When I said yes to you I meant it" He hummed brushing a piece of messy hair from her forehead. "When were married, I need you to let me be your husband, to take care of you. That's all I've ever wanted." He whispered kissing her nose and holding her tightly. "You're all I have _ever_ wanted"

* * *

**Translations:**

_Para Chuparse Los Dedo _– Finger-licking good

AN: Computer is still not a go-go. I have hijacked my mother's computer while I am here for a family BBQ. Supposedly *rolls eyes* my Laptop wiped itself and now I have no programs. Loading them is one of the most painful things I have ever had to do *bounces around shaking fist at computer* Come on! COME ON!

So, boo you whore, to Sony who let me buy this Vaio... and loves to all my precious reviewers.

Mwah!


	23. Bubbles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER ll TWENTY THREE**

"You what?" Sue squealed in delight wiping her mouth with a napkin and placing it down on the dinner table. Her eyes were wide as she looked to Billy who also had a smile on his face, having been told earlier that day by the happy couple. "I can't believe it" She squealed running over and kissing Leah once on each cheek then embracing Jacob in the same manner. Sue had always had some kind of doubt towards her only daughter and the only female protector of the tribe, imprinting on one of Bella Cullen nee Swan's half vampire children. She had always believed Leah had phased for a reason, to make the tribe stronger than it had ever been, to give birth to the only pure blood shifters in the whole of the Quileute history. Sue knew this because behind every strong man, was a stronger woman, her Leah not being an exception.

"Gee Mum, don't be too excited to marry off your only daughter" Leah chuckled as her mother hugged Jacob in a large bone crushing hug, no doubt rivaling any of the shifter's in strength due to her extreme happiness in mood.

"Oh Leah, Jacob" She breathed, holding a shaky hand over her heart. "This is such good news. I'm so excited for you both and Will – oh – gosh look at me I'm a mess" Sue exclaimed wiping the tears away from her eyes embracing Leah in another hug, taking the time to feel Leah in her arms. It had been a long time since she held her daughter, ever since Harry had died, which had been the last time they had been in a proper embrace. Even though Leah was a full grown adult, Sue felt the mother in her, hug the small daughter she'd seen for the first time in the hospital. Leah was a beautiful baby, with big wide brown eyes, pink lips, and red cherubim cheeks. Her black hair matted on her tiny head, made her look so delicate and when Harry held her for the first time, he cried, looking up at Sue, before kissing her tiny forehead.

"Congrats man" Embry smiled shaking Jacob's hand and giving Leah an awkward hug, both of them laughing before Leah pulled Embry in and squeezed him in a real hug.

"Yeah. Never thought I'd see the day bro" Quil smiled embracing Jacob in a quick hug also. "This wedding is going to be off the chain" He smirked earning a glare from Sue, making him drop the face immediately.

"Congratulations Sis" Seth whispered taking Leah from her mother's embrace to hold her in his strong hug, his forearms flexing as he held her close. "You deserve this" He breathed into her shoulder. Leah loved how Seth always knew what to say and how much emotions he put into his words. She could almost feel his happiness for her radiate through his voice.

"Thanks Seth" She smiled back, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "I want to ask you something and remember, you can always say no if you don't want to" Leah exclaimed twiddling her fingers and glancing from her brother to Jacob.  
Seth raised his eyebrow as she stood nervously in front of him, for the first time he could remember. Leah had never been nervous to ask anything, usually just coming right out and saying it.

Jacob, seeing Leah's nervousness, walked to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Lee and I would like you to give her away, in your father's stead. We both feel that since you're an important part in both of our lives and Will's life, that we want you to have the honour. But only if you want man-"

"I would love to" Seth smiled wide before taking Jacob's out stretched hand and shaking it firmly, earning a tiny sob from Sue and a couple of sniffles from Billy.

"And Dad, we would like you to marry us. Just something small, nice, down at first beach. We would like to have half of the wedding in the old language so really your the only one suitable for the job. Nothing too fancy, just us, our families and our closest friends."

"Of course, of course" Billy said smiling like a cat. He couldn't believe the change his son had gone through over the last month. He'd gone from the empty shell of a man to a loving, caring father and now soon to be husband, to the daughter of his best friend.

"Oh and Jacob-" Seth started clearing his throat. "In the words of my father, hurt Leah and I'll kill you with my bare hands."

"Seth-" Leah exclaimed rolling her eyes. It was the same threat Harry made to Leah when she'd first started dating Sam. Harry had hated Sam Uley the moment the teenage Quileute heart throb stood on his porch, waiting to take his angel out on her first date.

"No worries Seth, you'll never have to worry about that. I love my butterfly" Jacob mused brushing his nose against Leah's chuckling.

"Okay guys break it up. You already have one kid, wait until after the wedding for that stuff" Embry laughed, watching as they both glared darkly towards him. Embry held his hands up "Hey just stating the facts."

"Well you might not want to see it, but I certainly wouldn't mind another 3 or 4 grandchildren running around at the bonfires." Billy teased watching Leah's face pale.

"Gosh Billy you don't want much do you?" Leah said with wide eyes staring at the old man. She always knew the Black's loved big families and if it were up to Billy, he and Sarah would have had ten kids.

"Hmm" Jacob hummed as he captured her lips taking her attention off Billy. "I would even dare say six more" He mused, laughing as Leah's mouth hung open. Sure, Leah loved Will with all her heart, but adding more children to the mix was the last thing on her mind. Will's birth hadn't exactly been a stroll in the park. He had been born premature by six weeks, but he was a strong baby and had no need to any further medical attention. His lungs were formed correctly so no breathing apparatus was needed, he had 10 fingers and toes, and he was perfect.

"You've got to be shitting me" She almost yelled, causing the whole pack and both their parents to laugh out loud. Leah's lips slowly lifted into a smile feeling the happiness in the room engulf her whole being. This was her home and this is where she belonged.

* * *

Sitting on the cool tile's Leah watched a Will snatched at the bubbles to capture them in his hands. Once he had a hold of some, he'd blow them up into the air, most of them landing back on his face or in his hair. William was a talker like his father, often ranting about everything he did. Leah was happy that Will was finally getting to see things, normal things. That he was participating in real family activities and events. He'd never had so many people around him that genuinely loved and cared for him.

"I went with Aunt Emily and Gracie today to Playgroup. Emily said that I could go anytime I wanted with her and Gracie, but I told her I wanted mummy and Jacob to come with us, so I could show you all the coloured blocks they have. Red, Blue, lello, green-" Will explained happily, picking up his bucket and shovel he also used at the beach and running it through the bubbles.

"Gracie was mean at first but now she says she likes me. She told me that she didn't like you because you and Uncle Sam use to be friends, but I told her I loved you and that you're the best mummy in the world and that you smell really pretty and your hair is soft." He smiled up at her before picking up his half-filled bucket and tipping it over his hair. "She told me that she is in love with Uncle Seth and that he's her boyfriend. Is that true?" William asked his brown eyes curious with wonder.

"No baby. Seth is not Gracie's boyfriend" Leah laughed letting out a chuckle before her face dropped and became serious once again. "You know how I told you that Jacob is your father and not Hunter?" She asked with a gulp, watching him nod. "How do you feel about Jacob sweetie and you need to tell me the truth"

Will nodded again. "I really like Jake, mum. He is funny, he does cool things like fix cars and stuff, but he is really nice as well. I really like Jake and I think he will be a good dad. I know Jacob loves you Mummy, he tells me all the time. I want you to get married but only if you do one thing for me-"

"And what is that?" She asked her face slithered with curiosity.

"I want a baby brother to play with. Then it can be me, you, Daddy and the baby. I can look after the baby mummy, I can help." He nodded excitedly, his smile so bright and his eyes glistening with happiness.

"We'll see honey" She chuckled shaking her head. It was a conspiracy, they were all against her. Hoping up from the tiles she grabbed Will's green cotton towel and held it out. "Time to get out baby, we don't want you turning into a prune."

After Leah dried and dressed Will, she let him escape her clutches after a big hug and watched as he crash tackled his Uncle Seth who was in the middle of a session on the X-Box.

"Hey there buddy" Seth laughed sitting on the couch as Will crawled up to sit behind his back and drape his arms over his Uncle, watching over Seth's shoulder, at the little figurine's on the screen.

"Are you winning Uncle Seth" Will asked his eyes glued to the box.

"Sure am. I am the grand master at this game. No one can beat me, not even any of the pack." Seth smiled giving Will a quick glance and smiling.

"Seth, I am just going to take a shower, okay. Watch Will please." Leah chuckled, watching them both nod at the same time and heading back upstairs to the shower.

* * *

Standing in the bathroom, she pulled her clothes off and turned on the shower and let the heat of the water radiate inside the space. Letting her muscles soak under the hot water felt great as she stretched out her body and let the water run over her. Grabbing the shampoo, she began to lather the long tresses of her hair, making sure to massage her scalp deeply. Hearing the click of the bathroom door, she smiled to herself, as she closed her eyes and ran her face under the water. She could hear the slight drop of material hit the tiles, as his breathing neared.

"Back from patrol already?" She smiled as she felt his arms circle her waist.

"I told you I'd be quick" He chuckled, kissing her neck and shoulders, running his hands up and down her stomach.

"Jake-" She moaned, arching her back as his rough hands can up to squeeze her breasts in his palms.

"Yes Leah" He breathed, running his thumb over the hardened nub and rolling it between his fingers.

"William wants a brother" She groaned, feeling his fingertips of one of his hands dance down her stomach to rest of her pelvis bone, while the other still had a hold of her breast.

"Well..." He mused kissing her neck again, before dipping his fingers down to play with the lips of her sex. "We will have to give him want he wants then, wont we" He whispered, slipping his fingers down to find her opening.

* * *

**AN: Geez... I am going to die from all these lemons...**


	24. A Plan

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**CHAPTER ll TWENTY FOUR**

Dropping back onto the bed Hunter growled as the exotic Mexican vampire straddled him, her hips grounding against his throbbing cock, as a devilish smirk played out from her blood red lips before she attacks his own. Her tongue shoved deeply in his mouth, he groans feeling the pressure mounting in his body. He wants Maria, he wants to fuck her, claim her, bite down on her flesh and feel her writhe underneath his hard body but still there is only _one_ woman he pictures.

Maria's cold boy is nothing compared to the feel of his Leah's warm, soft, human skin. The way Leah's body is shaped is utter perfection compared to this woman above him, her soft scent, her intoxicating aroma from her arousal is everything he wants and everything he desires. He wants _his_ Leah back in his arms, her pussy wrapped tightly around his cock, her back arched, her lips parted, her eyes quivering with un-shed tears as he fucks her deeply and with as much prowess as she can handle.

Flipping Maria on to her back, he imagines Leah's face, her warm brown eyes, her full lips and her button like nose but all that stares back is a vampire who wishes to take that memory away from him. But he won't allow her.

Hunter knew that Maria wanted him from the moment Renesmee brought her into the castle not barely two weeks ago. She'd sway her large hips around, pout her lips, brush seductively against his groin with her red painted nails as if by accident, speaking seductively in her native tongue, allowing him glimpses of her in the tiny ensembles under her clothing. He took the advances in their strides, often rewarding her with a nip to the neck, and his fingers buried inside her to the knuckle under the ruffle of her turn of the century attire. He often wondered if his Uncle Jasper also fucked the woman who was attacking his lips and un-buckling his belt and jeans like an animal. He wondered if Maria used his Uncle as she was using him now.

Pushing all his thoughts back, he pulled away from her lips to tear the corset from her chest to expose her heaving breasts which sat perfectly on her body. Maria's nipples were taught and tight, pointing straight up at him ready to be taken into his mouth. They were fairly large unlike Leah's small bites of heaven that he would lick at and play with. He didn't want to make love to Maria like he had with Leah, instead he was going to fuck her until he got off and then leave her in the messy bed.

Leaning down to take one of the dark nipples into his mouth, his cock swelled feeling her gasp and thread her fingers through his hair to tug him closer. He could hear her mumbling in her native language, no doubt swearing and cursing at the pleasure she was feeling. Biting down hard on her nipple Maria screamed out arching her back and shoving her flesh deeper into his mouth.

Hunter leaned over to attack the other awaiting nipple while his hands travelled from her ankles to her thighs, pushing up the light material of her skirt. He was going to fuck what life was left in her, if any, while he pictured Leah's face scrunched up in ecstasy, moaning, clawing and fighting back with her own thrusts.

Ripping the material of Maria's underwear off, he nestled again between her legs and pressed his hard manhood at her seeping core. "I'm going to fuck you with no mercy. So you better enjoy this you bitch" He spat, pressing the head of his cock sharply into her dripping pussy. She wasn't warm and supple like his Leah always was, instead she was cold and wet, her liquids thick, as he pushed his way inside her until he was buried fully in her lust.

"Yes my king, _yes_" She drawled, locking her legs around his ass and clawing at his back. "Make me your queen" Maria moaned feeling Hunter buried to the base inside her.

"You will _never_ be my queen" He growled, pulling back and slamming back into her. "You will _never_ be my everything" His hissed, increasing his speed, watching as her tits bounced up and down on her chest.

"_Please_ – faster -" She hissed her hips grinding up to meet every single inch of hard cock Hunter had.

"You _will_ do as I say" Hunter growled biting down in the valley between her breasts, piercing her cold flesh.

"Yes of course, _yes_" Maria moaned back, her head lolled and her eyes glassy from the depths of pleasure Hunter had her in.

In Hunter, Maria saw the future, not only for her own future but for the future of the Volturi. Aro was out of date, he wanted to sit in the shadows, just survive, keep his kind a secret. But Maria she wanted more, she wanted the power, the legacy, the undivided loyalty of those around her. With Hunter by her side she knew if he were to be king, the leader of the Volturi, that she would be able to live the life she dreamed, the life she'd become obsessed with. His Uncle Jasper, the empath, was too soft, too controlled by his emotions and his guilt to _ever_ be more than just a solider. Maria was tired of soldiers, she wanted a king.

"You _will_ build me an army" He growled, his hands gripping the back of her thighs to pull her closer. "You will build me this army and we will leave in 2 months time to take back what is mine."

Slamming his cock back and forth, in a ferocious rhythm, Maria screamed mercilessly in both pleasure and pain. "_Anything_" She rasped out unable to form full sentences any more, it was too much, the intense pleasure, the sharp pain.

"Good" Hunter grunted, fucking her deeper into the 1000 count thread bed sheets he and Leah used to lay in. "Now shut up and enjoy this" He hiss licking across her swollen nipple before taking the whole thing in his warm mouth.

* * *

Wrapping a robe around his naked body, Hunter left the still recovering Maria in his bed, telling her to remove the sheets to rid the smell of their sex before _his_ Leah came home. He knew Maria would oblige to his demand even when he saw the flicker of rage and jealousy shine in her eyes.

She couldn't stand the way he spoke about the she-wolf, hearing often the stories of the power the bitch had over Renesmee's brother. This imprint was making him blind to the fact he could have anyone his heart desired. The wolf woman did not deserve such a man, if she'd still chosen another wolf over her soul mate. Maria stewed on a thought that had crossed her mind.

_What would happen if the she-wolf was accidental bitten, killed, slaughtered, murdered? Would Hunter then be able to take me as his queen, letting me rule along side him?_

She screamed, ripping off the covers and throwing them across the room. She needed him to be her everything, even if he was picturing the native girl. So she'd give him time, she give him his army and she would give him her body.

_All in due time_ She thought, picking up the remains of her torn clothing. _Patience_.

Hunter tightened the band around his waist firmly as he stalked down the corridor. Smirking to himself while pulling a hand through his hair, he thought about the way Maria had fallen down on her knees, willing to take any command from him. He knew his plan would come to play, and Maria would indeed build him a fine army. There was only one more task he'd have to fulfilled before he could leave Italy.

Aro would have to be taken care of, along with Jane.

Felix and Demitri wouldn't be a problem. They too had become restless and eager to see a new era, a new Volturi. They wanted change and he was ready and willing to give it too them. But first he needed this _new_ vampire, the one they had in seclusion in Egypt. Once they brought her back and he convinced her of his vision, she would be unable to deny his logic and aid him in his endeavours.

He was going to be a king and he was going to have them all bow at his feet, either by submission or by force.

* * *

When Leah woke she found the bed empty, though Jacob's scent was fully engulfing her in the small room. Glancing quickly at the clock she cursed herself for sleeping so late. She should have been up making Will some breakfast and she'd promised her mother she'd stop by and have lunch and discuss the wedding.

Showering quickly and pulling a pair of faded jeans and a yellow sweater, she made her way down the corridor to the lounge room. She stopped in her tracks and felt her heart leap and her mouth spread into a large smile.

On the couch Jacob sat, his head laid back against the seat and his arm holding Will's little body close. Both of her boys where asleep on the couch, William tucked tightly into Jacob's side snuggling into his father, while Jacob's large arm held his son close, protecting him even as they slept.

Walking quietly over to them she packed away the vast amounts of crayons and blocks, tucking the drawings her son had created under her arm and stacking them on the small desk in the corner. Looking over at the door she guessed that since Billy's tackle box was missing that he'd probably gone fishing with Charlie for the day, leaving both Will and Jacob to run riot in the house.

As she bent into front of the sleeping boys to retrieve a half eaten bowl of rice crisps she shrieked feeling a large hand grab her waist and pull her down on to the couch.

"Jacob" She laughed, failing miserably to be upset, as he nuzzled into her neck, placing light kisses against her skin.

"Mmm, you're the sexiest woman _ever_. How the hell do you smell so good all the time?" He whispered, his eyes still closed, and his scent washing all over her.

"Thanks, I wish I could say the same about you" She smiled patting his thigh and twisting towards him.

"Hey!" He protested. "I smell great all the time" He said, his frown prominent and his eyes opening.

Leaning forward Leah kissed his lips softly, feeling his hands move to her neck to press her closer. "Sure you do Jake" She laughed laying her head against his shoulder while reaching out to touch their son's soft cheek. She didn't want to agree with Jacob otherwise his ego would swell even further out into extreme proportions. Especially after all the _practising_ they'd been doing to grant Will a sibling.

"We kinda got carried away when Billy left. I forgot about what happened after too much sugar. Guess we both just crashed" He smiled kissing Will's head.

"I can see that" Leah giggled, looking around the room to find half eaten bags of cookies and Cheeto's on the floor. "Did you two terrors leave anything left in the house?" She asked kissing his shoulder.

Shrugging he replied "Probably not, no matter, Embry was going to come over with the cheque from the land me and Dad sold last week. Who knew Grandma Sophie was going to leave me so much land"

Leah nodded at his statement, learning only earlier in the week that Sarah's mother had passed away only a year ago, leaving Jacob a far share of land, which he was in talks to sell. "You sold the whole thing?" She quizzed, looking up at him.

"Nah only some. I was thinking that maybe we could keep the other half and with the money from the part I sold I could finally open a garage with the boys. You know, have our own business and that way the pack could make some money and try and live somewhat of a normal life."

"That would be really good Jake" Leah hummed running her hand up and down his chest, making small heated circles on his skin.

"You know- you could be my secretary and wear those skimpy little outfits with the cute suspenders." He teased wiggling his eyebrows.

Leah scoffed at his statement. "Yeah sure" She said clearing her voice only to put on a high pitched, squeaky and nasally voice. "_OMG! Hi, welcome to Black Auto repairs, how can I service you today?_" She finished by rolling her eyes. "Come on Jake, could you really see a Clearwater working in your establishment?" She asked incredulously.

"For a start, yeah – yeah I can, and secondly it would be 'Blackwater Repairs' since me and your brother are going to be business partners and all"

"Really? Seth? Does he even know what a carburettor is?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey that's mean" He scolded playfully. "No, in all seriousness, Seth knows his stuff. He's been helping me out while you were away, just with the basics at first but now – I have no doubt in my mind he could pull apart an engine and put it back together again"

"Well then that's really great Jake. What are you going to do with the rest of the land?"

"Well I was thinking, were going to need room for us and our growing brood and I am pretty sure Will is adamant on getting a race car bed for his birthday, so~o – I thought we could move into the house that is out their. Its more like a small cabin, but it would be _ours_"

"Ours?" She sighed snuggling into his side. "Jake aren't you scared about what's coming to us?" She asked thinking about their future. Leah hadn't wanted to build her hopes to far up only to have them come crashing down again. She knew she wanted a life with Jacob and their son, but would it be worth starting it tomorrow.

"Lee" Jacob sighed kissing her forehead. "We can't let them stop us from living. We have to move forward no matter how hard. I want my future with you, with my son and hopefully soon with our family. I know your scared, I am too, but I want to us to be the way we would be without the looming threat of the end of the world. I love you so much baby and I promise you, nothing will ever keep us apart ever again."

"Okay" She whispered, looking over at Will who was breathing softly, his long eye lashes brushing his cheeks, looking just like his father "Fine" She repeated darting her eyes up to Jacob's. "Let's do it"

"Honey" Jacob teased. "We did it three times last night, I know I am hot but _damn_ woman, I need my rest" He chuckled kissing her neck.

"Shut up you idiot" Leah laughed smacking his chest with her flat palm. "I have to go and see my mother before you never let me leave" She laughed feeling his grasp loosen on her waist.

"Aww and I thought I was going to get lucky" He pouted while making puppy dog eyes at her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" She explained reaching up to cup his face and give him a quick sweet kiss. "Hmm maybe I shouldn't go" She sighed leaning in to kiss his lips again.

Kissing her back Jacob pulled away to rub his thumb over her lips. "Get out of here you, otherwise you'll never go and your mother will kick my ass. Just because I am marrying you, doesn't mean your mother won't kill me" He chuckled.

Leah rolled her eyes and leaned over to kiss William's cheek. "Bye baby, see you later" She cooed patting his back and hoping off the couch.

"And I'll see you later Mr Black" She said seductively. "Oh and don't forget Seth's birthday is this weekend and I expect you to have your speech ready."

Leah laughed as she heard Jacob whine as she reached for his keys and grabbed her purse. "I can't believe your making me do it. I hate giving speeches. I don't like you any more" He pouted snuggling into Will and closing his eyes.

"I love you too, you big baby" She smirked, looking back at him before closing the door.


	25. Cookie Dough

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**CHAPTER ll TWENTY FIVE**

"So~o... wanna go down to the beach?" Jacob asked watching as William suddenly dropped his crayon and sped over to wrap his small arms around his toned legs.

"Yes, _yes_! I love the beach" He cried happily, shaking his hands in the air, signalling to his father he wanted to be picked up.

"The beach it is" Jacob laughed, hoisting Will up and striding into the kitchen to grab some bottled water and a couple of towels from the laundry cupboard.

"I bet Gracie and Sam will be down at the beach" Jacob smiled as he looked down at his son, who was eagerly watching as they approached the woods, nodding his head furiously. "You like Gracie, don't you?"

Will just shrugged his shoulders as they continued to walk. "She's okay. She's got really pretty hair like Mumma but she calls me a baby." Will frowned thinking about the time he had gone with his Aunt Emily to play group.

Jacob chuckled shaking his head. "Don't worry buddy, all little girls are like that. Your mother used to throw gum in my hair and pour sand in my shorts"

"_What_? Mumma wouldn't do that to you, she's not a meanie" William exclaimed not believing one bit.

"Ah, just another thing on the road to becoming a man Will. I'll let you in on a little secret okay, but you can't tell anyone."

Will's eyes lit up with intrigue as he listened to Jacob talk. He wanted to know why his mother had done that to his daddy.

"When a girl is mean to you, it means she's _secretly_ in love with you. She'll deny it until she's blue in the face but she'll eventually come around. Your mother used to tease me and push me in the mud because she loved me. Every time I told her that she would treat me real bad and even had her dad ban me from their house. But I knew -"

"How did you know Dad?" William whispered, his tiny fist clutching on to Jacob's shirt.

Jacob felt his chest swell with pride hearing the word 'dad'. No matter what, this little boy would always be a part of him, a part of both him and Leah. He was the greatest and best surprise he'd ever received in his whole entire life. Jacob once thought that his life had no meaning when Leah was gone. He believed deep down in his heart that he was a failure, that his lack of finding her, only highlighted the fact. But here he was, a little piece of sunshine in his arms, and a little more of his heart slipping on to his sleeve.

"You really want to know?" Jacob mused, looking around intently, giving the vibe of it being the biggest secret in the world.

"_Yeah_-" William breathed, nodding his head, his wispy hair failing into his eyes.

"I knew because her eyes would light up when she saw me. Your mother has the most beautiful brown eyes and they would sparkle like diamonds, but my suspicions where answered when I kissed her for the first time"

"Eww gross, girl germs" William said shaking his head and twisting his nose.

"Trust me buddy, when you find the girl you love, the one that steals your heart away, the one that you miss all the time, you'll know how I feel." Jacob laughed ruffling his hair.

"The only girl I will ever love is my mumma." William smiled, kicking his feet to be let down into the black sand. "Playtime"

Jacob looked around and they had indeed reached the beach. He set William down on to the sand, his heart pumping a warm feeling around his body as his son squealed and picked up the wet sand, letting it plop on to the ground again.

He sat down against the sand letting his hands dangle near his pulled up knees as he watched William run along the sand in utter delight. He wondered what it had been like in Volterra for a small boy, surrounded by the constant threat of death and despair. He wondered if Hunter had exposed his son to such acts that disgusted him to the very core.

_Blood drinkers._

"Hey" A deep voice sounded behind him, drawing closer from the forest.

Sam sat down next to Jacob, the true Alpha never taking his eyes off his son. Sam had finally gotten over the fact that Leah had moved on a created a life without him. He was proud that she had given birth to the only pure blood shape shifter and happy that she'd found something unbreakable with Jacob.

He had doubted their love in the beginning, accusing Leah of only being with Jacob to piss him off and make him jealous. They had both said hurtful things that day, but nothing could compare to the guilt he felt when he blamed Leah for Jared's death. The whole scene was unbearable amongst the crying woman and the hurt pack brothers. Sam blamed it on the lack of going to kill the culprit, to tear his flesh from his bone. He should have never have blatantly said the hurtful things that came out of his mouth. But he did. And he couldn't take them back.

"Hey Sam, how's things?" Jacob asked his eyes still lingering on the small boy who was splashing in the small rock pools and screeching with joy.

"_Good_. Em and Gracie are on their way down. How's fatherhood treating you?" Sam asked twiddling his fingers in the sand, trying desperately to mend the friendship him and Jacob once shared.

"_Great_. Will's the best kid ever. He's so smart and I have a suspicion that he's growing faster than a normal kid"

Sam's eyes narrowed as he took in Williams form. Sure the kid was getting bigger, but that's what kid's do. He couldn't really tell if he was getting bigger, but he had definitely changed since Leah and him had arrived.

"I'm thinking the wolf spirit inside him knows that danger is coming." Jacob frowned, rubbing a hand over his face. "I really just want to ignore it all, but I can't. Even _my_ wolf has been restless lately. He wakes me in the middle of the night and all I can do is stare into the woods like I am waiting for something"

Sam placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Jake, maybe we should listen to Carlisle and Billy, maybe we should seek help from this other tribe, perhaps we could gain their allegiance and wipe out the threat once and for all."

Jacob growled deeply, eliciting a primal growl from deep within. "I will _not_ let my son be caught in the middle of a battle. I am his father and I need to protect him. You, out of everyone should understand that Sam."

"I do understand Jacob, but I also understand that if we do nothing our families will be in danger either way. I know you have only just found your son, but maybe this is why he was born. Maybe our ancestors knew a time would come when a wolf, pure of heart, pure of blood would lead our people to salvation. Maybe that's why I imprinted on Emily and why Leah shifted. Maybe she was _always_ meant to be yours" Sam sighed, running a hand through his shaggy hair. He'd never admitted it out loud but he had always had a niggling feeling that Leah was always born to lead with the true Alpha.

The Alpha's mate.

"_Maybe_ your right Sam" Jacob nodded turning to his pack brother. "But that doesn't mean Leah loved you any less man" He explained, now laying a _hand_ on Sam's shoulder, feeling his unease with the situation. "Don't let doubt cloud your mind Sam. Leah did love you." He said, gently squeezing his shoulder, before letting his hand drop.

"Hey boys" Emily called out, walking hand in hand with little Gracie who was dressed in her pink frilly bathers and yellow bucket hat.

"Uncle Jake!" Gracie hollered, letting go of her mother's hand and kicking sand as she ran to the two men. She launched herself at Jacob, who luckily caught her thanks to his quick reflexes.

"Hey there little lady. Nice hat" He mused watching as a small blush crept across her face.

Sam noticing, rolled his eyes at his daughter's obvious infatuation with each and every one of his pack mate's.

Jacob laughed and set Gracie back on the sand. "Will's in the rock pools if you wanna join him?" He said watching as her head whipped around to see were Will was. In the blink of an eye she was dashing off in the direction of the rock pools, running as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"What no hug for daddy?" Sam called out. "They grow up too damn fast" Sam whined, kicking the sand.

"Oh relax Sam, she'll always be daddy's little princess" Emily giggled, laying out her towel and sitting beside her husband, kissing his cheek briefly and patting his back lovingly. "Hey Jake"

"Hey Em. Looking good" Jacob smiled, watching as her lips turned up into a smile.

"I can see why Leah choose you." She smirked. "All you Black men have a certain way about you"

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or a dig Em" Jacob frowned, watching as Emily hugged Sam shoulder's.

"Take it _however_ you want Jacob" She laughed, looking out to see Gracie and William slashing water towards each other, their faces happy and carefree.

Jacob sat back on his hands, watching as the water splashed against the shore, creating a white foam from the rips in the cool ocean. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled all the scents of the place he loved. LaPush was his home and beyond any reasonable doubt, he would protect the things he loved to the end.

* * *

Leah jumped over the couch, pinning Seth to the wooden floor. "Say it or die" She laughed, his wrists held firmly to the ground.

"Ow, ow, MUM!" Seth yelled, as his sister straddled his chest, pinning him as best she could.

"Say it or pay the ultimate price" She glared, threatening her baby brother with her eyes.

"_Never_" He smiled.

"Then prepare to die" She scolded, releasing his wrists and launching her attack on his sides. Seth wriggled and gasped out loud, bellowing laughs as Leah tickled him until he couldn't breath.

"Stop _please_" He begged through his laughter, unable to get free of her torture.

"Say it and you will be freed" She mused, digging her fingertips deeper.

"Okay okay" He grunted breathlessly, finally feeling Leah stop. "Leah Clearwater is the best and most awesome wolf ever."

"Leah!" Sue scolded as she brought the materials down from her room, her hands full of white and beige colourings for Leah's dress. "Get off your brother"

Leah rolled her eyes and slapped Seth's chest. "Your lucky mum was here to save your hide, otherwise I would have tortured you again." She smiled, letting Seth free.

"That's so _not_ cool Lee. You shouldn't be as strong as me. I'm like 10 times your size" Seth whined, dusting off the few dust bunnies that had stuck to him while on the floor.

"All the better to see you with, my dear" Leah sing-songed back as she walked towards the table. She groaned watching her mother spread out the material. "Mum come on. They all look the same to me, white, off-white, just white, creamed white, egg shell white – they all end up back at one colour. WHITE!" She sighed throwing her hand's in the air and hitting her palm against her forehead.

She had never been one for fashion and she had a slight temptation to call up the Cullen pixie to organise everything. Though she reeled that idea back in when she remembered Bella and Edward's wedding. _Total overkill. _

"Leah just pick one and then I can start on your dress" Sue smiled as she watched the frustration ebb out of her daughter.

"Fine" She said closing her eyes and running her hands along the material. Since they were all white she decided she'd choose based on the fabrics texture. Her fingertips glided through the different fabrics, until they landed on one she liked. It was smooth to the touch and it felt soft and light. "This one" She smiled opening her eyes and glancing at the white cloth.

"Chiffon. Nice choice, but I'll have to use an underlay" Sue explained packing up the rest of the material, folding it back into the small bag she held.

"You sure you want to _make_ my dress mum? Wouldn't it be better just going down to the store and picking something up?" Leah inched back from the glare her mother gave her.

"My grandmother made my mother's dress and so on and so forth. It's tradition Leah, so please let me do this for you. Soon you'll no longer be my little girl and I want something you can take with you into your new life so you don't forget me" Sue sighed, feeling her eyes become watery, thinking back on her and Harry's wedding.

"Oh mum" Leah said sadly, moving around to hug her mother. "I'll never forget you guys. I love you both so much. And it's not like I'll be changing into a totally new person. I'll still come by to show Seth who rules and I'll still annoy the crap out of you"

"You promise?"

"Yeah ma. Promise." Leah smiled, wiping away her mother's tears with her thumbs.

* * *

"Uh-oh" Leah mumbled, pulling up into the driveway, the air thick with the smell of something cooking. She wasn't even sure if Jacob could cook and adding an excited William to the mix, wasn't necessarily the best idea.

Opening the door Leah quickly made her way to the kitchen, placing the casserole her mother had made down on the coffee table. She gasped, her hand flying to her mouth as she stood in the doorway, taking in the small kitchen.

The walls and floor was literally covered in flour, small chocolate chips and hundreds and thousands scattered in between the white mess. It looked like an explosion of ingredients had gone on in the room. Her mouth was ajar as she glanced over at her son who was happily sitting on the bench, using his index finger to dig out the remaining dough in the mixing bowl and placing it in his mouth.

"_Jesus_-" She breathed out, still stunned at the room making Will freeze.

"Mummy" He smiled, placing his hands up and wiggling his fingers. "Me and Dad made you cookies. I wanted to make muffins, but daddy said that your favourite was cookies."

William's smile was infectious and she couldn't help but smile back at him, his eyes glassy with delight and no doubt the extreme sugar lacing he was experiencing. She would have to have a word with Jacob later about this obsession of sugar her two boys shared.

"Wow. You and Jake made quite a mess in here" She smiled, moving toward him and brushing off some stray flour on his nose.

"Hey baby" Jacob said as he strode back into the kitchen with a small bunch of hand picked flowers. "I knew you were coming" He mused, wrapping his long arms around her waist and pulling her closer, the flowers pressing into her lower back.

"Jacob" She frowned looking around the room. "What in the world have you been-" Jacob leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, only pulling away when he heard William begin to whine.

"Mummy, _me_, me, William's kiss!" He clapped.

Leah chuckled and leaned down to kiss his little cheek. "All better?"

"Yes" He nodded, picking up the bowl and continuing to run his finger around the sides.

Turning back to Jacob, she ran her hands up his chest and along his neck, moving her hands behind his head and pulling him down. "You taste like cookie dough" She whispered kissing his lips again softly, then moving to run her lips down to his jaw.

"I know, it was my plan" He smiled, dropping the flowers and running his hands up under the back of her sweater to feel her flesh in his hands.

"What a fool proof plan it is" She moaned, his lips now nibbling on her neck to behind her ear, his breath running to the inside of her clothing, creating an indescribable need. "But your in trouble now" She giggled, feeling his lips run against the column of her neck.

"Oh really?" He asked pulling away and cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah _really_" A deep voice from the doorway exclaimed, obviously disturbed by the state of the kitchen. Jacob swallowed and turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Hey dad" Jacob said trying to smile, only to have Billy frown further at him.

"Big trouble now Daddy" William laughed, his head stuck half in the bowl and his little pink tongue lapping at the remaining dough.

"_Big_ trouble" Billy repeated, shaking his head at his son.


	26. A Vision

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**CHAPTER ll TWENTY SIX**

"It's almost time my love" Maria purred running her hand down Hunter's chest, feeling his taught muscles contract under her touch. She couldn't believe how much she'd fallen for him. At first it had been just for a release of energy, pent up aggression, but now it was so much more, even if it was only one sided.

"Yeah, it is" He muttered, pushing her hand away and rising from Aro's throne in the middle of the great hall, his eyes trained on the vampire before him.

On his knees, held firmly by Demetri and Felix was Aro, his head bent forward and his back whipped from the days of tourture he'd experienced at the hands of the Hybrid. His back was bear showing the tears against his almost white marble skin.

Rasining his hands out in front of him, he addressed the great hall and it's occupants, who were still not completely sure of what they were witnessing. "Look at this great man in front of you all, this 'King', this leader of the vampires. Is he not on his knees, bowing to me, submitting the throne and all its allegiance to me. _Look_, all of you, at your great King, look at his weakness, his lack of substance-" Hunter mused walking to the side of the golden chair and retreiving a long thin sword.

Aro struggled in the death grip Felix had on his shoulders, while Demetri pinned his calf with his foot, his struggles futile and only amusing Hunter further. "You will _never _get away with this hybrid" Aro sneered, looking up from the torn body of his beloved Jane, to Hunter's face. He had been made to witness the dismemberment of his love and most loyal Volturi member, her brother Alex, fleeing the castle, being closed in on by the fire maker and sonic screamer he'd found.

"Oh Master, don't you see! This _had _to be done. This is the only way. We would never be able to wage a war on the world with _you _in power. I will give us _all _the satisfaction and the power each and every one of us deserve. We will _take _the world from the human's once and for all, showing them who is truly their superiors. Your time ends today old man... just as mine begins"

Aro shook his head at the young hybrid, he still had so much to learn. He underestimated the power of the humans, the power of the human heart, and the power of their love. Hunter would soon realise that humans would fight back, they would stand even until the last breath, even when all hope was lost, they would fight against the evils in the world.

Aro had not lived over a thousand years by pure luck. He knew that their existance would only be ensured if his race only took what they needed to survive, to carry on, to keep order in the world, balancing the power.

"You are wrong _Child_. You will fight and you _will_ fall" He hissed, watching as Hunter stepped forward, yeilding the sword in his palms.

"I disagree. We will fight and we will _rule_" Hunter snarled at Aro's incredulous statement. He could hear the shouts from the crowd, their excitement buzzy around the white marbled beams, his vision satisfying them.

"Yes we will take back the power" One shouted, raising his fist in the air.

"The humans will learn to be slaves" Another cried, making the vampires shuffle on their feet, agree with their conrades next to them.

"Take the world and make it ours" Another hissed, roaring with excitement, amping up the crowd.

Aro smirked up at Hunter, with a dark look on his face. "You misunderstand the world _boy_. There is too much good to be had. Once the shifters unleash the Charee, you _will _die. The bear shifters will stop at nothing, they will kill you all." He spat watching as the hybrid's eyes narrowed. "You will not be able to bind them once your precious _son_ releases them. He will have a much greater power than _you_."

Aro knew their was only one way to stop the Charee once realesed, and he was going to let Hunter kill him rather than share the information. Of all the things he had done for the vampire race, none had come to his assistance when he was snatched from his quarters and tortured in the middle of the night. None of the wives and none of the guard. He only wished he stayed alive long enough to watch Volterra burn to the ground.

"SILENCE" Hunter roared, rasing the sword into the air.

"And that is all you will hear in the end _hybrid_. When they kill you, mame your body, their will be no heartbeats, no words of comfort. The only things you will hear is the deafening sound of silence. You will be in _Hell_" Aro reared up, bearing his teeth.

Hunter merely chuckled at his words looking down at the foolish vampire. Once so powerful, so strong in his endevours, a leader, but no more. "Save me a seat, dear friend, for I will met you there" He smiled, letting the blade drop, to slice off the head of the Volturi's king.

Hunter laughed and raised the sword in the air, pumping the silver blade high towards the ceiling. The hall erupted in a powerful roar of applause and victory, as Felix and Demetri ripped Aro's arms from his body and tossed them on opposing sides of the room.

Smiling Maria slinked down for the throne steps, drapping and running her hands along Hunter's shoulder's. "My love, will I prepare the guard?" She whispered seductivley in his ear, licking at his lobe, the excitement of the hordes, arousing her inner most parts.

"Careful with your words woman" Hunter snarled, not liking the fact Maria spoke so intamitely about him, speaking words only _his_ Leah should. "Yes prepare them, will leave at dawn tomorrow. Bring Suri to my quarters, I must share a word with her." His spoke softer this time, wanting to keep Maria's allegiance. She eyed him careful before nodding her head and heading towards the chambers to retrieve the special vampire the guard had captured in Egypt.

"Felix, spread word to our friends over the globe. We will gather outside Seattle and prepare, in three days time the world will bow to us all" He smiled, earning another hearty round of cries from the crowd.

"Demetri, make sure the guards have their fill tonight, for in three days, the war will begin"

Bowing and taking their leave, Felix and Demteri, moved with ease to the large wooden doors to fill in the rest of the Volturi's allegiance's of this morning's developments. Once the Charee and the Quileute shifter's were disposed of, the humans would not have any force protecting their way of life. There would be no secret groups hiding in the shadows to protect the lives they had built for themselves, the cozy, well rounded, _safe _lives. It would all come crashing down like a tonne of bricks.

"Soon" Hunter muttered to himself, watching the crowd desperse behind his two greatest soilder's. "Soon you will be mine again, _my_ Leah, _my_ love"

* * *

Alice ran as fast as she could through the dense trees, not caring at all for the small braches and shurbs, scratching at her hard skin. Her short black hair blew in the wind with force, her normally happy face twisted into a grimmace.

She watched as Edward gained more distance out in front of her, his speed surpassing none. Her first choice had been to take the Porsche when Leah nor Jacob had not answered their phones, however with Edward snooping in her mind, her suggestion was quickly dispelled, both deciding that on foot they would reach the wolves faster.

"They can hear us coming" Edward shouted back to her, before his lithe body leapt into the air and over the river to land gracefully on a large boilder. "Hurry Alice" He called urgently, darting off into the woods just as Alice began to cross over the river seperating the lands of Forks and the Quileute Reservation.

When Alice arrived only seconds behind Edward, they were met with a pack of snarling wolves, their muzzles pulled back and their hunches raised. Slowly each wolf stepped forward, warning the vampires to take their leave.

"Wait!" Leah cried dashing from the back door of the house and running through the tightly positioned pack, towards them. Jacob was quick to follow her out of the house, him coming to a stop, just ahead of his brother's, watching on with his arms crossed and his brows pulled. The Cullen's crossing the treaty only meant one thing. Danger.

"Edward, what are you-"

"Alice saw them. They leave tomorrow and they arrive in three days" He said urgently, stepping slightly in front of his sister incase the wolves did not listen to the Alpha couple.

"You said we had months" Leah growled, whipping her head towards Alice, with a disapproving stare. "What the fuck changed?"

Alice stepped from behind Edward and spoke. "I'm sorry Leah, but they changed their mind. They don't want to wait" She said nevoursly stealing a glance at her brother.

"Why now?" Leah asked eying the two standing in front of her, glancing back to see Jacob stepping forward to stand beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist, almost as a sign of being behind her.

"He's killed Aro. The whole Volturi are now in his control. He plans to come here and take back what he believe's is _his_" Alice muttered, the sadness radiating in her pixie voice.

Jacob's arm tensed around Leah's waist, the concern etched in his features. Not matter what, Hunter would not take Leah back. At _any_ cost. His family would not be broken again.

"What else did you see Alice?" Jacob ebbed, needing more than just a date to prepare the packs.

Alice frowned and looked up at the two tall shape shifter's in front of her "I didn't see much, but I know that the bears are part of your defensive lines. You'll rely on them heavily, they will protect most of the reservation but-" She paused to dryly sob, her vamperism unabling her to cry.

"What did you see?" Leah pressed, needing to know what the small pixie vamp had seen, no matter how upsetting.

"Some of you will die" She answered sparing a glance between them towards the pack. "Some will wish for death."

Alice smiled kindly at Edward who had patted her arm to take over. "Some things are mere shadows, because of the holes the shifter's create in Alice's visions. You both have to remember that the visions _can _change and that all of the decision's of the future are _not _decided until the very last minute-"

"Cut the shit Cullen. Tell us" Jacob growled, narrowing his eyes at the leech.

Edward lay a cold hand on Leah's shoulder looking at her with sad eyes, Leah gasping and moving back. "I'm sorry Leah, but Hunter will come, and Will..."

Leah growled and grasped the front of Edward's vest, clawing him forward. "You lie Edward" She hissed, the wolves behind her growling and moving forward towards them.

"I'm so sorry Leah. In Alice's vision, your son, he... he _dies_"

* * *

Leah sat in bed staring at the ceiling, while stroking William's hair as he slept in her arms. His light breathing comforting her in a way only a mother could know. Had fate been so cruel that it would take away all the happiness in her life for the _second _time? Would fate allow William to be taken from his mother to save his people? He was her bright star, outshining even Jacob. William had been hers from the beginning, the bond between them so strong, not a situation nor person could ever tear them apart.

Leah had contemplated leaving the reservation, telling Jacob it would be safer for her to take William and hide, though the idea was quickly squashed when Jacob refused to allow them to leave, stating that she would only be more open to attack, and that by staying close he could protect them both.

She knew Jacob wasn't going to let her leave but she had to try. She couldn't think of anything worse than leaving Jacob behind for a second time, her heart almost shattering at the suggestion. Maybe she could talk to Hunter, maybe she could convince him to take her with him and leave Jacob, William and the whole reservation alone.

Her head snapped to the door as she watched the bedroom door knob turn and slowly open. Letting a small smile escape, she watched as Jacob strode into the room and sat down next to her, his back also resting on the headboard of the bed. She looked down as Jacob grasped William's hand in his own, tracing his long fingers over his tiny ones in comparison.

"I wont let anything happen to either of you" He breathed quietly as Leah leaned her head on his shoulder, watching his hands take in William's small form.

"I believe you Jake, _but_-"

"No buts Leah. No harm will come to you _nor_ William. They will not touch either of you. Sam has agreed to prepare the packs while we go north. Dad says that Old Jonah will see us in the morning, to – speak – about the legends, your brother and Embry insisting that they will be coming. We'll leave in a couple of hours and we should reach their reservtion by first light. You should sleep Lee" Jacob sighed wrapping an arm around her shoulder, drawing both her and William closer.

"I don't think I'll _ever_ sleep again Jake" She whispered softly, wiping a tear from her eye.

Jacob frowned, leaning down to kiss her temple. "I need you alert tomorrow, we both need to be on our game. Dad said Johan will only tell his story once and then we will be allowed to travel to the caves. There is something about us having to remember his words because they need to be repeated by Will once inside."

Leah felt the tears gathering quickly in her eyes. "I don't want our baby to die Jake" She sobbed quietly, pulling William closer between them, his heatbeat softly humming against her skin.

Wiping away his own tears Jacob kissed her hair and spoke into the dark locks softly, trying to convince both her and himself that nothing would come to pass, that the pixie could be wrong. "He won't die Lee. I won't allow it. I will protect you both, until the very end - even with my _own _life. Until my heart stops beating"


	27. New Legends

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**CHAPTER ll TWENTY SEVEN**

Leah and William snuggled against Jacob in the back seat as Embry drove and Seth sat passenger side. The light snores from both Leah, his sister and Seth's nephew kept all their voices low, barely pushing out whispers. Jacob lay peacefully, his chin atop Leah's head, sleeping for the first time in a long time. It was nice for both of them to see their best friend happy and content with life - for the time being anyway.

"Stop figiting Seth" Embry hissed quietly, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. Embry could barely concentrate on the road with Seth shuffling and drumming his fingers on every surface.

"Huh?" Seth replied turning his face back from the three in the back seat to look at Embry. Glancing down at his hands he realised he was, in fact, fraying the seat belt he held tightly to. "Oh yeah sorry man" He apologised, laying his back into the seat and huffing. Seth hated being this tense and he just wanted this all over with.

Letting out a long breath Embry shook his head. "I didn't mean to snap man. _Look_ – I know this whole thing is messed up, but you need to take deep breath. All of us, we got Leah and Jacob's back. Nothing will happen dude. I'll die before I let Jake suffer any more. Without Leah and William he was so lost, I finally have my best friend back and I am not going to lose him again. We're all going to protect them Seth, so just relax."

Seth nodded, looking out into the dark forest around them as it whirled past the car, the early morning mist still lingering between the trees. "You're right. I'm just freaked out. This whole new _pack_ or whatever they are, we don't know what they are really like. What if they don't help us?"

Embry shrugged his shoulders. "From what Billy was saying, they won't have a choice. William will lead them kinda like Jake does I guess"

"But Will is only a little kid. How in the hell is he going to command an army of bears?"

"Well find out right? This old guy they have us meeting – hopefully he will be able to explain it a bit better" Embry replied, glancing up at the rear view mirror to watch William snuggle closer to Leah. "The good guys always win Seth, it's like some kind of unwritten rule."

Seth huffed and lay his head against the glass of the window. He wanted to keep arguing with Embry but he couldn't find the heart to. He knew himself there was no winning in a war, because can you truly call it wining when you lose a friend, a brother, a son, or a sister? How could you say you came out 'on top' when you have lost someone irreplaceable? How can you win, when you lose part of your heart?

* * *

"Honey, we're here" Jacob whispered, wrapping a hand around Leah's head and kissing her temple. "Lee – baby – it's time to get up" He spoke again, lightly chuckling as she swatted him away. She had always loved her sleep and he always loved to watch as her nose scrunched in annoyance when he tried to wake her.

"Daddy" William said from behind Jacob as he stood in the opened back door of the car. "Let me wake mummy up" he said happily, reaching up for Jacob to take him into his arms. Jacob picked up his son and placed him in the back of the cab, watching as he crawled to sit next to his mother.

"Mummy" William whispered, kissing her nose and pressing his small palms into her cheeks. Jacob raised an eyebrow and watched as Leah's mouth twitched into a smile and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Mummy" Will laughed as he hugged Leah's neck, nuzzling his face into the front of her shirt.

"Good Morning munchkin" She smiled, kissing the top of his head.

"Hey, this is a conspiracy, isn't it?" Jacob pouted, frowning at the two who were enjoying each others embrace.

"Aww... come here Jake" Leah smiled, pulling him by his collar and wrapping her hand around to the back of his head drawing his lips closer. Kissing him lightly, she chuckled "Don't pout Jake, it makes you look sexy" She whispered, nibbling on his bottom lip, before pulling away.

"Okay guys, time to get inside" Embry smiled as Seth rolled his eyes at the little family.

"Yeah sis, tell Jake to get his sexy ass inside" Seth sniggered, fisting bumping with Embry.

"Shut up guys" Jacob snapped, leading Leah out of the car, before grabbing Will in his arm's again and intertwining his fingers with Leah's as they walked to the front of the house.

Before they crossed the boarder into the Chalani Reservation, Jacob woke, something inside him stirring him awake. Something deep down made his wolf uneasy with these new surroundings, this new land. Perhaps it was the fact his spirit warrior was alerted to the claim another animal had on the lands, or perhaps it was the fact that he was willingly taking his family into borders that he could not safely protect them in. Many Native American tribes had their own magic and it was as if, as soon as the car passed the border, he could feel the difference.

He knew there was magic all over these lands. And it was very powerful.

"Are you okay Jake?" Leah asked squeezing his hand and looking up at him.

Shaking his thoughts free, Jake smiled and kissed her hair. "Every thing's fine Lee. Come on, Dad said Old Jonah gets a tad cranky when people are late."

* * *

"Welcome, come in children" A white haired lady smiled, ushering the group into the small shack house which they'd knocked upon. The house was homely like and smelled of smoked eel which made Embry and Seth just about drool from hunger. "Please have a seat, I'll get you some food, I know you have been travelling all night" She hummed leading them into a small lounge room.

"You must be Jacob Black, and this must be Leah Clearwater. Billy has informed both my husband and myself of you both. Great spirit warriors, possessed by the great wolf, one of the many shifter animals in Native American Culture."

"Yeah nice to meet you, Mrs -"

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry" She replied taking Jacob's hand and nodding. "Sage Night-runner. My husband Jonah will be in soon, he is just finishing the meat smoking in the back. And you little one-" She spoke in a sweet voice, bending to grasp Williams chin "You are the child? The pure blood wolf?"

Leah growled, watching the woman's hand hold her son's cheek. "Yeah" Leah spat, glaring darkly at the woman, warning her from touching Will.

"Oh-" Sage ebbed dropping her hand and backing up a little. "He's beautiful. I am sure Adrena will love him" She smiled a little, though her eyes where filled with some kind of despair.

"Hang on, _who_ is Adrena?" Leah asked, feeling her body tense as she tried to take small breaths to calm herself.

Sage took a seat across from the family, only giving a quick glance to the two other Quileute men standing behind them acting as protectors to the Alpha family. "When Jonah tells you the story, the legend and how you must awaken them, he will also let you know what the 'child' needs to do. The Chalani believe that the only way the Charee listens to the 'chosen one' is because the Alpha takes the child as a mate, and similar to the Quileute, the Alpha will do anything to protect _not_ only the mate but _all_ the ones the mate loves"

"What?" Jacob hissed, his fists bawling into tight knots, glaring at the woman. His shoulders felt impossibly tight and it felt like his head was going to explode.

"Isn't the Alpha – a – a _male_?" Seth asked, laying a hand on his sister's shoulder, who was about to leap from the couch and strangle the old woman.

"No" She replied shaking her head. "Adrena is the Alpha, and she is, for all intensive purposes a female. She is the only one of her kind, the only female Charee. She alone, leads the army of 200 male bear shifters. If your son is truly the chosen one, she will _immediately_ recognise him as her mate."

"But he's only a baby" Leah growled, pulling William close to her chest and hugging him tightly.

"Adrena will wait until he is mature of course, but until then, she will still protect him by any means necessary. You see, the Charee do not pass on the gene of the shifter through the father, like the Quileute do, but through the mother. Only the females find true mates and they are the only ones who can pass the gift down. Adrena is the only female and she is yet to find her mate – there have been no children born with the blood line, but hopefully that will all change." She smiled, watching William play with his mothers hair. "Imagine the potential of the offspring – the wolves speed and grace coupled with the strength and cunningness of the bear. Such marvellous protectors they would make."

Shuffling into the living room on a cane, Jonah joined the group "You just can't help yourself, can you woman?" He grumbled, moving towards a single worn out leather couch and working his way down into it. At an old age, Jonah still looked like he was a strong man. He looked as if he lead a hard labourers life and that he was not only wise, but knowledgeable, which was definitely not a given.

"Oh hush old man" Sage replied, getting from her seat and walking towards the door. "I'll prepare some snacks for our travellers, I am sure everyone is starving" She smiled graciously, sparing a glare for her husband and disappearing through the door.

"Yeah you do that" Jonah replied in a sour mood. Turning his head back to the guests, he looked over each and every one of them carefully. "So, _you're_ the great grandson of Ephraim Black? I thought you to be much bigger" He smirked, reaching to the side table and grasping an old wooden pipe and filling it with tobacco. Lighting it with a silver lighter and drawing a deep puff, he eyed Leah who sat with William in her arms.

Pointing his long pipe at her he grinned. "And you must be the Clearwater girl. The first female Quileute shifter ever, the first time the Alpha has had no reason to imprint" Turning back to Jacob he winked. "At least your ancestors picked you a nice looking girl, right son?" He asked earning a deep growl from Seth who stood behind his sister.

"Yes. She is very beautiful. But we didn't come here to talk about Leah. We came here for our _son_, hoping to gain an allegiance – an army – ready to fight against what is coming." Jacob replied back darkly, un-nerved by the way the old man looked at _his_ Leah.

"Ah protective over your mate. No need to worry boy. I have my hands full with this one" Jonah laughed, jerking his thumb towards the kitchen, implying his wife.

"I heard that Jonah" Sage hollered from the kitchen as she clattered around, arranging mugs and making sandwiches.

"Of _course_ you did" Jonah grumbled, taking another puff from his pipe. Embry and Seth both sniggered at the old fighting couple, but both sealed their lips when the old man looked over them.

"Now, let me see him" He said, placing the old wooden pipe down on the side table and leant forward. "Come boy, let me see you child" Jonah said, curling his finger toward William who only whimpered, shaking his head and clinging to his mother. "I will not hurt you little one. _Come_-"

"Come on baby" Leah cooed, rubbing her hand up and down William's back and placing him down on the ground.

William stood and glanced at his father who nodded his head in approval. Walking forward he stopped in front of the man, who was looking down at him with his dark grey eyes. His eyes were wandering all over Will making him feel uncomfortable, and wanting to be back in his mother's arms.

"Ahh – the great child from the south, born from true love... You'll be a strong man one day son. You should be proud to carry on the legacy, _honoured_ that Adrena should chose _you_ for a mate"

"Nothing is decided yet!" Leah spat, reaching out and pulling William back into her lap and kissing his forehead. "William will choose his own destiny. He will love who he sees fit. I won't let the _bear_ woman take my son from me. Not unless he picks her, himself."

"You should not baby the boy so much shifter! He needs to understand his purpose in this lifetime. Destiny waits for no man, and fate cannot be changed. Now, if this bickering is over, let me explain something to you, only _he_ can wake the Charee. _If_ he is the 'chosen one' that is."

"Tell us what we need to do, and it will be done." Jacob said laying his hand on Leah's knee and squeezing it lightly.

"Okay. But you must do everything down to the exact detail. Every word must be spoken in sequence. Once you begin, you cannot stop. Not for anything. Amongst the caves lie traps that can only be deciphered by the worthy. Magic binds them beneath the caves, and _only_ magic can free them" Jonah said seriously looking over the group.

"If your son is not the chosen one, you will be trapped beneath the surface in the depths of the cave for all time. But rest assure, I feel something here. Something that I have never felt before. Some kind of energy that emits from this circle. William is to free them and Adrena will find him. She will bow to he who is worthy, and he who is her true mate. Once she pledges her life to him, she will stop at nothing to destroy those who threaten to unbalance the world with evil."

"So the bear shifters will fight with us if William is the child?" Embry asked, his eyes wide as dinner plates as Old Jonah spoke.

"Did Billy Black not tell you the full legend?" Jonah asked, cocking an eyebrow smugly, knowing he had the upper hand. "Adrena leads the bear shifter's yes, but... and this is a big but – you will also awaken the rest of the spirit warriors, high in the mountains and deep in the forests."

"Wait... there's more?" Jacob breathed, mimicking the rest of the shocked Quileute faces in the room.

"Yes wolf shifter, there are more" Jonah nodded leaning back into his chair.

"What are they?" Seth asked, clutching the edge of the couch back in anticipation.

"Many moons ago, before men where created, much like your legends, our spirits were held inside a specific animal, native to the lands. The Chalani had three tribes over these lands, all which represented a different animal. Though the bears are much more powerful and known by the blood drinkers, the two remaining tribes have stayed hidden from them. Once the Charee are in your allegiance, the other two will have no choice but to follow. The tribes I speak of are not Shape-shifters but rather have always been accustomed to the skin of an animal. They cannot change into a human form and are much more primal than both the Charee and yourselves. They will take orders _but_ they have no sense of humanity, using them will be of course at your own risk."

"Right, so what animals are they?" Leah asked, slipping her hand down to find Jacob's and squeezing hard.

"There is the _Mahali_ and the _Suswani_. Two great and equally dangerous tribes. Though their numbers are not as many, their skills make up for their small packs. The Mahali live in the mountains, only visible when the sun sets and they spread their wings looking for prey, and the Suswani have learned to live off the land much like real animals who eat raw meat. But – you may know them more commonly as the Great Bald Eagle and the Great Snow Leopards, native to this part of the world."


	28. Break

**I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**CHAPTER ll TWENTY EIGHT**

"So what you're saying is that these two other tribes are not people but _animals_?" Jacob asked, cocking his head to the side and frowning. His father had not mentioned this part of the arrangement and Jacob was sure, that had Billy had knowledge of such things, he would have informed them.

"Yes" Jonah nodded, the crease in his brow looking more defined as he continued to explain. "When Adrena is in the skin of the bear, she will be able to command the Mahali and the Suswani. As you know wild animals cannot be kept under control for long, so the amount of time you have to use them is imperative. Swift and strict orders must be given.

The Mahali with their keen eyesight and swift movements can be used as look outs, but they are not made for fighting as such. Their wings will take them high above enemy lines and they will alert you when danger is near.

The Suswani are the much... _deadlier_ tribe. The form of the snow leopard gives them ample disguise amongst the snow, however, if you plan to take them with you back to Forks, they will not have the advantage. It is suggested you draw away the enemy, towards the snow. The Suswani will fight and can be placed amongst the battle lines, but be warned, wolves and leopards will not see eye to eye for an extended period of time, much like the problem of cats and dogs. Werewolves and vampires. In a sense you are each other's mortal enemy and Adrena will not be able to calm them for long."

"How do you know so much about the bears Alpha?" Seth piped up, his fingers fidgeting and dancing along the back of the couch.

"Ahh... I like you, your curious mind is a given for such a young man." Nodding, Jonah moved his cane for it to rest against his thigh. "My great great grandfather, chief Running Bear was Adrena's brother. He only lived long enough for his wife to give birth to my ancestor, his son, Wahini, meaning 'o great light' before the vampires killed him and locked the rest of the tribe in the depths of the cave using one of our own witch doctor's spells.

The story has been documented and stored away, all the way for my own father to tell me the story. I have waited so long for the Charee to finally wake. I never thought the day would come, that I would see them with my own eyes." He grinned, a slither of pride moving through his eyes.

"Anyone for smoke eel sandwiches and ice tea?" Sage grinned, stepping into the living room and setting the tray down.

"You wouldn't happen to have any peanut butter for Will? He's a little – sensitive – to some foods" Leah asked as politely as possible, watching as William face turned into disgust smelling the food.

"Oh honey, of course. Come, come" She ushered both Leah and William into the kitchen, knowing that her husband needed to talk more privately with the Quileute Alpha.

Leah smiled picking up William in her arms and carrying him toward the kitchen following Sage. She could feel Jonah's eyes boring into her head as she walked past him. Shooting a quick glance to Jacob, she nodded and disappeared out of the room, leaving the men to chat.

"So Jacob Black, tell me, do you think your son is the 'one'?" Jonah asked bending forward to grasp a cool glass of tea. "Please boys, don't let me stop you" He motioned to Seth and Embry, who hurriedly sat near the coffee table and began to inhale some of the smoked sandwiches.

"To be honest sir, I am not sure. But I don't know if it is because he is my son or because I am Alpha" Jacob sighed, eyeing the old man as he took a sip of his drink.

"Please explain it to me" Jonah nodded, signalling him to continue.

"My wolf senses something in him, some kind of special quality, however my instinct as a father wants me to pick him up and run away with him, take my family far away from here. He is my only son and I am not sure if I am comfortable putting him in a situation filled with so much danger. If _your _son was the 'one' would you trust yourself to be able to protect him from anything. Supposed he did have the power to control these packs, he is merely a child. At 18 years old I became Alpha and still I had a hard time of slotting into the role. I want my son happy, but I am not sure what that will entail, once he does this."

Jonah nodded in understanding as Jacob spoke again. "We have also had word of his fate. A vision has been seen of William's death and I am not sure, if I would want to survive if my child dies. You see Jonah, the future is made up of many decisions and I am not sure which ones will lead to this snippet and which ones do not. As the 'true' Alpha, I have an obligation to my people which entails waking the Charee, but my obligation as a father, far out weighs this."

* * *

Seth stalked after William playfully as Embry, Jake and Leah pulled small backpacks from the car. Inside already loaded was food supplies, rope and anything else usually used for hiking. Leah had been extremely quiet after Jonah had mentioned some of the 'tasks' that needed to be completed as they made their way deeper into the caves. He didn't like the way his sister looked so lost in thought, because he'd seen that look before. He'd seen it before she left with Hunter and he'd seen it the day Sam imprinted on their cousin. Leah was planning something and Seth knew, like a constant knot in his stomach, that once Leah had a plan, it was only going to end one of two ways. She was going to do something extremely stupid or she was going to be a martyr.

"Uncle Seth! Stop!" William giggled as he squirmed away from his uncle who had pinned him to the grass and was tickling his sides. The boy managed to wriggle free and bolt off in the opposite direction, stepping only a few meter's before he ran smack bang into the legs of a tall woman.

Her green eyes looked down at William, squatting to pick him up by the arm and dusting him off. "You okay there?" She asked in a honey sweet voice, making Will blush. She was a really pretty lady, nothing like his mummy, but still really really pretty. She had long brown hair that was neatly braided down her back and she was wearing a yellow t-shirt, black jeans and old hiking boots similar to the kind Aunt Alice had gotten his mother.

"I'm okay" Will muttered, stepping back a little from the woman once she stood at her full height.

"Hey you okay Will?" Seth asked, grasping his little shoulder and spinning him around to check for any injuries. " - Oh hey" Seth grinned looking up at the stunning woman, who had help Will up when he'd ran in her legs. "Seth Clearwater" The shifter grinned, extending an open palm out to the woman.

"Millie, Jonah is my grandfather and it seems I will be you're tour guide." She smiled softly, taking Seth's hand and shaking it.

"Cool" Seth said nodding and waiving her over to meet the group.

"Uncle Seth" William whispered as he rode on the shifter's back, intently watching Millie. "She smells like flowers" He stated, making Seth chuckle though covering it with a cough.

"Yeah buddy, she does" He whispered back, noticing Millie was glancing at them using her peripheral vision.

Leah perked up when she saw Seth carrying Will on his back and the tall lady next to them both. She was very beautiful, and automatically her eyes drifted to Jacob. She knew she was being unreasonable but she constantly carried around the fear that Jacob was going to do, what she had done to him. She considered every beautiful woman a threat and in the darkness of each night, wished that Jacob wouldn't imprint. Even though Jonah's words of the Alpha not imprinting because of her, she still doubted much of it all. If the Alpha didn't imprint because of a female, then why would she imprint? It didn't make sense to her, though not much did anymore. Everything was becoming a little more strange... a little more un-nerving.

Jacob was bent on one knee tying his shoes when he caught the strange scent of flowers. It tickled his nose at first, making him reach up and swat at it. It wasn't a sickly sweet smell like the vampires but it was still sweet. Like sticking your nose in a bouquet of flowers. Inching his head up he noticed Seth coming towards the group with a woman in tow. He concluded that Old Jonah must have already contacted the guide and she was it. He was actually surprised that the guide was a woman, though when he thought about it, a woman did make sense. Women are more in touch with nature, they hear and smell things that males barely notice, they are more than good trackers and even better hunter gather's. Women seemed to have a hold on the earth, maybe because mother earth and all her bearing's was like a woman. The earth provide shelter, food, comfort and essentials much like a woman does. It bears the fruit of new, it sings beautiful love songs on it's winds and it is always breath taking. Much like his Leah.

His eyes moved to the woman who had long brown hair, pouty lips and long dark eyelashes. But it was her eyes that caught him of guard... they where the greenest of green, and he was falling right into them.

"Oh fuck" Embry muttered, as Jacob straightened his back and his eyes became wide. His eyes automatically flicked to Leah's face, who was already looking at Jacob. This wasn't good and he knew it.

"Hey guys, this is Millie. Millie this is my sister Leah, her finacee Jacob and my buddy Embry." Seth smiled, looking over the group. His face dropped when his eyes took in Jacob's stance. His body was tense and his knuckles were turning white and his clenched his fist tightly. Seth could tell Jacob was taking deep breaths and trying to calm himself, his nostrils were flared and his jaw locked. Moving his eyes from Jacob to Leah, he understood. Leah had a lost, blurry kind of look about her, like she was a lost child in the middle of a shopping centre, looking at the people around her and calling out her father's name. Her eyes were already leaking tears drop by drop but she didn't make a sound. Her lips were pressed tightly together and she just stood there, her shoulder slumped and her hair blowing softly in the wind.

"Hey guys" Millie said, smiling at the group and offering her hand to Leah, who merely gave her a look of disgust and turned on her heel.

Jacob turned at the same time, only now realizing Leah had tear stains on her cheeks. "Lee..." He said trying to catch up to her and reaching out to grab her arm. Not sooner had he touched her, she turned quickly and slapped him across the face, ripping her hand out of his grasp at the same time.

"Don't you dare touch me" She said hoarsely, choking back a sob. "Don't come near me Jacob!" She screamed as he continued to step forward.

"Mumma?" William's voice trembled as he dropped from his uncle's back and watched as his mother fell to her knees, letting out the loudest scream he'd ever heard. Will's eyes were building with tears as he looked back at his uncle Seth and Embry, silently asking them what was happening.

"You know I didn't want this Leah" Jacob spoke softly, dropping down to her level as she beat the ground with her fist. "You know I love you. I would nor could _ever _leave you" He whispered, grasping her wrists and raising her bleeding knuckles to his lips to kiss them softly.

"Don't lie to me..." She whimpered as he kissed her swollen flesh, his lips warming her body which had suddenly turned ice cold. "Please don't lie to me" She cried, ripping her hands from his and getting to her feet.

"Mumma?" Will said again, his body lip trembling as he looked between both his parents. As soon as his mother's eyes locked with his, he barreled straight for her, crashing into her open arms. He hug her tightly, his tears staining her shirt and neck.

"It's okay baby. Shhh... no more crying" Leah whispered, letting go of some of her own tears and hugging her son close. Slowly she got to her feet, walking to the car and strapping William in.

"What are you doing Leah?" Jacob asked, walking a foot behind her and trailing her around the car. "Lee... talk to me" He said softly, unable to stop his eyes as they glanced over at the confused yet almost smug Millie.

"Leah stop" He snarled, closing the driver's side she was so desperately trying to get into to flee from him. Using his body, he pushed her up against the car to pin her from escaping. "Look at me baby" He breathed, running his fingers down her cheek, her head turned and her eyes planted on the side mirror of the car.

"No" She answered through clenched teeth, her eyes trembling and her breathing heavy.

"Please Leah... just look at me. Look into my eyes and see that your still the woman I want, the one I _need_. Please honey, don't go" He pleaded, cupping her cheeks and pulling her face to his. Her eyes were closed and her hands flew to his wrists, holding firmly onto him as if he'd slip away. "Kiss me Leah... kiss me and know, nothing has changed, nothing could ever change. Not _ever_" He breathed, waiting for her to open her eyes. Not even his shifter ears could pick up what she mumbled, but he knew when she opened her eyes, nothing would ever be the same.

"I hate you" She seethed, pushing his hands away and running towards the forest.

"Lee... LEAH!" Jacob called, only to have her pick up speed as she ran faster.

"Mumma!"

"Sis!"

"Goddammit Leah"

"Don't Jacob. Let me. Stay with your son!" Seth said, quickly running after her while shooting Jacob a pity glance before bounding off in to the dense forest.

Embry looked to Millie only to find her grinning widely as she watched Jacob's despair cross his face. He had a bad feeling about this woman, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Her green eyes snapped in his direction, making him quickly look away and take a deep breath. That's when he smelt it.

"Do you smell that Jacob?" Embry whispered towards his Alpha, grasping his arm and pulling him away.

"Smell what?" Jacob said, trying to hold back any emotions and sniff the air. "Fuck" He muttered, turning his head around the area to look for any signs of the smell.

"Vampire" Embry stated, clenching his fists and stepping closer towards the car door that had Will tucked safely behind it.

"No..." Jacob growled, his eyes turning black, as he braced himself, ready for the attack. His spine was crawling and his sense buzzing out of control. The anger inside of him was mounting and he knew he was about to burst right out of his skin. "Not vampire... _Hybrid_!" He snarled.

* * *

Sage hurried out to the porch, watching the commotion as he husband trailed closely behind her. Sage gave a sorrowful look in Jonah's direction, crossing her arms and watching Leah sprint off into the forest.

"Lover's quarrel perhaps?" Jonah offered as he slipped a hand around his wife's waist, while the other clutched the wooden cane.

"I don't know... hmmm... that's strange, I thought you told Mary to send Millie?" His wife asked, looking over at the tall woman standing in the driveway with the wolf shifter's.

"Maybe Millie was out?" He replied, watching as the young woman turned to them and waved.

Slowly raising her hand and waiving back, Sage frowned. "I'm not sure why Mary would send her - I've never seen the girl before"

"Maybe she's just taking them to see Millie, perhaps our grand daughter is already trekking?"

"Hmm" Sage remarked, raising an eyebrow. "Perhaps I'll give Mary a call and ask her what is happening. I distinctly remember her saying that Millie would be available to pick them up"

Patting her husband's hand, she trotted inside. Mary would have told her if someone new was coming to pick up the guests. She would have just laughed off her worry, but this was something imperative. This wasn't just a simple trekking expedition, this was possibly to moment that the Charee would awaken. A moment the whole Chalani tribe was anticipating. Since the phone call from Billy Black, Chief of the Quileute Tribe, the whole place had been buzzing with excitement, a light with the expectations of finally seeing something they not only believed existed but believed _in_.

Sage gasped when she rounded the corner to find a handsome brunette man, standing near the telephone, swirling the cord in his hands. His posture was one that came with power and his clothes signified he was in fact a leader of some sort. She watched as his fingers danced on the cord, before suddenly ripping it from the wall and turning to look at her.

"Can I- can I help you - young man?" Sage stuttered, reaching her hands behind her to find something to use as a weapon against his probable attack.

"No, no you can't" He seethed, his brown wispy hair falling in front of his eyes, as his hands trembled. "Do not move an inch, scream and I'll kill you, your husband and all your kin" He spat, watching as she was about to move her foot to try and escape the room. Slowly his head rose and he looked over the woman, taking in her fear and grinning widely at her. "Tell me Sage, the story of the 'Charee', tell it to me, exactly the way you told Leah"

Before Sage could blink, he'd rushed forward like a hurricane and grasped her tightly around the neck. His fingers were digging into the skin of her throat, and any small inch of pressure could have easily crushed her wind pipe. "_Tell me_" He snarled, lifting his top lip for her to truly see who he was.

"Vampire" She gasped, clawing at his hands and blinking rapidly.

"No..." He smiled brightly, inching closer towards his ear. "The name is was born with was - Hunter, but the name I will die with is 'King'" He whispered dangerously, dipping his head to smell her neck.

"You will not succeed" Sage choked out, feeling his fingers begin to crush her neck.

"And you will not _live_" He hissed, before the only sound in the room was a loud snap.


	29. Howl

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ll TWENTY NINE**

Leah ran fast, darting through the forest, her eyes wet and her flesh catching on every over hanging morsel of forest branch. The branches tore tiny little cuts across her skin, making it easy for Seth to track her. She couldn't believe it happened. Jacob imprinted.

She wanted to believe that he could deny it, much like she'd denied Hunter. But her own imprint wasn't broken, there was no possible way to do as such. She still felt the pull to protect but the conscience of her mind over powered the feeling. Hunter was once, someone Leah wanted to love, protect and care for... but after everything - there was nothing left. No small boy with a winning smile, no tenderness, no innocence. He'd instead - become a monster.

So how could Jacob expect to deny the imprint with a woman who was none of these. Thinking back, she should have phased and killed the bitch where she stood. Her sly smile wasn't lost of her... it was as if she... _knew _– it was going to happen. She suddenly wished she could turn back time and smack that stupid smile of that woman's face. Just the mere thought of her being anywhere near Jacob made her skin crawl with a murderous rage. She'd been stupid to run from Jacob, she should have kissed him, slipped her tongue in his mouth and glared at the slut who wanted her man.

"That fucking bitch!" Leah spat, breaking out into the light at the end of the dense forest. The clearing was quiet except for the low sound of sloppy tearing.

"Leah _stop_" Seth yelled out, his chest heaving and his breaths short. She was fast. The fastest. And he scolded himself for ever thinking he could catch her. Breaking out through the trees into a clearing, Seth skidded against the wet grass, almost tripping and stumbling into Leah.

There she stood. Frozen and trembling. "Leah, _fuck_. You have to come back, we have to-"

Suddenly Leah turned, placing her hand over his mouth and looking him dead in the eye. They locked on to his a moment trying to secretly tell him something.

She was - _afraid_?

Her eyes rolled to the side and Seth's vision followed. It was lucky Leah's hand was covering his mouth otherwise _they_ would have heard the gasp escape from his lips. The bright green grass was stained in blood, the blades moving softly against the mid morning breeze. The smell caught him off guard, the ugly, putrid, decaying smell of rotting flesh.

"Move back into the trees Seth" Leah whispered lowly, but unfortunately, one of _their_ heads shot up, letting a snarl rip from their lips as it stood. The thing looked over seven foot tall, it's pure white hair blowing in the wind, it's clothes stained with dirt and mud, drops of blood and mucus trickled down its front. Several other's began to stand, blood leaking from their mouths and their eyes, red as a silk ribbon, much like the first. It looked as if someone had _turned _a whole pack of fucking barbarians. There was a smaller man, that wore a wooden and metal helmet, and what appeared to be elephant tusks attached to the wood, his beard grubby and twisted at the end, hanging like an octopus's tentacles. There was also a woman. She was an average looking woman, except for her hair. It was long and orange, twisted and turned into tiny little strings of dreadlocks, her red lips stick smeared along her cheek as she'd fed.

Leah's body tensed as she dropped her hand, standing in front of her baby brother and snarling back at the creatures. This moment had come too soon. She hadn't been expecting them to be here, and she knew one thing for certain. "Hunter's already on the land" She breathed. "These things, their his"

Seth felt sick in the stomach. These vampire's weren't feeding off of animals. They had people. _Children_. And they'd all been piled neatly into a mess of bodies. He swallowed harshly, feeling an unfamiliar dryness rip through his mouth. His stomach was churning as he looked at the pile of twisted corpses, some hands with wedding rings, some missing a finger or hand altogether, some people with gaping wounds in the neck, their throats ripped out and the colour gone from all their faces. They were all _dead_, all of them drained and used as a meal.

These were vampires neither shifter recognised. They were not of the Volturi, nor of any of the surrounding lands. They looked rouge, perhaps all from the same little town and looked as if they had no specific leader as they glanced to each other, waiting for one to step forward and take control to tell them what to do with their new guests. These bloodsuckers where _not _trained. Especially not against a shape-shifter, against a _wolf_.

Leah stepped further, pushing Seth back into the forest to shield him, but he was standing still and not moving to her dismay. "Move Seth" She said dangerously, a growl lacing her voice. She needed him to leave, to get out of here, run as fast as he could. "We can't take all of them. Run for help, I will hold them off." She whispered glancing back at him, watching the absolute horror of the idea cross his face. There were three things in this life she was sure of. One - Protect her family no matter what. Two - Love her son, and give him the best chance at life possible. and Three - Finally get Jacob Black's stupid ass to marry her. The first two she could do... the third, was still hanging by a thread, but not _yet _totally lost.

"No Leah. I will _not_ leave you. They will surely kill you." He whined softly, holding the backs of her upper arms to pull her back with him. He wasn't going to leave Leah on her own. He wasn't going to allow her to become a Martyr. This was the exact moment Seth had seen in her eyes when she'd been lost in thought. The crazy bitch had a plan and she wasn't going to allow him to deny her.

"Seth _go_!" She hissed, as the group began to step forward, closer to the two shifters. The horned vampire, with his stumpy little body, smirked at the two, intrigued obviously by the female, while the giant cracked his neck and the woman continued to hiss and spit. There were so many of them, it was hard to focus on all of them. Leah kept her eye on the three as they seemed to be leading the crowd, even if they were unaware they were doing so.

"Leah-"

Turning on her heel Leah hugged Seth quickly and pushed him away, making him stumble back. "I am stronger than you are Seth. So go. I will lead them away, I have speed, they will not catch me as fast as they will catch you. Go baby brother – find Jacob and tell him I love him. Tell Will, Mummy loves him. _GO_!" She shrieked as three began to step forward and crowd began to grow restless and stalk closer with the excitement of a new meal.

"_Leah_" Seth sobbed, as he backed away into the forest ready to run.

"Phase once your far away enough for them not to see you. I love you Seth. Go - _please_... I _will_ find you again." Leah said hurriedly with a nod and weary eyes. She wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not, but there was only one thing in her head this very moment. _Run_!

Seth turned on his heel and ran back towards Old Jonah's house, the tears dripping down his face and a sob racking through his body with each step he took. He closed his eyes tightly as he heard the shimmer of her phase and the snarling from the rouge vampires growing louder, the sounds and vibrations of their steps rumbling, all the way through the forest floor, straight towards his sister.

* * *

"Jonah, get away from the house" Jacob hollered, sprinting towards the old shack. Jonah stood on the porch verandah turning his head toward the front door as it opened. Skidding on his heel, Jacob stumbled, watching as the man he despised most in the world, the man who threatened to destroy his life, the man who had hurt _his _Leah, stepped through it and stood behind the old man.

"Who are you? Where is my wife?" Jonah asked, looking behind the man and seeking to fine his Sage, the woman who he'd spent the last 50 years loving.

"Pardon me sir, the name's Hunter and your wife is - dead..." Hunter smiled back as the old man gasped.

"Nooo!" Jacob yelled, reaching out a hand, as he watched the hybrid wrap his arms around Jonah's head and twist the man's neck. Jacob felt his stomach roll as he watched Old Jonah's body become limp and it fillet to the porch floor as Hunter released him from his grip.

When Leah had disappeared and left with him, he'd wished for this day every night. The day he would kill the one thing that was eating away at his happiness like a disease. This creature, while human like and warm, was not a man. He was not good, he did not care nor look after Leah. He'd hurt her in ways he could never dream of. In ways that a man should be killed for doing. He'd taken something that didn't belong to him.

Because Jacob already had her heart...

And Hunter had her soul...

... which Jacob was about to get it back, even if he had to rip it from him.

Jacob felt the phase of a wolf and turned his head toward the car. Embry had phased mid step and began growling at Millie, his claws digging into the dirt and creating almost an invisible line, warning that if she stepped past it, she would be ripped to shreds. Embry's fur was bristled and standing on edge as he growled darkly, the threatening tone of a wild animal.

He could hear William screaming in the car, bashing his hands against the window and calling out to him, as Embry snarled at the woman who continued to get closer to the car.

Hunter stepped over the old, wrinkled and now _dead _man's body and took each porch step slowly and swiftly, the grin never faltering off his lips. "_Suri_" He called out, making Millie's head turn. "Collect _my_ son for me" He said smugly, looking straight at Jacob and cocking his head.

Embry let a roar slip past his lips, his snout pulled back and his canines glistening with saliva and his jaws snapping towards the woman. He was _more _than ready to rip her apart. If she dared lay a hand on William, she was going to be torn limb from limb, especially since she worked for the hybrid. Human or not, he was willing to bear the guilt of killing a human being. He had made a promise to the Alpha pair. No harm would come to their son. At any cost.

"Touch him and die bitch" Jacob snarled out, his bones quivering and his eyes trembling with rage. He didn't care who this woman was, she meant nothing to him. She wasn't what made him get up in the morning, she wasn't the east to his west. She was just some woman, who happened to walk in, at exactly the wrong time and fuck his life up even further. He _didn't _need her. He _needed _Leah.

"Now now Jacob, that's is no way to speak to your imprint" Hunter mused, picking up a small rock and tossing it between his fingers. "You know what I have learned Black" Hunter exclaimed darkly, his personality almost changing in the split of a nano second, convincing Jacob that he was absolutely, 100 percent, out of his fucking mind.

"I couldn't give a _fuck _what you learned Hybrid" Jacob spat back, his knuckles turning purple with the need to phase. He needed to hold out, just a few more moments.

Clearing his throat, Hunter glared before continuing, not appreciating Jacob's little interruption. "I have learned, that the art of war is all about timing and surprise. You see Jacob, it's all about a simple decision. I knew my pathetic pixie Aunt would crawl to you to tell you what I had planned, but I _knew _she would _only _be watching _me_. She had no thought to watch for _Maria_" Hunter snarled Maria's name like it was dirt. Jacob had heard from Jasper the stories about Maria, how she had turned over 100 people to build herself a new born army to fight in the south. The southern wars had been a huge highlight in vampire history, and Maria had been the ring leader, the circus master, the Queen on a chess board.

"Maria _knew _what I wanted her to do, even without me telling her. That is why I had to leave her behind in Italy. Once she began the motions, she was... expendable and no longer needed. You see Jacob, women are like rocks. They are only beautiful in the eye of the beholder, but turn them over and they are jagged and scarred. Their hurt runs deep through their veins and is trapped inside a smooth and flawless outer shell" He explained, turning the small rock in his hand over and over.

"_But _Leah" Hunter grinned, his face lighting up with excitement. "_Leah _is _not _a rock my friend. She is a diamond. A rare gem, chipped away and carved out of the face of a rock. A diamond which is uncut, fails to be attractive to the eye, but once you cut her deeply, strip away all of the outer flaws, you find the real beauty. You find her. You find Leah. And now my dog friend, you must die." Hunter said with a sigh, dropping the small stone to the grass and snapping his eyes back to Jacob. "Because no one _fucks_ with what is _mine_" He snarled, his body angling and his teeth bared.

* * *

Embry watched closely as the woman sat down on the grass and smiled at him, picking at the green blades and throwing them over her shoulder. "You know-" She said in a sweet voice. "I always liked puppies. It's such a shame, I have to kill you. Plus you're really pretty when you're a human, so tanned and big. Such a pity-" She sighed long enough for Embry to let out another bone shaking snarl. "- such a _pity _you smell like wet dog" She spat, baring her teeth.

Just as Embry blinked, he watched her rise from the grass and launch herself at him. Embry was ready, this was his calling. Fight to the death. Protect the ones you love. Protect the boy. This had been his purpose, the one thing he could give his best friends. He had never been more proud at that very moment. He was going to kill the bitch, even if he died with her.

Lifting his paw ready to rip apart her skin, he saw a flash of sandy brown leap past him, taking not only her head but the rest of her body with him. It was like time had stopped. Between Will crying and sobbing inside the car and Jacob and Hunters arguing, it all suddenly slowed.

He watched as Seth's wolf form, collapsed on the ground, the woman pinned underneath him, as she tried to scratch the underside of his belly. In an instant, Seth's wide jaws, snapped down on the woman's neck and tore her head from her shoulder's, throwing it meters away.

_Fuck Seth, am I happy to see you!_ Embry barked, watching a Seth continued to split the woman's body apart. He watched as her natural beauty melted away, replaced with the cold skin of a vampire. Her hair slowly fizzled away and what was left was a pile of messy jet black hair and red eyes. Her body didn't bleed and he suddenly smelt the horrible smell accompanied by all vampires. The sickly sweet stench that burned the hairs inside his nose.

_She's one of them?_ Embry growled, moving toward the body. _She must be some kind of form shifter – shit - she could even hide her scent!_

_Leah! Why can't I hear Leah? Sis, SIS? _Seth panicked, his head tilting back and his jaw clenching letting out an ear piercing howl. The sound vibrated the whole area around them, shaking the tops of the trees and scaring some of the small birds that lay in the trees close by.

_Fuck Seth! What the hell are you doing?_

Embry's head snapped back towards the trees hearing a loud howl ring out in the distance. He knew that howl, it had been a while, but that was unmistakable. _Was that-_

_Yes! She's still alive - for now! _

_For now?_

_She's got a whole fucking army on her ass. We need to find her! _Seth snarled, showing Embry the last snippets of the conversation he'd had with Leah.

_Oh hell yes_ Embry cheered as he saw five hiker clothed covered bodies appear from the trees. He knew who they were straight away, the sun flickering off their skin as they stepped into the sun light. _I never thought I'd see the day where I was actually grateful to see those leeches._

* * *

Just as Jacob phased, he heard the howl of Seth, who was panicking in his head and then was bombarded with Leah's thoughts followed closely by her howl.

_Run Seth! Tell them I am near the western edge of the forest. There are about forty of them. Fuck! Why can't he hear me?_ Leah screamed, her voice echoing in Jacob's head.

_Leah? Lee... Don't panic, trace your steps back, and led them toward me!_ He growled, watching the forest blur past through her eyes, and even seeing the hordes of vampires chasing behind her. _Now Leah, do it!_

_Is William still with you?_ She asked hurriedly, jumping over a large fallen tree, and continuing to bound forward. He could feel the pain in her paws as she ran rampantly, not caring that they were slowly bleeding out.

_Of course he is!_ Jacob shot back, his mind buzzing as he saw her last thought.

_No... I'll lead them away from _our _son. You protect him Jacob. I love you!_ And with that Jacob seemed to lose all her thought's as she blocked him off.

Jacob's head snapped back to Hunter as he let out a primal snarl, turning to see his own family step out of the forest.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Edward had all come. By the time Jacob moved to circle Hunter he was already disappearing through the trees, obviously out numbered. However when Jacob thought back on Leah's howl, he knew the hybrid wasn't running away... he was running toward the howl.

_Son of a bitch-_


	30. Believe

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ll THIRTY**

Turning his huge wolf head, Jacob shot a knowing look to Seth. His orders had to be clear and precise, he didn't want any mistakes, any misunderstanding between them. It was a big decision, one that he wished Leah would be able to make with him, but with them so far apart and her having blood thirsty vampires on her ass, he swallowed down and spoke. _'Take William, Seth. Take him to the caves, unleash the Charee and bring them to me. We are going after your sister and Hunter'_

_'But-'_ Seth started, panicked by by the fear of Leah being cornered and that he would be carrying the burden of taking his nephew into unknown and dangerous territory. The Charee weren't a bunch of _mythical _bears that sat asleep in a huge underground cave waiting for the 'one'. No, they were real, they were dangerous and they were waiting. 500 years with out a decent meal made Seth uneasy because even if William was the 'one' that didn't stop them from killing him and taking the boy.

'_You are his Uncle, Seth. You will not let anything happen to him. Take him to the caves, do as Old Jonah said. Following the third path at the great eye, do not touch anything, solve the riddles, get the bears and come and find me. The war has already begun.'_Jacob said sternly, his chest puffed out and his voice trembling with the power only an Alpha could possess. Not often did Jacob call open the voice of the Alpha. It was not lined with a command but it still held a great weight amongst the pack.

Seth whined, placing his head down in an understanding motion. He knew a time would come when he was needed, but this responsibly seemed too great, too much for him to carry. He didn't want to be the reason Will was hurt or even worse. With the gates of hell literally breathing down his neck, he doubted he was great enough to take on such a feat.

_'It won't come to that Seth. You have come too far to doubt yourself. I entrust you to look after my son, your nephew and the future leader of our tribe. I trust you because you are my brother, you will _always _be my brother - we are all family Seth, and it's time you learned to trust me-_

_Trust me when I tell you that you can do this. You are capable. And out of everyone I trust you most. You will not let Leah down and you will not let me down. Believe in yourself, because we all believe in you._ Jacob finished, his voice sure and certain.

Seth's eyes looked around the circle that had now filled. The Cullen's stood to the left side with Edward explaining to the rest what Jacob was saying, a concentrated look etched on all their faces. He looked to Embry who was still wolf, standing to the right and listening intently to the conversation as well.

He felt a lump build in his throat as Jacob began to nod his head, followed by Embry, followed by each and everyone of the Cullen's.

_'You can do this bro'_ Embry chuckled, shaking his head to ruffle the fur of his neck and throat. '_I believe.'_

"I do believe your pack brothers are right" Edward nodded, giving a small smile to Seth. "We, the Cullen's, believe in you also Seth." Alice could help but hop excitedly while Jasper held her tightly a small knowing smirk on his lips. Esme had her hand covering her mouth, her eyes shining with un-shed tears while Carlisle was comforting his wife and patting her back.

_'Shit guys-'_ Seth huffed out, a small tear leaking from his eye. _'Thanks. Kinda hard to say no after that'_ He murmured.

Before things became too damper, Jacob's ears perked up, the fur on his back standing to full attention. They needed to head out, Jacob only picking up small snippets through Leah's eyes. She had gained a little on the vampires but he knew just because she was the fastest, didn't mean she had the stamina to endure. Her frame though much smaller, and faster over ground, did not harness much muscle causing her to tire much easily than the rest of them. _'Embry, your with me. Edward - I need anyone you can spare. Hunter is going after Leah and I need to stop him'_ He growled, his body shaking and twitching in rage.

"Jasper, Carlisle and I will follow you and Embry. Esme will follow Seth until she is no longer needed." Edward explained, his eyes drifting towards the forest greenery. "But we must hurry, time is very important. Alice will take care of the vampire you knew as Mollie and try to extract information that may be beneficial."

_'What do you mean take care of her, we just ripped her apart and now you want to put her back together?'_ Embry growled, looking over at the broken pieces of hard marble skin that were slowly starting to make small movements, trying to rectify its full form and become complete.

"I will explain to you on the way." Edward insisted, already making his way to the forest line.

Jogging to the trees with Embry and the Cullen men, Jacob allowed a glance back to Seth, who had phased and taken shorts which Alice had brought with her. He was reaching inside the cab and pulling out a shaking and distraught William, who clung tightly to his Uncle. Jacob so badly wanted to be the one to hold his son close, rock him, sing a calm Quileute song until he fell asleep in his arms. But he knew the Seth would do everything to ensure his son was safe, guide him if circumstances turned for the worst, and most of all, love William if the rest of them fell.

A shrill howl leaped out from the forest, making Jaocb snap his head back towards the trees. It was her cry, she was calling out to him and she needed assistance. Feeling the muscles tense in his back, he leapt forward, barrelling through the green surroundings, with Embry on his flank, followed closely by a solider, a doctor and a mind reader.

* * *

"It's okay buddy, it's okay" Seth cooed, rubbing Williams back, as the small boy clung to his body, his face wet with tears and his hands trembling.

"I'm so scared Uncle Seth. I want my mumma" He cried, pressing his cheek to his uncle chest and fighting for breath.

"Daddy's going to get Momma and we're going to see here real soon, okay. Come on Will, please don't cry. Please" Seth whispered tearing up and wiping his own face.

Esme feeling her heart break stood beside Seth, patting William's back and whispering sweet words, every now and then leaning down to kiss his hair. "Shh honey, shh. We have to be brave now. You and uncle Seth are going on an adventure."

William's sobs eventually died down into small hiccups and Esme lifted the boy out of Seth's arms and into her own allowing him to assist Alice.

Alice worked swiftly, aligning the vampire's torn body parts back together. It would still be at least an hour until all the hard dead tissue was fused enough to revive the life inside the vampire and Alice knew she would have to subdue the creature before then. Dropping her small back pack to the ground she pulled from it thick rope and thin silver chains.

"What's the chains for?" Seth asked dropping to his knee also and assisting Alice. She had already tied down the lower limbs of the bloodsucker and was currently twining the chain around the ankle part of the leg which was currently still horribly severed.

"The chains will keep her bound. It's a similar substance to titanium. Unbreakable to even vampires" Alice answered as she tied the last of the knots down. She was working quickly making sure it would be impossible for the gifted vampire to escape. She had questions she needed answering and she knew that her nephew Hunter had kept the woman close. Alice had seen small snippets of the female by Hunter's side as she used her powers to watch over him, but the visions seemed to change every time a new one appeared. The frequency of the visions she saw also seemed to increase, though with each one the outcome became a little more blurred or a little more bloody. The shifters involvement made it almost impossible for her to see anything and the harder she tried the worse her headaches got.

"You should leave now Seth. Esme will escort you towards your destination but time is running out. Every second wasted changes the outcome of the war." She said firmly patting the shifters back as she walked past him. "Good Luck Seth Clearwater."

"Thanks Alice. You too" Seth smiled, squeezing her small shoulder before taking his leave with Esme and William. He was grateful to have Esme who had a way with William, calming him and soothing him.

* * *

_'Tell me Edward'_ Jacob snarled at the bloodsucker who kept his pace as they made their way to the western boarder of the forest. He still couldn't get a clear link through to Leah while she ran though if he tried hard enough he could see through her eyes. She was still running swiftly though she was substantially slowing. Vampires didn't need sleep, they didn't need rest, they didn't need air. The human part of Leah was becoming weary and Jacob knew it would be long until her wolf was also run ragged.

Jumping a small hedge of fallen bark Edward spoke quickly "Alice needs to reform the vampire. She is looking for something that keeps evading her visions."

_'What is she?' _Embry asked, his powerful back legs pushing him to keep speed with the Alpha and the vampires.

"She has not only one power but multiple" He explained seeing Carlisle and Jasper shoot him worried looks. "She is an extrovert empath and an illusionist"

_'What?_' Jacob growled feeling his mind buzz.

_'Like Jasper?'_ Embry whimpered thinking back on how the woman's face and body had turned from a human woman back to a cold hearted vampire.

"It's a little different" Edward exclaimed as he dodged a few trees that where in his path. "Jasper can read emotions of those around him while _Suri _has the ability to project them at a much greater capacity. She can make you feel anything you want as well as changing her form to make her seem less of a threat. I believe that she was projecting a fake imprint on to Jacob in order to push Leah and him apart"

_'That bitch'_ Jacob spat thinking of Leah's face when she told him not to touch her and that she hated him. Leah crying was one of the most unbearable things he had ever experienced, and he felt his own heart tear in two.

"Hunter must have told her about imprinting and made you feel absolute devotion to her" Edward explained, his bronze hair rustling on his head as the group ran at high speeds.

_'Ha! Like that made a difference"_ Embry stated. '_Jake didn't even wince when Seth tore her apart'_

_'I love Leah, she's the only one who makes me complete. It's impossible for me to stop loving her. Even in death she would only ever be the one for me_' Jacob said proudly which made even Jasper feel the sensation though he couldn't hear the wolfs thoughts. _'I am not perfect by all means, but with her, everything feels right, you know? With her everything feels perfect. Even the memories and feelings of the other wolves imprinting can't compare to what I feel for her._'

_'SHIT SHIT SHIT'_ Leah snarled, the hold on her thoughts breaking and the flood of panic engulfing both Jacob and Embry.

"That's no far from here" Edward yelled. "2 miles or so" He pointed between the trees to beyond the area they where in, having seen and heard Leah also.

_'Hang on baby'_ Jacob growled, the rage in his core burning like a blue flame, it's heat licking at his organs threatening to melt even his bones.

Jacob could see that Leah was backing into a wall of rocks making it impossible for her to escape. He felt the surge of fear run through his bones as the mind link picked up Leah darting her head around the area only to be surrounded by leeches.

There was a Juggernaut sized leech that began walking towards her with a wicked grin on it's face while an orange hair female and a dwarf like male stood beside him. "The girl is a werewolf. How - interesting" The leech commented stepping even closer to her.

"I haven't seen her type in a long time. Italy - 1829 if I am not mistaken?" The orange haired female said, rolling her head on her shoulders and cracking her knuckles.

"Yes" The dwarf one hissed. "Such a rare find in a foul smelling place like this. Even the humans tasted funny"

Leah snarled again, her shackles raised and her ears laying flat against her head as they continued to edge closer, cutting off even more room for an escape route.

Jacob watched as the crowd suddenly snapped frozen and began to part down the middle, each vampire bowing their head partially making it look as though a wave was sweeping through them.

The hybrids smirk was present on his face as he walked through the parted sea of disciples and stood looking over Leah with hungry eyes. Days had felt like years each day he was after from his mate and now that she was hear he could finally let go of the breath he felt like he was holding since she felt Volterra.

"Oh Leah -" Hunter sighed shaking his head. "How I have missed you dearly, my love"

* * *

Seth stood at the mouth of the cave in awe. It had only taken them 10 minutes as they ran on foot, Esme carrying Will while he carried the small back pack of supplies. Placing the bag down Seth ran his hands against the mouldy rock of the cave entrance and dusted away some of the green over hang. Cursive delicate writing graced the old grey stone and surprisingly it was written in Latin.

_'Aut vincere aut mori'_

"Do you know the meaning of these words?" Seth asked Esme as she handed him a now sleeping William.

Nodding Esme sighed out a long hard breath. "Yes I know what it means" She replied trying to look at anywhere but his brown eyes.

"Can you tell me?"

"My Latin is a little rusty, but from what is there I can yes read it. It says- 'Either conquer or die'

Seth frowned hearing Esme's words as he looked down into the dark cave. "Either conquer or die" He whispered to himself sparing a glance at the sleeping boy in his arms.

Long gone were the times of innocence and freedom, Seth knew this. Long gone were the times of merely having fun and hanging out with his pack brothers, jumping from the cliffs, having cook outs and congregating with family. "Thank you Esme" He said softly as he took the first step inside the cave. He could already smell the mould and moss that was growing deep in the cave. Old Jonah had explained the first obstacle will lay 200 meters inside and that with each meter the path began a little bit steeper and a little harder to navigate. He was told the cave ran deep down into the earth and when he came to his final junction, the final gate, he would been at least a mile underground.

"Seth-" Esme called out making him freeze in his tracks and turn slightly. "You're a good man. You will make the right choice." She nodded. "Don't ever doubt the love you have. Use it to guide you. We all have a destiny, an ending. Whether happy or sad, never forget the love you have for your family, for those around you, for the ones you hold dearest and you will do the right thing" She said calmly, sparing at glance at Will. "Keep him safe Seth."

"I will Esme. I will. And thank you for all you've done. I'm sorry things turned out like this for you and your family"

"Don't apologise Seth. Every one has the chance to do good in their lives and some just choose to ignore the wonderful gifts they have. I have had plenty of time over the years with my family and I would happily protect you and yours"

Turning back on his heel, Seth took step after step, leading himself and William down into the darkness of the cave. Each step took him further and further from the mouth of the cave making day turn quickly to night. Juggling his nephew in his arms he shifted Will on to his other shoulder and held him a little tighter.

"Come on Ancestors. Don't fail me now-" He whispered into the darkness as his eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light.


	31. Edge

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ll THIRTY ONE**

"Please phase back Leah, I really don't want to do this the hard way" Hunter scolded stepping closer to Leah as her back legs once again collided with the rocky wall. With the territory being unfamiliar Leah had made the option of taking the high lands knowing that taking the low ones would bring her to the river, which would cut off her scent for her pack to find. She only had a split second to make the choice and now she was regretting it. She could feel her heart pumping wildly still trying to catch an once of breath. She wasn't sure how long she'd run for but with the lactic acid building in her muscles it must have been close to her record. It wasn't that she was out of shape merely that it had been a while between drinks that she'd embraced her wolf. Living in Volterra had lessened her opportunities to phase as she'd always refuse to leave William alone within the walls even if Hunter offered to mind him.

"I say we kill _it _and be done with it" The red haired female snarled crouching low to the ground. Leah snarled back at the red bitch, snapping her jaws through the air, daring her to come forward.

Hunter hissed as he turned to the vampire and clutched her neck, picking her up from the ground and glaring menacingly at her. "Anyone touches her, and they die" He spat, throwing the woman at least 10 foot back into the crowd of snarling bloodsuckers.

Riding riding hoods eyes were as wide as dinner plates as her palm rubbed her neck no doubt stunned that their master would be so protective of the animal. She could taste the venom rolling around her mouth thinking about ways to get even. After all, what self righteous vampire takes orders from a hybrid even if he controlled the Volturi guard.

"Sire, this wolf, she needs to be destroyed!" The juggernaut growled as the smell of wet dog invaded his senses. It was a horrible and foul smelling stench making is body shake with the unbridled need to kill it.

"Listen to me and listen good!" Hunter yelled, his voice getting louder as he turned to the crowd. "If I find out one hair on her head is missing you will all be ripped apart and burned – _slowly_" He added for affect as he looked to his soldiers. He was without a doubt serious when he made the threat and the hoard of vampires began to calm under his watchful eye.

Turning back to the she-wolf he held out his hand. "Come Lee-Lee, we must gain haste – you wouldn't want Jacob to go up against the whole of us would you?" He whispered, dropping lower and inching forward.

Leah whimpered as she shook her muzzle watching him come forward. She refused to go with him. She already gone down this road of empty promises and heart ache. She hated the fact that Hunter seemed so sincere yet she knew the monster inside him was ever present. She knew and she could just feel it as it raged under his surface.

Snapping her jaws towards his advancing hand, Hunter pulled back a little and sighed, running a hand through his short brown hair. "Change back Leah" He growled, motioning for the vampires around him to back away from her. "Change back _now _– and no one will get hurt" He nodded giving her another empty promise. If the Cullen's hadn't shown up he would have already ripped Jacob Black's head from his shoulders and danced on his grave.

Growling and shaking her head Leah glanced to the small area around her contemplating her escape. There was only a narrow gap on each side that ran against the face of the rocky walls and she wondered if she was fast enough to be able to slide through. Previously she'd decided that the rock walls were too steep for her wolf form to climb, so she figured running down the narrow path was her only chance. It was a risk but there was still a chance.

Hearing the movement of feet, Hunter snapped his head around and narrowed his eyes. He could smell the wolves approaching with the Cullen's and judging by the snarls and growls coming from the hoard, they could as well.

Watching as Hunter turned Leah took her chance. She quickly dug her paws into the ground and leapt sideways, barrelling along the rock face and making sure to keep as close to it as possible. Feeling the rocks scrap across her side she pushed the pain away. No pain, no gain her father used to say and she only had seconds before Hunter realised what she was doing and she wanted to make them count.

Jumping over a small pile of rocks her paws shifted the peddled ground alerting the crowd to her escape. In a split second she felt the large hand of a vampire grasp her fur. She was lucky that he did not catch any skin and she was able to continue to run only leaving the leech with a handful of grey shifter hair.

Darting straight toward the trees she pumped her legs faster and tried to block out any sounds and just concentrate on the rhythm of her hind and front legs moving perfectly with one another to create a tempo and gain more distance. The wind ruffled across her back as she ran and she thanked her lucky star when the smell of vampire began to pull away.

Not watching where she was going she snapped her head up and looked out in front of her. Within an instant her paws dug solidly into the ground trying to halt her movement of going forward. Her paws ripped and sliced against the rocks as she tried to back track her momentum. A cliff edge was drawing closer and closer and to her relief she stopped only millimetres away from the ledge, her snout just tipped over it. Glancing over the edge she let out a grateful huff.

The drop was at least 100 feet and even though it dropped into a raging river she was certain that she would not have survived the fall. It reminded her briefly of the cliffs in LaPush however the river replaced the ocean and it was probably less deep. Getting to her feet was slow, as she could feel the blood pooling in the spaces of her paws and even some of her underbelly had been ripped open as she slid along the ground. Her under side was now marred in trickles of blood and dust though she was certain nothing was broken - yet.

Shaking off her fur painfully she stared across to the other rock face across the large empty space. The gap was about 20 feet wide to the other rock ledge and she was adamant that is she had a proper run up she would just make it. With her being lighter than the other wolves she was sure it would work. She'd seen Seth and Jacob jump 15 feet and maybe with her advantage in weight she would be able to sail the extra 5 feet.

Leah panicked as she began to hear the sound of running feet and the smell of vampire fast approaching. Looking down at the drop she took a deep breath, set on jumping the space. Without a second thought she ran back into the forest, only deep enough for space she needed. Turning back to the rock edge she lowered her snout to the ground before raising it again with narrowed eyes. This was going to work.

She was going to make the jump, she had to. She wouldn't allow herself to be taken by Hunter again and she vowed that the only way he would take her was in a body bag. There was no point in living if it couldn't be with Jacob and William. Fate had made her suffer for too long and it was now or never to take it back.

Dipping her body low, her hind legs surged forward kicking up dirt and loose rocks. She could feel her heat racing and the warm blood circulate around every muscle as she sprinted forward. Watching as the edge neared quickly the sudden smell of vampire invade her nose. Glancing to the side, the only thing she saw before the sharp pain and sudden impact against her body, was a huge shadow racing towards her.

* * *

"She''s running across the rock face while their distracted. They know we are coming!" Edward snarled as the drew closer to the overpowering scent of blood drinking vampires.

"We'll take it from here Jacob, you go and get Leah" Jasper bellowed, his usual southern drawl not present from the decibel increase he'd used to yell out the instruction.

Breaking away from formation Jacob surged forward, his ears flat against his head as the wind whipped through his fur. He still couldn't hear her thoughts as he raced through the trees following just her scent, the same one he'd memorised late at night when they slept. The same one he hadn't forgotten in all those years.

The trees streaked past him as he pushed his wolf to the furthest he'd ever taken it. His muscles were burning but he rejoiced in the fire. If there was no fire than he knew he wasn't doing enough. His powerful body was peaking at it's natural performance and still he pushed harder.

All those years ago when he had tried to stop her and fail, rushed through his thoughts. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again of losing her and he wasn't going to give up. Even if his organs turned to jelly and his bones evaporated from the heat, he was still going to run.

He felt his heart beat faster with panic as he heard the impact of bones and flesh crashing the closer he came to her scent. Leaping out of the tree line he could hear her whimpering as he drew closer to what looked like a rocky ledge.

A huge leech was standing over her, grasping her up by the scruff of her neck and growling at her while the other held her snout shut to stop her from breathing. Like liquid fire Jacob let out a ferocious roar and ran at the bloodsucker who had Leah dangling in the air.

His sharp jaws latched on to the leeches shoulder ripping him and tossing him away from her, effectively making him loosen his grasp on her fur and land against a boulder.

Jacob could hear her whimpering and just by seeing her state he felt as if his vision became red. Turning on his paws he let out a growl as he watched the leech stumble to its feet while holding its shoulder which he had almost torn off with one bite. He was sure to do much more damage.

"Bad _bad _dog!" The leech yelled turning towards the snarling beast whose lips were pulled back and showing his large teeth. "You must be the male puppy" The juggernaut hissed, crouching and darting his eyes between the two wolves. "I've heard about you. Alpha male right?" He mocked as he moved slowly around Jacob who stood between the leech and Leah.

Jacob could hear that Leah's breathing was laboured and he wanted nothing more than to throw her on his back and run away to assess what injuries she had actually endured.

_'Leah! Open you fucking mind link'_ He growled, making sure to keep his eyes trained on the sneaky leech who was currently looking for a weakness. Jacob didn't have weaknesses - not physical ones anyways. The only weakness was Leah and the vampire would soon enough figure it out.

'_Shut up, my head is killing me'_ She groaned, rolling to her side and letting out a yelp as she felt the crutch of bones.

_'What's broken?'_ Jacob asked hurriedly knowing that the vampire was becoming restless and wanted to fight.

_'Besides my ego? Everything'_ She replied, trying to laugh but making it sound more like a squeak.

_'Can you get up?'_

_'No. My forearm is broken, my ribs feel like they are in my fucking back and I am pretty sure that fucker tried to rip out my hair._' She replied, groaning as her paws shifted to trying and stand up anyway.

_'Stay down Leah_' Jacob snarled, glancing back at her. The last thing he needed was for her the injure herself further.

_'You need help'_ She whined, sticking out her front paw to stand but only managing to collapse back down on to her belly.

_'Don't worry. I can take the leech'_

_'But I want to help' _She whimpered feeling the skin of her stomach begin to stretch and heal itself.

_'Don't you think you've down enough!'_ Jacob snapped, though instantly feeling bad as she sniffled. _'I'm sorry, I just-'_

_'I get it. More trouble than I'm worth'_ Leah replied bluntly, showing Jacob the images of the moment he 'imprinted' on the girl they knew as Mollie.

_'Don't you dare ever think that. You think I'd be here right now, if I didn't love you?'_

Without warning the leech flew towards them, though Jacob saw instantly that he wasn't after him - but Leah. Cutting off the vampires path Jacob leaped forward at the vampire so as to cause them both to collide mid air. With the vampire attempting to crush his torso he quickly twisted out of the hold and ripped down the vampires cold marble chest with his claws. Hollering in pain the vampire stumbled back while his eyes glowed red and his fists tighten by his side.

"You're going to pay for that Dog" The juggernaut spat running again at Jacob with vengeance on his thoughts.

Jacob know that the vampire was losing control of his emotions and that rage was clouding his mind. Stepping to the side at the last minute, Jacob turned to capture the back of the bloodsuckers neck as it ran only inches past him. Feeling his jaws sink into the bile tasting flesh, he clamped down harder and began to savagely shaking the huge man in his mouth.

The leech was screaming and cursing as Jacob whipped his head from side to side, slowly feeling the pull of bones and muscle. The leeches head only took another 4 seconds to rip off and discard next to the first bolder. It's body slumped to the ground, the nerve ending not even realising what was happening as he still shook and his limbs moved.

Jumping on to the red eyed monsters back viscously Jacob removed limb by limb letting his teeth tear along the dead flesh.

Panting and breathing heavily Jacob walked over to Leah, slumping down next to her and licking her muzzle. '_I love you silly girl'_ He huffed.

_'What about-_' She started but was rudely interrupted.

_'It was all a mind fuck - see for yourself'_ He sighed, showing her the memories of only moments before.

Leah watched as the images flashed before her eyes, but there was one thing she had distinctly picked up on that had nothing to do with the fake-imprint leech. Her eyes went wide when she saw it and she was ready to both scream at the tops of her lungs and cry. _'You - You let Seth - take William - in to the CAVES?'_ She screamed, the worry and feeling of fret washing over both of them.

_'I had to. If there was another way I would have taken it. But there wasn't_' Jacob said softly showing Leah the conversation with Seth. _'Seth can do this'_

_'I have to get there_' she snarled trying to stand to her legs but failing. '_My baby needs me'_

_'You're injured, you would be no good there and constantly in the way. You can barely move'_

_'Speak for yourself Black. I am phasing back'_

Reeling her thoughts back in she pulled against the strings of her wolf to phase back. She needed to heal quickly and by being in the form of her wolf she knew that the bones would set faster however they would heal terribly disfigured.

Before Jacob had the chance to stop her he was surrounded by an almighty scream. Leah was on her knees, her head dangling forward and her black hair tumbling all around her face as she reached to clamp her palm over her forearm feeling the deep break. Her teeth were snapped shut as she grimaced through the pain.

"Do you have any idea how stubborn you are?" Jacob shouted phasing back as well and getting to his knees to inspect her injuries. Tilting her face up he pushed his thumbs along the small scratches on her cheeks to wipe the blood away. "Jeez Lee, you're pretty torn up" He sighed noticing the deep scratches against her stomach.

"I'll be fine" She snapped, closing her eyes and wincing when she touched at her broken ribs. Pressing down she could feel that at least two had been broken from the impact of the leech stopping her from jumping the ledge. Using Jacob to stand she cringed at the smell of her own blood everywhere. It was only small amounts but still the scent of the metallic substance had always been off putting.

"We need to get out of here" Jacob said sternly hearing the rumble in the ground of leeches approaching. He wasn't sure how many the Cullen's had been able to destroy but he wasn't stupid enough to stick around. He wasn't a coward by any means but he wasn't going to let his pride get in the way. Leah was already injured and she needed time to heal. Without the packs and assistance, the fight seemed improbable to win.

Throwing his arm under hers he slowly got her to move from the ledge "Wait" She whispered pressing a hand to his chest. The rumbling of the earth was increasing and through the thick trees she could see the vampire hoard approaching. While being significantly smaller now, there was still too many for Jacob to take on his own.

Jacob, also noticing the vampires as they started to filter out, glanced back behind him. The ledge would be impossible to jump together and make it safely to the other edge and there was no way he'd be able to make it with Leah on his back. Feeling his shoulders tense and his jaw clench, he turned to her and whispered in her ear backing them both away from the trees and closer to the edge. "Do you trust me?"

"Well looky what we found" The dwarf leech announced as he came to a stop finding not only the female wolf but another wet dog smelling male. His eyes danced with a playful danger as at least 15 bloodsuckers stood behind him snarling.

Brushing off the leech but making sure to keep her eyes on it, Leah nodded back to Jacob's question. "Of course I do. Why?"

"Well then hold on" He said hoarsely, tightening his arms around her waist. "I'll make sure your fall is broken by me"

"_What_?" Leah hissed back softly.

"What's the matter puppy's? You don't want to _play_?" The dwarf leech sneered as he stepped closer.

Glancing down Jacob calculated his options briefly again. If he was correct the river would be deepest in their exact spot. It would be just like cliff diving with the only exception of the difference in depth. It was either taking that chance or both of them dying on the rock edge. "You ready?"

"Ready for _wha_-"

Before the leech could pounce, Jacob launched himself off the ledge with Leah securely in his arms.

Her screams were the only thing he heard all the way down until they slammed against the icy water and went under.

* * *

AN- The next chapters will be sync'd to this one, kind of like it's all happening at exactly the same time so if your confused that is why. Next chapter will go back to Seth and William and then we will see what the Cullen's managed to do. Then what happened to Hunter and why Alice is re-forming Mollie (Suri).


	32. Deeper

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ll THIRTY TWO**

The dirt on the cave floor began to change the deeper Seth descended. He could feel the slight tilt on the narrow passage as it began to steepen the further inside he went. Pulling a flash light from the small backpack on his back and tying a large rope with a grappler's hook attached to his waist, he continued further.

The smell wasn't so bad if you could brush aside the stench of a few small dead animals and the moss on the rocks. His nose could even pick up the slight smell of fresh water, not salted but fresh spring water. Using the hand that wasn't holding Will close to his chest he felt against the rocky walls around him. They were wet and the small trickle of water was echoing in the cave.

There was a strange feeling building in his gut and his nerves were about to explode. Thinking back he tried to remember everything that was told to him about the Charee and the caves. It was Carlisle first who had told them the legend when the Cullen's had first visited LaPush after Leah's arrival.

_A like power from the south that will summon them, to fight alongside them. That they will have with them a child that is made from pure love and that child will bring them hope. In order to command the great bear tribe, the child will speak unto them, awaking them, to bring back balance to a world in turmoil. The child will speak in the great hall of light and his love will be tested._

Seth couldn't help but shudder remembering Carlisle's words. But it was what Old Jonah had said that bothered him more. He told the group of them about the three obstacles within the caves, three obstacles that he wasn't even sure he could decipher. He had already been told by Jonah that the path that he needed to take was the third path at the great eye. He'd described the great eye as a rock face that had been carved out and inside it sat a golden orb, an orb he needed to retrieve before walking the path and coming to the next obstacle.

As Seth walked further he could feel the temperature begin to drop rapidly though he knew by keeping William close that his body heat would keep his nephew warm. Looking ahead he could see the path begin to widen and up head looked like a larger cavern.

Stopping at the mouth of the path he breathed a sigh of relief. He'd come to the first test. No more than 10 feet away from him was a rock face which had been hollowed out. Pointing his flash light he watched as the orb in the middle began to illuminate throwing golden hues all around them. The only problem he could see was that there were no paths and it seemed like he had come to a dead end. Circling the area with the light he frowned. There was definitely no paths that lead anywhere else except for the one behind him leading back out.

Walking forward he let his hand hover over the orb for a few seconds before he picked it up. Etched around the orb seemed to be inscribed writing and while he knew his _own _old language this one was much different. He could barely pronounce the words and he figured it must have been the language the Chalani used. Slipping the orb into his pocket he huffed out a breath. There was _definitely _no where else to go.

The moment Seth closed his eyes he could feel a small tremble in the ground. Snapping them back open he could see trickles of dust start to fall from the ceiling. His heart clenched tightly in his chest knowing what dirt falling from the roof meant. Stepping away from the part of the wall that was carved out he felt the room tremble even more. Clutching William's head to his chest, he turned into the opposite wall to cover his nephews head from any fallen debris.

It felt like the world had stopped as he heard the walls tremble and felt rocks around them loosen and fall to the ground. They were going to be trapped inside for all eternity. Maybe 500 years was too long and the cave was slowly disintegrating around them from the echoes of time. Maybe even these obstacles had been damaged from time.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Seth whispered kissing his nephew's head and holding him tightly. Each boulder that fell created a booming sound in his ears and he could feel William start to wake.

"Uncle Seth?" He whimpered, clutching tightly to Seth's neck frightened by the fall of rocks around them.

"It's okay buddy" Seth whispered, reassuring both William and himself.

"I'm scared"

"Me too. It's going to be okay" Seth replied pressing his body deeper against the wall and closing his eyes. Seth trusted that this was supposed to happen and that it needed to for the next obstacle to open.

Only a few more seconds passed and the sound suddenly stopped, letting the dust and debris settle behind them. Opening one eye first Seth turned his head to look over his shoulder. He touched his own face to make sure he wasn't dreaming and that he wasn't actually dead and let out a shaky sigh of relief.

Turning around fully to look over the devastation in the small area he was amazed to find that it hadn't been the roof caving in, but one of the walls. It front of him were now three narrow passages, smaller than the one he had used to enter. The air that was coming from the entrances was stale and he knew that it had probably been the same air that had been trapped in there all those years ago. He silently thanked his ancestors for watching over him as he walked towards the third passage which was farthest from where the orb had been sitting.

"Where are we going? I want my mumma" Will asked in a small voice with his cheek pressed against Seth's chest.

"We will see her soon Will. But remember what we have to do? We have to wake up the big bears and then they can take us to your mumma."

"Okay" The boy replied defeated as Seth navigated past the sharp edged rocks.

* * *

Alice paced the grass area as she waited for the vampire to fully become conscious. There were so many questions she wanted to ask. Constantly her visions had been blocked by something that would flash in and out of her minds eye. It was a face of some kind though she wasn't sure the gender. It eluded her every time she tried to focus upon it much like the shifter's. She always wondered why she couldn't see the future of the shifter's. Maybe it was because they were alive unlike vampires but not fully human as well. They had the power to be immortal in a sense and not age however they could also change and grow to become older. Perhaps it was because they were both stuck between the human world and the supernatural. Maybe they had no place in her visions because their own destiny's were blurred and undecided. Lingering on becoming a human and forever staying a wolf.

The twins had been similar though she could still catch snippets of them. Hunter had always been harder to pick up on and with Nessie she was sure the girl could block her thought's and aura being seen like Bella could. The children were both special and she wondered what would have happened if her brother had never fallen in love with Bella the human. Back while they were still attending Forks High School she had seen two different paths that could have unfolded. One was the vision she'd shown Aro of Bella being married to her brother and becoming a vampire.

The other however, she now wished would have come to pass. Her and her family were in Italy living as they always had. Peaceful. Aro did not wage a war on them and Edward finally found a mate in Tanya. Bella would have gone on to have children with a normal human boy named Mike and they would have lived in Forks until the end of both their lives. Their children would have buried them and gone on to live their lives.

Alice knew that the supernatural world didn't belong with the human world. While the rest of her family would give anything to become human again she wasn't so sure. She couldn't remember her human life and what she had been told about it she had nothing to go back to. She believed humanity not only welled in humans but in those that swore to save the human race. She'd never thought much of herself in terms of being a monster. She just excepted that this was the way she was. Knowing that if Carlisle hadn't saved her, she would have never met Jasper, meant she would never have met her other half.

She may have been a vampire but she still possessed enough humanity to love. She believed that without love she was nothing, without love she was as good as dead.

* * *

"It's dark" Will whispered as his uncle led them further down into the caves.

"I know Will. It won't be too much longer now. We are almost there" Seth mumbled as he stretched out his legs to avoid some of the more sharp rocks. They been moving for at least 15 minutes from the first chamber. "Make sure you take small breaths" He said to his nephew noticing the air becoming thicker and more dense. There was more carbon dioxide than oxygen circling in the tunnels and he hoped that once they reached the right cavern it would somehow open up and provide cleaner air. He could feel a slight buzz in his mind knowing that the further they descended the more the air was affected. If it would have been a mere adventure he would have turned around a long time ago.

"Uncle Seth look!" William gasped pointing his finger out to in front of them. While he had been walking he became focused on the ground making sure not to stumble. Looking up Seth felt his chest constrict. Five meters ahead was a gap in the path only conjoined by an ancient looking wood and rope bridge. Cursing mentally he walked until he stopped short of the bridge. Using the torch he beamed the light down into the chasm and cringed. He couldn't see the bottom but he could hear the slight rush of water and the fresh water smell had gotten even stronger. He anticipated the drop to be at least 100 feet which seemed impossible as they were already deep below the surface of the earth.

The bridge was maybe 10 feet and he wondered if he could make the leap. It was quiet possible in his wolf form and he contemplated it in his human form if he had a small run up. Nodding his head he let out a breath "We'll make it"

"Are we going to walk across the bridge?" Will inquired looking up at Seth.

"No" Seth explained backing up a little. "We are going to jump it" He automatically felt William's arms tighten on his neck as he leaned back and farrowed his brow. This was going to work. It _had _to.

* * *

Alice sat down on the grass in front of Suri who was bound in a sitting position and now leaning against a tree. Her eyelids where heaving as she began blinking back the darkness and realising where she was. Her limbs were trying to stretch out but barely moved due to the tightness of the rope and chains.

"Hello" Alice said politely watching as the vampire shifted to look at her.

"Who are _you_?" Suri hissed looking over the pixie looking vampire who was staring at her. She felt helpless being binded and she struggled with the binds.

"My name is Alice Cullen and I need to ask you some questions"

"You're - you're related to _Hunter_?" Suri asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. I'm his aunt. But we aren't here to talk about him. I need to know who else he has with his armies. In particular I need to know if anyone else has any powers." Alice said solemly.

"And why the fuck would I tell you?" Suri spat, gnawing her teeth as she rubbed her wrists together to get free.

"_Oh _- you'll tell me. Because if you don't I am going to tear you apart and re-form you, then ask you again." Alice sung happily. "I have _all _the time in the world"

Alice smiled at Suri who nodded looking defeated. She knew it was extremely painful to be ripped apart and the forming process was even more horrendous, though she was expecting the other vampire to at least put up more of a fight. You were able to feel every fiber re-attach itself and seize over. "Now as I was saying, who else do you have with you?"

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" Suri asked with her eyes cast downwards towards the grass.

"Perhaps someone who slips under the radar. Maybe some one who has mental abilities that go un-noticed."

"I don't know many of them. There is a woman with a sonic scream and a man who can control fire but they are only just new, only just joined. There are no more that I know of"

"Interesting" Alice hummed, tapping her index finger against her chin. "Are you sure there is no one new? No one who recently joined? Someone who would be 100 percent loyal to Hunter?"

"I swear I do not know anything." Suri whined struggling with her wrists again.

"Think harder!" Alice growled. "_Think_. Did you see anyone who stays close to him? Someone that looks as if they would do anything for him? Someone who may be jealous of the attention he gives to others"

"Wait!" Suri whispered as her eyes widened. "There is _one_. She is always were he is. I am not sure who she is but she looks at him strangely."

"Describe her to me" Alice beamed, happy that she'd at least gotten that far.

"She's small, mouse like. She always stays in the back watching. Her eyes are red like mine not like yours. And she has hair that flows down her shoulders and back. She's very beautiful."

"I need more" Alice murmured closing her eyes and trying to focus her mind sight inside the walls of the Volturi searching for the woman Suri spoke of.

"She - she has strange coloured hair and she - she has a heartbeat."

Alice gasped "She's human?"

Shaking her head Suri replied. "No - she's a hybrid."

* * *

Stumbling Seth made sure he twisted his body so that he would land on his back and not on Will. His chest was pounding with relief as he closed his eyes.

"That was fun" William clapped making Seth break out in a smile. "Can we jump again?"

"Maybe another day buddy" Seth breathed as he slowly got to his feet. He was lucky he was tall as he'd only just made the jump by the length of his foot. As he landed he could feel the edge almost instantly discintergrate and watched as the bridge slowly unraveled and fell into the depths of darkness. Maybe his ancestors were watching over him after all.

Walking another 100 meters inside the narrow tunnel Seth watched as the walls suddenly widened and a small pool of water appeared. It was no bigger than the size of a spa and the water was terrifyingly blue. It seemed to have a sparkled sheen laying on the top of the water, like glitter. There were small trickles running down the rock walls and congregating on the edge of the bottom rocks and streaming into the larger body of water. _This _was the second obstacle they had to get past.

Old Jonah had told them once they came to the 'Waters of Change', that the orb had to be placed inside the bears claw that lay just under the waters edge. Trouble was the claw was on the other side of the water and Seth would have to walk through the water to place the orb inside. The old man had said that once the orb was placed in the rightful place it would act like a key and unravel the next path.

"Are we going swimming uncle Seth?" William asking happily.

Seth let out a sigh and scratched his head unsure of how to proceed. "Maybe I'll go in first - by myself"

"_No_" William quickly cowered tightening his grip. "I don't want to be alone"

"Buddy, I'm only going to walk in there and walk straight back out" Seth explained pulling Williams shoulder back to look at his face.

"I don't want to be alone" William whispered, pressing his forehead against Seth's chest and whimpering.

Seth looked down into the water. It's blue hues were reflecting off the walls around them and it was ridiculously calm and eerie looking. "Okay. We'll do this together alright?" Seth whispered laying a kiss on his nephews forehead.

* * *

Alice ran as fast as she could through the trees in search of Edward. She didn't care that she'd left Suri still chained, that was the least of her problems.

She knew that this would change the game completely. Somehow the girl had gotten more powerful and was using her mind block to deter Alice from either seeing her or her future. She'd somehow developed a way to become invisible in Alice's minds eye and the visions were being affected. She suddenly realised why the face she was seeing in her visions seemed familiar. Of course she'd seen it before, she'd watched her grow as a baby and then into a troubled young woman. Perhaps this is why vampires and humans could never procreate. Maybe Hunter and Renesmee were the products of a worldly mistake, from a union that should have never been made possible.

The biggest worry Alice had was that not only could see _not _see Renesmee, she couldn't see what she was planning or if Hunter had given her instructions in regards to the war. The hybrid girl was blinding her aunt and that only meant one thing. There was still more to come and it wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Holding William high out of the water Seth paddled through the cold thick liquid. It looked like water but felt totally different. He'd never been in water so thick and heavy like the one he was in at the moment and it felt strange around his legs and torso. "You okay?" He asked William who nodded slowly. "Good"

By the time Seth reached the opposite side of the pool he was chest deep in the water and had William high up on his shoulder, only the little boys legs submerged in the strange liquid. "It's cold" William whispered as he kicked his legs around in the water.

"I know, just a couple more seconds" Seth stretched as he reached for the orb that was safely in his Velcro snapped pocket. Pulling out the golden ball he hovered to the edge and began dragging the ball against the rock face just below the water hoping to find the claw and push it in. Moving slowly he made sure to search every nook in the rocks until he finally came to a larger gap. "Got it" He whispered, feeling it with his hands before forceully pushing the ball into the space.

Seth waited as he looked over the top of the water. Nothing was crumbling and no entrances were appearing. Maybe the space he had pushed the ball into was the wrong one. Turning quickly he pressed his fingers against the rocks just below the surface trying to find the orb but it wasn't there.

"What the hell?" He muttered feeling a slight movement near his foot. Glancing down towards his feet through the blue water he saw a spiral begin to form. Quicker and quicker it grew starting just around his foot before working in larger circles and spiraling around his calf then thighs.

"Hold on" He half yelled as the low rumbling sounds began again. The current of the water was growing stronger by the second and Seth knew what was about to happen. He hoped that the drop wasn't too far because free failing with a child in his arms was not the safest way to end up.

"What's happening" William panicked his legs kicking wildly trying to find some sense of the situation.

"When I say hold your breath you have to listen to me okay?" Seth said sternly looking his nephew in the eyes.

"I can't swim uncle Seth!" He cried out as the suction and noise seemed to increase and the water began to disappear around them creating a black hole effect.

"I'll swim for the both of us. Are you ready? 1... 2... 3!"

Just as Seth counted down, the ground beneath the water opened up - and swallowed them whole.


	33. The One

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ll THIRTY THREE**

Leah knew as soon as they hit the water something wasn't right. Their fall down had been terrifyingly close to missing the river all together and the sheer impact was testament enough along with the sickening sound of Jacob's flesh colliding with the water.

As he'd hauled her off the edge he had managed somehow to keep himself under her so his body would take the full force of the water. Falling from the height they had Leah knew that it would have been like Jacob colliding with a cement wall and even though as wolves, they healed fast, she wasn't sure just how bad the damage was.

Breaking the water with out loud gasp Leah turned her head frantically as she searched for him. As soon the impact was felt his arms had slipped from her and their bodies had disconnected from each other.

The current was strong and she tried to fight against it, managing only to stay up stream in bursts as she kicked her legs and cupped the water with her hands. Her ribs felt like they were smashed glass and the rest of her body felt like she'd taken the full force of a beat down. "JACOB!" She cried frantically diving and using her arms to feel around in the water. He couldn't have gotten far even with the rapids slowly growing stronger.

The water was as cold as ice, the fresh streams around the area flowing into it from across the valleys and down the snow capped mountains making the temperature lower than she had expected. Her body hurt but the numb of the cold was helping her push through.

Whipping her head around and pushing the wet hair out of her eyes she searched the surface of the water. "Jacob!" She hollered again allowing the panic to seep into her voice. "Jacob you better answer me right now!" She screamed out heavily as she swallowed down a sob.

It couldn't end like this, she wouldn't allow it. She needed Jacob just as much as he needed her. They were a pair, a couple. They were going to be married and live happily and leech free – ever after.

Butterfly swimming a little further upstream her heart fell into the bottom of her stomach as her sight landed twenty meters in front of her.

Floating face down in the water up ahead was Jacob. _Her_ Jacob.

Pushing her limbs through the freezing cold water and even choking on the ice liquid she reached him in less than half a minute. She didn't have time to check him so she pushed as hard as she could to flip his body over so that he lay on his back. "Jacob baby, can you here me? It's okay I got you. I got you" She whispered, hooking her arms and locking the bend of her elbows under his armpits as she kicked ferociously, bobbing up and down in the water as she thrashed them both to the edge of the water.

Struggling up the muddy embankment Leah hauled Jacob's body from the river. His weight was dead as she used all of the strength in her body to lift him. Gritting her teeth together she finally got him far enough out of the water, slipping on her heel and crashing to the ground with half of his body landing on hers.

His skin felt so cold as his back pressed into her bare chest which her heart was thumping against. Any pain she'd felt from the huge leech had now almost fully disappaited and the only thing she could think of was her mates welfare. Turning his large form to the side she wriggled out from underneath him. Laying her ear against his chest she whimpered. Shooting up she wiped the water from his chest and pressed her ear against the flesh again. Panic coursed through her veins and she felt like every nerve ending in her body was a light.

"Hold on Jake" She cried out, placing one hand over the other and pressing against his chest. Using the strength in her shoulders she pressed down against his chest in a rhythmic motion. "- five, six. seven... come on! - ten, eleven"

After twenty full compressions she pinched his nose and cupped his chin, prying his mouth apart. Firmly placing her mouth against his she breathed the breath from her own lungs into his hoping that it was enough. Doing it twice more she let her hands fall back in to giving him compressions.

"I _didn't_ give you permission to die" Leah hissed, clenching her jaw tightly and drawing her brow. "I - will - not - let - you - give - up!" She shouted as her elbows locked into the motions and she pounded against his chest.

The ground was slick and damp around them, the soft squish of the dirt sounded every time she inched her body. Her brain was clouding with horrible situations. He was her everything and after the fight they'd been through to keep each other she wouldn't let him go. Not ever.

Placing her mouth over his again she breathed firmly into his mouth trying to keep her emotions in check enough to continue. Her tears were pooling on his cheeks as she leaned down for the second breath. "Please - _please_ don't leave me" Leah cried, her hands trembling as the strength began to slowly leave her arms. It had felt like hours and not minutes since she'd pulled him from the water.

"Jake please come back" She whimpered slumping her face down into his chest and holding on to him tightly. "You're _not_ allowed to die, you _promised_. You promised me. I - I _love_ you. I _need_ you, your _son_ needs you - _please_"

Hearing Jacob cough and gasp made Leah's heart soar and she quickly pulled her self off him and rolled him to his side allowing him to expel any swallowed water. It was little music to her ears hearing his heart suddenly kick and start drumming whole heartedly in his chest.

Spitting out water Jacob drew in a heavy shaky breath as Leah wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "'s okay Lee-" He whispered hoarsely, feeling the lag of water still sitting in his lungs as his body tried repair any damage. There was a large aching throb in his head from the lack of oxygen that was going to his brain and he wasn't sure if he'd crashed into anything once they hit the water or not.

It had been like a blank space in time. He'd remember jumping from the edge and the next minute he was naked on the rivers edge with Leah slumped over him. It was calming to feel the heat of her body against his own and he was content and glad that they had both survived.

"You scared me" She scolded softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his. "Don't you ever _ever_ do that to me again Jacob Black or I will kill you myself" She said harshly, though letting the anger wash away from her words once he lift his gaze to hers.

Jacob could only nod as his hands found there way to her back, pressing her against his chest to feel the warmth of her skin against his own again, only closer this time. "We need to go, they might be on there way-" He assumed gutturally as some of the water remained lodged in his throat.

"Rest a moment Jacob. You know you just died right?" Leah breathed holding him a little tighter so he wouldn't try to get up.

"_No_" He said sternly pushing her shoulders away. "We have to get to the caves. We have to be there. Seth is going to make William do the last test and he is going to _fail_"

"What?" She whispered, cocking her head to the side and studying his face. His eyes were stern and his face serious as he spoke like he knew more than he was leading on. "Did you hit your head when he fell?" She asked pushing her hand through his hair to feel for any injury.

"That is irrelevant. William is _not_ the one Lee. He is not the _'chosen one'_" He replied as he slowly got to his knees with the assistance of Leah's body against his. Letting him drape an arm over her shoulder, he could feel the tension build there in her body.

When he was out it was like an epiphany hit him. It wasn't like seeing those that had passed on a sandy beach after all these years. It wasn't like his mother Sarah or his grandfather Ephraim came to him and spoke to him. This was _deeper_. Something that came from deep inside him that had suddenly snapped and floated to the surface. All his life he knew there was something inside him that his subconscious had blocked out. He wasn't sure if it was his wolf or his spirit... it may have even been his soul.

He now knew why he had been hesitant when Old Jonah had asked him what he believed. The man in him wanted to believe his son was special and that he was born with a preordained destiny, one that would outshine all other children ever born. But it was the spirit or soul inside him that made him doubt. While all the signs did make William a candidate, he knew in his heart of hearts that his son wasn't the one. A part of him felt dread while the father inside him beamed brightly. William might actually get to _live_ his life. Spend as much time as he could being a child and have a real childhood like both his parents had. He would play at the beach, share a love hate relationship with Sam's daughter and most importantly - be _free_.

"What do you mean? The legend fits William perfectly." Leah asked crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Jacob. He was talking crazy and she couldn't understand where all of these thoughts were coming from. She wondered if it wasn't a rock his head came in contact with, that it must have been just as hard, maybe the river bed.

Shaking his head and trying to hold as much weight off her as he could Jacob spoke. His body ached as he stretched out his muscles and cracked his neck. "William _isn't _the only one that fits the criteria Lee" He said gruffly with a cough trying to further upright himself without her aide. There was still a journey left in front of them and Jacob knew that one way or the other he was going to have to be strong enough to kill that son of a bitch Hunter if the Cullen's hadn't already done so.

"I don't understand." Leah replied looking up at Jacob with confusion littered over her face. "William is the _only_ full blooded wolf Jacob. It _has _to be him"

Pulling her forward to look at him closely, Jacob cupped her face in his palms and sighed. "Think about it Leah. William is _not _a wolf yet and he is not the only one with both blood lines in him. Remember the stories, the ones your own father told you. Do you remember your own genealogy Leah? It's the reason _you_ are a wolf. The blood was so strong inside of your body it caused _you _to phase. Think about your parents - their marriage. _Born from true love. _Think about the description. _A like power from the south_. Your father died before he could hand your brother the family 'right' freezing him to never become a man in the eyes of the tribe. _A child_."

"You can't be serious" She exclaimed her eyes widening as she stared back into his brown orbs. "But that means-"

Leah could swear she would have been able to hear a pin drop. The sounds of the river and the forest fell upon deaf ears as the cogs turned in her brain contemplating his words.

"It all makes sense Leah. It's not William who is the chosen one. It's _never _been William, it's always been _him. _It's always been_-_"

"_Seth_." She finished for Jacob with a gulp, as realisation surged through every part of her.


	34. Closer

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ll THIRTY FOUR**

"But - I - FUCK!" Leah screamed feeling her palms ball into fists by her sides. She should have known. He had always been the best man she had even known. His calm and patience was always radiating from his aura and his internal thoughts were always those of complete rationality and calm. Maybe his interest and like of Jacob hadn't just been because he was a good guy, but because he saw in Jacob something that reminded him of himself. Seth was a male from both bloodlines and by default meant that he was supposed to be Alpha. Seth was much more pure than Jacob, though the blood lines blurred slightly while Jacob's didn't, he had both the Alpha and the Beta chi inside him.

"Come on" Jacob said absently clasping her hand and dragging her towards the forest. Letting out a wild shriek Leah punched Jacob in the arm, startling him. "What the hell was that for?" He growled rubbing the ache in his arm.

"You just think of this _now_!" She snarled, pushing him roughly out of pure frustration. It wasn't enough that she had sent her son into a cave full of fucking bears but now her brother was at risk too. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Leah _please_" Jacob pleaded squeezing her hand in his own. "You said you'd follow me to the end of the world once. You said you'd always trust me. Follow and trust me _now_. I am telling you the truth. I can't explain it right now but you need to believe me. I need you to believe- "

Grasping his waist Leah buried her head into his chest and let his grip tighten around her. "I - I'm sorry, you're right. I am just so sick of all of this. This hurt, the unknown, the constant fucking cloud over our lives-"

Allowing only a few minutes Jacob slowly pulled from her embrace. "I am going to marry you when all this is over" He whispered, rubbing the top of her shoulders. "I am going to marry you and do everything I can for us to live normal lives. Me, you and our son"

Swallowing a small whimper Leah nodded. "I don't deserve you" She mumbled as she pressed her lips against his over heated chest.

"_But _you have me. And I am not going anywhere." Jacob replied dropping a kiss to her head. "Now come on. We have to get to those caves."

* * *

It was dark all around him as Seth came around, his breath catching as he turned on his stomach and began coughing up the strange thick blue liquid. His lungs were burning and he could feel a strange light headed-ness flow through his body. It was strange because the feeling wasn't coming from his head - but his chest. It felt like he was breathing lightly though half of his lungs were filled with water. He knew his body was hurting from the lack of oxygen coursing through his body but he couldn't seem to move an inch. It was hard just trying to breathe through his nose let alone his mouth.

His eyes were squeezed tight as he tried to push him self up, his palms sinking slightly in the cold wet dirt. A little disorientation had snuck in from the fall, but like a sudden baseball bat to the head his eyes widened. "William?" He wheezed breathlessly, clawing the dirt around him to feel for the boy. How long had he been out of it? What had happened to his newphew? More importantly - where was he?

Seth could feel the sharp salt of tears suddenly fill his eyes as he pushed up onto his knees and crawled around the small space, reaching out to find something, but only being met with a never ending array of empty space. "Will, buddy? Can you hear me? Answer if you can hear my voice" He croaked, coughing up another gulpful of water making his chest feel heavy yet still harboring the very light feeling.

His ears were buzzing slightly before he heard the sudden incoming sound of heavy walking heading in his direction. He felt like his throat was tightening as he padded around trying to reach out and find his nephew. Leah was going to kill him. Jacob was going to stop her and then kill him for her or worse, they'd let him live with the guilt of failing them and taking their first born son. "Will!" Seth hissed into the darkness as the steps increased and became louder in his ears. "God dam it kid! Where are you?" His voice was near panic and his eyes were still getting used to the dark of the room or cave or whatever the hell kind of chamber he had fallen into.

"You're awake" A deep voice sounded from behind him making his head snap in the direction. Seth could help but snarl at the strange smelling man. He smelt of moss and weeds but most of all - animal. Lights seemed to flicker in Seth's head as he caught the distinct smell of mammal in his nostrils. It was thick and heavy almost like the potent smell of vampire only a lot more like the wolves. The man smelled of earth, of rain, of fire and of air. It was strange yet so commonly familiar, his wolf almost not even aware that the man may be a danger to its very existence.

"There was a boy with me - a child" Seth choked out attempting to get to his feet, though feeling the gravity of the earth win out beneath him. His knees buckled and he came crashing back down into the damp soil.

"Yes. We have the child" The man replied in a calm voice in tone unwavering at Seth's clear distress.

"Give him to me" Seth instantly snapped glaring up into the darkness from which the voice was coming from. He could hear the man taking deep breaths though remaining in the same spot since he had arrived.

"Calm friend. The boy is being taken well care of. He was most distraught when we found you both. The water you swallowed is from the river '_lokahe_' - the eternal spring. The water is thicker than most and does not still well inside the body. I will have my men help you to the living quarters and then you may see the boy. My Alpha is most interested in meeting you as well, but you cannot be in _her _presence while in such a state."

"Who are you?" Seth whispered feeling his eyes flutter and his mind cloud.

"My name is Rouge Mohare, but you may call me _Whistler_" The mans deep voice rumbled as he turned on his heel and began striding away from Seth.

Seth didn't understand. The Charee were supposed to be _asleep _in the caves, in hibernation, but this man 'Whistler' made it sound as if they were living down here. 500 years deep inside the earth, inside caves, awaiting the return of the one. Could it be the legend was wrong and that the Bear Tribe had been sentenced to a fate worse than death, to be trapped like animals, kept inside bonds of magic, kept inside the prison of cold hard rocks? Or was it that they woke knowing that they would soon be summoned?

His head throbbed with so much hurt as he let his cheek fall into the cool ground. His mind raced and whirled making his thoughts unclear and dizzy. Maybe if he just closed his eyes for a moment then he would have a better bearing on things. _'Just a moment_' he promised himself as his breathing evened out and his face sunk deeper into the dirt.

* * *

Seth woke groggily wiping at his eyes with his palms as he pushed himself off the ground to sit up, his legs sprawled out in front of him. Moving his legs he felt a soft felt fur underneath his body, cushioning him from the hard ground underneath. Looking down he squinted his eyes trying to focus through his sleep laden eyes, as he ran his fingers through the mat underneath him. It was soft and a light grey, making it almost glow around his russet coloured skin. The contrast made quiet a statement and he groaned as he held his head in his hands.

"Mammoth" A voice spoke, startling him and pulling him from his sleepy haze. Looking over the room he noticed a giant man seated in a wooden chair in the corner of the room. He was at least 7 foot tall as he sat in the chair, his grey eyes staring over the wolf shifter. Much to Seth's surprise he already knew this man was part of the bear tribe, he frame easily out towering his own. Seth was little by no means but this man was huge in comparison. Even bigger than Emmett Cullen. The bear was smirking at him, watching as he shifted uncomfortably against the fur.

"What?" Seth asked, still feeling a bit of disorientation.

"The fur - it's Mammoth pelt. Nice huh?" The blonde haired man replied shifting in his chair to get a better look at the wolf man.

"It's okay I guess" Seth murmured, his clearer vision now dropping to his body. He almost let out a gasp when he saw what he was wearing. Instead of his cargo's and tee, he was now wearing some kind of leather skirt, only just covering his modesty. His chest was bare except for black lines that were painted across his chest. "What the fuck?" He breathed, touching the black mark lightly and feeling it between his fingers. It was some kind of soot, like watered ash that had been painted on his skin. It was strange and it made him scrunch his nose in a non appreciative manner. Seth also noticed that they seemed to be in some kind of a makeshift tent or dwelling and that in itself made him uneasy.

"You talk strange" The man chuckled getting up from the wooden chair. "My name is Mako and my Alpha wishes to see you now." He grinned as he held out a hand to Seth to assist him in standing.

Not taking the man's hand Seth got to his feet and dusted himself off to some affect. He grimaced when he noticed that he was actually wearing nothing under the leather and then paled thinking about which one of the bears had dressed him. "I want to see my nephew first. I need to see that you haven't eaten him or some shit" Seth said dangerously looking over the man, contemplating that if they both phased whether he'd be able to take the cousin shifter down. "And where the hell are my clothes?"

"My brother has the boy. They are feeding him as we speak" Mako replied breezing off Seth's agitated tone. "And we do not eat wolves" He grinned dangerously at Seth, his large teeth glimmering in the low light of the fire brazen torches on the wall. "Your coverings were burned when I changed you. Such strange material you wear. Is it not at all uncomfortable being so confined in so much cloth?" The bear man asked with a raised eyebrow as he motioned them to walk.

Seth adjusted himself under the skirt and mumbled under his breath "Better than free balling" He replied, making Mako cock his head to the side in confusion. "Never mind" Seth stated rolling his eyes. "First the boy. Then - your Alpha"

* * *

AN - So sorry for the absence. I was free falling in my own despair of writers block for this fic. It condemns me to hell. Anyway, I am back! YAY for me! I will post again within the next day or so as I am on a roll and trying to finish up the next chapter. Hopefully it will be longer and we will get to see more of the BILF's and even meet the Alpha!


	35. Berries

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ll THIRTY FIVE**

"You look uncomfortable wolf shifter" Mako commented as he led the guest down a narrowed rock hall. The travel would not be far as the main dwellings rested not too far from there destination. "Do not be afraid. We mean well and we do not intent to hold you against any of your liberties" He nodded as Seth followed closely but still a few feet apart.

"I am not afraid" Seth answered, his brow narrowing as he tried to manoeuvre his way past a cluster of narrow rocks which protruded from the side of the rock face. "Just weary. After all, your race are the first shifters I have met besides my own pack. Not every day you drop in on a bunch of bears"

"Really?" Mako asked with an amused grin on his face. "You know – besides our tribe there are many other shifter's scattered over the lands. Each territory has its own occupants and more than a dozen have to abilities to shift based on their bloodlines."

Seth could smell the faint rasp of berries as they neared closer to what he believed was their destination. Mako hadn't exactly told him how far away William was and he knew the intricate systems of caves beneath the earth could far out number even the paths of a choice in a labyrinth. "We have never seen any and we assumed that our tribe was the only one" He answered back to the bear man, noting that Mako was also wearing the leather skirt.

"Ah" Mako hummed, his blonde hair shifting a little on his head. "Perhaps much has changed on the surface since I have last been on it. Perhaps people like us grow fewer all the time." He said almost sadly as if remembering an old moment in time. "I suppose the world does not function the same way as it once did. Many people want to believe in the good of the world, but sometimes it becomes easier just to give in to the bad. Being and doing good also has consequences and sometimes in the end it does not matter which side you stand with. Sometimes everything falls"

Seth walked in silence letting the man stew in his own memories. The caves walls no longer seemed to be weeping water from the cracks and the shift in air was almost cooler as they dredged deeper.

"So wolf shifter" Mako started breaking the calm silence that had settled. "What name shall I call you?"

Seth almost cracked a smile as he shook his head. Mako seemed like a guy he could get along with even though he spoke like he was out of some old movie. "Seth. Clearwater"

This time the it was the bear shifter who smiled, nodding his head in appraisal. "I once knew an ancestor of yours. August Clearwater. Son to Joseph Clearwater. Such a fierce fighter, light on his feet and very very sharp. The man had a very strong will and a tongue like a cat."

Seth could help but laugh think of Leah as he rattled off the attributes. "Dude, you just described my sister. My mother always said that she would take after my father's side of the family, and now I finally know she was right"

"Is she beautiful?" Mako asked a light amusement playing in his eyes.

"I guess" Seth shrugged not really knowing how men saw his sister. Sure she was pretty, but she'd always been pretty. He knew that no matter what Leah would always be his 8 year old sister who looked after him when he fell and scraped his knees and who shared with him the last of the icy pole from the freezer when all the others were gone.

"Joseph had many beautiful daughter's who were being groomed to be the Alpha's mate. The tribe held them in great respect. You should be proud to belong to such kin."

"I guess you're right about one thing" Seth replied as the caves mouth once again opened and they were met with what looked like an underground mecca. Make shift tents and dwellings were everywhere while fire torches blazed on hooks which were mounted against walls. The lights from the flames gave the place an eerie yellow glow and it felt slightly familiar.

Seth's eyes almost bulged out of his head as he took in the sight. A large underground river seemed to flow through the area and there were many group gatherings in and around it. Some sat idly by the water's edge casting nets into the flow and pulling from it, fish, which occupied the waters streams. Another group sat around a blazing stone fire, sharpening what looked like swords and bows and such.

Looking around the area he felt almost an instant connection with all of the men and almost felt uneasy as slowly each and every glance seemed to shift towards them. Eyes of all colours seemed to settle of Seth making him shuffle in his place. Some gave soft approving looks, whiles other could almost kill him with the intensity they were shooting his way.

"And what was this _thing_ I was right about?" The bear man asked as he took in Seth's shocked features. Mako knew word had spread about the visitors and the people would be probably jittery and nervous around a shifter of a different type.

Somehow, Mako's voice had snapped Seth out of the worry from the glances he was receiving. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. "My sister is with the Alpha. They are the Alpha couple so to speak"

"Funny" Mako said motioning Seth to continue to follow as he stepped onto a small wooden plank passing which sat only just above the waters top. "I never heard of a human woman being called an Alpha" He smiled cocking his head to the side to shoot Seth a side look.

"Trust me, Leah is about as human as she is sane. She's the only female wolf of our tribe" Almost instantly heads snapped back to his direction and he could hear both snarls and purrs of excitement. He totally forgotten that the bears had similar traits to his own packs, but most importantly the hearing of a shifter.

"A female wolf? How... _interesting_" Mako purred, his eyes almost glazing over into a cesspool of darkness. Seth didn't like one bit the reaction he was receiving from the bears about his sister being a wolf. He wanted to slap himself in the face for being so careless. "The only other shifter female in our history has been Adrena and I am sure we would all be delighted in meeting this 'Leah' for ourselves."

"Like I said" Seth explained, speaking louder so every male in the area could hear. "She is part of an Alpha Pair. Jacob Black is now Alpha of the Quileute's and he does a mighty fine job of keeping her happy!"

"We mean no offence Seth. It's sheer curiosity that has all of us smitten with this wolf woman. After all, it's not everyday that you find that there is a potential mate to procreate with. Many of us once had wives and children of our own, but as the years dragged on, we began to except the fact that we may be subjected to this fate for all eternity."

Seth had to do a double take as another bear shifter stepped forward from inside a large tent. He was the splitting image of Mako only his facial hair had grown out a little and you could notice the stubble lines of his 3 day shadow.

Mako smiled as the wolf shifter shook his brother's hand. "This is Marlee, my brother. Brother, this is Seth Clearwater, member of the Quileute Pack"

Before Seth could greet the bear shifter with his own introduction he heard the shuffling of the tent front again and a little tiny body shot between the men, a little flash of white cloth running at the speed of light.

William held tightly on the Seth's calves and grinned up at his uncle. His face seemed to be smeared with some kind of stew liquid and his eyes glazed over with unspoken happiness. Seth noticed his nephew had been dressed in a long white cotton dress that held a leather cord around the waist, which reminded him of the way the Romans used to dress.

"Uncle Seth!" William cried, his small hands bouncing in the air waiting to be hoisted up by his uncle.

"Hey my man" Seth shouted, picking him up and hugging him close. The amount of relief Seth felt was indescribable. He wasn't a dead man. Not by a long shot. William was safe, and here, and in his arms again. Seth wanted to drop to his knees and finally exhale the breath he'd been holding ever since they been sucked down into the water at the second task. He was still confused though, the legend wasn't playing out as it should have, the legends weren't making sense. They were supposed to be in the great hall of light to be able to speak to the bear shifters. It didn't make sense. William was supposed to be the Alpha's mate and it all the pieces should have slotted in perfectly. "I'm so glad you're safe buddy" He breathed, unsteady tears raising to the surface of his eyes.

"As am I" A sweet voice rung in his ears over to the group, followed by that strange smell of berries.

Seth glanced behind Marley's large form to where his eyes landed on the single most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her eyes sparkled as both their glances found each other like time finally being set. Like nothing in the world matter more than each other's happiness and well being. It was gravity in a single instant - pulling them together and merging them in an inferno. It was like his soul had been shattered and rebuilt, setting in stone for only her. Forever.

"Holy shit" He breathed, realising he'd just imprinted on the Alpha of the Charee.

"_No_!" A deep familiar voice cried out, the threat and growl in the tone apparent to Seth's shifter ears immediately.

He almost didn't have time to shove his nephew into the woman's arms as he phased in defence - to the large black grizzly charging straight for him.

* * *

AN - OMFG guys! This fic has been nominated on the jacob - black - n - pack Winter Awards 2011. I am so honoured to be in the presence of other great writers. Don't forget to stop by there and vote for all the Blackwater / Leah writers. There are multiple Blackwater writers nominated like Cucumber07 for _'Heat Activated'_, Jeakat for '_Bite me_', MidnightStarr for her awesome fic which gave us a taste of almost every WILF in _'2 days and 4 nights_'... and even my Beta Hgmsnoopy got a nom for the 'Cheerleader Reader award.

All such fucking awesome girls who write fics like their lives depended on it! GO VOTE! HURRY! Voting closes March 15th!

http : / / jacobblack - n - pack . blogspot . com /

Also if you want to see what my characters look like, check out my little website I made. *grins* I am such a dork, but it's cool! I think? It's not finished and I had planned to make something for each of the stories I have but have only really managed to add stuff for 'La Luna'. You get to see what some of the Bears look like, Hunter and even little William... *hums* GO LOOK! NOW!

http : / / sentinel10 . webs . com / lalunadelcacciatore . htm


	36. Judas

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ll THIRTY SIX**

William screamed as he placed his hands over his eyes, trying to block out the picture of the big black bear bulldozing the sandy coloured wolf that was his uncle. He was so scared, so distraught, he wrapped his little arms around Adrena and muffled his scream into her neck. He could feel her heart beating against his tiny stomach, like the drum of his toy monkey 'Mervin' as he bashed his little baby drum.

William was only some what comforted by the woman's touch, her sweet lingering scent, and the way she held him back. It reminded him of his mumma so much; the mumma he wished was here now, holding him, whispering that she loved him, telling him bed time stories while he snuggled with his favourite bouncy ball. He wanted Jacob too. His dad. His dad who could change into a big red wolf, his favourite of all the colours in the rainbow. The best colour of the rainbow.

Adrena watched as Whistler tore at the wolf shifter's body, his razor sharp claws striking down hard against the soft looking pelt of his chest. The sandy wolf yelped out of pain in response, backing away for a second - only to lunge forward a moment later, his large jaws coming down against the great black bears forearm.

The salty and metallic smell of blood was prominent and she was afraid to know who's blood it was. In one hand she had Whistler, the man who had stood by her for almost 500 years. The man who had been her Beta, the one person she could rely on over every other member of the 'sleuth' or pack as she liked to refer to them. Whistler, was a man she could love easily. Good hearted, handsome, strong, familiar. A man she did love.

But when she looked into the eyes of the wolf shifter only moments before - she knew.

She knew that no matter how many sunsets she would watch with Whistler's, it would only be in the wolf's eyes she would see it rise to a new day, a breaking dawn. She could lay with Whistler and laugh about their childhood, recall fond memories, memories they'd shared, had a first experience in, but in the arms of the sandy wolf, she could hear new adventures, stories that were another man's history, another man's past - exciting.

Loving Whistler would be wrong, knowing that her heart belonged to the strange man - the chosen one - the one from the south, who brought with him the hope of a new generation of bear shifters. Who brought the hope of having a family, children - much like the child in her arms. The small sweet child she'd cleaned, clothed and fed. A child she could call her own. A child she could sing ancient songs to, one she could rock in her arms and never let go.

Mako's eyes were so wide they almost popped out of his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. The sandy wolf was tearing back at the black bear, wounding the large animal much to everyone's surprise. The Charee were supposed to be strong – stronger than any of the other shifter's in history. It wasn't surprising that their shifting animal was the bear. Ever prominent, loyal, protective. He'd never seen Whistler lose a fight and glancing over he could see his brother Marlee, already undoing the leather of his loin cloth to join his Beta in the fight.

The whole 'sleuth' knew that they were stronger in numbers and Mako could feel the growls and tension radiate around them. It was thick, lingering in the air like a deadly poison, like one wrong move and the whole cave would erupt in a pack of snarling beasts. The whole hoard was edging closer, wanting to watch, wanting to help their brother.

Seth could feel the underside fur of his belly wet with blood. Stained from the wound inflicted by those pronounced claws. His legs burned and his paws seemed to be shredded and cracked from trying to penetrate the thick skin under the bears fur. It was thicker than any vampire he had ever come up against and he wondered – going at the rate he currently was – if it was doing any damage at all.

He could taste the bear shifter's blood on his canines with gave him little solace and he attempted to shake his head to ease the itch of a sharp pain radiating from his ear. The bear had somehow managed to catch the edge of it with its claw, and it felt as though his ear was ripped in two, perfectly down the middle. The pain was excruciating as he tried to get to his feet and watched as the bear also had trouble keeping up right on its hind legs.

The bear easily stood ten foot tall when raised and he knew that even though he was much smaller in comparison, that his speed and agility would eventually wear out the bear if he was able to stay out of crushing range. The biceps hidden under the bears fur could have easily crushed a car, and he had no intention of turning into land fill today.

The bears eyes remained black, its body still quivering from the rage of its transformation. It ears usually flopping, were pinned back to its head like his own – awaiting the next move.

Seth looked wearily towards his nephew, finding some kind of comfort in knowing William would be safe in___her_arms. She was perfect, magnificent. Her beauty was eclipsed by none except perhaps his own mother who he had loved since the moment he opened his tiny eyes. Leah had been right all along – he was his mothers baby boy.

Hearing the roar of the bear, his head snapped back towards the large form stalking towards him, swaying and stepping with its massive weight, giving the illusion that the ground was shaking beneath the creature.

He didn't want to hurt the bear, merely stop it from attacking. It was out of control, a loose canon and he would not allow hurt come to those he loved. He growled thinking about the bears actions and the danger it had put on both William and his imprint. Had anything happened to them-

___'I don't want to fight you'_ He growled, pawing the dirt in front of him and huffing out a dangerous breath. His lungs hurt and he could feel his ribs sliding under his flesh, a couple broken from being tackled in the initial impact. The bear was like a line backer from the best NFL team he'd ever been privileged to watch. He was definitely 'super bowl' material.

The look in the bears eyes contradicted his own words of not wanting to fight. It saw in those deep dark chambers that it wasn't going to back down, it wanted his blood. His blood spilled out on the dirt and mixing with the rocks, leaving his body to decay on the floor of the caves until he disintegrated to ash.

_'____Let's just talk about this'_ Seth shouted as the bear stood at his full height again and snarled, it's big teeth dripping with saliva. Even as a wolf, it may have been the most terrifying thing he had ever seen. This wasn't a game, this was a fight to the death, a fight he was unsure, he could win.

Growling and dropping low ready to pounce, Seth gave it one more shot, one more chance for the bear to back out. '_Stop_' He commanded as his hunches rose and his huge wolf shoulder's squared out under his fur. _'This is not the answer. Killing each other is not the answer!'_

And just like some magic switch, the bears deep voice flooded his mind, much like his pack brother's had on his very first transformation.

___'I can't let her go. I can't. I love her so much. He took her from me. I'll kill him - or die trying'_

Before the bear could get close enough Seth felt the weight of his world drop from beneath his feet. The woman had moved so fast he didn't even see her. Her body was now crammed into the space between them, her hands up in the air, showing she was no threat, trying to diffuse the situation. William had been passed off to Mako, instructed to keep the boy safe at all costs, and even he wasn't dumb enough to go against the word of the Alpha.

"_Stop_ Whistler - don't make me command you" Her voice was soft, non threatening and Seth could hear the bear whine as he remained standing. He looked guilty, lost and above all defeated.

___'What is she saying? She would protect him? She would let him live? She would let him tear us apart?'_

"Let's talk about this - let's work out something" She pleaded her hand coming to rest against the fur of his large chest which was cover in a grey pelt. Her fingers ran across his fur trying to coax him down from his anger, his temper. He was legendary for it.

"Don't any of you move!" She yelled towards the advancing bears Seth seemed to have not notice. Some had already phased, some in the mists of untying their leather clothing to join their brother in arms.

Dropping to its feet, Seth watched as the bear continued to whine, nuzzling in her hand, while the other petted the fur of his head. The gesture seemed so intimate, Seth felt like he should look away, though he didn't. It dawned on him that he had seen this play out before. Not through his own eyes, but through the eyes of _his_ Alpha.

This felt like the exact moment, Leah gave up her happiness with Jacob to leave with Hunter. That somehow in her twisted mind she thought it best to leave the man she loved most, in an attempt to spare him. In an attempt to save his life.

Seth had watched this moment play over so many times in his head, he felt the pain every time Jacob thought of her when she was gone from LaPush, every time he thought of the way she laughed, the way she seemed to brighten his day, the way she looked back at him, the pure joy in her eyes, the love.

___'I love her. I love her'_

"I'm so sorry Whistler. So - _so_ sorry" Adrena sobbed quietly, wrapping her arms around the black bears neck and laying her head into his warm fur.

Seth felt the bears pain run deeply through his own veins. He could see every moment the bear and the woman had spent together as children, as teenagers and the as adults for the last five decades, flash before his very eyes. Inside the memories he could feel Leah's pain, Jacob's, the woman's and even his own.

Laying his head down, his eyes fluttered as he looked over her one more time - knowing, what he had to do.

* * *

Hunter stood at the edge of the cliff face, looking down into the river were her scent become lost. Had that stupid mutt be so careless to allow her to jump into the raging river? Had Jacob been so weak that he could not even thwart off the smallest part of his army to fight for the one he loved?

He knew that Jacob Black would never be worth enough to have Leah by his side, worthy enough to rule an entire army. An army built by fear, by strength and not build by family and love. An army like his own.

The wind whipped his short cropped brown hair around in his head, bringing with it a calm he hadn't felt in a long while. Sighing, he rubbed his hands over his face and turned toward the bronzed haired vampire stepping from the tree line. Dusk had since fallen but the moonlight was still able to illuminate that pasty pale skin he detested. The off blue tinge of a low sparkle shone from his skin making Hunter shudder.

"You forget that from which you came, so easily?" Edward frowned, standing his ground just before the tree line and crossing his arms over his chest.

Hunter clapped as he looked over again at the vampire in front of him. "The great Edward Cullen - mind reader extraordinaire" Hunter sneered, fully disgusted by the pitiful creature in front of him. "Tell me Edward, have you come to pick my brain or to simply kill me? Perhaps one of your lectures? How the path of good is _always_ the right choice. How evil can be undone with only that of love"

"What have you become son? What has happened to you that has made you this way? I tried to give you everything and you merely throw it back in my face?" Edward wanted to understand, understand how one could grow up to hate so much, see so little, do no good.

"Spare me father. You already know why I am like this. Like father like son. Though in your case, you were simply made a monster - while I was born one" The look in Hunter's eyes unsettled Edward. His son was far beyond deranged that he could barely pick up a singular thought in his mind. There was but one whisper, one deep defining name that was unmistakable in the swirling chaos of his thoughts. Thoughts that were consuming his very core. _Leah_.

"She loves you, you know. Still, after everything you have done. She doesn't want to see you hurt."

Edward stepped back as Hunter laughed loudly, his deep voice echoing into the wind, swirling over the mountain ridges, the snow capped hills, through the silence of the trees. "I am her imprint. She could _never_ harm me." He growled, his personality changing in mere moments.

"That is where you are wrong. Leah still sees you as a small boy. A small beautiful boy who loved _all_ things. Who was curious about the world, who brought her flowers, who compared her to a Lilly. She still sees the innocence inside your heart. But no longer."

"Bullshit" His son snarled, his top lip curling slightly to show his deep set fanged teeth as they slid down. "She still loves me. I am the _only_ one for her, made specifically for her. I am the only one who can give her everything she wants – everything she needs"

"That is were _you_ are wrong again. Leah has everything she needs. She has William, her family, her tribe, her home, she even has Ja-"

"Don't you _dare_ say his name to me, Not ever!" Hunter hissed, the bones in his knuckles cracking as he balled his fists into tight balls. "After all the things that mutt has done to our family, you should be standing with me. He tried to take your love away from you, and now you stand here in front of me telling me to let him do the same! You are nothing but a hypocrite!"

"It was always your mother's choice. If she loved Jacob more than me, I would have let her go. I would have let her have a normal human life. I only ever wanted her to be happy. Whether it was with me or him, that is all I have ever wanted.

It would have broken my heart, but I would have be content in knowing that he could give her things I couldn't. He could give her human children, a real home, a home made of love and not money. He could have given her life and not - death" Edward took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "Love should set someone free, not chain them. Love should let you soar, not be caged. I loved Bella enough to want more for her than I could give"

Edward tensed hearing a twig crack beneath someone's shoe. The being was close but still far away enough for him to be ready and he him to not be able to hear the creatures thoughts. He could see Hunter contemplating his words, he could see the cogs of his mind running over, dissecting, piecing together what he'd just explained.

"You don't understand father. The imprint is stronger than that. The imprint binds me to her every second of the day. I look at an open book and think of the way her smooth voice would run over me at night. I look into the darkness of the night and see her eyes-" Turning his back to his father, Hunter looked out over the gorge, the thick heavy rock faces standing side by side, letting the river rage in between the great natural structure. "I have no choice but to love her, to want her."

"There is always a choice Hunter, whether you see the second door or not. You have taken so much from her already, isn't it your duty to let her rest? Give her peace from this life? How can you not be happy with having her in your life than not at all? Are you so selfish that you cannot give her happiness?"

"_I am_ her fucking happiness."

"No. You are _my_ happiness. Your _mother's_ happiness. Your grandparents, aunt and uncles – your sister - love you more than anything - love you _more_ than an imprint" Edward sighed. "Let us help you son. Let us put all this madness behind us"

Nodding, Hunter turned to his father and strode towards him, a certain glint in his eye, something unreadable. "Let us" Hunter whispered, taking his father's head in his hands and kissing him softly on his forehead.

Edward stumbled back after picking up his son's thought's, which were so clear it felt like it swirled around in his own head. It had only been a snippet but he read it loud and clear.

"Tell me father, how does it feel to be Jesus?" Hunter smiled wickedly as the foot falls increased towards the area. Edward could now tell there where more than one, more than a few – but many.

"Tell me father, how does it _feel_ - to call your own son – _Judas_?"

* * *

AN - Whoa! Yay! Finally I have reached 100k words! Sorry this chapter took so long, I have been in and out of my mind... so basically the same as usual. Thanks to all those rocking chicks that continue to review! Love you all hard! Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take as long...


	37. The Stronger One

**I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ll THIRTY SEVEN**

When Adrena led the bear man away, his arm over her shoulder, Seth felt conflicted. The huge burning flame in his heart told him to follow her and her heavenly scent, but the logical human side of him, said 'stay still, leave them'.

He winced and let out a choking snarl as he phased back into his human form and reached for the outstretched leather cloth Mako held. He dismissed the smeared blood on his knuckles as he reached for the material and slipped it on. His body hurt, but he could feel the power of his wolf already begin to heal his human form. It never took long for the bones, cartilage and muscles to either re-form or grow back.

In many ways he wished on the pain end of things that it would be just as smooth, even if it wasn't. The pain still tore through each limb as the injuries stretched out over the wounded skin and re-set into the form of choice. The pain still hammered away; sometimes late at night, sometimes in the early morning when no one was watching and no one could hear you struggle for breath.

"Where is my nephew?" Seth growled, swiping a dirty hand over the laceration on his chest. Touching his fingertips to his neck he noted the multiple puncture marks in his skin and thanked God it hadn't pierced deep enough to damage his cerebral cortex. It couldn't be known if the wolves could phase back with such an injury. Phasing back would surely inflict death to the human part of his body.

Before Seth could hear Mako's answer, his name was slung out over the area, a dry loud almost panicked voice. His heart lifted when he realised he could hear the voice of the only female he loved and loved him in return besides their mother.

"SETH! Seth? I swear to God; If anyone has touched him-" Leah's mouth snapped shut as her eyes caught on to the sight of her baby brother. He looked beaten down, grazed and like he'd crawled out of an all night bachelor party with a group of idiots.

With an excited squeal his sister ran full bolt towards him and snapped him backwards, sending them both tumbling back on to the ground. "Shit" Seth mumbled, as Leah held him tight, sobbing softly into his shoulder. Patting her back he tried to reassure her and let her know he was okay and that things would be okay.

Pulling away, Leah looked down at him and glared. "Where the Hell is my son?" Her mood changed almost instantly and Seth now knew why he could never understand his sister and her craziness.

"He's safe. Kid, step out" Mako's twin brother Marley said, inching the boys shoulder out from behind a splayed tent.

Chewing on the side of his lip, a scared and distraught William appeared. The moment he recognised the woman on top of his uncle he started balling his eyes out. His bottom lip quivering violently and his hands hung loosely in the air waiting for his mother to fill the gap.

Scurrying quickly, Leah snapped up off of her brother and fell to her knees in front of her baby. Seth could see her whispering words in his ear as she petted his hair and soothed his back.

"Seth" Jacob grinned, holding out a hand for his pack brother to take.

Taking it instantly Seth managed to brush off most of the dirt collected on his apparel and began stroking a worried hand through his hair. He could sense the tension in the room with all the males watching as his sister hoisted her son up and on to her hip, allowing the child to bury her face in her shoulder.

"The _female_" Mako and Marley breath in sync, watching every movement Leah made towards the two wolf shifters.

Mako was sure that beyond all reasonable doubt this she-wolf was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her hair looked disheveled but he could tell once washed, brushed out and laced with lilies that she would be the most perfect wife ever.

Marley growled at his brother noticing also the infatuation he seemed to be taking with the woman. In his own mind he pictured nights of debauchery fueling into mornings of tender embraces and soft petting. The woman was divine and like the first spring rose; he wanted to taste her on the tip of his tongue.

Keeping a careful eye on all of the males in the close area, Jacob stepped forward to slip an arm around Leah and kiss his son's hair, ruffling it slightly and telling the child he loved him and it was alright now. A few louder growls resounded and bounced off the rocky walls as he leaned in to kiss Leah's temple.

"Be careful" Jacob whispered against her skin, eying off the two twin bear shifters closest to them.

"Why?" Leah asked; too busy fussing over the little boy and running her fingertips over his skin to check for any signs of damage. One little cut on his skin would ensure a nice bear rug in their home.

"They can _smell_ you" He replied hoarsely, tightening his fingers on her hip.

Jacob couldn't stop the growl that grew in his throat watching the less intimidating of the bear twins step forward. His eyes were wide and his admiration over Leah was clear. It didn't sit well with Jacob that the man only wore a leather skirt in front of his woman and almost glared at her to make sure she wasn't eying off the huge man.

"Hi" Mako said shortly, stopping in front of Leah with his palm raised up to take her hand and kiss her knuckles.

Amused only slightly at Jacob's continuous threatening growl, Leah slapped Mako's hand in a make shift hi-five and replied back. "Hey"

Mako stood a little stunned and could only imagine that this woman did not know his way of introducing himself to a lady so he allowed the hand slap for now. Slowly but surely his mind seemed to clear and his eyes drifted to the man beside her; he looked a little intimating with his black eyes and dark scowl but Mako smiled never the less.

He'd been taught never to fear a man, and he wasn't about to start recanting now.

"Right so..." Seth began, clearing his throat a little to stop the onslaught of hungry eyes traveling over his sister's body. Guys, no matter what the species, didn't seem to catch on to her pairing with Jacob very well. Either that or they chose to ignore it. "Let's go"

That seemed to stall Jacob and Leah. Their brows were furrowed in confusion and Seth couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"But Seth didn't _she_ - didn't _you_ - impr-"

"Please Jacob" Seth whined "Please don't say the 'I' word to me. I could say the same for you? What happened to the broad?"

"Long story" Jacob coughed, shaking his head at Seth, quietly telling him they would discuss it later and not in the presence of the highly agitated she-wolf.

"Look can we just go?"

"But you're 'the one' Seth. You're going to stop the war." Jacob's words hit him hard and he had to take a deep breath to shrug off the impeding hurt he was about to experience.

"I'm not anything Jake, let's just go" He replied totally deflated.

"What's wrong Seth?" Leah asked, placing her hand against his arm.

"He chooses to give up our Alpha" Marley said simply as he stood in front of his brother, taking the more aggressive stance to protect his kin against the strangers with the woman. "He gives her up, for Whistler"

Leah's head snapped to Seth's and he could feel her pleading with him through her eyes. As soon as she recognised the truth in his face, she saw behind everything.

He was hurting. He was giving up something that he hadn't even had the chance to experience. Unless-

"I'm going to kill her" She stated, handing off a now calm and sleepy William to his father. Leah crackled her knuckles ready to come face to face with this bear _bitch_ and she was going to tear her anew wind pipe. How dare she deny Seth? Seth was _perfect_, he was - he was -

Tears began running down her cheeks and she only allowed herself to wipe them harshly.

The whole collective cave seemed to gasp watching as the tears fell and they all slowly took a step forward, wanting to be the man ready to sweep her off of her feet and stop her tears. "What did she do to you?" Leah spat, demanding answers from her brother.

Though no answer came, the arms of her brother wrapped her in a tight hug and held her close. They stood; just being comforted in each others aura for only a moment before he spoke. "It's okay Lee. It's alright. I never wanted to imprint anyway."

"How can you let her go?" Leah whispered.

She felt guilty now. Seth had always been the strong sibling. Nobody had known it then, but they would know it now. Not even she was able to give up Hunter so easily. She had endured so many years of pain, in hopes of only spending one _good_ month with him.

Had she given him up as a child, she could have moved away, let him fall in love the real way and not made him as bound to her as he was.

She always knew Seth was the stronger one.

"I never had her to begin with" Seth answered, trying to let out a chuckle. "Look Lee-" He stammered squeezing her before letting her fall backwards to create a small distance. "- It's going to be okay, alright? I am going to ask her to help us and in exchange she can be with whoever she wants to be with."

"But the legends-"

"Sis, the legends are merely guides. They are not set in stone. Our own legends prove that. Once _you_ came along - _everything_ changed... It's not going to be easy but I think I can do it. I'm being the one who decides.

She's already in love Leah, how fair would it be for me to take that away; knowing that she would only love me because she has to. I don't know her Leah but I love her enough to let her go"

"Oh Seth" Leah sighed weakly, feeling the heaviness of her own heart begin to weigh her down. The last few days had been so heavy, so hard. There was so much to fight for and not enough left inside her body.

Seth kissed Leah's hair once again and noticed Adrena walking towards him with a now bandaged Whistler. While the male bear looked highly aggressive, Adrena smiled sweetly, nodding her head to him, thanking him for his words. He'd known she'd been listening and even though he felt like he should have explained it to her alone, however this way would waste less time and ensure they were not left alone in each others company. Even though he'd denied her; he though it best not to push the temptation.

"Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private?" Adrena suggested motioning for an outer group of bears to back off and stop inching forward in case of any threat.

"I'm not sure how much time we have" Leah glared; giving an all knowing look at the woman before glancing in the direction both her and Jacob had come. They'd seen the way Seth had come down but they'd also noticed splits in the rock faces. There was something deep in the pit of her stomach telling her that somehow the way would not remain open long. Along with that, Jacob had mentioned catching a whiff of leech before they entered the mouth of the cave.

"Only those who are in grave danger would enter into these caves." Adrena breathed, eying of the group.

"Yes. We've come for help" Seth muttered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and keeping his eyes down cast from hers.

"Boys" The she alpha of the bear sleuth called, motioning to a nearby group. "Have our quests situated with clean water and cloth. They have traveled far to be here and as guest they deserve our up most attention." Turning back to Leah she smirked "There will be time. Please, our lodgings are modest but do what you can"

Leah knew the woman was talking about the state of her clothing and wanted to flip the bird at the so called alpha. Just because she looked all clean and pretty in her white adorned dress, which boasted detailed leather weaving around the bust.

"Thank you" Jacob nodded, watching Leah carefully.

He'd heard about two male alphas in the same area becoming aggressive and territorial over both land and their packs, and it seemed the same happened with the females as well. "Come Leah" He muttered, pulling his loved one away from the apparent show down of glares she was locked in.

All the bear men seemed to sigh as they watched the she wolf walk away with the wolf man. Their eyes glittered of seamless hope and little and unbeknown to them, she already had their allegiance.

* * *

"Look at you" Leah whispered, rubbing a warm cloth down William's cheek to remove the dirt stains her son graced. "Always up to no good with your uncle" She chuckled, wiping the cloth across his forehead and over his hair. "You need a haircut when we get home" Leah grinned, ruffling the little boy's hair.

"I love you mumma" He whispered as he planted his face in her shoulder and kept his arms fastened safely around her neck. "Don't ever leave me again" He pouted.

"I won't baby, I promise"

"Don't ever run away from me and daddy again" William sniffed, as he played with the leather cording from the white dress. Even though she hated the thought of wearing a dress with no underwear she took the clothing anyway. No pants were much better than old and torn material acting as makeshift shirt and shorts.

"I'm sorry"

His breath tickled her skin and she could help but hold him closer and breathe in his scent. So fresh, so new; alive and unhurt. Her baby was alright.

"Leah" Jacob growled as he stepped back into the tent. She had to bite down on her lip as she watched droplets of warm water drip down his chest as he held a lamb's wool towel around his waist. "I am _not_ wearing this" He barked, raising the leather type skirt in his hands and shaking it.

Smirking mischievously at Jacob she batted her eyelashes. "Why not? I happen to think it's going to look sexy on a man like you"

"Really?" He asked, pawing at his chest noticing Leah's eyes following his every movement. "You want me to wear this _skirt_?"

Rolling her eyes Leah chuckled and kissed her boys head while she watched her other. "It's the only clothing we have Jacob. Unless you want to wear those tacky cut-offs that are dirty and do not smell particularly great"

Grumbling under his breath he huffed. "Fine" Turning in the tent, he allowed the lambs wool to drop and slid on the leather skirt, tying the sides tight, just in case any of the bear guys got any ideas.

"You have no idea how sexy you look Jake" Leah laughed as he sat down next to her and used his chest to prop both her and his son up.

"Yeah, yeah. Just because you look great" He mumbled, kissing her temple and letting his nose drag across her hair. "And smell great" He whispered, allowing his hand to come up and weave itself through her long hair. "You put flowers in your hair" He smiled, playing with one gently before resting his lips against her shoulder.

"No" She hummed, brushing Williams hair with her fingers as his breath slowly evened out. She loved that no matter what, William could fall asleep anywhere she was. "Mako did it. He's really great with hair"

Jacob's breath hitched and he had to close his eyes tightly. "He was in here, with you?"

"Yep. Him and his brother. Those two are so sweet. And handsome. Jeez I wish-"

Jacob cut her off with a hard kiss to her lips, startling her at first before she kissed him back just a reverently. As he pulled away he nipped at her bottom lip knowing she loved it. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

Raising an eyebrow she leaned in and kissed the side of his mouth. "Is it working?"

He knew what game she was playing and he was more than happy to play it back. "How about we put our son amongst the blankets and I show you what you mean to me" He could here her heart racing in her chest while also noticing the uneasiness in her eyes. "I promise to make it worth your while."

"It's always worth my while, but - what if someone hears?" She replied, biting her lip and standing to move their son to the make shift bed on the side of the room. Fluffing the pillows, Leah leaned down and kissed Williams forehead, pushing a lock of hair from his forehead.

"Sleep well baby" She smiled as she stood and began untying the bow on the roof on the tent, which held bunched material back from falling.

"Who cares?" He whispered, materialising behind her and tugging the cloth wall to separate the room in two.

Letting the cloth drop Jacob weaved his arms around Leah and slowly kissed along her neck. "At least then they know who you belong to"

"You're such a caveman" She chuckled, running her fingertips along his shoulders and then across his lips.

"And you my dear are my cave princess"

"Tacky Jake real - Ahh - oh my god - put me down"

"Shh baby, they'll hear" Jacob laughed, slapping her ass firmly, making her squeal and writhed around on his shoulder.

"Asshole"


End file.
